Girls, Games, and Random Shit
by RiddleMeThisBatman
Summary: Starts at Chapter 2.. Demi/Selena pairing. Demi's the top bball player at her school, and Selena is the new cheerleader. Also the old Girls Next Door Trio is in this.
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone give laur12 a huge thanks. I know some of you really wanted this story re-uploaded, and here it is. I personally didn't have this story saved, but laur12 did. I don't have the first chapter, but this is soooo much better than nothing. So, once again thank you laur12 :)**

Chapter 2

One week till school starts. That means its that time of year again. Time for shopping. I like to shop, for like 30 minutes then after the first 30 minutes it becomes torture. Yet that is the plan for today. Kendra, Bridget and Holly all want to go shopping. Me however, I'm happy in my basketball shorts, skinny jeans and comic themed shirts. I care how I look I just don't overly pamper myself.

I hopped in my car, which I fixed up with my dad. He was really cool with me liking girls. It shocked him at first, I mean I would've been shocked to if I walked in and my 13 year old was making out with someone. Dad treats me like the son he never had. We watch football, basketball, volleyball, indycar racing, just about any sport out there together. He taught me a lot about cars too. I know the engine inside and out. I know one day it will come in handy for something. I put my key in the ignition, thinking I could go back inside and play video games instead of going to the mall. Why did I agree to go. I honestly cant remember. I need to stop talking to them when I get sleepy, I always agree to something stupid. I put the car in reverse and backed out.

Arriving at the mall I turned my radio down and found a place to park that wasn't too far from the entrance next to the food court. Every time we all met up at the mall, we met up at the same table. The one right in front Chick-fil-a next to the trash cans. I saw Bridget and Kendra at our table eating. Kendra got her usual chicken sandwich meal and Bridget was eating some kind of salad. Holly and Bridget were always dieting and trying to stay in tip top perfect shape while me and Kendra always stuffed our faces with whatever we found to be eatable. That's when I noticed Holly wasn't there. I took a seat at the table. "Where's Holly?"

"jeez, don't even say hello to us." Bridget joked. "she's in the bathroom. Are you ready for some shopping?" she asked too excitedly. They all know how much I detest shopping for long amounts of time.

"as ready as I'll ever be." I said taking one of Kendra's fries. Kendra swatted at my hand as I took another one.

"hey! Buy your own." she said putting her food on the other side of her, making it hard for me to get to.

"sorry, did you want to hand feed me?" I joked.

Kendra looked at her sandwich. "only a small bite." she lifted the sandwich to my mouth. "open." I opened my mouth and took a big bite. She playfully punched me in the arm. "I said small. Jesus it looks like Jaws attacked by lunch."

"arentwejustlittlemssdramatic " I mumbled with a full mouth.

"aww you guys would make such a cute couple." Bridget said teasingly.

Me and Kendra looked at each other and busted out into a fit of laughter at the thought of being an actual couple. We know we would look good together and we had kissed a few times, but it wasn't anything special. I love Kendra a lot, just not like that though. "na w- hey Holly's coming back." I said, taking notice she was talking to the new cheerleader, who then said goodbye and went in the other direction. "how's the new girl?" I asked when Holly was with in distance.

"good. She's here with your two favorite girls. Miley and Lily." damn she's so pretty, it's a shame she hangs out with them.

"oh my gosh, you have a thing for the new girl!" Bridget loudly whispered with a massive smile.

"I wont lie.. She's fucking drop dead sexy."

"wait so you like her? Like, like her like her?" Kendra asked.

"no, I don't get crushes." I replied. "actually I take that back. I've always had a thing for The Black Cat in the Spider Man comics." they all had a good laugh at that. I don't see how its funny though, I mean come on. A girl that flexible, flirty and covered in a black suit with white fur trim. Ok, maybe that does sound a little odd but she looks good in it.

…..

We've been at this for an hour and they haven't bought anything yet. Right now we're in Charlotte Ruse. Game Stop is right across the hall. I think I can manage to sneak away if I'm really quiet. I have to time it perfectly. I waited until the three girls had their backs turned looking on clothes racks when I made a mad dash for the door. I bolted for Game Stop, dodging people and their shopping bags and little children. Running through the doors of Game Stop I jumped over a small child like an Olympic hurdler. I didn't look back to see the mother. I knew if I did she's cuss me out or 'give me a talkin to' as I like to call it.

"hey Demi." Nick, the nerdy guy who works the cashier called out to me. "nice jump, no wonder you're the star player with moves like that." Nick had to be one of the truest nerds on the planet. Now and days nerds aren't like they used to be. They've been breaking the stereotype. But Nick, ha Nick is a huge nerd. He even had the thick rimmed glasses. He's top in our class, always wears a sweater vest. This guy is classic. I don't make fun of him like other people do, I'm actually decent friends with him.

"yea, thanks." I said walking over to the counter.

"another shopping spree?" wow, he knows me better than I thought.

"yep. I got away though. Can I see the list of the release dates for PS3." I guess this is what I do when I come to the mall. Look at what games are coming out and maybe preorder a few. Me and Nick have gotten in some pretty intense arguments over which system was better. Xbox or PS3. He has both but always picks Xbox which then clashes with my PS3 preference. The argument always ends the same way every time. One of us will yell 'Fine lets take this to the ring.' We play Wii boxing to settle our arguments. I know it doesn't make much sense to other people but it makes perfect sense to us. I feel like such a geek when I come in here for long periods of time. I guess its my athleticism and good looks that keep me popular.

"Demi!" fuck they found me. I know Holly's voice anywhere.

I dropped the list and looked at Nick as he was making and ooh sound like I was a child about to scolded by my mother. "one of these days Nick.. I'm gonna kick your ass, and I'm not talking about on the Wii." I whispered to him.

He smiled. "ooh I'm shaking."

I took a deep breath. "better be. Maybe I can sweet talk her." Nick shook his head no and mouthed 'don't do it'. I turned to face Holly with a smile plastered on my face. "Hey babe." then I winked at her.

"don't babe me" but then her serious face went to one with a smile. "..but because you did I'll treat you by going in your favorite store."

Were in my favorite store now. "..but were already here."

"No we're not." she walked over to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the store. "Come on." where else in the mall could we be going, oh maybe the arcade.

I was wrong. I was very very wrong. And she was right. This is my favorite store ever. Victoria's Secret. "I need your help."

"with what?"

"I want to look good for my date with Joe tomorrow night." Holly and Joe had been dating for a few months now and I don't see why. Joe is a jerk, he treats his brother like crap. Oh yea and his brother is Nick. Holly doesn't even know because Joe likes to pretend their not related. I didn't even know until I went to Nick's house to play some new video game Nick was in love with, and saw Joe there.

"So you want me to watch you try on sexy underwear? Then give you my opinion?" did I mention it's good to be me.

"yea, I value your opinion more than Kendra's or Bridget's on this subject." they all did when it came to date nights. I was the one they would ask if they looked good. They asked me because they think that if I like it, their boyfriends will like it too.

We began searching through the lacy thongs and lacy bras, because Holly loves the look of lace. I'm a more simple person. As long as its sexy looking underwear I'm good. "Holly what color is yo-" I said as I looked up from the underwear and back in the direction of the changing rooms when I saw the new girl my mouth stopped moving. My mouth started watering as she stood there fiddling with the white bra she had on. She looked like an angel. When Holly looked where I was looking the door closed and my amazing view was gone in the blink of an eye.

"What are you looking at?"

"nothing." I said picking up a red laced thong. "Go try that on." I wonder who new girl is back there with. Shit what's her name. It was something Gomez.

"um.. Are you coming?"

"huh?… oh yea, yea." who would pass up seeing Holly naked, only a crazy person. We headed for the changing rooms and saw who the Gomez girl was here with. I should've remembered from earlier that it was Miley and Lily.

"Hi." Holly said trying to be nice to her fellow cheerleaders.

Of course I chose to ignore them and they chose to ignore me. It's better than trying to get along. I cant stand the two of them anyway. "Hello Holly" they replied.

Then she came out of the changing room, the Gomez girl. "Hey Selena." oh that's her name. How'd I forget that? Selena looked at me and Holly questionably.

"Miley told me you're a lesbian. Are you two dating?" Selena asked me bluntly and I think I just choked on air.

I was coughing as I said "no. well yea. But no, no, I'm single." why does everyone think I'm dating one of my friends.

Miley chimed in with her evil smile. "they're not dating but.." then she did they cheerleader death glare at Holly. God I hate how they can do that. "I would like to know what Joe would think if he knew you were having.. Demi.. watch you undress."

"where have you been Miley, all summer long we've all shared the same dressing room. In case you forgot basketball ended when cheerleading started. Besides Joe knows that I ask Demi for her opinion on my clothes. He's never once complained" I love Holly, she always knows what to say and does it in a calm manner. If it were me talking I would've been so much more aggressive about it.

"I never changed in there over the summer. I didn't feel comfortable having.. Demi in there with me and neither did Lily, and Selena wouldn't if she was there." Miley snickered. Aw man, the hot girl's a bitch too. That's just great.

"Wow Selena. I didn't expect that." Holly said again, so calm.

"I-It's not that I didn't feel comfortable.. It's just .. Um, my dads all military and very against .. I go to church.. My family drags, I mean takes, goes to church!… a-and.." she was rambling like crazy. I think every single one of us back there was confused. Selena looked at Miley and then back at me. ".. I- I don't want you to check me out.. It's wrong… what you do is wrong." No what's wrong is me wanting to tell her she has a purty mouth. I was watching her lips as she talked, they look delicious. But I think flirting wouldn't help the situation.

I smiled at my own corny thoughts. "Win Championships?" I said with the same smile.

A faint smile appeared on Selena's face for a brief moment before Miley spoke. "No, commit sin." Miley turned to Lily and Selena. "Come on girls, lets get out of here." And with that they walked out. I wanted to test the waters a little bit. So when Selena walked passed me to leave I winked at her. She smiled and her cheeks went a slight shade of red. I can so get this girl if I want her.

"Oh yea, still got it." I said arrogantly after they were clear from the changing area.

"do you have to flirt with every girl you meet?" Holly asked, pulling me in and closing the door of the small changing room and locking it.

"yes, it makes them feel beautiful and every girl needs to feel beautiful." I said as I took my seat on the small bench and watched Holly get undressed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

My alarm goes off at 5:30 am on weekdays. Thank god for early morning summer practices otherwise getting up this early for the first day of school would be a pain. I crawled out of my comfy bed and walked down stairs. I was always up before my dad. I went to the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot then got out a pan. I don't drink coffee, its just not my thing. My dad has to have it though. Going into the refrigerator I took out the eggs and a jug of apple juice. I undid the cap and took a sip before turning on the burner to the stove. Then I had to go back to the fridge cause I forgot the cheese. I always put cheese in my scrambled eggs. I don't scramble them in a bowl, I just crack them into the pan and stir it around with a fork. Less to clean afterwards.

After I was all done cooking the eggs and toasting the toast, I steadily jogged up the stairs. "Dad!" I knocked on his bedroom door then opened it. "dad come on get up." I shook him.

"huh, what?" he jumped up.

"get up, I made breakfast." I turned to leave the room. "always so damn jumpy." I love being able to joke with my dad.

We sat at the table eating in comfortable silence. "you ready for school?" at least we were in comfortable silence.

"yep." I said stuffing more eggs in my mouth.

"you know if your gonna inhale your eggs like that you should just do it like Rocky." I glanced up at him, some eggs still dangling from my mouth. "..look at you, your all grown up." he chuckled while sipping his coffee.

"yea yea. Eat your breakfast old man." I love my dad, I don't know what I'd do without him. He's still my favorite superhero.

…

Shortly after I had gotten dressed and straightened my hair, I heard a car honking. That must be Bridget. Yep, I looked out my window and it was her in her convertible with Kendra and Holly. I opened up the window and yelled down to them. "I'll be down in a minute."

"okay." they all said with a wave.

I ran over to my bed and slipped on my red Air Jordans that I think complement my black skinnys and spider man shirt quite well. Then ran down the stairs and hopped over the couch. "save it for the court Dem." my dad said from the chair next to the couch.

"oh please. I got plenty for the court." I said as I slipped my bag over my left shoulder and fixed my hair.

"if you say so."

"I know so." I kissed the top of his head. "and if you don't believe me then I challenge you to a basketball game this Saturday on your day off."

"uh.. You know, I think I have a meeting Saturday." he said obviously lying.

"lies.. Love you." I said as I closed the door leaving the house.

…

We engaged in some small chat on the ride to school, talking about nothing in particular. When we pulled up to the school and got out of the car I realized I stuck out of the group like a sore thumb. I was the only one in jeans and I'm the only brunette. Holly, Kendra and Bridget were all dressed in skirts today. I would say I was the only one in sneakers but leave it to Kendra to rock a skirt with some Nikes and a Chargers top. Some people say that if you took me and Holly and mushed us together you would get Kendra. I never saw what they were talking about till right now.

We parted ways to go to homeroom. Holly and Bridget were lucky enough to have homeroom together since their last names are so close. Once I got into homeroom I picked up my schedule and sent a txt to the girls.

Trigonometry - Coach Evans

Economics - Coach Jones

Cooking - Mrs. McGuire

Study Hall - Mr. Williams

Science - Mr. Anderson

English - Ms. Belle

Team Sports - Coach Jones

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out.

1 New Message

Bridget : yay! We have 1st pd 2gether! J

2 New Messages

Kendra: Awesome we have study hall 2gether. Like either one of us is actually gonna study. Oh & of course we have 7th bball.

Holly: aw babe we don't have any classes together : (

Demi: do you think you can get something switched?

Holly: Maybe. I'll try to.

Man I was really hoping the four of us would have a class together. When the bell rang I headed to Coach Evans' room for Trig. Evans and Jones were best friends so naturally I already knew him. Both are well built and smarter than they look. As soon as I came in, I walked over to his desk. "hey Evans are we going to have assigned seats?"

He stood up and walked over to his podium. "Yes we are. Here it is." he said handing me the piece of paper with the seating chart on it.

I looked it over. I noticed me and Bridget were on opposite sides of the room. "Can you change this real quick so that me and Bridget are next to each other, please?"

"if I do that then everyone else will want me to move them."

I looked around the room. "Coach, there's no one in here. No ones gonna know."

"just because you're a big shot basketball player doesn't mean you're always going to get what you want."

I grabbed the straps of my backpack and threw my head back. "Ahh come on." I returned my gaze to him. "if you think it's that big of a deal then put us up front."

Evans picked up his pencil. "fine, but you're sitting right in front of my desk so I can watch you during the tests to make sure you don't cheat." he changed the seating chart and I said thank you and took my seat. First period went by fast, all we did was talk and get our books passed out to us. The first day back is the best day of school. You never do any work and you get to catch up with people you didn't see that much over the summer.

The freshman influx this year was huge. The halls were crowded cause none of them knew where to go. I hate having to weave in and out of freshman but I guess it's just a part of life. I was just about to Coach Jones' room when some little freshman knocked into me spilling his Starbucks coffee on my shirt.

"Dude, really!" I said to the freshy.

"get over it" the little runt replied. What? Oh hell no. I grabbed the drink from his hand removing the lid and poured it over his head.

"you get over it." I said pushing the cup into his chest while walking into Coach's room. I threw my backpack on to the floor by the white board and took my shirt off revealing my wife beater I had on under.

"everything okay?" coach asked sitting at his desk. Noticing I was pissed off about something.

"yea I need to go to the locker room to get a new shirt though, if that's ok."

Coach stood up to speak when the same little freshmen came in complaining. "look what she did to me!" Coach being coach, chuckled at the boys appearance. "this isn't funny. I have nothing to change into. Give her detention or something!" the boy whined.

Coach extended his hand about to place it on the boys shoulder but then pulled it back not wanting to get coffee on his hands. "look son, I don't know what you did. But the next time you do it, don't do it to an athlete." the boy was about to start complaining again. " ah ah ah. No. don't say anything. Demi just doesn't do things like this for no reason. Now get to class." the boy was absolutely furious when he left. Coach turned to me. "..care to explain?"

"okay so maybe I over reacted. He spilt coffee on me and didn't apologize, he just told me to get over it… So I dumped his coffee on him and told him to 'get over it'." I used air quotes when I said get over it.

Coach patted me on the back. "alright. Go get dressed." then he mumbled. "Shit if it were me I would've punched him in the face."

I laughed at him and did as I was told. I went to the locker room to get one of my shirts I left here during summer practice. I didn't take a pass, never did. I don't know why teachers don't bother to stop me. They stop other kids. I don't question it though, in fear I might loose this weird immunity I have. When I came back, class went relatively quick and on the plus side I was seated by Nick. Yea nerdy Nick, my homeboy. No one made fun of him when I was around. But I wasn't around all the time and I felt bad that people like Nick get picked on. The people who should be getting picked on are the jerks who don't apologize for spilling their drinks on you.

….

I strolled into 3rd period felling confident from all the high fives I received in the hallway. This was my favorite class last year and that's why I'm taking it again. I found a love for cooking. I said hello to Mrs. McGuire as I took my assigned seat. There weren't desks in this room, just a few tables. There's 6 small kitchens along the walls for us to cook in. I took a quick look at the names on my table. Samantha James, oh that's the hot read head cheerleader. Danny Kurt, never met him. Selena Gomez, whoa. Score. I get to cook with the hotness. Ha ha the hotness.. cause were cooking and its hot, and so is she.

"happy to see me?" Samantha said as she sat down. I guess I must have been smiling.

"who wouldn't be?" aw that's cute I got her to blush. I turned to the door just in time to see Selena make her entrance. It was like she was walking in slow motion. Her hair in the wind, getting blown behind her shoulders. She sat down across from me. "..sexy."

"excuse me?" Selena asked.

Oh boy, might as well stick with the truth. After all the truth shall set you free. Or so I'm told… " I said sexy."

"who?" Selena pointed at herself confused. "Me?" all I could do was nod. "oh ." a small smile graced her luscious lips. "..thanks"

"ok I know you're not doing much in any other class but you are in here. Get out a note book so you can take notes on safety in the kitchen." Mrs. McGuire instructed. Everyone got out a notebook or some paper and something to write with and intently listened to the lecture being given. Everyone except me. I heard this last year and took these notes last year. So instead I decided to doodle. Then my eyes were diverted from my doodles as I watched Selena hold her pencil between her index and middle finger, popping it on the table in a rhythmic fashion.

Before I knew it class was over. Did I really just spend an hour staring at one girl? I checked my phone for the time, damn I did.

….

4th period study hall went so fast it was ridiculous. I spent the whole time talking with Kendra and another girl from the basketball team about random things.

I pulled my schedule from my bag to see what I had next. Uh great. Science. Oh wait, Anatomy and Physiology, how the hell did I get put in that? Its an advanced course and I barely passed my regular Earth Science class last year.

I walked in to Mr. Anderson's room. I had never been in here before. There's so much equipment. I say equipment because I don't know what all this stuff is called. There's 10 tables, I'm guessing that means 2 to a table. I walked through the isle, looking for my name. I found it on the left back table. Nice. I looked to read the name next to mine and there it was again. Selena Gomez. You've got to be kidding me. "Excuse me. Mr. Anderson?" I called for the teacher's attention.

The man turned towards me. "yes"

"um, do we do labs in here?" I asked.

"yes we do." he said as he folded his hands together.

"do we pick our own lab partners?"

"no, your partner is the person you're seated with. Any other questions?"

"no, thank you." the teacher went back to his desk. Great. I'm in an advanced class and hotness sits next to me. There's no way I'm going to pass.

Moments later Selena walked in. I reached over and grabbed the card with her name on it and held it up so she saw. "Stalker?" I said smiling at her.

She put her things down on the table. "sure its not the other way around?" then she sat down on her stool next to me, facing the board. However I was still looking at her.

"how could I stalk you if I'm getting here before you? Face it, your following me." She turned to face me. Then turned away, thumping her pencil against the desk. "you don't have to be shy, I'm not gonna bite you, despite whatever Miley has told you."

"its not Miley I'm worried about?" she said still facing forward.

"then who is it?" I really don't know what she's talking about. So I'll dig until she tells me to stop. You learn some pretty cool or crazy things like that. Depending on how you look at it.

"my parents don't want me associating with gay people"

"..why?"

"I don't know, I guess its how they were raised." she was now rubbing her forehead. Maybe this talk was stressing her out.

"are you gonna raise your kids like that?"

She finally turned to face me. Pausing before she spoke. "aren't you supposed to be super flirty or something?"

I smiled. "do you want me to be?"

She giggled. "what I want.. is to pass this class."

"yea me too, but odds are that's not gonna happen." I said using a flirty tone with my voice as I watched her reach into her bag.

"hmm, whys that?" she questioned as she reapplied her lips gloss. Then rubbed her lips together and made a popping sound.

"in time you'll find out. In time."

I actually had to take notes for this class. First day and them damn advanced kids are all lets learn!

It was finally time for lunch when the bell rang to release 5th period. I packed my things up and watched Selena pack hers. "want me to walk you to the cafeteria?"

"um.." she was putting her book into her bag. "I'm knida not supposed to be seen with you."

"are you kidding me, girls love to be seen with me… wait why?" this surely couldn't be just because of Miley.

"just- don't worry about it."

"is it Miley?" I said as I threw my backpack over my shoulder.

"n-no. please just drop it. And don't talk to me in the halls if that's what your thinking of doing. I really cant be seen with you." she picked her bag up and walked towards the door.

"but I'm Demi Lovato! You cheer for me!" I yelled from where I was standing. She stopped at the door. Looked back at me, biting her bottom lip. Then turned back and walked out. What the hell is going on with that girl?


	3. Chapter 3

…

We were sitting in Anatomy, taking notes as usual. I swear this should be a class on taking notes instead of.. whatever Anatomy and Physiology is. That's how bad this class is. I CANNOT seem to pay attention. The only thing that's kept me from switching out is Selena. I've got this weird pull towards her, even though we haven't had a real conversation since the first day of school. Which was like two weeks ago. Our small conversations have consisted of mostly 'hi' and 'bye'. And it's not from lack of trying on my part. She just won't talk.

The bell rang, releasing us for lunch and I began to pack up. I remained seated as lifted by bag up onto the table. I saw a football player heading in my direction. I didn't talk to football players that much, our school was all about basketball. I didn't even know this guy. So I knew he had to be coming to talk to Selena.

"hi." he said to Selena, greeting her with a wave.

She looked up from her bag. "hi." then back down and put her last book away and zipped up her bag.

"my name's Dean." he introduced himself. "I was wonderin' if you'd like to maybe grab some dinner and hit up a party with me this weekend?" I watched as he hit on her. I was all packed up but I waited to see how this would play out.

Selena stood up from her stool and looked him in the eyes, "mmm, no thanks. I don't go to big parties ..and I don't know you well enough to go to a small one with you." smart girl. Big parties usually end up being broken up by the cops. I cant go to too many parties. For one, my dad would go crazy on me if he found out. And reason two is because I don't want to loose my focus. I'm counting on basketball to get me though college, so I need to be on my game.

"how about just dinner and a movie then?" he was really trying, I don't necessarily like it but you gotta give him credit.

Selena shook her head no. "..your not my type." cheerleader plus football player. Aren't they made for each other? I could tell from Dean's facial appearance he was probably thinking the same thing as me.

He took a step back. "oh.. Are you and Demi together?" he said pointing back and forth between us. Whoops, guess we were on two totally different tracks there. But seriously, how many times am I going to be accused of dating people that I'm not. Not matter how hot they are it's still gets a little annoying.

Selena's facial expression was almost like she was scared. "No!" she practically yelled. I'm a little offended. I know she's a tad homophobic but damn. ".. I'm just not interested, ok?" she said a little calmer. Hotness is sketching out.

"but you cheer for me." the football player replied motioning to the worn out jersey he had on.

"what! does everyone use that line!" she's back to yelling. Told you she was sketching out. Dude all joking aside, she has a point. He's not that original.

I couldn't help but speak at this point. "actually, she doesn't cheer for you." I said to the football player. "she cheers for your team." I tossed my backpack strap over my left shoulder. "The only individual in the history of Rutherford High to ever be cheered for, in a cheer is none other than me. Demi Lovato, number 23. Look it up." I said quite arrogantly and for the first time since the first day of school, I heard Selena laugh as Dean nodded and embarrassedly left the room. "nice to hear your voice again." I said pivoting to Selena. She didn't reply back. She just looked at me for a few seconds before walking off. I quickly grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to me. "where you going?"

She stood within a foot of me, facing me "..to lunch." she said as she pulled her wrist out of my grip as I gently let go.

"I've been trying to talk to you all week."

"..I'm not supposed to talk to you." Selena headed for the door. I had to stop her.

I jogged up to her before she got to the door frame and lean against it. "then txt me." I offered a friendly smile.

She then returned the smile. "..look I cant." smiling is good, I like it when she smiles.

"sure you can. What's the harm in a few innocent txt messages.?" I attempted to keep the flirty tempo going and that beautiful smile on her face.

She looked down at her shoes. "my dad would kill me.." damn it went away, I gotta get it back.

"why its not like he knows me?… oh and side note just for you. I'm not that bad once you get to know me." I said, still propped up against the door frame of the science room and a smirk across my face.

She tried to hold in a giggle but failed. "look, I have to get going to lunch. Miley's going to wonder where I am." she continued to giggle as she flicked her hand at me to move out of her way. I'm making progress, she's getting a case of the giggles. This is good.

"ok fine. But-" I moved from the door frame and grabbed my pencil out of my pocket. Then stole a yellow sticky note from the teacher's desk. "here's my number." I said as I wrote my number down on the sticky note. "and if your worried about someone finding out your talking to me.. Just put me in your phone under my middle name." I folded the piece of paper and handed it to her.

As she took it from my hand she asked. "..what's your middle name?"

"Devonne."

….

I met up with Kendra in the lunch line. The food at school is.. School food. Should be better but we all know it'll never get any better. I nabbed myself a tray and cut in line up next to Kendra. "hey.. Aw burgers again?" I grumbled. I swear we had burgers like three times a week. Maybe I'll just eat a salad today instead, that's always our second option.

Kendra nudged me with her elbow. "stop bitching, you -" out of nowhere she halted her speech and scanned my face. It began to freak me out after the first two seconds. "you look.. your glowing." she said.

I picked up some tater tots. "I've been told." it's true I do get told that a lot. They say my huge amount confidence causes me to glow. I think its just because most girls aren't as confident as they should be. I've accepted this as me and I'm gonna make the best of it. There's no point in ever feeling bad about yourself based on other people's judgments.

We paid our for our lunches. "no, it's not your average Demi glow." she told me as we walked to our lunch table. Our table is a mix of cheerleaders, dancers, and naturally basketball players. "it's a girl isn't it?" she asked.

"I don't think so. I think I'm just having a good day so far." I said as we took our seats.

Kendra was sitting next to me and Holly was in front of her, and Bridget is sitting in front of me. Samantha came and sat down on the other side of me. Lunch carried on as usual. Holly tends to be the leader of our pack cause she's always the one to organize everything. Without her our lives would be so much more messier than they already are. "okay so it's Friday, who's house are we staying at tonight?" Holly asked the group. The three of us shared a stare at Holly that said 'your house'. Holly has the biggest house out of us. It's a three story mansion. We would always pick her house over anyone else's. Come to think of it, for Holly's family being as rich as they are, she's a very down to earth girl. "sorry guys, we cant this weekend. My mom has a huge wedding she has to plan. She's been really stressed."

After Holly said that I looked over to Kendra and gave her a 'your place' look. "we can stay at my place." Kendra offered. Bridget and Holly agreed and rambled on about what they wanted to do later tonight while I dug into my lunch.

I was shoveling my salad in my mouth, fork in my right hand. Thinking back I should've just sucked it up and gotten the burger. I felt someone grab a hold of my free hand that was laid out on the table. I glanced to see who it was and it was Samantha.

"do you want to do something this weekend?" she asked me.

Of course I want to do something. She's hot. "yea of course." I said looking at her, and as I was looking at her I could see Selena in the background. She was picking at her lunch. I watched her and she wasn't really involved at the conversations at her table. Her eyes scanned around the lunch room, I wonder just how bored she really is. She looks super fucking bored. But then again look at who she's sitting with. Uh oh, I've been busted. She sees me. What do I do. Do I smile, do I wink, do I look away, do I wave, do I throw something? I mean.. whoa I need to chill.

I settled for smiling. As soon as I got a reaction from Selena I felt someone kick my calf. But I ignored it and smiled even more that she waved back to me, just small enough to go unnoticed by the people at her table but still enough for me to see. Then I was kicked harder than the last time. I turned my attention to Kendra. "what is it?" I asked a little hostilely.

"you might want to tell Samantha 'I'd love to, txt me with the details'." then she used her index finger to push my chin so that my face was turned back to Samantha.

I cleared my throat. "yea I'd love to, how about you txt me the details." I have no idea what I just agreed to. Please don't let it be anything bad.

"ok," she grinned. "I definitely will." the bell rang before she could say anything else. Everyone got up and threw their empty trays away. I threw away mine, Samantha's and the rest of the pack's. When I spun back around to go back to the table, Samantha lured me into a hug. "I'm gonna get going to class now." she said in my ear while she held on to me. As we departed from the hug she planted a kiss on my cheek. "bye." then I said bye and she hopped along to class.

I made my way over to Kendra. I pulled on her arm. "what hell did I agree to back there?"

She shook her head as if she was disappointed, you could tell she was joking cause she was struggling to keep a serious face. "putt putt golfing on Saturday night." ok, that's not bad. That was pretty weird though, I had never zoned out like that before. Unless I was involved in a late night phone call. I think that's how the shopping thing happened.

…

Coach ran us to the extreme today during 7th. We only did two drills. He had us run suicides the rest of the period. I'm soaked, I've got sweat all over me, it's dripping down my face and my shirt is sticking to me. I don't think I've ever ran this much, I'm in desperate need of a shower.

As soon as I stepped foot in the locker room, I threw my shirt off me and on to the floor. I heard some whistles and a few girls say 'take it off' I grinned at how silly the girls basketball team can be sometimes. It makes me even more proud to be apart of it. I sauntered over to my locker and pulled my gym bag out and headed for the shower room. The way they designed the showers is kind of cool. There's 10 of them and their each about the size of a regular bathroom stall. The walls are tile and there's a plastic door that latches shut just like a stall would. I took my towel out of my bag and draped it over the door, then hung my water resistant bag on the hooks on the inside of the shower. Then undid my ponytail and took off the rest of my clothes and flung them over the door, not caring where they landed.

I turned the water on and let the warm water cover my body. I stood there and relaxed for a moment before running my fingers through my hair.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up Saturday morning on the pull out bed in Kendra's living room. I was snuggled up to Bridget, my arm dangling over her stomach and her strawberry scented hair in my face. I brushed her hair away and rubbed my eyes and stretched carefully trying not to disturb her. I sat up to find Holly sitting on the floor next to the coffee table, eating a bowl of cereal and enjoying some early news show. "why do you always watch this stuff, its so depressing." I said, effectively getting her attention.

"you just missed it, they were talking about how Obama got hurt playing basketball." she said as she turned to face me.

A President who plays basketball, only in American baby. "I'd like to play him."

"mm.. you'd kill him." We heard a mumble come from the other side of the room. We redirected ourselves to the source of the noise. It was Kendra half awake, staring back at us with her eyes half open, slumped over in a lazy boy chair. She always slept the longest and in the weirdest ways. "..what?" she mumbled. "..not kill, kill. .. But he wouldn't be able to handle you.. that's all…" she mumbled again before drifting back to sleep and letting out a snore. I guess she was sleep talking. I had to throw my hand up over my mouth to avoid letting out a load laugh, the things Kendra does amazes me sometimes. I glanced to Holly and she was trying not to laugh too cause she had a mouth full of cereal. She couldn't hold it though, some milk started dripping down her mouth and that was it I couldn't hold it back any more. I let out the loudest laugh as Holly wiped the milk from her chin.

My laughing was cut short by a pillow to the face, causing me to fall back on the bed. Who the hell? "shut up.. Uh, what time is it?" I heard Bridget say as I sat back up. I must've woken her up.

Holly stood up to put her bowl away. "7:51" she said as she walked into the near by kitchen.

"why do you two always get up so early, it's the weekend." Bridget whined as she pulled the baby blue blanket back over her head and readjusted herself to go back to sleep. Even though Bridget got up early during the summer, she refused to get up early on the weekends and Kendra was the same way. Me and Holly were always up for at least an hour together before either one of the other girls woke up.

"A resident of Corvallis, Oregon, and a student at Oregon State University, Mohamed - who now faces a maximum sentence of life in prison and a $250,000 fine. Was arrested on suspicion of attempting to use a weapon of mass destruction. The FBI said he will make his initial appearance in Federal Court in Portland on Monday." We heard the female reporter say on the news. Okay so I'm just gonna cross Oregon State off my list of colleges I may want to go to.

"oh see! Depressing!" I said to Holly pointing at the big screen television.

I could tell she gave up by the way she looked at me. "fine, I watch it because I like to stay connected with what's happening in the world. It's not my fault the news is depressing"

….

After Holly's little morning news show ended, she dug through her purse and pulled out a little compact mirror and some tweezers. I watched her as she plucked her eyebrows, knowing that I would be next. Every time she plucks hers she has this weird urge to do mine. I let her cause it means I don't have to. While I wait, I'm gonna watch some cartoons. I grabbed the remote and changed the channel to Boomerang. The Jetsons were on, its not my favorite but I still prefer it over the new cartoons.

Half way through the episode Holly came and sat down next to me on the floor. "it's your turn." she said.

I took my position and laid down on the carpeted floor with my hands resting behind my head. "ok, lets do it." I said as Holly sat down on my waist. The first time she ever plucked my eyebrows for me we were wrestling over it. We must have been 13 or 14. I didn't want her to but she was determined. Holly could never pin me down on her own and she knew it. Bridget had to help her. Back then Holly had to straddle me and Bridget had to sit on my hands. Where was Kendra you ask, well she was out of town for the week. Anyway ever since then the only way I'd let her do my eyebrows is if she sat on me like the first time. We just skip the wrestling part now.

She plucked the first hair. Ow. "you know you look really good with a strong brow." she informed me as she plucked another.

A few plucks later.. My cell phone could be heard going off. The song 'Black And Yellow' rang though out the room notifying me that I had received a txt. "Holly can you grab that for me?" I asked and she twisted her torso to the small coffee table and grabbed my phone off of it.

"here you go." she said dropping it on my stomach and leaning back down to start back where she left off.

1 New Message

Samantha J. : what time did you want 2 meet up at Pirates Island Golf?

Shit I forgot about that. I dropped my phone to the floor. I don't even want to go. I cant cancel that would be bitchy. "what's wrong?" I jumped a little, I forgot Holly was there, I don't know how though she's right on top of me.

"I totally spaced out about a date I have tonight. Ow christ lighten up with that would you." I grimaced. That last pluck hurt like a mother fucker.

She jovially slapped my stomach. "it didn't hurt that bad, besides it didn't want to come out." she then went back to toying with my eyebrows. "who's the lucky girl?"

"Samantha." I said rather emotionless. Then I got an idea. "you and Joe should come. We could double."

She pulled back and sat straight up. "since when do you like Joe?" she said confused.

I used my elbows to prop myself up. "I never said I did."

She pushed me back down and continued to yank out my eyebrow hairs. "so why the double?"

I didn't want to tell her. This is the only time I've ever just not felt like going out. "I just don't feel like going.." jesus this is starting to hurt. "and I don't want to cancel." I swear she's gotten more aggressive with her plucking since the last time.

She brushed my eyebrows off. "all done!" she said with excitement in her voice. "what time do you want to go, and what are we doing?" awesome, I'm taking this as a yes to my offer.

….

It was indeed a yes, we got ready and drove here together. I have on my regular date jeans, which are just light blue skinnys. Holly tried to get me to wear heels cause she had a pair that went perfect with my white cap sleeve dress shirt, but I stuck with my own white converse basketball shoes.

Samantha arrived first at the pirate themed miniature golf course. She was in a green dress that reminded me a lot of Poison Ivy. It made me smile, but I think if I want this date to go well I should lay off the comic book references in front of Sam. She came over to the counter, where me and Holly where waiting and gave me a hug and a peck on the lips. This isn't the first time I've been on a date with Samantha. We've gone on plenty of dates together, but we just never felt the need to make it an official relationship. "where's Joe?" she asked looking at Holly.

Holly let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know, I'm gonna call him. Be right back." she said and then walked over to the giant pirate boat to make her phone call in private.

I took this time to look back over Samantha's dress, the dark red hair is really topping off the Poison Ivy thing. But I should keep that to myself. "you look great, I love green on you." I do, I just wont tell her why.

She stepped closer to me so that we were a few inches apart. "thanks, I've always liked these jeans on you. They make your ass amazing." she said pulling on one of my belt loops.

I cant help it, I caved. It must be the night air getting to me. I leant in and planted her with a kiss.

We were kissing for a while, but made sure not to get too raunchy out in public. Then I felt something flick against my ear. "ow!." I said pulling away from Sam.

I turned my head to see Holly standing next to me. "Joe's here. Lets play." sure enough he had just pulled up.

….

Samantha had her flirting dial turned up to 10. I knew what she was trying to get at, and I wasn't going to deny it to her. Joe and Holly on the other hand tended to be arguing every other hole. I would try to mediate between the two but with the way Sam is acting it's hard to pay any attention to anything but her, and like I said I don't like Joe.

When we got to the 18th hole Samantha wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered in my ear. "how about we skip dinner." we had dinner plans for after the putt putt stuff but skipping it was sounding so much better. I nodded my head and removed her arms from my neck, giving her hands a quick peck.

I then walked over to Holly and told her I was going to skip the dinner and go somewhere with Sam. Holly saw right through that and knew exactly what I was planning on doing. "call me if you need a ride or something." was all she said before adding. "be careful."

Me and Samantha practically ran to her car.

Samantha drove to a deserted parking lot in front of the beach. When she turned the car off you could hear the waves crashing on shore as the tide rolled in. We wasted little time in our efforts to climb into the small backseats. Once we were back there she straddled my lap and kissed my lips. My hands were resting on her thighs. I wanted to regain control so I traced wet kisses down her jaw line to her neck. She reached one of her hands up into my hair and pushed my head down on her neck, so I sucked on that spot harder and she let out a deep moan. It caused me to move my hands from her thighs to her butt and give it a squeeze. "I want you on top." she moaned out and I shifted our position from sitting in the backseat, to Sam laying on her back and me directly on top of her. She brought my mouth back to hers and we parted our lips and let our tongues tangle together.

She unbuttoned my shirt, exposing my stomach and black bra. As she ran her hands up and down my sides I could feel my cell phone vibrating in my back pocket. It vibrated twice which meant it was a txt. I know I shouldn't stop to look at who it was but something else was telling me to check my phone. I was struggling with my thoughts while Samantha tugged on the zipper of my pants.

I sat up and quickly reached into my pocket to retrieve my phone. The bright light being admitted from the phone made it hard to see, I had to squint my eyes. I unlocked the screen and heard Sam say "what are you doing?" I didn't respond to her when I read the message.

1 New Message

3052262913: hey its Selena

Without thinking I replied back.

Demi: hey what you up to?

Samantha sat up and then pushed my phone down with her hand. "Demi."

I looked up at her. "what?"

"uh, what! Don't what me, you know what." this is why I never went out with her. She's really cool but she's too much. "why are you grinning like that?" her voice suddenly changed back to being seductive. "baby put the phone down so we can get back to where we left off."

I felt my phone vibrate in my hands. Both of us looked down at the glowing screen.

I took in a deep breath before lifting my eyes to meet hers. "I'm gonna go for a walk." I leant towards her and placed a friendly kiss on her cheek. "see you soon, bye." I said to her before I climbed back up to the front to get out of the passenger door. After I closed the door I readjusted my pants and zipped them back up. I didn't bother to button my shirt back up, the breeze coming off the ocean was comforting. I finally got to check my phone.

3052262913: taking a break from studying. wbu?

Studying. I've been told I need to try that if I want better than B's and C's. I saved her number before I replied.

Demi: walking down the beach, what you studying for?

Selena: I love the beach & I was studying 4 statistics

Demi: me too, and damn girl your taking stats?

Selena: yea. aren't you?

…..

I learn quite a bit about Selena. Like she's super smart, and she likes poetry. She's half Mexican but can't speak Spanish, how cute is that. I found out the best detail anyone could find out about a girl, she likes CoD. Overall, we had a few things in common but for the most part we're totally different. But I like that we're different. Different is good.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the weekend I tried to ask Selena about why she cant be seen with me, but she didn't ever give me an answer. She would just change the subject or not reply. So I left it alone and didn't push. The whole time I had been txting her Saturday night, I had been walking. I didn't realize just how much we txted until I looked up from my phone and saw I was in front of my house. I couldn't believe I walked 12 miles from the beach to home.

….

Today in 3rd period were supposed to be making bread and pasta dough. I'm pretty excited. I love cooking and I love eating. I didn't even stop to talk to anyone in the halls like I normally do. I just headed straight to class. It might not be just the food making me rush off early to get to this class. I have to admit, I think I'm starting to like Selena.

I took my seat and Danny, the guy I still haven't ever spoken to, was already seated. The warning bell rang and in walked Selena. Today she was different than all the other days. Today when she came in she waved to me. I happily returned the wave, but my joy was cut short because Samantha walked in right after. I hope she doesn't make it awkward, but knowing her she will.

After the final bell rang Mrs. McGuire stood at the front of the room and explained to us what we were going to be doing during class. "Today you will be making the dough for your loaf of bread and dough for your pasta. My suggestion would be to have two people make the bread dough and two make the pasta dough. Make sure you wash up before you begin to make your food. You'll be cooking it tomorrow since we don't have enough time in one class period to do it all. When your finished making your dough, place it in your kitchen's refrigerator and also put a note on it with your class period. If you have any questions I'll be at my desk." I want pasta with Selena. Ooh pasta on Selena? That sounds really good right now.

"dibs on the pasta!" I said to the people in my group.

"good, that's what I want." Samantha replied. "and besides I need to talk to you." well isn't that just great.

I looked over at Selena, who was looking like her sexy self. Then back at Samantha. "..but I want to work with Selena." I said truthfully.

Samantha gave me a dirty look. God damn cheerleaders and their nasty looks. "its fine, I wanted to make the bread anyway." Selena said making me look away from Sam.

"no. I'll just make the bread with you." I said looking at Selena and hoping Samantha would catch the hint that I didn't want to have that conversation here.

She didn't. "You're cooking with me. You called pasta, then I called it. They-" she motioned between Selena and Danny. "can make the bread."

I don't want to cook with her. There's got to be a way to get around this. Wait, Danny. "Danny, what do you want to make?" please say pasta, don't let me down Danny. Come on, don't let me down!

"bread." oh what! Little jerk.

"fine, it's settled." Samantha said standing up. "Demi and I will make the pasta and you and Selena can make the bread." son of a bitch. Why couldn't he just say pasta?

…

We all washed our hands and separated. I was on one far end of the counter and Selena was on the other.

"what was up with you running off Saturday night?" I knew this was coming. Too bad I didn't pre plan for it.

"something came up that needed to be taken care of." I said as looked down at the counter and picked up the directions. I read them over and saw we needed to get the measuring cups. Which are conveniently located in the cabinet Selena is standing next to.

"so you get out of my car?" I continued to stare down at the paper.

"um…I'm gonna go get the measuring cups we need." I said as I attempted to leave she gripped my arm.

"there's a football game Friday, why don't we finish where we left off?" she trialed her hand down my arm to my hand and held it. "I'll help you relieve whatever stress your having." she said stepping a little closer. as I walked away from her I heard her say 'whatever, I'm done trying'. I'm not really sure what she meant by that cause it's not like we were dating. I have no commitment to her what so ever. We were just each other's booty calls and I just wasn't feeling up for it anymore.

I stood behind Selena and reached over her shoulder to open that cabinet. "Danny I already told you, I don't want to go out with you. Please don't-" 'side note kill Danny' I thought to myself as she turned around to see it was me and not Danny. We were standing pretty close to each other, so close that when she turned around her breast were in slight contact with mine. Our breathing hitched, both hers and mine.

My hand was still holding the cabinet open as we were standing there starring directly into each others eyes. "I've been called a lot of things, but I've never been called Danny." I said with a small chuckle and smiled about our brief bodily contact. Selena shared in my light laughter for a moment and then opened her mouth like she was about to speak but then closed it. I stepped a little closer to her and now my body was pressed up against hers as I reached up on the shelf to get the dry measuring cups. Once I had them I pulled back but not too far, we were still standing rather closely. And, I saw that Selena had been watching me the whole time. Her hands clenched the counter behind her. Then she closed her eyes and clenched her teeth together.

I could see her breathing heavier than usual. Then she opened her eyes back up slowly. Taking a few more breaths before she spoke. "can you not do that, please."

Maybe I made a wrong move. After all I didn't mean to freak her out. "Do what? I was just getting a cup" Ok, so that's not what I was doing but she doesn't know that. She licked her lips like she was about to speak. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I could see Danny struggling to open the bag of flour. My eyes were going between the two of them rapidly like a crackhead. I wanted to hear what Selena was going to say but I knew if I didn't stop Danny the bag was going to pop and flour would be everywhere. It was almost like the scene played out in slow motion.

"Danny!" I yelled to get him to stop but instead it caused him to look my way and rip the bag open and flour flew all over me and Selena. "Danny!" me and Selena yelled in unison. "Danny, I'm gonna hurt- huh.. Hu.. Ha.. Haha.. ahahaha" my anger turned to laughter from the adorable expression an Selena's flour covered face.

Selena still had the adorable shocked expression on her face when she yelled. "Demi its not funny!" I wanted to be serious but there's no way I could be right now.

"yes it is. I bet if I put haha" I was trying to talk but it was so hard to contain my laughter. "put you in the oven at 350 you'd make one tasty cookie." I held on to my sides because they were starting to hurt from all the laughing I was doing.

Then .. Selena threw flour in my face. I stopped laughing and spat out the flour that went into my mouth. Selena took a step back unsure of what I was going to do. "oh you wanna play dirty?" I said with a mischievous grin.

Selena backpedaled till she bumped against the fridge. I picked up the flour bag and took a handful of what was left and threw it at Selena. But she was quicker than I had expected her to be, she ducked it and ran to another near by kitchen. She smiled that she was able to evade me, but I wasn't giving up. I ran after her, flour in hand. She stopped and when she turned around she had eggs in her hands. "shit." I abruptly stopped in my tracks, sliding a few inches as my shoes make a screeching noise against the linoleum floor.

She nodded her head. "bring it." she said confidently and a evil grin across her face. Evil never looked so good.

I knew there was no way I could come out of this clean, so I ran. I glanced back to her following behind. I knew what I had to do. I've got to bust out my moves. I jumped clean over a table. There's no way a she can do that, she's just a cheerleader.

She wasted little time and chunked an egg at me. Damn, I forgot how smart she was. She just barely missed me. It smashed open against another groups fridge. She threw three more my way and by some miracle I avoided all of them. "GIRLS!" Mrs. McGuire yelled just after Selena threw another egg and this time it smacked me hard in the chest.

I brought my hand up to where the impact was made. "ouch.. my heart." me and Selena shared a small giggle, even though we knew we were in trouble.

"To the Principal's Office now!" Mrs. McGuire yelled at us.

…..

We made our walk of shame to Principal Burns office. He's been principal at Rutherford for as long as I can remember. He's a mean old man with a huge nose and the top of his head is bald. He keeps hair on the sides for some reason. His office is a cold place to be. Not just temperature wise but it's very white and plain. There are no picture frames with family in them like any other normal person would have. There was just a desk, a computer, file cabinets, some chairs and the chair in which he was sitting.

He scooted himself closer to his desk as me and Selena sat down. "A cheerleader and a basketball player causing mayhem their own school, in my school." he said with an angry look in his eye. "Normally I would give someone the opportunity to explain and share their side of the story, but this time you will just receive the punishment." just please don't make it cleaning. "Detention, all this week. Starting today." that's a little extreme for throwing a little bit of food.

"No!" Selena said with her face full of panic. "You can't."

"Ms. Gomez I suggest you lower your voice when your in my office." Burns said elevating his voice so that it wasn't normal volume but it wasn't yelling either.

Selena looks scared. But why it was just detention. "..it's just I've never had detention before.. I ride the bus, how am I supposed to get home? I have to be home before 5:30" I watched her as she spoke. Never had detention. Wow. I get it at least once every year, or at least one a year on average.

For a second I thought Burns was going to show some compassion. "That sounds like a personal problem." wouldn't be the first time I was wrong. "now, get out of my office."

I stood up out of the uncomfortable chair I had to sit in. I walked over to the door and opened it for Selena but when I looked she was still seated. She was looking absolutely terrified. "will you.. Are you going to notify our parents?"

"not this time, but if there happens to be a next time more serious punishments will be provided and your parents will be notified." Burns replied. "Now. Out." he point her to his door. She nodded and then slowly got up. I didn't take her to be one who would freak at something so small.

"you ok?" I asked her as we walked though the empty halls. I waited and she didn't say anything back. "I can give you a ride home if that's what your worried about." I said looking at her as we walked, searching for what could possibly be going through her head. All she mumbled was a 'thanks'

…

The rest of the day went by fast. We didn't talk much in 5th period due to all the note taking, but she was looking a bit happier than the last time I saw her today. We had both showered and changed, too bad it wasn't at the same time. I found something in my locker that might cheer her up. It's just a deck of cards but who doesn't like to play a nice game of poker everyone in a while?

The teacher who does detentions is really lenient if there's only a few people in there, so I'm hoping there's not too many. Ms. Smith was the hot teacher of the school, and sometimes people would actually try to get detention so they could stare at her…. Ok so maybe I did it one time. Just once though.

Selena was in there before me and I sat down in front of her, and turned the desk around to face her. Luckily we were the only two in there today. "hey."

She looked at me confused. "I thought we weren't supposed to talk in detention?"

"why? Its just us, and Ms. Smith is really cool." I turned to face Ms. Smith typing on her computer. "Ain't that right Ms. Smith!" I hollered at her.

She glanced up from her computer. "hmm, yea sure. Just keep it down, and shut the door." was all she said before getting back to whatever she was doing.

I shook my head and got up to close the door. I came back to my seat and started digging into my backpack for the cards. Found em. "poker?" I asked Selena as I put the deck down on her desk.

She glanced down at the cards. "what kind?"

"just for you, we can play Texas Hold 'Em" those words got me a smile from her and a fun hour of card playing. We were pretty even for the most part and then all of a sudden she started kicking my ass out of nowhere.

After detention was over we headed to the parking lot and when she saw my car her jaw dropped. "t-this is your car?"

I smiled proudly at my royal blue '72 Dodge Charger. "yea, me and my dad started to work on it when I was 15." I walked over to the passenger door and opened it for her. "it's my baby."

"you and your dad?"

"yea he would be the one driving it but he said gas is too much. I don't drive around a lot, I usually get picked up." I said to her as she got in the car, and I closed the door for her.

I got in the driver's seat and started the car up. The engine roared to life. I asked Selena where she lived and she told me then I put the car in gear and drove out of the parking lot. I started shifting gears down the road and Selena was laughing to herself over in her seat. "what's so funny over there?"

She looked a little shy to answer but eventually spat it out. "it's just.. You're a lesbian right?" I slowly nodded unsure of where this was going. "..I just think it's funny you can drive a stick so well."

I smiled and just kept driving. It wasn't the first time someone said tat to me. Holly loved to make that joke. "can you drive a stick?" I lightly chuckled at the double meaning behind the question.

Selena looked at me knowing I could turn whatever her answer was around on her. "um.. Actually no, I can't drive a stick shift vehicle." damn, she did a decent job of avoiding that one.

I took a quick glance over at her. She so hot. I'm glad I have detention with her all week. Is that wrong? Probably. "I can teach you tomorrow if you want. After detention."

"Really? You'd do that?" I wasn't looking at her, I was paying attention to the road but she sounded shocked.

"yea, why wouldn't I?" finally a red light. Now I can look at her while she's talking.

Her eyes wondered all over the inside of the car. "it's just you said this was your baby. I didn't think you let people drive it."

The light turned green and I had to return my attention to the road. "I don't. But there's always an exception to everything."

…..

I pulled up to Selena's house and I have to say it was nice. From the outside it looked twice the size of mine. "thanks for the ride home." she said as she took her seat belt off.

"oh, it was no problem." I could feel a smile make its way across my face.

Selena opened the door. "bye."

Just as she was getting out I said. "what I drive you home and I don't even get a hug?"

She sighed and turn back around to me. ".fine." she reached back into the car and gave me a hug. I hugged her tight. She smells good, really good. I cant describe it. After a good five seconds she pulled back and said. "you know you give amazing hugs?"

"I've been told." but hearing it from you is so much better.

"alright, um.. I'll see you tomorrow." she waved goodbye and I told her goodbye as she closed the door. I watched her till she opened up the door and went inside.

When I got home I starred at my car. My poor baby is gonna get treated a little tough tomorrow when I try to teach Selena how to drive. I'll make sure to give it an extra buffing after.


	6. Chapter 6

The day went by as usual. But I did manage to convince Danny to switch partners in cooking. After he got shot down by Selena and me having issues with Samantha, it just seemed like the right thing to do. I may have had to threaten to trash his reputation around school too, but that's neither here nor there. We stuck to business with some small talk today instead of throwing things at each other. When the bell rang to release that class I was severely tempted to ask her if she wanted me to walk her to class but I knew the answer would be no.

….

After 7th period basketball was over with I took a shower. I didn't want to be around Selena smelling all sweaty and nasty. I made sure I scrubbed extra good before going to detention. Should I be this happy that I have detention?

I walked in and jesus christ, there was like 23 people in there! I've never seen so many people in detention all at once. This means we have to be quiet for the day. This sucks, I was really looking forward to my Selena time. I scanned the room for Selena and found her towards the back. I shuffled over towards her, trying desperately not to trip over anyone's backpacks. I took the seat next to her. "hey." she greeted me as I turned my desk to connect with hers.

"Okay everyone shut up. Sit down and stay silent until detention is over." Ms. Smith said as she entered the room.

Selena whispered to me. "I thought we were aloud to talk in here?"

I whispered back. "only when there's not too many people." her mouth formed an O shape. She's adorable. I reached down into by bag pulling out the cards we played with yesterday, and shook them silently asking 'want to play' Selena nodded her head to say yes.

Again she whooped my ass. I don't ever loose this badly at poker.

….

We strolled out to the empty parking lot and went over to my car. This was it. My baby was going to be used as a test drive dummy. I rubbed the hood and quietly said 'I'm so sorry baby' under my breath. I let out a deep sigh as I reached into my pocket to retrieve my keys. "ok, come here." I waved for Selena to come over to me by the driver's door. Opening it I pointed to the pedals. "ok so obviously you know that's the gas on the far right. The middle is the brake, and this little pedal on the far left is the clutch." she nodded her head taking it all in. "when you shift you want to push the clutch in." I got in and demonstrated. "now when you start the car you have to push the clutch in, make sure your in neutral." I started the car to show her. "the next thing your going to want to do is the hardest part. Your going to put the car in first gear and try to move forward. Gently let off the clutch and push on the gas. Here watch my feet." I threw the car in first and drove forward a few feet. "ready to try it?" I asked.

"yea sure." was her reply. She looked a little nervous. I guess I would be too if I was learning how to drive someone else's car. I turned the car off and got out to let her get in the driver's seat as I got into the passenger seat. "ok, neutral. Check. Push clutch down, turn key." she quietly talked herself though what she needed to do. I have to say it was one of the cutest things I've ever seen. My car made a loud noise as it started up. Selena smiled at her accomplishment. God she's beautiful.

I yanked my eyes away from Selena's amazingly kissable looking lips. "alright, now push in the clutch and shift to first." she did as I said. "great job. Now here comes the hard part. Slowly let off the clutch and slowly let on the gas." she tried and failed. The car shut off.

"what happened?" she said taking her hands off the wheel like she didn't want to get blamed for something.

"you stalled out. It happens. I used to do it all the time when I was first learning." as I spoke I saw some relief come over her face. "its okay just try again." she tried again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again. It just wasn't working out for her. She tried to start the car but this time it made no noise.

"um.. I didn't break it did I?" she asked worriedly.

I laid back against the seat and closed my eyes. "no, the engine is flooded. Give it a few minutes and it'll start back up."

She turned her body to face me. "how did you get so good at this, I swear its impossible."

I smiled at her words, and opened my eyes. "I used to think so to. It just takes a little time. Trust me you'll get it."

"can I try to start it now?" she asked eagerly. She must really be one pf those people that loves to learn. I mean she's in all advanced classes except for two. Cooking and cheerleading.

"yea go ahead, give it a shot." I knew this would happen. I used to be just as bad at this as she is. Surprisingly the engine kicked back on and the car started up. I thought it would be another good 20 minutes before it would start again. Selena tried to get the car to move but failed again and the car shut off once again. "I have an idea." I don't know if she'll go for it though.

"what?" she asked me as I stepped out of the car.

"hop out." I walked over to her side and she got out of the car. I sat down in the driver's seat and scooted the seat back so there would be enough room. Then I took my shoes off and threw them in the back, I don't want them getting dirty. "come sit." I patted my lap. She gave me a look that said 'what the fuck does this have to do with driving' "just trust me."

she mumbled an okay and sat on my lap. Oh, man. Please tell me those aren't butterflies in my stomach. "p-put your feet on my feet and your hands on my hands."

She turned her head to face me. "what exactly is the point of this?"

Why does she have to question everything. "just do it. You'll see." she hesitantly did as I asked, and the butterflies increased. She's insanely hot that's got to be why I have them. I just need to chill out and calm down.

I started up the car and threw it in first and began driving around the schools parking lot. With her hands draped over mine. The more I drove the more she relaxed herself and leant back towards me. The closer she got the more I could smell her scent that was beginning to drive me senses crazy. When she finally leant fully on me, I felt relieved for some reason and comfortable.

"oh, ok. I think I get it." she said after we went into 4th gear.

I slowed the car down to a stop and put it into neutral. "go ahead and give it a try. I'll be right here if you need help." right now I'm just thankful I'm not a boy otherwise she'd be getting poked by something. Its hard to focus with her in my lap. Even though this is the most comfortable position ever, I've still been struggling to stay on track. I kept my feet on the pedals cause that's the tricky part of it all, her feet were still rested on mine. I took my hands off the wheel and without thinking put them on her waist. I think I might have a heart attack, I'm to young to die. This wouldn't be so bad if she didn't smell so good. Or have such a great body, or that beautiful smile she flashes every once in a while. She pushed down hard on the clutch unexpectedly and her ass grinded roughly against my center. Oh god. I inhaled sharply and covered my mouth with my hand to stop any noise that might come out. Holy shit this was not the best idea I've had. I needed to take my focus off Selena, oddly enough so that I could focus on teaching Selena. I turned my head away from Selena and looked out the window and found out we were moving. We're moving. She did it, she's driving. I turned my attention back to Selena. "you're doing great." I said with a smile as I patted the spot on her waist where my hands rested.

….

She drove around the parking lot for a good while smiling the whole time. I taught her down shifting as well. She really seemed to like driving my baby around. Were driving her home right now, I say we because she's still in my lap. She said she wasn't ready to drive on the road by herself. So I suggested we stay in our positions and she could drive and I would save her if she was about to stall. Honestly I just didn't want to loose contact with her.

We pulled up in Selena's empty drive way and she squealed out. "I did it! I drove home!" she turned around and gave me wrapped me in one amazing hug. "thank you Demi."

I put my arms around her. "anytime." she feels so good to hold in my arms. I don't want to ever let go.

"Selena!" we broke our hug apart at the sound of a woman's voice. "Honey, your father is coming home early. He'll be here soon." a woman at the steps of Selena's house notified her. Maybe that's her mom.

"shit. I have to go." Selena said as she rushed to gather her things. I think that's the first time I've heard her cuss. "you have to go." she said opening the door to get out.

I grabbed her waist to stop her from sliding out. "I don't get to meet you parents?"

She gave me a look that screamed are you out of your mind. "No. My mom doesn't know who you are, that's why she went back in the house just now. My dad knows who you are and if he knows I talk to you… well, don't worry about it." she said still on my lap.

"how does he know who I am?" I questioned.

Selena cupped my cheek as she said. "He loves sports and your kinda big news around here in that category." I couldn't help but smile that people knew who I was already. She dropped her hand from my cheek and it fell back into her own lap. I missed it all ready.

One thing that wasn't adding up was why he knew that I'm gay. I'm going to assume that's why he'd be mad. "Wait, so… this is about the gay thing right?"

Selena poked her head out the door and looked around before coming back in to talk to me. "Yea but, look can we talk about this tomorrow? I don't want a scene to happen in my front yard if my dad comes home and you're here." this is not making any sense right now. I didn't say anything I just looked into her eyes. Before I knew it I was lost in them. There's a story behind those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. I can tell. Its almost like she's looking through my eyes and starring into my soul and I'm starring back at hers.

The loud noise of a steel trashcan lid smashing back against its trashcan caused us to break our gaze. Thankfully the neighbor decided to throw their trash away otherwise I don't think I would've been able to look away. "I should probably get going, um, I don't want to get you in trouble." I said trying not to be awkward.

"y-yea."

"You have beautiful eyes. Their easy to get lost in." a small smile made its way across Selena's lips and her cheeks went a light shade of red. Her smile made me smile.

"thanks.." she said as she got out of the car and walked up her drive way. "goodnight." she waved at me from her door step before entering her house.

…..

On the drive home all I could think about was how she had been effecting me. No girl ever, ever, has made me feel that weak and vulnerable. When we were staring into each other's eyes… I never felt that connected to someone. That little moment was more intimate than any other moment I've ever had, even more than the moments I've slept with people. It's a scary thought to think about. Could I be falling for Selena? I know I like her, there's no getting around that. But a crush? Love? I've only known her for a little over a month. Nah, there's no way. It's just not possible….. I guess there's only one real way to find out.

…


	7. Chapter 7

Detention day three.

When I saw Selena walk into 3rd period today, I didn't know what to do with myself. I had butterflies swimming in my stomach like I do before a big game. I had to take a few deep breaths to calm my nerves. Nerves? She's making me nervous? No woman makes Demetria Devonne Lovato nervous!

"Hey" Selena said as she sat down in her seat.

"H-hey" ..ok maybe she can. Deep breaths Demi. I can do this.

And I did. I got through it. Thanks to Mrs. McGuire for lecturing about whey and proteins. Selena was busy jotting down notes being the school enthusiast she is. Meanwhile, I got to drool over her. She's dressed in a black semi poofy skirt and a flattering tight blue and white stripped top that hugged her torso in all the right places. On her feet she's wearing black boot heels that went half way up her calves. Her hair was tied back and she had in shining silver hoop earrings. Can you blame me for starring? She's the hottest girl at the school. When she would look in the teachers direction my eyes would go straight to her jaw line. Dirty images filled my head. The things I'd like to do to her. Any body part of hers would trigger my brain to places they shouldn't be when your 'trying to learn'. Even her petite arms were making me think dirty things. Every time she's around the room gets so much hotter. It has to be like a hundred degrees in here? I wanna lick her down and all over cause she's got this raw sex appeal about her, unlike everyone else it's a sweet sex appeal. Like you couldn't just have sex with her, you'd have to make love to her. She's not just some casual hook up kind, she's a marry and take home to your mom kind... Or dad. "..can I help you?" Selena said to me in a low whisper, careful not to attract the teacher's attention. I must have got lost in her beauty again. Wow when did I get so cheesy...

I laughed nervously. I have got to be more discrete when I look at her. "uh, n-no. I'm good… how are you?" ah, that didn't come out smooth.

Surprisingly though she had a smile on her face. "I'm doin-"

"If you two continue to disrupt class I'll move you." Mrs. McGuire said cutting Selena off. Not that she cared, but I did. Then she went back to her boring lecture.

Soon enough the class was over. Selena stood up and pulled her bag up on to the table to pack up, but some random guy bumped into her as he tried to hurry out into the halls. Her books slid across the table. One in particular caught my eye as the jack off who ran into muttered an apology. It was a small pink notebook. I picked it up while Selena put her other things away. I opened it to a random page and saw this:

SICK OF YOU 8/13/2010

You know fairytales don't come true

Not when it comes to you

Open up for the first time

And you can bet that it's the last time

I'm cool with laying low

Saturday night and I'm staying home

I'm feeling good for the first time

Its been a while since the last time

I'll wave goodbye when you say hello

I'm sick of the sleepless, never ending nights

I just don't care who's wrong or right

I'm sick of the rumors and the alibis

-SG

This was written the week school started. Without thinking I asked her. "..what's this about? Is this one of your poems?"

"gimme that." With lightening speed she took it from my hands and shoved it back into her bag.

"sorry.. I just…I liked it, can I read a few more?" I asked softly. If I read more of her poems I could get a better look at who she was. Maybe I could find out what it was about her that's been driving my hormones off the carts.

"don't worry about it and no.. its not done anyway." she said we walked to the door. We said our quick goodbyes and went our separate ways. Soon to meet back up in 5th period.

…

5th went by as usual. Notes and more notes. I know I should take them but Holly takes this class 2nd period so I get the notes from her everyday. Right now that book is on my mind. Sick of you, who is she sick of? What is it an ex that broke her heart? Maybe a friend went behind her back? What other kinds of poems are in there? Questions raced though my mind, and the thought of her being in some kind of pain saddened me a little.

During sixth rain began to pour down outside. I love the rain and apparently the rain loves me back because it gave me an unexpected surprise while I was in 7th period. I had just walked out of the changing rooms, ready to play some ball when I saw Ms. Summers and Coach Jones talking by the doors of the gymnasium. Shortly they walked in opposite directions. "Girls! Come on over here." he called us all to the middle of the court where the Ram logo was. We all jogged over there. One rule we have is your never aloud to walk on the court, no matter what. If you do you have to run laps. Silly, I know but it keeps us in the mind set of being in the game. "The cheerleaders are going to be sharing the gym with us for today. No arguments about it. I know some of you don't get along but your gonna have to deal with it. M'kay?" he said sternly and the team nodded to coach. I for one never mind when the cheerleaders are around.

"cool, Holly's gonna be in here with us." Kendra said as she put her arm over my shoulder.

I put my arm around her waist. "I know, that's awesome.. Wait." then realization hit me.

"what?" Kendra asked.

If Holly is gonna be in here then Selena is too. "nothing." I said quickly.

Kendra pulled away from me. "you've been weird lately, is everything ok?" she asked with a look of concern and confusion on her face. Kendra always knew what was going on with me but now isn't the time to tell her.

I cleared my throat before I spoke. "yea why wouldn't I be?" Kendra said ok and coach yelled for us to run five suicides before the cheerleaders got here. Coach never knew it but he was always saving me from something I didn't want to deal with.

I was on my fifth one when the cheerleaders came in. The rest of the team were only a few feet behind me. Everyone on the team is decently fast. But then I saw Selena and sped off into a full sprint, leaving my team in the dust as I ran to the end of my last suicide. I slowed my pace after I past the base line and reached the back wall of the gym. Shortly after, very shortly after the rest of the team had ran past the base line finishing their set. I could feel eyes on me. I always did when people were around. Someone always wanted a piece of me, but this time it felt different. I knew she was looking at me. I turned around and I was right. Selena was watching me from across the gym. I couldn't help but smile. Our eyes were locked on each others but unlocked when Ms. Summers spoke. "Stay on this side of the court. Last thing we need it a couple of banged up cheerleaders!" she instructed. Some teachers just don't want me to have my Selena time.

"so that means we're on this side. Split up into four teams. We're gonna scrimmage a tournament. Each game will last 5 minutes." Coach Jones explained. "oh and Demi and Kendra cant be on the same team." he always did that to us. Kendra was the only one who knew my moves and that made her a harder competitor than most for me. She's a great basketball player but I still always beat her.

"so what happens when my team wins?" I asked cockily, placing my hands on my hips.

"what makes you think your gonna win?" coach asked stepping closer to me, folding his arms over his chest.

"ha coach, your funny. I always win." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"not this time. There's only 19 of you, I'm subbing in for Kiara since she's not here." he smiled at his own words. "oh and I'm on Kendra's team."

I have to admit this wont be an easy victory.

….

This is it. The last scrimmage game. My team is going up against Kendra and Coach's team. The cheerleaders cleared the court and are now on the sidelines like they would be in an actual game. This game was going to be full court. I cant show any fear of loosing. "I'll let you have the ball first, you'll need all the help you can get." I said as I handed coach the ball trying to appear fearless.

"you wont be so cocky when we beat you." coach said as he passed the ball and the game began. Coach and Kendra ran circles around me and put 2 points on the board. I see how they want to play. I rushed my team to hurry up and put the ball in play before the other team could set up. As soon as I got the ball I took off full speed down the court and spun away from Kendra and shot in a lay up. Making the score 2-2.

There's 30 seconds left on the clock and the score is 10-10. They have the ball, the cheerleaders are cheering, Selena's watching and my team needs to step it up. "come on guys, we have to get that ball back!" I tried to get my team to play aggressive defense. "I want two people on Coach and two on Kendra. I'll run between the other three." I wasn't sure if this would work, but I had to try.

It did. Coach went to pass to one of the three and I jumped and snagged the ball out of the girls hands. People glorify me for my offense but at the end of it all, it's the defense that wins the game. Sydney, a girl on my team, ran down court and I sent the ball soaring in the air towards her. She was wide open. The ball flew right to her and thankfully she made the easy lay up shot.

Just to add further shame to Coach. There was four seconds left when his team got the ball. He tried to shoot from behind half court but I was already there playing D on him and I was there to block his shot. I jumped up in the air and smacked the ball down bumping into Coach in the process. The buzzer went off and I fell to the floor and screamed out in pain. My hands went to my knee immediately and I was doing my best not to cry from all the pain. "FUCK!" was all that would come out of my mouth. I couldn't even open my eyes. I heard Coach yelling for Kendra to call an ambulance. I could feel a set of hands on my face and they were too famine to be coaches, the contact made my skin heat up.

"shhh, Demi it's alright." I heard Selena say. No wonder my face was warm from the contact of the hands. They're hers. She was trying to quiet me down. "baby breath. Come on, breath." I did my best to steady out my breathing for her, but I gave up on it. The physical pain was too much to handle. I tried to open my eyes but they would only crack open a little. But it was enough to confirm that Selena was the one holding my face. There was a blonde kneeling next to her. That must be Holly or Kendra. I couldn't hold my eyes open any longer to find out and I clenched them shut trying to think of anything but the excruciating pain going through my leg.

I could hear sirens. Please don't let it be broken. I can't afford this, I need to play basketball. Please dear god don't let it be broken.

….


	8. Chapter 8

I opened my eyes and all I saw was white. As my vision started clear I could see four figures in the room. Even tough my vision was still blurry I could recognize these people anywhere. My dad was slouched in the chair next to the bed I was in, rubbing his forehead like he was stressed out to no end. Holly sat at the foot of the bed watching the news on the small mounted television. Kendra was looking out the window, and Bridget was fiddling with her cell phone while leaning against the wall. I blinked a few times and my view cleared up and went back to normal. I finally looked at what I've been dreading to look at. My knee. It's being held straight by a splint and is slightly elevated with an ice pack securely wrapped around it. "hey champ, how you feeling?" my dad said taking notice I was awake. I guess I had passed out.

It took me a moment to say something back. "..what's the news on my leg?" my mind was blank as I waited for his answer.

"Good news is you didn't break it. Bad news is you dislocated your knee pretty bad…"

"how long." I said quietly, not taking my eyes of my injured knee.

He sighed. He knew how much his answer was going to piss me off. "3 to 5 months, champ." yep. I'm pissed.

"..k." I said and clenched my teeth together to stop myself from yelling or throwing something. Basketball season starts in a month and a half. I might not heal in time for the playoffs. I know Kendra can lead the team there no doubt about it, but without me they won't make it to State again. The last two years our team has been State Champs. I need to be out there so I can be more than just a name with stats on a sheet of paper for colleges to look at.

"It could've been worse. You could've torn your ACL and then you would've been really screwed. If that happened you'd be out for 6 to 9 months." I head Coach Jones say as he entered the hospital room with two coffees in his hands. I know it could've been worse but this is bad enough. I never imagined I'd be out for the season and possibly the playoffs. This is starting to really piss me off.

Coach handed one of the coffees to my dad as Bridget dug through her purse. "here I got you a Twix, I know how much you like them." she said as she walked over to me and placed it on my stomach. For a split second I took my eyes off my knee and looked up at Bridget and said a hushed 'thanks'. I placed the candy bar on the table next to the bed, I'm not in the mood to eat anything even if it is my favorite snack.

"Let's change the subject shall we?" Coach said sipping his coffee. "Who's the girl who drove your car here?" Selena? I sat up in bed and looked around them room for her, but she wasn't there. "Looking for these?" Coach said as he pulled my keys from his pocket. "Oh and she left these too." he said extending his hand with an envelope and a pink notebook. She left me the notebook. She knew I wanted to read more of her poems. My heart rate picked up and I could hear the beeping from the machine that was connected to me speed up to match with my heart rate.

"I knew it!" Kendra shouted jumping off the window's ledge. The machine beeped faster due to Kendra startling me as I turned to her direction. "I knew it, I knew it! You like someone! You like that cheerleader Selena." No shit Sherlock? Whoa ok I need to calm down. Thankfully I didn't actually say that out loud. Its not her fault I'm in here... I'm not gonna deny it. I do like Selena, but did Kendra have to be so loud about it. And why the hell is this thing hooked up to me? All I did was dislocate my knee not have a heart attack. I looked back at Coach, I want that notebook. I did a grabbing motion with my hand and Coach understood and handed me the three items.

"You let her drive your car?" my dad said in disbelief. "Who's this Selena girl and why haven't you told me about her?" I could tell he was curious and a little ticked. I always tell my dad about the girls I go on dates with. I just never tell him what I do on those dates. I never went on a date with Selena though so I guess that's why I didn't fill him in. Actually I hadn't filled anyone in, and strangely enough I didn't plan on it either.

"She's a girl on the cheer squad. She's new to Rutherford this year." Holly informed him. "She was the brunette that was in here earlier that I drove home." she said while she rubbed my non injured leg trying to sooth me. Holly is always good in situations like this.

My dad nodded then looked back at me. "She must be special, huh?" I tried to stop myself from smiling but I failed miserably. My dad smiled back at me.

Bridget and Kendra said "oh my god" at the same time. Except Kendra's was pretty loud and Bridget's was more of a whisper.

"She's definitely not what I'm used to." I admitted to my dad, still with a smile plastered on my face.

"Good, the last thing you need is another girl that your used to." Holly said as she stood up and gathered her things. "Well we'll leave you and your dad alone to have some father daughter time. Looks like you have something to talk about." all three hugged me to say their goodbyes and said that they'd see me tomorrow. Coach did the same and wished me a quick recovery.

Once they left the room I opened up the pink notebook to the first page.

What's that? A hat

Crazy, funky, junky hat

Overslept, hair unsightly

Trying to look like Keira Knightly

We've been there

We've done that

We see right through you funky hat!

"So tell me about this girl." my dad said to me, making my attention switch from the notebook to him.

I resisted at first but then after a while I gushed to my dad all about Selena. After about an hour or so he told me to get some sleep and to tell her how I felt. I wasn't ready for sleep and I'm not crazy enough to tell Selena anything yet. So, I picked up that little pink notebook and read though the pages. Some were cute, some were sad, some were angry and some were goofy, but they were all really good. The most recent one she wrote jumped out at me. It words were scattered and some lines were skipped, it looked unfinished.

Twisted

You've shaken my existence

When I'm with you baby bliss is

All I've come to know

Running

I didn't see it coming

Blinded

Its so stunning

A thousand church bells ringing

I can hear the angles singing

When you call my name

The chemistry is crazy

And you make me feel amazing

And I cant explain

Just keep the magic coming

you've got me baby

Crushing

Just when I least expect it

You make me feel so happy

Like nothing I've felt before

I closed the book up and placed it on the side table along with my keys. I looked at my knee again. This time I saw an envelope resting next to my leg. I picked it up and on the front was my name. I opened it and removed the piece of paper that was inside.

Demi, I hope you feel better. I wish I could've stayed but I had to get home. I hope you don't mind that I drove your car to the hospital. (thanks again for teaching me how to drive it. I stalled once but I think I'm getting pretty good at it.) I left my poem book with your coach, I know you wanted to read them so there they are. Don't laugh.

See you soon.

-Selena : )

I smiled to myself as I read over her note that she left behind. She can drive my car anytime. I put the note back into the envelope and placed with my keys and her poem book. Then I ripped the wires that were connected to that damn beeping machine off of me and went to sleep for the night.

…

The next day was boring. When I woke up my dad told me he had to go to work. I've gotten a few flower deliveries from some girls from school but nothing major. So I've been watching tv all day. I can't even get up to use the bathroom by myself. When I tried the nurse threw a fit. On top of that, my nurse isn't even hot. She's some old chubby Hispanic lady and she was yelling at me in Spanish for trying to get up on my own, or at least I think. I couldn't understand anything she was saying.

"are you crazy? Sentarse antes de salir lastimado!" the nurse yelled at me.

"no, I'm not. I need to use the bathroom." I said calmly while standing on my good leg, trying to hop to the bathroom.

"lo que esta' mal con usted, utilice una muleta!" oh my god. SPEAK ENGLISH. Do I look like I know Spanish? I'm fucking Italian and I cant even speak that.

"What!" I tried to yell but it came out more of a high pitched screech.

The nurse walked out of the room and I felt relived. I continued to hobble to the door of the restroom. I was half way there when she came back in waving a crutch at me. "toma esto." I stopped in my tracks. If she hits me I'm gonna go Fight Night on her ass, messed up leg and all. "que' esperas para?" aw man please just speak English, please. I'm really not in the mood.

"um.. No habla.. Espanola .." I said, I think that's right. Either way I need to pee and she's blocking my way to the bathroom.

"gracias." Selena said to the nurse as she walked into the room. "ella es terca a veces." Liar she said she couldn't speak Spanish. The nurse said something else to Selena as she handed her the crutch and left the room.

"You lied." I directly stated. "You said you couldn't speak Spanish."

"I can't. Now here use this before you give the poor lady a heart attack." she said handing me the crutch. "My mom has been slowly teaching it to me, I only know a little bit." Spanish is kind of hot. When Selena speaking it at least. That old nurse scared the crap out of me.

"Ooh, say something slow and sexually." she giggled at my request. I don't know what made me say that. Maybe it's the pain meds they fed me this morning.

"Do you know any Spanish at all? I saw you try and.. It didn't seem to work so well." she said and I put the crutch under my arm where its supposed to be.

"Not one word." I said honestly.

Selena stepped closer to me and very slowly said. "no rompas mi corazon… I te gusta mas do lo permitido." I bit down on my lip while she spoke. I don't know what she just said but I hope she moans in Spanish when she's .. "Now weren't you doing something before I came in here?" she said stopping my mind from going in to the gutter.

"uh, y-yea. I'll be right back. Excuse me." I said as I made my way to the restroom.

….

When I came out of the restroom I saw Selena looking at all the flowers and cards around the room. Damn she is looking gooood today!

"What's you favorite flower?" I asked as I positioned myself back on the bed.

Selena turned around to face me. "..I think, I'll have to go with a simple white rose." she replied. She's classy kind of girl I see. "because white is pure. Like me." That doesn't mean what I think it does, does it?

"um, can I ask you a bit of a personal question?" I'm going to hate myself it this makes things awkward between us.

"Yea sure, shoot." she said as she walked over and sat down in the chair next to my bed.

Here goes nothing. "When you say pure, do you mean like, virgin pure?" I asked unsure of how she would react.

"Yes, I'm a virgin. I want to wait for that special someone." she replied quicker than I expected. And then it happened again. We locked eyes. We both instantly smiled. "I take it your not." she said with a quiet giggle as we maintained our gaze into each others eyes.

"well if we're talking guys then yes, I am a virgin… girls, not so much." I said in a joking tone. Then I realized something. How did she get here. She rides the bus. "Sel, how'd you get here? Don't get me wrong, I love that your hear. But how? You didn't walk did you?"

"No, Holly dropped me off." she said looking down at her cell phone. "She was supposed to be back by now. She wanted to see you and I need to get home soon." I watched her gorgeous face as she talked. She's so pretty it's almost unfair. No it is unfair. I want to be with her but I don't want to deflower her. She's still a virgin and she's right, it is special. So she should hold on to it until she meets the right person.. I'd like to be that right person. She would make a great wife. Wow, listen to me. I'm talking marriage and I'm not even dating her. Look at her, I wouldn't blame anyone for wanting to marry this girl. She has perfect lips and a cute nose. Then there's those beautifully captivating brown eyes, and that barely visible bruise right around her left eye.. Wait. What!

"Sel, is that a bruise?"

Her eyes popped up from her cell phone that she was texting on. "what!" she looked panicked. "n-no, it's nothing." she said immediately bringing her hand up to cover it.

I pulled her hand away from her eye. "let me see." I gently pushed my thumb over it and she sucked air in through her teeth. It must be a fresh one. Some of her make up came off where my thumb had ran over it and it was worse than I thought. The bruise was darker and bigger. "Who did this?" I asked.

"I-I fell." that's a lie I can tell. She didn't even bother to look at me when she said it. She just starred at the floor.

"Don't lie to me Sel. I'll get whoever did this." and I will. No one lays a hand on my woman. I mean no one lays a hand on Selena. Screw it, I'm going to make her mine and I'm going to make whoever did this pay.

She was still looking down at the floor when she said. "Please, can we not talk about it."

I lifted her chin up so that we were eye to eye again. I stared deep into her big brown eyes. "I promise that if you tell me. It will be ok. You can trust me." her eyes started to water but she wouldn't let the tears fall. She looked even deeper into my eyes as if they would give her some sort of answer to life's biggest mystery. She soon spoke after a few moments of silence.

"M-my dad. He f-found out.. I was.. That I came here.. With you a-after .. You got hurt… c-cause I was late." tears started streaming down her cheeks. I held her hands to try to give her some sort of comfort. "he h-hit me last night.. He said it was a warning and that next t-time it would be w-worse." that's son of a bitch. What kind of father is he? I pulled Selena closer to me and lifted her up onto the bed and held her as she cried in my arms. I laid back and she held on to my t shirt tightly as if her life depended on it. She curled herself up on top of me and I did my best to comfort her. I had no idea something like that could happen to a girl as amazing as her. Her father is one lucky bastard, if my leg wasn't in a splint I would've already been at his house with a baseball bat.

I held Selena as she cried, I rubbed her back to try to calm her down. One thing kept going over in my mind. How does he even know me? "Sel, sweetie… how does he know who I am, and how does he know I'm gay?" I asked as I ran my fingers through her straight black hair.

She was still crying as she said. "M-miley." that bitch! I should've known. "the first week we got here.. We went to the same c-church.. The members introduced me t-to the locals that went to Rutherford." she said shakily. "my dad knew you from the paper, but when he brought your name up around Miley she told him you were a slutty lesbian out on a mission to corrupt every girl you could." she wiped her nose and continued. "he of course believed her and after that he wanted me to attend a different school, but none have busses than run close enough to my house. So all he did was threaten me if I got close to you. And now here I am, a crying mess in your arms. I'm so sorry you have to see me like this." off of one conversation he wanted her to change schools? Something else is up. That can't be it. "I should go." she said trying to get up but I gently pulled her back down and wrapped my arms back around her.

"Don't be sorry and you don't have to go. I'm here for you." I said softly. "what else? You might as well let it all out, I can tell you don't talk about it to too many people." I began to rub her back again. She let out a heavy sigh.

"I don't even know where to start." she said returning her grip onto my shirt.

"..how bout the beginning."

"I was 14.….


	9. Chapter 9

"I was 14.. It was freshman year, and I was having a sleep over… I had four friends over. Amber, Dallas, Michelle and Candice.

SELENA'S FLASHBACK

"Selena, lets watch a movie." my friend Amber called out to me from her position on the floor.

I hopped off my queen sized bed and handed her the remote. "check the in demand free stuff while I go make us some popcorn."

So I went down stairs and came back carrying two big bowls of popcorn up to my room. "all they have is National Treasure and something called D.E.B.S." Michelle told me as I entered the room. They already had pillows and blankets set on the floor for us to be able to comfortably lay down.

I've seen National Treasure a few times and it was okay but I wasn't in the mood to watch it again. "Ok, I've seen National Treasure, has anyone seen D.E.B.S.?" I asked the girls in the room. They all said 'no'. So Amber read off the description and it was about a hidden test in the SATs .

We all agreed to watch it, and it got really interesting towards the middle. The hidden test was placed inside the SATs by the US Government, and it assess your ability to be a Government Agent. Some girl named Amy was the 'perfect score'. The movie went on and Amy ended up falling in love with a world renown criminal, who was extremely dangerous in the Government's eyes, and just so happened to be a girl. When we all discovered what was going on in the movie between the two, Candice began to complain. "ew, they just kissed." she whined and sat up. "can we watch something else?"

"just shut it Candi." Dallas said spitefully still laying on the floor eating popcorn.

"haha you like this stuff, don't you?" Michelle, who was laying next to Dallas, laughed teasingly. Dallas didn't say anything in return. I myself thought the movie was cute.

All eyes went to Dallas and she laid there quietly watching the movie. "Ew, you do! You like girls that's so gross." Candice said to Dallas. I didn't know if I should say anything. Candice was really getting out of line about it. She had no right to talk, her choice in guys was horrible so why should she say anything about someone else's tastes.

Michelle spoke up in defense of Dallas. Thankfully it meant I didn't have to. "Wow, Candice. Do you have to be so small minded?"

"If she's gay its okay with me." Amber chimed in. There was a brief silence before Amber asked. "Are you?"

I sat up and leant against my bed, and watched the scene unfold right in front of me. Dallas took in a deep breath and said. "Well.. I don't know.. I definitely like guys. I know that, but I don't know about girls. ..I'll admit I really want to kiss one."

"Why!"

"Candice, shut up!" Amber and Michelle yelled at her. Then they both looked at each other, giving a stare only they could understand. It was weird that they could communicate almost without talking to one another.

"Selena." Michelle said to get my attention.

"yea."

She sat up and said. "I dare you to kiss Dallas." at her words Dallas froze in her position. She laid still with her hand hovering over her open mouth that was ready for the popcorn in her hand to enter. Her eyes flicked to me then back to Michelle and Amber.

"I second that dare, so make it a double." Amber said.

I should've said no but instead I said. "I've never kissed a girl before."

"yea, me either." Dallas said still lying on the floor.

Michelle and Amber got up and moved because they were seated between me and Dallas. "So, there's a first time for everything." Amber said. "Now. Get to it." she motioned her hands to me and Dallas.

Dallas and I stared at each other, not knowing what the other wanted. "You wanna…" Dallas asked rather quietly. I wanted to kiss her but I didn't at the same time. I just shrugged. "..is that a yes?" she asked in the same quite tone. I could tell she was just as nervous as me. I guess I nodded my head because next thing I know Dallas was sitting right in front of me on her knees. I got up on mine. It's now or never. We both leaned in slowly and our lips met. I felt a surge go through my body that I had never felt when I kissed a boy. I brought my hand up to cup her cheek and she brought hers up into my hair. Our lips slid a long one another's. We had completely forgotten where we were and that there were other people in the room.

Then I heard my door open and we both jerked away from each other instantly.

In the door frame stood my father with the angriest expression I've ever seen cross his normally happy face. He said nothing as he stood there, his face turning a crimson red. "MARIA!" he yelled for my mother, his voice ran deep with frustration. He slammed the door shut exiting the room, only seconds later to have my mother come in.

"Girls, get your things. I'm taking you home." we all gave her a questioning look. My dad couldn't be freaking out that bad over a kiss. Could he?

"Mom don't you think that's a little extreme?" I asked and before she said anything we all heard glass shatter down stairs.

"Hurry up girls." she said not moving from the doorway. Everyone quickly packed their things into the bags. Dallas said she was sorry so low that only I could hear her. I watched them walk out to be taken home. I sat up in my room all alone. I heard my mom's car start up. I pushed myself off the floor and went to my window and watched everyone get into the car. Right after I watched it drive away I turned around and my dad was standing in the doorway. He had on the same furious expression.

"What the hell was going on in here!" he yelled taking a step in to my room.

I took a step back from the loudness of his voice. "Dallas was just wondering what it was like to kiss a girl, that's all." I tried to explain.

"That's ALL!" he said walking further into my room. "No daughter of mine is going to get mixed up in a homosexual crowd!"

"dad calm down it's not that bad. Its not like that."

"Calm down! it's not that bad!" he reached for my lamp off of my desk. "Bulshit Selena!" he said throwing the lamp to the floor, causing it to shatter into tiny pieces on my white carpeted floor. I had never seen my dad like this before. I backpedaled until I was up against the wall. "You will not have any contact with them! Do you understand!" he continued to yell as he walked closer to me, pointing his finger. I had no where to go, I was already up against the wall and I was getting scared. When I didn't reply he pulled his fist back and it came flying across my face. I fell to the floor immediately. "Do you understand!" he yelled hovering over me as I laid there. I couldn't believe my own father just hit me. At that point all I could think about was my mom coming home to save me. I just wanted my mom to come home. I wanted her here to stop him. I just wanted my mom. "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" again his fist came across my face. I felt something warm slide down the side of my face coming from my eyebrow. I instinctively brought my hand up to wipe it away and when I pulled my hand back I saw that it was blood. My own father hit me so hard that I was cut and bleeding on the floor. "Get up!" he yelled grabbing me by my shirt collar and lifting me to my feet. He then slammed me against the wall and I began to cry. My tears mixed with the blood that was running down my cheeks. "Do you have anything to say to yourself?" he asked at a normal volume with a sinister tone. When I did speak her slammed me harder against the wall. I felt my back sink into something, I think he put me through part of the drywall. "Huh? Are you gonna say something!" he yelled at me. I couldn't even look him in the eye. I had respected my father so much up until this point. He used to be my hero. Then his fist came across my face again. Then one more time before all I saw was black.

END FLASHBACK

DEMI P.O.V. PRESENT

I so badly want to get up out of this bed and rip her father a new one. I don't care what kind of military training he had. He needs to get the shit kicked out of him and I want to be to one to do it.

Selena cried and cried. My shirt was soaked. She cried her story out with a continuous death grip on my t-shirt. All I could do was be there for her and listen. I rubbed her back and stoked her hair and told her it was going to be ok, even though I knew it wasn't. I just wanted her to feel better. Someone needs to show this girl love and I don't mind being the one to do it if she'd let me.

After she had calmed down a little to where her sobs were just sniffles, and her grip was loosened I said. "Sooo you mean to tell me.. you like girls, and made me chase you around for this past month?" I asked in a joking tone trying to get her to laugh.

She giggled which surprised me. I didn't think it would work. "mm hmm." she mumbled, then took a few deep breaths. "Demi can I ask you something?" she said as she began to draw shapes on the sheets we were laying on.

"Sure gorgeous. Anything for you." I said and kissed the top of her head.

She hesitated before she spoke. "Where's your mom? ..You never talk about her and she wasn't here when you hurt you leg."

"I guess it's my turn to spill huh?"

I felt Selena nod her head against my chest. "…Please… It would make me feel better." I can not believe I'm about to open up to her. She's been through so much more compared to me, but if it'll make her feel better I guess I can tell her why my mom isn't around.

"I got caught kinda like you, but me and the other girl were shirtless and I had just taken her pants off... I was WAY ahead of myself. I was only thirteen. My dad came in. He saw. Shut the door and didn't come back in.. We weren't disturbed again until 6 when her mom came to pick her up, but the mood was killed so we didn't do anything. I was called down for dinner around 7...

FLASHBACK

I walked down the hall to the dining room and dinner was ate in silence until my mom broke it. "Why is everyone so quiet?" neither me or my dad said anything. We just kept eating. I didn't look up from my plate at all. "What's going on, what happened?" my mom asked us. I said nothing and could feel my parents eyes on me, but I refused to look up at them.

"We'll talk after dinner." I heard my dad say. I was really nervous at the thought of us discussing what was about to happen in my room.

Dinner had finished way before my liking and soon we were all seated in the living room, again in silence. I was in the chair while my parents were on the couch.

"When are you going to tell me what's going on Patrick?" my mom said to my dad getting annoyed.

My dad got off the couch and squatted in front of me. He looked me in the eyes. "Demi are you dating Veronica?" He asked me very calmly. Veronica was the first girl I had ever done anything other than kiss. She was the one I got caught with.

His stare made me nervous and I had to look away. "n-no." I said quietly. I was scared of how they were going to react. It was the only time I was ever scared in my life.

My mom sat their with confusion all over her face. "Why would she be dating Veronica? What are you not telling me?" she kept glancing between me and my dad. Her tone in her voice showed she was getting pissed. She hated being out of the loop.

My dad completely ignored her and kept talking to me. "Your not dating her and your doing those things?" he kept his voice calm when he spoke which calmed me down. Even though I was calming down a little the room was tense so I just nodded my head. "Demetria, honey your moving way too fast. You need to slow down. You have the rest of you life ahead of you." he said taking my hand in his.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on!" my mom shouted, shooting up from the couch.

My dad sighed and turned to my mom. "I caught Demi getting pretty intimate with Veronica earlier." my dad said.

"Earlier! And you choose to tell me now! Demetria Devonne go to your room!" I wasted little time in hauling ass up the steps. I heard my parents argue for hours. Constant yelling. It was giving me a headache, which I never got. My mom would tell my dad I needed to go to therapy and my dad would tell her she's crazy. My dad always stood behind me and supported me when they would argue. Over the next few months there was a lot of arguing, it pained me to see I was the cause of it all. My dad did his best to hide their arguments from my ears but lets face it, my mom was aloud woman. My house became a cold place to be. No one spoke. One day I came home and mom wasn't there.

My dad sat me down and told me they were getting a divorce, and I knew it was all my fault.

END OF FLASHBACK

It was a weird thing to think about. She was calm, almost fearless when she got caught and received the worst. Where as I was scared and ashamed when I was caught, but got though it without a scratch. Now look at us, I'm fearless and she's scared.


	10. Chapter 10

I could hear Selena sniffle after I told her why my mom hasn't been around. So I just went back to stroking her hair. We didn't speak, and as time past I could feel her drifting off into slumber. I would be tired from all that crying too. It took so much for me not to cry at the sight of her tears.

I tore my eyes away from the top of Selena's head and saw Holly standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes. Why is every girl around me crying? She heard didn't she? ..Neither one of us said a word to the other while a few moments past us by. Holly just put her hands up like she was driving a car then pointed to Selena who was falling asleep on my chest, then drew a box in the air with her fingers. She was telling me she had to take Selena home soon, luckily I understood Holly's fairly bad attempt of sign language. The last place I want Selena to be is at home but if she doesn't go it'll be worse. I shook my head 'no' and nodded towards my keys on the side table. Holly didn't seem to understand and put her hands on her hips and pointed to her leg. She was obviously trying to tell me there was no way I could drive. She was right I can't and I won't. I again shook my head no and mouthed 'not me'. Then nodded my head in Selena's direction. Holly's face practically lit up. She understood and waved a goodbye with a bright smile, then brought her hand up near her face and signaled for me to call her later. I'm going to have to tell Kendra soon cause she'll kill me if she finds out from someone else that I like a girl enough to let her take my car.

Selena let out a soft snore which pulled my attention back to her. She must have finally fallen asleep. She looks like an angel laying there. Too bad I'll have to wake her up around five so she gets home on time.

I'm seriously gonna hurt that her dad when I get the chance.

…..

It was almost five so now would be a good time to wake her up. "Selena." I patted her back but she didn't wake. So I went for a different approach and put my mouth close to her ear. "Come on gorgeous wake up." She stirred a bit and snuggled her head further into my chest. This is something I could definitely get used to.

I lightly scratched her scalp and she let out a soft moan before opening her eyes. She looked up at me and I saw panic in her beautiful brown eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." she spat out as she rushed to get off me.

I knew I should've said something when she was getting off but seeing her worried about something she shouldn't be worried about was cute. "You don't have to be shy around me anymore. I actually wa-"

"Where's Holly? She was supposed to be here by now!" Selena said cutting me off. I was going to ask her out but now since she's freaking out I don't think it would go over well.

I reached over to the side table and retrieved my keys. "She came by earlier but you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you." I extended my hand to give her the keys to my car. "You can take my car for now. It's got a full tank."

Selena threw her hands up in protest. "No, I really can't. How would I explain a car to my parents?"

Damn baby stop being difficult. I raised an eyebrow at her. "You could always tell them it's your new girlfriends car." I said with a wink.

"Demi."

"What?"

"Really. You really want me to say that?" Yes. Well no. "Wait. What makes you think I'd date you in the first place?" Cause I'm awesome.

"Cause I'm awesome." And I love you. "and I lo- lo love the way you dress." aw man that was dangerously close and now she's staring me down. I hope she didn't catch it. I can't believe I almost said that. I don't know what's gotten into me lately. "Are you going to take my keys or…"

"um.. Right." she grabbed the keys from my hands. "How do I explain the car?" That's a good question. I should've thought of that ahead of time. I chewed down on my bottom lip and scanned the room hoping to see something that would give me an idea. Nothing. Just think harder. That's all I just have to think. Saying it's any girls wouldn't work even if they were straight. Her dad seems like a control freak. Maybe a boy. But what boy. I need one that would actually cover for me.

I gasped. "Nick! Say it's your new boyfriend Nick's car." Yeah he's perfect.

Selena looked at me with confusion written all over her face. "..the nerd?" Why is she so confused? Yes Nick.

"Yea, Nerdy Nick. He's perfect. He's the only guy I can trust for this." It's pretty simple.

"Oh, I didn't know you guys were friends." and she's still confused.

"What? Do you think I'm that superficial?" I said with a giggle that soon died because she didn't say one word. "…Wow you do." again she said nothing. "Alright well. I think you need to get to know the real Demi Lovato… This weekend, me, you, Chinese food and a movie. What do you say?" I said with a smile and praying she wouldn't turn me down.

She stared hard down at the floor. "I don't know." now she's started to pick at her nails. That can't be a good habit to have.

I took a hold of her hands to stop her from picking her nails off of her own fingers. "Selena, Nick can be your cover. I can handle it and I'll make sure your safe." I tried to reassure her.

She stared at our hands. "Fine." then lifted her gaze to meet mine. "Just one date." she said waving her finger at me. Yea one, sure. I'll put that in my speech at our wedding.

…..

As soon as Selena left I picked up my cell phone and called Nick. Now I just hope when he gets here he'll agree to my plans.

"Hey Demi, check out what I brought." Nick said as he entered the room with a black bag slung over his shoulder. I call it a purse, he calls is a satchel. Whatever. He was dressed still as nerdy as ever but it's what made him, him.

"Hey Nick. What's in the bag?" I asked sitting my self up.

Nick walked over to the tv and changed the channel to input 1. "This is what's in the bag." He said pulling out his PS3. Thank god. I have been video game deprived. With basketball and all the time I've spent thinking about Selena, I haven't had any time to play games.

I watched as Nick plugged in all the wires and put in a disc. I wonder what we're gonna play. "Here." He said throwing me a headset and the opening scene played. Time for some Black Ops. Let the trash talking begin. I put on the headset and Nick handed me a controller. "You ready?"

I looked over at Nick who was now sitting next to me. This is so much better than any of the flowers that have been sent to my room. "Thanks for this."

"Are you kidding me? You haven't been online in weeks!" I laughed at Nick's dorkyness.

"Yea there's actually a reason for that." I put the controller down. "and I need to ask you a huge favor."

"Can it wait. The game is starting in 6..5..4.." He counted down with the clock.

"Ok. But, after this match I need to talk to you." Nick just nodded his head and the match started. Of course our team won. Nick is a beast at CoD. I'm good too but this guy is amazing. It's some crazy unnatural ability he has.

Once the match had finished I turned off the PS3 with the wireless controller I had in my hand. "Ok, so I need your help."

Nick turned to face me. "With what? You always seem to have everything under control."

I deeply sighed. I wish it was that simple this time. "Yeah but this is different." I ran my hand through my hair. "This girl is different."

"Whoa! Are you asking me for help with a girl!" Nick said shocked.

"No!.. it's just.. I don't need help to get the girl, I need help to keep her parents from finding out." I explained.

"Oh.. So what is it you need me for?"

"..pretend to be her boyfriend? Please?.." I said with a pleading smile. "I let her take my car and I kinda told her to say it's yours."

Nick adjusted his glasses. "You what?"

"Nick come on, please do this for me. I really like this girl." I begged.

"ok, ok who is she?"

"Selena."

His jaw dropped open. "Gomez?" I nodded my head slowly, not sure of why Nick was yelling. "You actually got a date with Selena Gomez?" again I just slowly nodded my head. "Demi, there's a whole slew of our peers that have attempted to date her." I'm beginning to feel doubted. First Selena thinks I'm some kind of social ass hole and now Nick thinks it's beneath me to get a date with Selena 'The Hotness' Gomez. "How'd you do it?"

"It's a little on the complicated side. Right now all you need to know is to keep your Saturday night free. Me and you will pick her up at six, you'll go to the door, she'll come out blah blah blah. And then I'll take you home and pick you back up so you can walk her to the door after our date like a good fake boyfriend." I said smiling. "Can you do that?"

"Miss Demetria Lovato." Shit its that crazy nurse again. "Come. We have to get you used to walking on the crutch. Levantarse." thank jesus she's speaking English. Whoa that rhymed in like a weird off kind of way.

"Uh.. Yea ok." I said to the nurse, standing up and placing the crutches under my arms. I turned back to Nick. "Thank you so much for doing this. I owe you big time."

"Na, what are friends for right? I can't count how many times you've helped me out." Nick said as he packed his things. Its true I have helped Nick out a lot but it was never anything this big. All I did was stop him from getting shoved in lockers or trash cans.

"Come. We walk around the hall." the nurse said waving for me to follow her out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

"I don't remember you guys doing this before your dates." I said as I sat with my eyes closed on the edge of my bed.

I felt a slight tug on my hair. "Just relax and let us do our work." I heard Kendra's voice say. "Ok now you can open your eyes." I opened them to see Kendra in front of me with her mascara in her hand and what looked like eye shadow containers scattered by her feet. "Bridget come over here and check her out. I did an amazing job." she said with a smile and a wave for Bridget to come around to the front of me.

"Ok just one more strand and I'll be done." I have been sitting in this same spot for almost an hour. Kendra was working on my make up, which I could've done myself but she insisted she do it. Bridget was curling my hair and Holly was digging through my closet. To say the least this wasn't an ordinary date preparation. Bridget came around to the front of me. "Aw Demi you look so pretty. Holly come here!" she squealed in a high pitched voice while she clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Hold on!" Holly shouted from my closet. I saw a few articles of clothing fly out of the closet before Holly stepped out. "Ok, what's up?" she asked then her eyes landed on me. "Oh Demi you look so pretty."

The three girls stood next to each other and took in my appearance. I can't look that different. "Here put these on." Holly said extending her hand with a pair of black skinnys. "Oh and this." she said as she bent over to pick up one of my nicer shirts off the floor. She then handed it to me and I made my way to the bathroom.

Once I was inside I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Somehow I looked the same but different. My make up was done the way it normally was except thicker. I never wore lip gloss but I am now. I must say I look amazing and I'm liking the curly hair. I'd fuck me… ok enough of that. I stripped down and got dressed in the clothes Holly picked out. It wasn't easy to do. I had to sit on the toilet and take off my knee brace then put it back on over my jeans. I've never been on crutches on a date before so this should be interesting.

I exited the bathroom and Kendra whistled at me. I couldn't help but to laugh. All of us had smiles on our faces. "I got you something." Kendra stated. She walked over to the corner of my room and picked up a big box that I hadn't seen there before and I took a seat on my bed.

"Actually the three of us got it for you after you told us about your date." Holly explained as Kendra handed me the box.

"Yea crutches aren't sexy." Bridget said as I lifted the lid. I let the top hit the floor and looked down at my gift. "People always call you a pimp, so there you go… there's a matching hat too." I can not believe they got me this. I couldn't stop the smile that came across my face. This has to be one of the coolest, funniest, and generally awesomest gifts ever.

"I can't believe you got me a cane!" I placed the gift to the side to stand and give the three a big hug.

"Well Bridget's right. Crutches aren't sexy." Holly said as we were all engulfed in the group hug.

As we broke apart Kendra said. "Oh and side note. This year for Halloween.." she pointed at me. "your gonna be the pimp and us three will be your hoes. You'll basically be in the same outfit as us just with a coat, cane and hat." I nodded my head in approval. We always had some kind of theme for Halloween. Last year we were the Wizard Of Oz characters. Holly was Dorothy, Kendra was the Scarecrow, Bridget was the Tin man, and I was the Lion. Our costumes were skanky but a lot of thought went behind them.

"Ok now I know you hate heels and the current situation with your leg is.. But lets face it. You have to dress to impress." Holly said giving me a pair of black heels. "Plus the black and chrome combination matches your cane." She must have thought this out. She's right. I do need to dress to impress tonight. Without a word I took the shoes from Holly and put them on.

Just as I was opening my mouth to speak the doorbell rang. "That must be Nick." I stood up with Holly's heels and my new cane. "How do I look? Second date worthy?"

They all told me I looked amazing. Kendra even said marriage worthy and I told her not even to get me started on that subject.

I traveled down the steps to meet Nick at the door. I didn't expect to see what I saw when I looked at him. Nick was dressed nice. Dark blue jeans, bright white sneakers, a white dress shirt and a tux jacket over it. He didn't even have on glasses. He looked like he just stepped out of a magazine. "Why are you dressed like that?" I asked him, not even bothering to mask my confusion.

"Nick?" Holly, Bridget and Kendra all said at the same time before Nick could answer. I guess they were just as shocked as me to see him actually looking.. Good.

"My brother heard me talking to you on the phone about Selena." I nodded my head for him to continue still confused. I grabbed my leather jacket off the coat rack and slipped it on as Nick explained himself. "Don't worry I covered for you. Its just he knows or thinks I'm going on a date with her and he wouldn't let me leave the house unless he picked my wardrobe." I hope this doesn't spread around school. Although Nick should dress like that more often.

"You have a brother?" Bridget asked.

"Yes." Nick replied.

"Who?" Bridget asked as I whipped my phone out of my pocket to check the time. 7:48. Ah! Were supposed to be there at 8.

"We don't have time for this. His brother is Joe." I said as I began to push Nick out the door the best I could, and grabbed my backpack that had everything I would need for the night in it. "Yes, Holly's Joe." I said right before I closed the door on my way out of the house. I didn't want to turn back to see Holly's face. "Now move we have to go or we'll be late." I informed Nick.

"When did you get a cane?" He asked as he unlocked his hybrid.

"It was a present from the girls." I told him as I got in the back.

"Demi why are you getting in the back?.. And now that I think about it, shouldn't we be driving your car?"

"I'm in the back so her daddy doesn't see me, and there's no way I'm letting you drive my car. Just say you drive this because… it balances out the gas guzzling Charger." I know that doesn't make any sense but whatever…

"Riiight." He gave up and got in the car.

After a short drive we pulled up at Selena's. Nick put the car in park and hopped out. I watched as he walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later Selena's mom answered the door. Damn I was hoping I would catch a glimpse of her dad just to see what I'm up against. Then Selena came outside and she looked breath taking. I love it when she wears skirts. Then a rather large, in shape man came out. That must be her dad. Him and Nick exchanged a few words and a hand shake before Nick and Selena began to make there way back to the car. If that's her dad I'm gonna need a bat cause there's no way I could take that guy.

"You look gorgeous as always." I said to Selena as she got in the car.

She smiled and shut the door. "Thanks." then she leaned over her seat and gave me a hug which I returned. "You look great too." she said as she pulled away and sat back down to buckle her seat belt.

Nick started the car and drove to the Chinese restaurant down the road. We ordered at the drive thru and I even got something for Nick since he's doing this for me. Then Nick dropped us off at a secluded spot on the beach.

As we walked closer to the water and away from the empty parking places Selena asked me. "What happened to the movie?"

I knew she would ask. This time I had an answer prepared. "Well I remembered how you said you loved the beach so I thought we could have dinner out here." I explained as I placed the bag containing our food down in the sand and took off my backpack. I unzipped it and pulled out a red sheet. I carefully placed the sheet on top of the sand and reached back into my bag to pull out two thick candles. I placed them in the middle of the sheet and lit them. After I set the scene I picked up the food and looked back at Selena. "Care to join me for dinner?" I asked as I sat down.

She took a moment before she answered. "Do you do this for every girl you take out?"

"No." I patted the spot next to me. "Now sit down and enjoy the view of the ocean crashing against the shore." Selena sat down and I handed her, her dinner. "So Ms. Gomez, what makes you tick?" I asked as I opened up the Styrofoam box my food was in.

"What do you mean?" she asked taking a bite of her food.

I also took a bite of mine. "I mean like I hate it when people complain about how you can get salmonella. Like come on, what are the odds of getting it? I eat so much cookie dough and I'm fine." I said as I took another bite and Selena laughed. God I love that laugh. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing…" she said with a smile on her face. "I guess what pisses me off is when people miss treat animals." I knew this girl was a sweetheart.

"Do you have any pets?" I asked.

She took another bite and brought her hand up to cover her mouth when she spoke. "No, I want a dog but my parents don't so I'll have to wait to get one." She's so beautiful in the candle light. Oh shit she caught me staring. Wait were on a date, I'm allowed to stare. Our eyes met and we both instantly smiled. "What about you? Do you have any?"

"No. I want a dog too. But dad said I could only have a small one. I didn't see the point cause I want a big dog. Maybe a Pitbull or a Rottweiler or a Bulldog. Something I could go jogging with." I don't think I've ever talked this much on a date. Her lips look so kissable and her eyes are so deep right now. Stop she's not like the rest of them, just talk. "If you had a choice what would you get?"

She looked up at the sky. I could tell she was thinking about her choice. "um.." she looked back at me. "If I could get any kind in the world I would get a Chow Chow." a what?

"What?" I said with my mouth full. I know I'm not polite or at least no where near as polite as her. Sue me.

She giggled. Everything about her is so cute. "It's a dog that originated in China. It has a lot of fur, it's really poofy actually." she stared at me for a moment and shook her head. Aw what did I do wrong? "Are you gonna get that?" get what? "You've got some… ah never mind." she picked up her napkin and leant towards me and wiped my chin. Son of a bitch I must have looked like an idiot. But I got a goofy grin on my face because of how close she got, now I probably look like an even bigger idiot.

"T-thanks."

We finished our meal in a comfortable silence. After I stood to throw away our trash in a near by trash can. "Here let me." Selena said as I was getting up.

I took off my heels. "It's fine baby girl, I got it." I'm not sure why I said baby girl. I always call Holly that. Weird. "But if you really want to get up we can always go for a walk down the beach." I said as I headed to the trash cans.

"What about your stuff? And I didn't know you wore heels." she asked me.

I stopped walking and turned to face her. "I don't and the only important things are my phone and you, and I'm taking those with me." I threw away our trash. "Plus it's like an unwritten rule to leave other peoples things alone on the beach." I said as I extended my hand to help her up. She took it and bumped into me. I may have pulled her up too fast. Just maybe. Can you blame me for wanting to feel her against me.

We both stood there insanely close to the other still holding on to the other's hand. She leaned in closer to me and our eyes were locked. She came so close our noses were practically touching. "I know what you just did."

I swallowed hard. I hate being nervous. "And that was…?"

I leaned in closer so that our foreheads rested against each others. "You know." she said as she pulled away and started walking down the beach. I would have followed behind her but the view was too good to pass up.

Then I realized she was getting pretty far ahead of me. "Hey no fair! You know I can't run. Slow down." I said and she turned around and waited for me to reach her. Once I was next to her I held my hand out. "May I hold your hand my lady?" She just smiled and placed her hand in mine and I laced our fingers together.

At first it was quiet as we walked. I was enjoying the sand between my toes and the feeling of holding Selena's hand on such a beautiful night. "Demi?"

"Yes gorgeous."

Every once in a while I would look at Selena but if I stared too long while we walked I would loose my balance. Just now when I called her gorgeous, she blushed. "Is your name short for something or is it just Demi?"

"It's short for Demetria, but Demi sounds so much better." I said as we continued our walk.

"Demetria Devonne Lovato." she said. Hearing my full name come off her lips was like a small slice of heaven. I can only imagine what it's like to kiss them.

"So Selena Gomez, what's your middle name?" I asked curiously.

I could feel her loosing up around me which was good. That means she getting comfortable. "My middle name is Marie."

"That's pretty."

"Yep, just like you." she said smiling at me.

I could feel my mouth hanging open from shock. Did she just say that or did I imagine it. Holy shit I think she said it. I smiled back at her. "Why thank you. Look at you being Ms. Confident." I softly nudged her with my elbow.

"I didn't think being around you would be this easy. Everything seems to come naturally when your with me." she explained. "Like in the hospital. I've never told anyone any of what happened that night." I just nodded, I wanted to make sure I heard everything she was saying. "I know you have a bad reputation.." I would exactly call it bad. "but there's something about you that just… I don't know."

"So.. what do you like better. Selena Marie Lovato or Selena Marie Gomez-Lovato?" I asked with a cheeky grin.

"Why not Demetria Devonne Gomez?" she asked and I was just thrilled she decided to play along.

"Cause that sounds bad." I said as a laughed.

She laughed too. "Your right. It does." After we had both calmed down and stopped laughing she asked if I wanted to play 20 questions. So I said sure.

"Favorite color?" she asked.

"Red. You?" I replied.

"Green." she stated.

…..

For the longest time we went back and forth asking silly, random questions. We definitely passed 20. We had started our way back to where I left my bag when my phone rang. I stopped walking because I didn't want to let go of Selena's hand, so instead I rested my cane on my thigh as I pulled my phone from my pocket.

"Hello… Already?.. Ok." I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket. I returned my attention back to Selena and I could tell she wanted to know who I stopped out date for. "It was Nick. He said he's here."

Her face softened. "Oh, what time is it?"

"10:40. You have to be home by 11 right?" I asked her just to make sure. She nodded and we got everything packed back up. "I really appreciate you giving me the time to show you the real me, not just what everyone sees." I then took her hands in mine and looked straight into her deep brown eyes. "and if you would allow me to, I would love to take you out on another date." I held my breath as I waited for her answer.

"…I'd love to go on another date with you."

I let out a heavy sigh. "Oh thank god." I said as I pulled her in for a hug and heard her giggle. I'm glad she thinks me being a nervous wreak is funny.

As we pulled apart it was like all my confidence came rushing back at once. Because, I pulled her back with my hands on her waist. Then I gave her a quick peck on the lips and I didn't realize what I had done till after I did it. Mmm they were so soft. My eyes were glued to her lips and she took notice but didn't move away. I leant in slowly to kiss her but stopped just right before I made contact. My lips lingered over hers. "If you want me to stop just tell me." I felt her hands travel from my shoulders to my neck and I knew she wanted this just as bad as I did. I didn't wait any longer. I connected out lips. Our lip glosses mixed together as our lips glided along each others in perfect sync. I could feel my heart pounding so hard in my chest it felt like it was in my ears and my stomach erupted in butterflies.

It was a slow soft kiss and when we separated I couldn't get my mouth to forms words. "Th.. We.. Ni.." I took in a deep breath and Selena was watching me struggle with my words with a smile stretched across her face.

"Wow, I knew you were going to be good, but I had no idea I was going to do that to you." She said as we stood there still holding on to each other.

I took in another deep breath and cleared my throat. "We.. I should get you home." I managed to choke out.

She could see the effect she had on me and that was the last thing I wanted her to see. Now she has me and she knows it. "Yea probably." Selena gave me a wink and patted my ass as she walked off to the car.

No! This is not how it was supposed to happen. I'm supposed to do the wink and the taking control. I'm the one who's supposes to leave her speechless after a kiss. What kind of crazy alternate universe is this?


	12. Chapter 12

I have no I idea where Holly is. After I got home from my date Saturday night she wasn't at my house with Kendra and Bridget. I knew she had gone to talk to Joe. That guy is such a jerk. Who hides their own brother? I want to find her to check up on her but honestly I'm just excited to get to 3rd period to see Selena. I've txted Holly and asked how she was. Of course she tells me she's fine but I know she isn't. I also know they have to be fighting seeing as how Holly is super family oriented.

I turned the corner in the school hall and walked into Mrs. McGuire's room. The most beautiful girl ever had beaten me to class today. Selena actually got here before me and was already seated.

Samantha and Danny weren't here yet so I guess that means it's okay for me to do this… I walked over to our table and bent down and kissed the top of Selena's head. When I did I got a whiff of the smell of her hair. I wonder what shampoo she uses. It smells so good. "Morning Mrs. Lovato." I said to her as I took my seat next to her.

"Morning…" she said with a smile. "Did you just call me Mrs. Lovato?" Yeah, that's what you're gonna be baby.

"Well give or take 6 or 7 years that's what you're gonna be." I replied. "Unless you're one of those girls that wants to get married young. I am 18…" I winked at her. "Its up to you."

She just shook her head and giggled. "How did you get to be the way you are?"

I noticed she put her hand down on the table so I reached over and took her hand in mine. "I'll be however you want me to be." I said trying not to make it sound too skanky. Then pulled my hand away because everyone was beginning to come into the classroom.

"You have got to be one of the biggest flirts I've ever met." she said.

I feel like now would be a good time to stare into her eyes. There so dark and warm. "If it helps. You're the only person I flirt with." Oddly enough it's true. I don't remember when I stopped flirting with every girl I met. All I know is that I have.

"So this is why you haven't been paying attention to me?" please tell me that's not who I think it is. Yep. It is. I turned around to see Samantha standing behind me pointing her finger at Selena. "Why didn't you just tell me you had a girlfriend?" she said in a snobby tone.

I opened my mouth to speak but Selena's voice came out. "I'm not her girlfriend." she's always so quick when it comes to stuff regarding her sexuality. I really can't blame her though. I just wish her family didn't see it as a bad thing cause then she wouldn't and life would be easier.

I cleared my throat. "Um.. Yea she's not my girlfriend." which BLOWS! So naturally I did the only thing I thought I could. I mouthed 'yet' to Selena. Her cheeks went a barely visible pink.

"Say what you want but I'm not blind. I can see there's something going on between you two." Sam said as she sat down. "I mean come on Demi! You haven't been flirting with anyone and I walk in here and hear you say 'you're the only person I flirt with' to" she pointed to Selena. "Her!" I don't like the tone she's using. Bitch needs to show my future wife respect.

"I suggest you watch your tone." I said looking her square in the eyes.

"Oh shut up!" I watched her as she pulled out a nail file from her bag then just got sick of seeing her. So I looked back to Selena. She's a much better sight. I gave her a small smile hoping she wouldn't worry about Sam. Then the light went out and a movie began to play off of the projector.

After a while of watching Rachel Ray videos I felt someone's foot rubbing along my calf. I hope its Selena. If its Samantha I swear I'll kick her with my good leg. Oh and it better not be Danny. I very carefully looked under the table and I was a little shocked. It was Selena. I like her little moments of confidence. I rubbed her other leg and that's how we spent the remainder of the class period. Playing footsy under the table.

When the bell rang and everyone was getting up to leave Selena tugged on my wrist as I stood up. "What's up?" I asked.

"Wait for me?" I nodded and she got her things together.

She really is beautiful. Everything about her seems to be perfect. But no body is completely perfect. I wonder what her faults are, or even if she has any. I have loads. Like I chew with my mouth open, I smack my gum, up till I met Selena I was a womanizer, and - "I just wanted to say thanks for, I guess you could say, defending my honor with Samantha earlier." Selena said effectively stopping my mental rant.

"Yea, well, as long as your around me… I got you." I said as I picked her bag up and held it up for her to slip over her shoulder.

She slipped her backpack on and pulled me into a hug. Unexpectedly I felt her kiss my cheek. I could feel myself smiling. "Thanks." she said as she pulled away and we locked eyes. Aw great here come the butterflies.

"A-anytime gorgeous."

…

I was making my way to 4th period. Well more like taking my sweet time. See since my leg is injured I'm allowed to be a tad late. That's one of the benefits of this whole thing. The only classes I'm gonna be on time for is 3rd and 5th.

The minute bell had just rung so everyone began to speedily walk or jog to their classes.

"How did you even find out!" I heard a male voice yell off in the distance.

"Why does that matter! What matters is you hid it from me!" oh man. I know that voice anywhere.

I did my best to tip toe towards the yelling. I could hear them but couldn't see them. "So what if I hid it from you. Its not like I care." Wow Joe truly is heartless.

"Don't talk like that. He's your brother and happens to be a nice guy!" I can tell Holly is getting really pissed now. "I can't believe you let people pick on him. Joe I've seen you pick on him!" Uh oh.

"Just shut up and let it go! Ok drop it!"

"No I'm not going to drop it! We've been dating for a while and I'm just now finding out the kid you and your superficial jerk off friends pick on is your own brother!" Yeah. Set him straight Holly.

"This conversation is over."

"No Joe. We're over." Oh my god. She broke up with him.

There was silence then I heard a thud and some quiet mumbling. I peaked around the corner and saw that Joe had Holly pinned against the wall but I still couldn't make out what he was saying. Holly would pick right now to be in trouble wouldn't she. She couldn't have done this before I got hurt. I don't know why but I stayed put and watched them. I didn't want to step in if I didn't have to. I've always wanted to knock Joe out but if we got into a fight right now, I have a pretty big target for him to go after.

I was watching from a distance as Joe crashed his lips against Holly's. It only took about two seconds before Holly slapped him right across his face. That looked like it stung. There was a certain craziness in Joe's eyes when his eyes met with Holly's. He pulled her towards himself only to push her back into the wall harder than the first time. Damn it. I guess I have to step in now. I slowly crept up behind him. I would run but that's not an option.

Holly saw me inching up on him and he saw that she was looking at something. Hell maybe he saw a reflection in her eyes but I doubt he's that smart. Doesn't matter cause just as he was turning around I swung my cane and it smacked against his head. He dropped to the floor and I just stared down at him. I think one more wont hurt any right? Ok. I pulled back to hit him again but Holly grabbed my hands before I could swing.

"Don't. Lets just go." Holly begged.

I want to hit this guy so bad. I've waited so long. I looked back at Holly. "Fine."

"Ok let's just go to class." she said as she took hold of my hand. I couldn't resist though. As we walked off I smacked him one more time. "Demi!"

"Sorry but do you have any idea how long I've wanted to knock that son of a bitch out?"

I was walking Holly to her 4th period and I could see her eyes watering. "Holly do you want to sit and talk?" I asked. Break ups can't be easy. Thank god I never had to go through this. But I have seen Kendra, Bridget and even Holly break down after a break up. They say its better to have love and lost then to have never loved at all but I'm not so sure about that.

Holly didn't speak she just stood against some lockers and tears came flowing down from her eyes. She whimpered as she covered her mouth with her hand and slid down the surface of the black lockers in the hall way to the floor. I maneuvered myself to where I was sitting next to her and pulled her into my arms protectively. "Shh.. It's okay baby girl, I got you." I said as I rubbed her back. I hated seeing my friends in pain. Especially Holly, she's such a sweet girl and she's always been there for me.

"I t-thought he was different." She sobbed in my neck. "I thought maybe t-there was more to him than his image b-but I was wrong."

There's really not much I can do in this situation. I just held her and did my best to sooth her.

I don't know how long we were sitting there or how much of fourth period we had missed before Holly calmed down. We both got to our feet and I put my arm around Holly and she lay her head on my shoulder as we walked silently towards her class.

Once we reached the door she latched on to me and gave me a hug. "I love you Demi." she said quietly.

I placed my arms around her. "I know. I love you too.. Don't let him get you down." I said as we pulled apart. "You're beautiful and too good for him." Then I peaked though the door. "Just tell your teacher you were helping me to class." she nodded and was about to walk in but I stopped her. I turned her back around to face me. Then I took my shirt and used the inside to wipe her eye make up that had ran since she had been crying.

She again hugged me but it almost felt as if she fell. She mumbled a thanks.

I pushed her off and grabbed her face with my hands and kissed her forehead. "You're going to be okay Holly." she nodded. "If you want, me and you can ditch lunch and go get ice cream from Baskin Robbins. My treat." I suggested. Ice cream always seemed to help.

"I'd like that." she said.

I let go of her face. "Good. Now get to class and learn something." with that she gave me a small smile, but a smile all the same.

….

"Hey girl!" Kendra hollered at me from her seat as I entered my 4th period, study hall.

"Hey." I said as I went over and took my seat next to her. "Guess what I just did?" I know its wrong to brag about this cause Holly is torn up about it, but I just can't help it.

She smiled. "What?"

"No. You have to guess." I'll give her 3 guesses. She's not gonna get this right. There's no way.

Kendra started down at the floor. "umm.." then she looked up to the ceiling as I tapped my fingers on the desk waiting for her. "Your gonna have to give me a hint here Dem."

"Ok it's something I wanted to do really bad." And it was a bittersweet moment.

Her jaw dropped. "You didn't?" I smiled brightly and nodded my head. "You had sex with Selena already?"

"What? No! ..No, I mean I wish I had but no that's not what I'm talking about." great now I feel like my tiny accomplishment of finally getting to hit Joe means nothing. I would have much rather had sex with Selena. "But thanks. Now I want to go find Sel and tear her clothes off."

Kendra bust into laughter… I'm not seeing what's funny. "Oh I'm sorry." she said placing her hands on her stomach. "How did this girl tame you off all people? And in such a short time?"

"Please. I am not tamed. And it hasn't been that short of a time. Its been a month." I stated.

"A month?" I've said too much. "How long have you been dating?" she said some what surprised.

That reminds me I need to figure out a good way to ask Selena to be my girlfriend. "um.. Well.. We're not dating. I haven't exactly figured out how to ask her to be my girlfriend yet." Kendra put her hand up to stop me from talking.

"I feel like you haven't told me anything. Start at the beginning.." she requested and I owed it to her. So I guess it's time to spill.

…

I filled Kendra in on everything from the food fight to the diving lessons. Just as I finished telling her everything Mr. Williams called my name.

"Yes, Mr. Williams?"

He was sitting at his desk grading papers. "The office just called. They want you in the principal's office immediately." Principals office? I better be getting an award.

"What did you do?" Kendra asked me. What did I do? I haven't done anything.

"Did they say what for?" I asked our teacher.

He didn't even look up when he replied. "Something about an altercation in the hall before class." That son of a bitch! He ratted on me for hitting him.

I stood up and packed my things up. Then I remembered I forgot to tell Kendra about it. I need to stop keeping things from her. "Oh by the way. I knocked Joe out with my cane earlier and that's why I'm going to the office now." Kendra had a look of disbelief on her face. She didn't say a word but she didn't have to. I already knew she wanted some sort of explanation. "Don't worry him and Holly broke up. He had her pinned against a wall. So I took the opportunity to do what I've wanted to do for a while.."

"Oh my god!" was all Kendra could seem to say.

"Yea, then he pushed her really hard and I knew I had to do something." I explained further.

"Ms. Lovato?" I heard Mr. Williams call me yet again.

"Yea." I replied.

He pointed towards the door. "Go. Now." I'm not sure why, but that really pissed me off. I mumbled 'hard ass' as I left.

When I got up to the principals office I didn't even bother to knock. I just walked right in. Mr. Burns was in his chair and Joe was in a chair across from him. I hate this place. It was a cold place when I got in trouble with Selena and it's a cold place now.

"That crazy bitch did this to my face!" Joe shouted as he pointed to two dark red marks on the side of his face. I swear this guy has no respect. Just because a girl knocks you out doesn't mean you can call her a bitch. But I see how he wants to play. "You're gonna pay for this." This boy needs to stop running his mouth.

"Oh I'm gonna pay? Am I really?" I said angrily throwing my bag down on the floor, showing no fear. I've had enough of his crap. Joe stood up out of his chair and looked down on me since he's taller. We stood there waiting for the other to make the first move or throw the first punch. The tension was thick.

"Whoa! Both of you sit!" Mr. Burns yelled. I guess he took notice of the intense stare down that was taking place in the middle of his office. Neither one of us listened to him. We stood there continuing to stare each other down. "SIT!" He said slamming his fists down on his desk. This time we listened and slowly backed away from each other and sat down. "Now Ms. Lovato. Is there a reason you're being accused of leaving those marks on Mr. Jonas' face?" he said folding his hands together. "And before you start lying, if that's what you plan on doing, you've made it obvious you two don't like each other."

"You're right. I don't like him but if you have no proof of me doing that to his face then I shouldn't be in here." I said. "All he has is his word and his word can't be trusted. He lies about having a brother so how can you trust him about anything else?" Oh yea, I'm getting out of this no problem.

"Check the cameras." Joe said. Cameras? Shit. .. Wait.. Cameras. "Ha you thought you were sooo smart, but you forgot there is video proof." he said happily.

I looked directly at our principal with a smirk. "Yea I agree." then I turned to Joe with my all too arrogant smirk still on my face. "Check the cameras."

The principal picked up his phone and dialed some number and began to speak to someone on the other line. I turned back to Joe. "FYI I am smarter than you."

Before he could say anything Mr. Burns spoke up. "Okay the tape is on its way."

"Mr. Burns, when the tape comes your going to see me smack him with my cane but your also going to see why. He was sexually assaulting one my friends." I informed him.

Burns looked to Joe. "Mr. Jonas is this true?"

I watched Joe's eyes flicker between me and Burns. "No she wanted it! We're dating!"

"She dumped you!" I interrupted him.

"Kids! Calm down." Burns said to us as a man pushing a cart with a tv a VCR on it in to the room. A VCR? Wow I thought our school would've upgraded by now. "Let's watch the video and see what really happened." I glanced over to Joe and his face went pale. Yea, he knows he screwed himself over.

… Joe and Holly appeared on the tv. You could see them yelling but of course there wasn't any audio. We watched it all the way through until me and Holly walked off screen together. …

"Joe your suspended for the rest of the week for sexual assault, and Demi.. Get to class." Burns said to us. "Now both of you. Get out." Burns is such a charmer. Not. But at least I'm not in trouble. I stood up grabbing my things in the process and left the room without saying a single word. I didn't need to, Joe isn't worth my time. Now I was heading to go see the one girl who I know can make me happy. Selena.

"You're gonna pay for this Demi!" I heard Joe yell at me but I didn't even bother to turn around. I just wanted to get to science. Weird huh.

…..

I was about 10 minutes late when I walked in. No one said anything as I made my way to sit down by Selena.

"Hey." I said close to her ear as I sat down.

She turned to face me smiling. "Hey." then turned back to face the board.

I'm really happy we sit in the back. I scooted closer to her. "I want to take you out for lunch after school today." I whispered to her, again relatively close to her ear. She slowly turned back to face me and when she did our faces were only a mere 2 inches apart. I watched her bite her bottom lip. "Can I?" I asked quietly while looking at her lips.

I looked into her eyes. "Quick." she said. So that's what I did. I quickly kissed her.

I pulled back and saw her eyes were still closed. I smiled to myself. Maybe now is a good time to ask but I feel like it's too soon. And when I ask her to be my girlfriend I want it to be special and time it right.


	13. Chapter 13

I was out in the school parking lot waiting for Selena. I knew she would be waiting for the parking lot to be almost empty before she came out. The only thing that bothers me about us going out places is I cant really drive with my knee brace on. I cant take it off for the next 2 weeks. So I have to be driven everywhere. I can turn this in to a positive though. I mean Selena kind of thought I was superficial so maybe her seeing me interact with my friends and mixing her with them will show her I'm not. Right now Kendra, Bridget and Holly are sitting in Bridget's car talking about anything but Joe. Meanwhile, I'm leaning against the car waiting for Selena to come out.

Instead I saw Nick. That's weird, he must have missed the bus. "Hey Nick!" I called out to him.

"Hey Demi. What's up?" he said on his way over.

"Not much just waiting for Selena. Did you miss the bus?" I asked.

Nick shrugged. "Yea."

"Well, hey why don't you come with us down to The Sub Shop." I offered. That's actually what the place is called. The Sub Shop. Talk about lack of creativity but hey they make the best sandwiches you will ever eat.

"I'm not sure. There doesn't look like there's enough room." he said talking about Bridget's convertible, which seats five.

"No dude trust me. If you come odds are I can get Selena to sit on my lap.. Or one of them." I pointed towards the girls in the car. "will sit on you. Either way it's a win win." I said and jokingly pushed Nick's arm. Nick smiled and blushed a little. He's never had a girlfriend. I'm gonna get him one before we graduate.

"Demi your girl's heading your way." I heard Bridget say. So I looked over to the side entrance of the school and sure enough Selena was walking towards me. My girl. Soon enough she'll be mine. I hope. Hope? Its like I'm forgetting who I am. I don't hope for things. I make things happen.

I watched her as her heels clicked against the pavement, her feet went one foot in front of the other, her skirt ruffled as she walked and her hair blew behind her shoulders. It was as if she was walking on a runway.

Selena gave me a small friendly wave to match her friendly smile that made me weak in the knees. "Hi."

"H-hey." I stuttered. Damn it. Pull it together. "So um I figured I would have you hang out with me and my friends. You know to get you all acquainted." I glanced over my shoulder to the car. "There's six of us and the car only holds five." I turned back to Selena. "You can sit on my lap. Just like old times." I said with a hopeful smile. "Or-

"Ok." She said cutting me off from telling her that if she wasn't comfortable then one of the other girls could sit on someone else.

"Alright! To The Sub Shop we go!" Kendra said as we pilled into the car.

As we were leaving the parking lot I noticed Selena was tense. I wonder if she's as nervous as me. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. "Don't be nervous. You can lean back." I whispered to her.

….

We were all sitting there enjoying our sandwiches and laughing at the occasional joke. Everything was going just fine until Nick opened his mouth…

"I remember one time Demi was over. We were playing Modern Warfare 2, and she was one kill away from getting a nuke. Then out of nowhere she gets shot by a sniper." He chuckled as he talked. "She yelled 'son of a bitch' and stood up and chunked the controller across the room." At this point Nick was having a laughing fit while he stood and mocked my actions of that day. It's true though. All I needed was one more kill. "I'm ne.. never.. Gonna..for .forget that." He laughed as he sat back down.

"Oh please that's nothing." Kendra said. "Do you guys remember that basketball game last year where Demi almost got in a fight with that girl from Hudson High?"

"How could anyone forget." Bridget said.

"You got in a fight with some one?" Selena asked concerned. I hope that doesn't turn her off.

I had my arm rested on the back of Selena's chair. "No. The girl from Hudson just kept elbowing me and .. I may have thrown the ball down and gotten in her face because the ref wasn't doing his job." I explained trying to make it sound like it was no big deal. Thinking back I should've knocked that girl on her ass. She was all over me and not in the good kind of way either.

"Yea right in the middle of the game!" Kendra said. She's not helping. Selena isn't looking too pleased. "I thought you were gonna knock her lights out. The rest of the team saw you and we all thought if you threw a punch there was gonna be a riot in the gym."

I faced Selena. "Uh.." I pondered my thoughts. She was looking back at me and I didn't know what to say. I mean how do you defend yourself after that. "I.. it was a rough game." she nodded. Then I felt her grab my hand that was on dangling next to her shoulder. She pulled my arm down over her shoulders and smiled at me before picking her soda and sipping it threw the straw. She's so adorable.

It got to the point to where I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I gotta get her out of here because I want to have more contact with her than just having my arm around her. "Do you want to get some ice cream?" I asked Selena.

"Oh my gosh I was just thinking that!" Bridget said. "Ow. Holly!" Holly was giving Bridget a stare that I couldn't really read and I guess Bridget couldn't either cause she was looking at Holly utterly confused.

"You guys go, we'll be here." Holly said. "Kendra isn't done eating yet anyway." Did Holly kick Bridget under the table? Whatever I'm not gonna worry about it.

"Come on." I said to Selena as I stood up from my chair.

I held out my hand for her to take so I could assist her when she got up. She took it. "Thank you." she said smiling. I even opened the door for her as we were leaving. Someone whistled when I did and I bet it was Kendra.

Ben & Jerry's is only two or three buildings over. We walked in a comfortable silence with out fingers intertwined. Every so often we would steal glances at each other. She caught me staring and I wasn't able to look away. "What?" she asked quietly with a small smile on her face.

"You're gorgeous. That's what." I said without thinking. Then I opened the door of Ben & Jerry's for her. "After you." she stepped inside and I saw a small blush on her cheeks. I got this.

I followed her inside with our hands still connected. "What can I get for you ladies?" The average sized man asked from behind the counter.

"I'll take a double scoop of .. Peanut Butter Cookie Dough." I turned to Selena. "What do you want?"

"Um.." She looked down in the freezers. "I'll take two scoops of .. Chocolate Fudge Brownie, please." the man behind the counter nodded and went to get our order. "I hope you don't think I'm a freak for doing this but I've always wanted to." Selena said turning to me and placing her hand over her eyes. Ooh kinky. I wonder what she wants to do. I think I just hit the jackpot. I wont hesitate to play out her dirty fantasies for her. "What color are my eyes." What? Aw I forgot she's a virgin. Damn. ..

"That's a tough one." I said jokingly. "But I'm gonna have to say… Peanut Butter Cup Brown."

She dropped her hand from her face. "What? Peanut butter cup brown?"

"Yea Reese's cups are one of my favorite candies, right below Twix of course. Your eyes are dark like a Peanut Butter Cup and from what I've seen your sweet like one too. Your eyes top off how adorable you are." I said to her. She didn't say anything , she just wore a soft expression on her face.

"Here you go. It'll be $5.89." the man behind the counter said making me break eye contact with Selena.

I let go of her hand and both me and Selena went reaching for our wallets. She dug through her purse and reached into my back pocket and grabbed my wallet before she could even find hers. "I got it." I told her as I took out money to pay with.

"No. You paid for my sandwich. Let me pay for the ice cream."

I handed the man the money and picked up the two ice creams. "Maybe next time." I said to her even though next time I'll probably be paying. "Lets sit over in the corner." I said as I began to walk in that direction. I placed the cups on the table and pulled out a chair for Selena. "Here you go."

She glanced at the chair then back at me. "Thank you." then she sat down and I sat opposite of her. "You know I've heard a lot about you but no one ever told me how polite you were." she said as I dug into my delicious ice cream treat.

I swallowed the ice cream I had in my mouth. "I'll admit I'm not usually this polite but I wouldn't say I've been rude to any girl." I took another bite out of my ice cream.

"Why so polite to me then?" she just had to ask didn't she.

Here goes nothing. I looked her in her beautiful shining eyes. "Because you give me butterflies." there I said it.

Her facial expression hardened slightly but still had a certain softness. "I don't believe you." Ouch. That hurt. I understand where she's coming from though. I'd be the same if I was in her position. I do have that player rep and her dad is abusive so I have the odds stacked against me, no matter how much I can see she likes me when she looks me in the eyes. She's just being cautious and I cant blame her for that.

"Fine. I'll show you." I said as I wiped my mouth with a napkin. "You've been told I'm arrogant, fast paced, and too confident for my own good. Right?" I asked.

"Yea I guess." was her simple reply.

I stood from my chair and walked over to hers. I extended my hand and she didn't even hesitate to take it. I pulled her up and wrapped my other arm around her waist, holding her close. I could feel her breath hitting the tip of my nose because she's slightly taller than me. I could feel my heart getting ready to jump out of my chest due to the closeness. I have to do this. I have to.

I closed my eyes as I leaned forward and tilted my head. I felt out lips make contact for just a brief second before I pulled away. It was just a slow peck but it was enough to show her what I needed to show her. I took her hand that I was holding and put it over my heart. "No girl has ever made that happen." She stared down at her hand with wide eyes. My heart was racing a million times a minute and I can't believe I was letting her see how much of an effect she had on me. I mean yea she made me stutter from our first kiss but everyone stutters when they see a hot girl, its happened to me before, but never have I had my whole body react to some one the way it reacts to Selena. Not only do I stutter but my heart rate picks up, my stomach does flips and my hands get sweaty.

"Demi." she said so quietly that I could barely hear it.

"Selena." I said just as quietly.

She looked back up at me. "Demi." she said again. Then she lunged forward and kissed me passionately. Probably too passionately for an Ice Cream Shop but I was too busy kissing her back to care. Selena brought one hand to the side of my face and she rested the other on my neck. I put one hand on her back and kept my other hand on her waist as we kissed.

It was by far the best kiss of my life. I licked her bottom lip wanting to feel her tongue on mine. She opened her mouth and I gladly entered. Our tongues ran over each others, not fighting but more of caressing the other.

Once I remembered where we were I pulled away slowly and rested my forehead on hers. I felt her hand that was on my face slide down to the side of my neck. I slid the hand I had on her back down to her waist. "Selena?" I asked with my eyes closed.

Her breathing was heavy. "Yes."

I kept my eyes closed as I asked. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Her hand glided down over my heart. She was feeling my heart beat and it was off the charts. I kept my eyes closed as I felt her take one of my hands with her other hand and place it over her heart. It was beating just as fast as mine. I opened my eyes to see her looking back at me with her dark eyes. "…Yes."

I couldn't help but have a huge smile on my face. Selena Gomez is my girlfriend.


	14. Chapter 14

2 months later…

I could never ask for a better girlfriend. I seriously think I'm in love. Selena is the best. She's been coming with me to physical therapy since we started dating and good news is I'm healing faster than expected. Playoffs here I come! They start next month and I should be cleared by then. I've been at every basketball game, sitting on the bench and I'm just itching to get on the court. I go for two reasons. 1. To support my team and 2. Selena is so sexy in her cheerleading uniform. I don't get to spend that much time with her. We hang out everyday but I have to take her home at 5 so we don't get to do too much. We've gotten into some pretty intense make out sessions. I try not to too push too far but she's just so fine it's hard to restrain myself. That and she's a little freak. Yes, Selena Gomez has a freaky side. She's a bitter. I don't mind I just didn't expect it. She loves to leave marks weather it's a bite mark or a hickey. She says its her way of letting people know I'm taken instead of actually having to tell people we're dating.

I respect her but its almost like a form of torture to have such a hot girlfriend and not be having sex with her. But my dad seems to think I'm getting laid like there's no tomorrow thanks to Selena's little markings. Shit I wish I was getting as much as my dad thought. In reality I'm not getting any at all… I've resulted to pleasuring myself a few times after dropping Selena off at her house after one of our make out sessions. She's a tease.

Anyway because my dad thinks we've been going at it like rabbits, he wants to have Selena over for dinner. I've never brought a girl home for dinner before. Getting it all set up was a challenge. We picked a night of a basketball game that way she could say she went to hang out with some cheerleaders before the game. Today is that day.

I brought Selena home with me after school and the house was empty as always. We put our things down by the front door and went up to my room. My room has changed ever so slightly since I started dating Selena. Most of the posters that graced the walls were taking down out of respect for my woman. "What happened to all your posters?" Selena said. I guess she took notice.

"I took them down." I said as I sat down on the edge of my bed.

She looked confused. "Why?"

I stared at the empty spots on the walls. "Cause now I have something better, and when you have something better what's the point in keeping the things that lack in comparison."

"So.. Why is Eva Mendes still on your wall?" she said pointing to the only poster of a girl I had left on my wall.

Uh.. "Well, Selena… if you haven't noticed. I kinda have a thing for Mexican women." ooh why did I say that? It sounded better in my head.

Selena put her hand on her hip and pointed back the poster with the other. "You do know she's Cuban right?" fuck. Of course she is.

"Did I say Mexican? .. I meant Spanish?" I said rather unsure of myself.

"Uh huh, yea." she said with a giggle. "And you know I'm only half Mexican."

I smiled. "It doesn't matter what you are. You're the only one I want saying dirty things in Spanish in my ear." I scooted back onto the bed. "Come here." she shook her head and walked over to me. I pulled her on top of my lap and gently kissed her. I felt her hands go up in my hair and I rested my hands on her hips with my thumbs under the rim of her shirt. As we continued I pushed one hand further up her side, under her shirt. My other hand traveled up her body along the outside of her tee up to her breast. I cupped it and gave it a soft squeeze. I felt the vibration of her moan against my mouth and the sound was music to my ears.

Surprisingly she pushed me down so that I was laying on the bed and she was on top of me. Then she grabbed both my wrists and pinned them above my head. I like where this is going. She continued to kiss me. After a few moments she pulled back and stared into my eyes. I stared back at hers. I've never seen her eyes so dark and .. Lust filled. She glanced up at my pinned down wrists and removed her grip and sat up on me. "I'm sorry.."

I propped myself up on my elbows. "For what exactly?"

"For this." she said staring at the ceiling. "I'm .. its just that I'm not ready… and I know you are." she was looking anywhere but at me.

I thought I had been doing a good job of not pressuring her. I always tried to go slow with everything or at least I would stop if she told me to. "Sel, it's fine. It really is. I don't want to make you do anything your not ready for, I love you and I'm not gonna jeopardize this relationship because of my inability to wait.. For you I can wait." she finally looked at me.

She didn't say anything as she just stared down at me. "Did you just say you love me?" she asked me quietly.

I guess I did. "Yes."

"Did you mean it?" she asked.

WTF? Did I mean it? "Yes." I answered.

Next thing I know she's attacking my face with her mouth and kissing her way to me jaw line. I fell back to the bed as she kissed her way all the way to my ear and nibbled on my earlobe. "I love you too." she whispered into my ear before returning her lips to mine.

I rolled us over so that I was on top now. Not once did we break the kiss. Things got heavy quick as she began to pull my shirt up. I broke the kiss for a split second to take my shirt off, I tossed it on the floor not caring where it ended up. Just as I was about to go back to kissing Selena she pulled her own shirt off. I clapped and the lights went out. I'm so happy I installed that.

I kissed down her neck to her cleavage. I traced the area around her bra with my tongue. I snuck my hand between her back and the mattress and unhooked her bra. I gently slid the straps off her shoulders and threw her bra off to the side. "You have got to be the sexiest woman on the planet." I mumbled before taking her breast in my hand and placing my mouth over her nipple. I was being as gentle as I could be. She moaned and ran her hands through my hair.

I began to kiss her lips again as I rubbed her inner thighs with my hands. I cant believe I finally get to do this. I unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off. At this point our bodies were as close as physically possible. "You know what I like about you?" Selena asked breaking our kiss.

I giggled. "What?" I asked back.

"Your chin." she said then just as I thought she was gonna start kissing me again, she started kissing my chin. That has to be the one thing I'm the least confident about and she loves it? Oh yea, I'm marrying this girl.

…

It wasn't long before I took her underwear off and flung it only god knows where. Somehow I ended up being completely naked too. I was so turned on that my senses are all out of whack. I've been sexually deprived for so long and now here I am about to make love to someone that made me realize love isn't a fairy tale.

I twirled my thumb around her clit. My breathing was heavy when I asked. "Are you sure you're ready?"

She nodded. "mm hmm." I didn't hesitate after that. I inserted one finger. "Oh god!" she gasped and I smiled. I thrusted in and out at a slow pace. She gripped my shoulders. "Demi.." she moaned my name. Her moans became louder as I placed wet kisses all over her neck. I then inserted another finger and her moans turned to screams. At first I thought I was hurting her so I slowed down until she moaned for me to go faster. "Demi.. F-faster.. Honey p-please." then I picked the pace back up.

I could feel her walls tightening around my fingers and her nails digging into my back. I knew what was about to happen as she got louder. It wasn't long before I felt her cum on my hand. I let her ride it out before I rolled on to my back.

I stared up at the ceiling. "Why did I wait so long?" I heard Selena say. Then I felt her shift and lay on top of me. She kissed my neck and trailed her kisses down my body to my belly button. She not about to do what I think she is, is she?

"Fuck." I covered my mouth. She is, she's going down on me. I've never let a girl do this before. I may have whored around but I was always careful about it. I felt her kiss my centre and damn did it feel good.

…

I woke up with Selena half on top of me, her head laying on my chest. I glanced at my alarm clock. 5:45. Great dad should be home in 15 minutes. I got up carefully not to wake Selena. I went over to my drawers and put on a fresh pair of underwear and a clean bra. Then I went into the bathroom to fix my hair.

I came back out a woke Selena up. "mmm.. What?" she mumbled. Aw she's so cute.

"Hey gorgeous, wake up." I said to her.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at me. "Hey."

I smiled back. "Hey... You gotta get up sweet cheeks. My dad should be home with dinner pretty soon."

…

"Demi tells me you're in all advanced classes?" my dad asked Selena as we all sat around the dinner table eating the wings he picked up on his way home.

"Yes sir, everything but Cheerleading and Cooking." she replied.

"That's excellent. Maybe you could help Demi get her grades up." Yea sure dad, we'll definitely 'study'. "But I have a more serious question."

I looked at him suspiciously. "What is it?" I asked.

He looked back and forth between the two of us. "I just want to know where this relationship is going." He stated. I opened my mouth to answer him. "I don't want to hear from you." he said pointing at me. "I want to hear from Selena."

"Well, sir.. Seeing as how I'm barely 18 I don't want to get in over my head. However, at the same time my desire isn't to hurt your daughter it's to be with her. I know high school will be over soon but with her basketball skills and my GPA, we both could get into any college in the state." wow, I didn't even think about college with Selena. It would be cool if we had our own dorm room together.

"So this isn't just some fling?" He asked. Jesus dad that was blunt.

"No sir." she answered. After she said that he went back to eating his food.

"Good cause she just yaps on and on and on about you all the time. All I hear is Selena this Sele-"

"Dad!" I yelled cutting him off.

He laughed. "What? don't you want your girlfriend to feel appreciated. There's nothing wrong with letting her know you think about her." He teased.

"Dad, trust me. She feels appreciated."

"Yea. I know. I can tell by the hickeys on your neck, champ." He pointed at my neck. Selena looked down for a brief second. I glanced over and I saw she was trying to hide her laughter. I looked over to my dad but he didn't seem to notice her actions.

The rest of dinner went well and soon enough we were at the basketball game. I convinced Nick to come with me cause Selena only jumps around like 40% of the time. Kendra is in the game, Bridget is off in the dancers sections and Holly is over by Selena. I need someone to talk to.

I had been watching Selena cheer but after she sat down I turned to Nick. To my surprise he was watching the cheerleaders. "Which one you like?" I asked.

He turned to me. "Huh?"

"Wow, Nick." I've never seen him show an interest in a particular girl. He glanced back over there and I tried to follow his eye line. He's either looking at Holly, Selena or Miley. He better not be looking at Selena. "Nick." I said sternly.

He broke his stare from the cheerleading section and faced me. "What?"

"Who are you looking at?" I asked.

"I cant tell you…." I felt anger boiling in the pit of my stomach.

"Are you looking at my woman!" I practically yelled. It was loud in the gym so I wasn't causing a scene or anything.

He had a shocked expression on his face. "How many women do you have?" what kind of a question is that.

"One!" I shouted.

"Relax, I wasn't looking at Selena." yea you better not be.

"Then why cant you tell me?" I asked curiously. "It's either my friend or my enemy."

"Yeah, sure. Who is it?" I pressed the issue.

"…its uh.. Its… Holly." No way.

"Ok first thing were gonna do is get you a new wardrobe." I said to him.

He looked up at me. "What?"

"What?" I looked back at him. "You want her don't you?" I asked. He nodded his head. "Ok then. Like I said, first thing we're gonna go is get you a new wardrobe."


	15. Chapter 15

I opened my eyes and pushed myself up off the bed. I stood up and saw that it was 8:36. That means Holly should be up. I reached down to the side table by my bed and picked up my phone. I unlocked the screen and went to my contacts. I scrolled down to Holly's name and selected it.

Demi: Want to go to the mall today?

After I sent that to Holly I scrolled to Selena and selected her name.

Demi: Hey gorgeous, good morning. : )

Then I tossed my phone down on my bed and went over to my door. I opened it and stepped out into the hall way. I went into the bathroom and washed my face. The cold water was refreshing. I dried my face off with a near by towel, then exited the bathroom and went back into my room. I walked over to my bed and picked my cell phone up.

2 New Messages.

Holly: Sure. I'll pick you up in an hour then we'll go wake up Bridget & Kendra.

Selena: Morning sunshine xxox : )

I smiled at Selena's little kisses on her txt. Then I replied to her.

Demi: x You should come to the mall. I wanna see you. Xx

Selena: How am I supposed to get away with that?

Demi. Ask bitchface if she wants to hang out?

Selena: Lol. Ok I'll ask Miley

I dropped my phone back down on my bed and left my room to take a shower. When I came back I had a message from Selena.

Selena: She said she wants to go so I'll see you there ;) xx

…..

We pulled up in Nick's drive way. Me and Kendra hopped out of the car to get Nick. We didn't even give Holly time to turn the car off, we didn't want her going anywhere near Joe if he was home. I jogged up to the door with Kendra. Man only 3 and a half weeks till I'm back on the court. I cant wait.

I knocked on the door and a few seconds past before it was opened. Behind the door was Mrs. Jonas. "Hello there Demi. Come on in." she opened the door up further for us to enter.

"Um, actually I'm here to pick up Nick." I said not even taking a step toward the door. I want out of this drama free.

"Oh ok." she turned into the house. "Nicholas!" she yelled in the direction of the stairs. "Someone's at the door for you!"

"Who the hell would be here for Nick." I heard a male voice say off in the distance. That's definitely Joe.

Me and Kendra exchanged a look that said 'great we have to deal with this asshole' as we heard footsteps. "Joseph don't be so mean. Nick has friends." his mother spoke up in defense of Nick as Joe came into view of the doorway.

"Oh its just the dyke. Mom she doesn't count."

"You watch your language young man!" she scolded her son. I used to get offended by remarks like that then I realized the only reason people jump to stuff like that is cause there's nothing else about me that they can make fun of.

"Whatever." he said to his mom then turned to Kendra. "Where's Holly?"

I smirked. "In my bed." I said cockily before Kendra could say anything.

Kendra slapped my arm "Dems, don't start anything." she whispered to me as Joe's face fell into a frown. My little comment seemed to piss him off.

"How's that knee of yours?" he asked looking down at it.

"Good. Really good." I said proudly.

"hmm.. Yea we'll see about that." he said with a sinister tone before turning around and heading back into his house. What a little drama queen.

Mrs. Jonas watched her son walk away. "You know, I have no idea what's gotten into that boy lately." she looked back at us.

Then Nick finally appeared. "Hey Demi. Hey Kendra." he said giving us a small wave. "I'm going to go to the mall with them is that ok?" he asked his mom politely.

"Sure of course. Will you be home for dinner?" she asked him.

Nick looked at me for an answer I just shook my head no. "No. I don't think so." he said to his mother.

"Ok sweetie. Be careful." she leaned over and hugged Nick. Aw he's such a momma's boy.

The three of us began walking to the car when we heard Nick's mom yell "I love you." Nick stopped in his tracks. And hollered "I love you too." back embarrassedly when he noticed Holly was waiting in the car. He walked closer to me. "Why is she here? I thought we were going shopping?" he whispered to me.

"We are, but she needs to see the real you and you need to spend time together for that to happen." I whispered back. "Now get in the car."

…

The first store we went into was Eye Masters. We gotta get rid of Nick's black thick rimmed glasses. "I say we get you some contacts and preferably ditch the thick glasses and go for a thinner pair." I said to Nick, then I turned to Holly. "Holly you should help Nick find a pair that look good." I said as I left the two of them standing together and went over by Bridget and Kendra. They were trying on different pairs of sunglasses so I joined in and tried on a few pairs.

As I was trying on a pair of light brown sunglasses I glanced over to Nick and Holly. Holly was placing a pair of thin silver glasses on Nick and Nick was fidgeting with the hem of his sweater vest. Holly noticed and just smiled to herself. "I think Nick likes Holly." I heard Bridget say. I turned to my left and she was standing next to me.

"They'd be cute together." I said back to her.

The three of us looked back over to them and saw they were standing at the register paying for his new glasses. "There not in the same league." Bridget said.

"When has Holly ever rejected a guy because of that though." Kendra interjected. "That guy would follow her like a puppy and never do her wrong. He's the complete opposite of his brother."

I smiled at Kendra's comment. "Exactly." I said proudly to Bridget. Holly isn't the shallow kind.

"Yea its not like Nick would have to be a bombshell to get Holly attention. She's not Demi." Kendra added. I scoffed at her remark about me. "What Dem, its true. Look at who you're dating now. Granted this has been the longest relationship you've ever had, but that doesn't take away the fact that Selena is safely a 10 out of 10."

"I don't see anything wrong with wanting the perfect girl." I defended myself. "And yes this is the longest relationship I've had and I'm thankful for it. ..I love Selena." At those last three words my friends' jaws dropped.

"Awww!" Bridget threw her arms around me. "I'm so happy for you!" she squealed as she squeezed me tighter. Then she let go as Holly and Nick made their way over to us.

Holly looked at me, then to Bridget who was smiling, then to Kendra who had a blank expression. "What did I miss?" she asked.

"Our little Dem Dem used the L word." Bridget gushed. "She just admitted she loves Selena."

"You mean you couldn't tell before?" Holly question Bridget with a laugh. "There was a little more that lust in those brown eyes when she would look at her."

Kendra stayed quiet the whole time. I stared at her, ignoring whatever conversation Bridget and Holly were having about me. Kendra seemed distant. She looked like she wanted to say something but was holding it back. I was about to ask her what was wrong but I felt my phone going off in my pocket. I pulled it out to see a message from Selena.

Selena: We're trying to figure out where to go. What store are you in?

I quickly replied.

Demi: We're heading to Urban Outfitters right now.

I looked up from my phone and saw that Bridget and Holly were still yammering on about something. "Lets go to Urban Outfitters!" I interrupted them. "Nick needs a few pairs of jeans." I pivoted on my heels and took hold of Kendra's hand. We walked out of the store and I let Holly, Nick and Bridget walk ahead of us. I needed to talk to Kendra and see what's on her mind. As we were walking I swung our hands back and forth as if we were five. "Sooo. What's on your mind?" I asked.

"Nothing." she said looking straight ahead.

I stopped and when she didn't she got jerked back, because I still had a hold of her hand. "Kendra. What is it?" I asked again.

I heard her sigh and watched as she reluctantly turned to face me. "I just wasn't ready for this. That's all."

"Ready for what?" I asked confused.

Kendra glanced down at the floor before returning her eyes to mine. "For Selena…" she spoke quietly.

I let go of her hand. "What are you talking about?"

"We used to hang out all the time." she said now with her normal volume. "Now we're only hanging out every so often. .. I mean I know that one day we were all going to each go our separate ways or drift because of the people we date or whatever. That's the way life goes… but I never thought you'd be the first one…" I saw sadness in her eyes. "I miss having you around.."

I wrapped Kendra in a hug. I didn't realize it before but she's right. Me and Kendra haven't gotten in much time together. "I'm sorry."

She pulled away from the hug and held me at arms distance. "Seriously can you remember the last time just the four of us hung out?" she asked me and I had to think about her question. "I don't mind if she comes with you but damn Demi.. Other then right now can you tell me how long its been since we all got together?" I cant even remember. Wait, we went out about a week and a half ago. Oh my god that's a long time. We used to hang out practically everyday.

"I'm so sorry. I lost track of time. I cant believe its been a week and a half!" Kendra nodded her head as to say 'yea where the fuck have you been'. "Movie night tonight?" I asked with a hopeful smile on my face. I want her to say yes and forgive me for being so distant.

She smiled. "Sure. You should bring Selena too as long as you don't get too touchy feely in front of me. I should get used to her being around anyways. But we need to work in some Demi Kendra time."

"Hey I'm always reserved around you guys." I said playfully hitting her arm. "But we'll definitely get in some us time."

She laughed. "Yeah. Are you really reserved?" she asked and I nodded. "Is that what you called your dates with Samantha?" she asked teasingly as we started walking to Urban Outfitters.

"Whoa now. I think everyone knows there's differences in that so called relationship and my actual relationship with Selena." I said as we walked into the store. I spotted Holly and Bridget talking to Miley, Lily, Vanessa, Brooke and my favorite, Selena. All cheerleaders. One thing I'll never understand is how Miley can be all cool with Holly and then be all cold and bitchy when I show up.

"DEMI!" Vanessa yelled as saw me and ran to me with open arms. She jumped up on me and I caught her as she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

I laughed at Vanessa's overreaction to seeing me.. Until I saw Selena looking pissed from the corner of my eye. I cleared my throat. "Uh, Vanessa. Get down please." I said as I began to push her down.

She pulled back enough to look at me. "Why?" she asked.

"Cause I, um, I'm seeing someone." I said as her feet found their way back down to the floor. By now Brooke was standing by me too. The two of them bombarded me with questions yelling things like 'who' and 'is it serious'. I wouldn't normally tell a girl to get off me if I was seeing someone and they knew that. The two were jumping around excitedly asking me who I was dating. I looked over to see Selena's face and she didn't look as pissed but she still looked a little ticked. "Look guys I cant tell you but all you need to know is that Demi Lovato is officially off the market." I said smiling at the thought of me and Selena being together.

Vanessa wasn't believing me. "Oh whatever. Do I need to give you another lap dance to remind you of who you are." Ah, no! no, no, no. Don't bring that up right now when Selena is right there.

"Uh, look guys we had our moments but I'm was serious when I said I was officially off the market." I explained. I kept looking over to Selena who was standing next to Holly. Selena mouthed 'lap dance' and placed her hand on her hip. Oh man I'm screwed. "Where's Nick." I said as I walked over to Holly. I was in desperate need to change the subject.

"He's trying on a few pairs of jeans I picked out for him." Good their spending time together.

I turned to face Selena. "Hey new girl, how you doin" I said as I scanned her body. I am a very lucky girl cause my girlfriend is smoking hot. At times I like having to pretend I don't talk to her all the time cause it makes flirting twice as fun. But it would be nice to kiss her right now or you know act like a girlfriend.

"Oh no, don't even try to flirt with her." Miley said to me before I even had time to turn on the mojo. "You smiling is only going to encourage her." she said to Selena.

Selena's smile fell. "Miles she has a girlfriend."

"Like that's ever stopped her before." Lily spoke up. What is it rag on Demi day? I cant believe she said that.

"Look Demi may get a lot of ass but that doesn't make her a cheater." Kendra said placing her arm over my shoulder. Alright my girl is back. We got in one fight together back in middle school and since then no one starts shit with one of us if the other is around. No one said anything as I gave Kendra a high five.

"Ok what do you think of these?" Nick said as he came out of the changing room staring down at his pants. He had on a pair of black faded jeans. He lifted his head and saw the other girls that had shown up since he was last out here. He looked around at all of us and I think he could feel that some arguing almost went down.

"Ok well.. This girl better be one amazing girl if she's taking you from the rest of us." Vanessa said breaking the awkward silence.

"Um, I must say I do have one amazing girlfriend." I'm about to score some bonus points here. "She's the total package, she can make me laugh, she plays video games sometimes, she's crazy smart and to top it all off she the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Selena let a small smile play across her features at the things I said about her.

Meanwhile Miley rolled her eyes. "Whatever . Come on girls lets get out of here."

"Hold on." Brooke said to Miley. "I want Dem to dish on who she's dating."

"Me too." Vanessa agreed. Crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, so she said her girlfriend is pretty, smart, plays video games and makes her laugh." Brooke said looking at Vanessa. "Who do we know that fits that?" I don't like this. Time to change the subject.

"Guys look it would be nice to do the whole cat and mouse thing but I think Dem had plans to help Nick pick out some new clothes." How does she always do that? Holly has great timing.

Brooke and Vanessa exchanged a look at each other than a look at Holly. "You know Holly you fit that little description Demi just gave us. Are you the secret girlfriend?" Brooke asked.

God damn, again with the friend dating? "Um, no. I'm not Demi's girlfriend." Holly responded calmly.

"Please Holly may be friends with her but come on guys. Holly knows dating a girl would be disgusting." Miley stated. "Why any of you girls like Demi confuses me." she said to Vanessa and Brooke.

The two girls responded immediately and at the same time. "She's hot." was what Brooke said and "She's good in bed" is what came out of Vanessa's mouth.

"OK! Ok guys seriously!" I shouted after seeing a hurt and shocked expression on Selena's face. "No more talk like that. I told you guys I'm seeing someone. And Miley just shut the fuck up for once. You're the biggest butter face on the planet." I don't know why I insulted her I just felt I had to. "talking about why would someone like me? Shit I don't see why someone would like you." I mumbled to where only Holly and Nick could hear me.

Miley squinted her eyes and took a step closer to me with Lily right behind her. She was giving me that famous cheerleader death glare. I was about to take a step towards her when I felt someone up against my back. "What are you gonna do about it?" I heard Kendra's voice near my ear as she questioned Miley and Lily.

"What is this a BFF showdown?" I heard Selena say quietly.

Holly sighed. "Something like that. I'm going to stop this before it gets out of hand." then she walked over with Selena and stood in between the four of us. "You guys need to stop. I'm tired of seeing this." she turned to Miley. "Miley do you really want to get beaten up? Face it Dem could whoop you and Lily without Kendra's help. She could kick most of the guys at schools asses." then she turned to me. "Demi I'm sure there's someone or something that you don't want to see you getting into a fight. Unless its to defend that someone or something's honor, you should restrain yourself." I looked around the room one time. I knew she had to have been talking about Selena.

Brooke walked in between us also. "I'm gonna take these two out of here and let you guys get back to shopping." she said to Holly.

"Thank you." Holly replied to her.

Just as the four of them began to walk out Kendra ran up behind Selena and pulled her back over to us without the others noticing she was gone. "Here" she said as she pushed me and Selena into the red and white changing rooms. "You guys have a good five minutes." sometimes I really love Kendra.

I smiled that we were alone with each other. "Hey gorgeous."

She smiled back. "Hey."

I took hold of her hand. "Look, I'm sorry for that little thi-" I was cut off by Selena's lips. It was just a peck but it was enough to shut me up.

"Don't be." she glanced down at our hands and I laced our fingers together. I saw the corners of her mouth lift into a smile but that smile soon fell as she shifted her gaze to the floor. "You've been with a lot of girls, huh?"

My smile fell then too as she asked that question. The last thing I want is for her to feel insecure or threatened. "Yeah I've been with quite a few." I paused then lifted her chin so I could look her in the eyes. "But you're the only one that's ever meant anything to me." She stared into my eyes and I stared back into hers. "Would it be okay if I kissed you?" I asked as released her hands and wrapped my arms around my girlfriends waist.

She nodded before leaning in and throwing her arms around my neck. Our lips met and once again we shared another amazing kiss to add to the list of amazing kisses we've had with each other. It was soft and slow.

When we broke apart I could feel that I must have had a dreamy look on my face. I've been with this girl a few months and she's still giving me butterflies. I wonder if I'll get used to that feeling. "You're quite the romantic. Who asks for permission after having sex, and two months of dating?" she asked and all I did was shrug my shoulders as a response. "A keeper. that's who."

I smiled. "Baby, you ain't seen nothing yet."

"Sorry guys, times up." Kendra said walking into the changing room. "Don't want, as Demi calls you, Mrs. Lovato getting in trouble."

Selena slid her hands down my shoulders then down my arms to my hands. She removed my hands from her waist but still held them in hers. "Don't tell me your friends are going to start calling me that too?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you think I was kidding on our first date?" I said with a huge grin on my face. "Cause I wasn't."

She chuckled a little bit. "I'm going to go before they notice that I'm gone."

I lifted up her hands and placed a kiss on each one. "Ok. I'll call you tonight."

"okay." she said as she kissed my cheek. I turned to watch her walk out, my eyes glued to her firm butt.

Right before she turned the corner of the changing rooms I called out to her. "Hey Selena!" she turned to face me. "I love you!"

Selena blew me a kiss. "I love you too." she said before turning back around and leaving.

I faced Kendra once Selena was out of sight. "Thanks."

"No problem. Lets go check on your little plan to get Nick and Holly together." Kendra said and so we did just that. We walked back into the main part of the store and saw Bridget, Holly and Nick scanning the clothes in the clothes racks.

"This is way I told you about my plan." I said to Kendra as we watched them from a distance. "I have no idea how to get them together."

"like this." Kendra said all to knowingly. "Hey Bridget! Lets go get some slushies while Holly and Nick look around." what is she doing. "You guys want anything?" she asked to Nick and Holly to which both of them shook their heads 'no'.

"Ohh I want cherry." Bridget said as she skipped over to us.

"Now they have some alone time. I don't think anything will happen but .. You never know." Kendra whispered to me.

I don't like this chapter that much, but I wanted to post something for you guys.


	16. Chapter 16

I normally don't like Mondays but for some reason I feel amazing today. Things went okay with Holly and Nick they definitely got to know each other a little bit. I don't know if anything will come of it, but I hope it does. I'll talk to Holly about it later.

I feel unnaturally good and I don't want to loose that feeling. When the bell rang to release second period I plugged my head phones into my ears. I'm not letting any hallway drama grab a hold of me. I shook my ipod to shuffle to a new song. Untouched by the Veronica's blasted into my ears. I had a little head banging going on, on my way to third period. Some people saw me a threw up the rock n' roll sign, which I returned. Others did the same but added a slight head banging motion like I was doing.

I stopped at the door of Mrs. McGuire's cooking class. I could shake my ipod and bust in the room singing to Selena… should I? should I not?

I think I shall. I shook my ipod… Hollywood Whore? Na I cant go in there and sing that to her. I shook it once again. Let's Get It On? Hmm.. Na, ha ha I wont do that do her. I think if I tried to sing that to her I would end up laughing. Ok come on ipod, give me a good one. Whatever I get I'm going in there belting it out. I hope it's a good one. I shook my mp3 player for the final time. .. Your Pops Don't Like Me. Ha ha ok, ok. Ironic much?

This is such an old song. 'Oh females dad be tripping fo real. I mean, I'm a playa with mine right, and see what had happened was' I listen to the first few seconds before I walked into class. I opened the door and stepped inside while singing/rapping. "I was hollering at this chick in front of the 99 cent store and well, uh, here's the whole story." I said to no one in particular. Then I quickly turned to Selena for the next part and pointed at her.

"She was a tall slim model chick I met last week at the mall, cute feet with the baby phat piece" at this point I had everyone in the rooms attention, but I was only looking at Selena as I slid my bag off my shoulder.

"yo, she asked me to come over tomorrow so I smashed in tha crib bumpin, cant walk. Wit yo do rag on. She sang that song, she turnin me on." I sang as I began to walk to my seat knowing Selena was watching me.

"If I, would've known her pops was home could've stayed at the crib hollered at her on the phone."

I put my bag down on the table. "but a, pops got hot, he was old school pimpin tank tops, flip flops and dress socks. Ran game when he came with the questions, boy you a youngin how you gon ford a lexus. Sorry Mr. Jackson but I sell records. Na once again I aint got-" I abruptly stopped when I felt my head phones get yanked out of my ears.

"Demi. Class has started take your seat." Mrs. McGuire instructed me. The rest of the class booed her. I must not have been half bad.

"Let her do another one!" someone shouted from the back of the room.

I reached down and placed one head phone in my left ear. "Yeah, let me do another one."

She sighed. "Make it quick and I don't want it to be rap." wow I'm surprised she agreed to it.

Ok so no rap. "I kinda want to sing to someone." I said to the class as I skimmed through my songs. I heard a few people say something but I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. "Since this girl is right here I think I'll just sing to her." I said talking about Selena. I glanced over to her and she looked a little nervous. I stood next to her, mentally preparing myself for singing to such a beautiful girl.

"You could always sing to me." Samantha stated. Oh no I couldn't. You're a bitch.

I didn't reply to her. If I did, I don't even know what might slip out. Instead I just shook my head. I finally selected a song and pressed play. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and opened my mouth to sing. .

"I'm in trouble, I'm an addict, I'm addicted to this girl. She's got my heart tied in a knot and my stomach in a whirl."

I opened my eyes and bent down and knelt on my good knee. I took one of Selena's hands and held it with both of mine.

"But even worse I cant stop calling her, she's all I want and more…"

I could no longer hold back the smile that wanted to break through. I had a big goofy grin as stared into Selena's eyes.

"I mean damn, what's not to adore.."

I took a big breath and belted out the next line.

"I've been playing to much guitar I've been listening to jazz. I called so many times I swear she's going mad. And that cellar-er will be the death of us I swear, I swear… and oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oooh oooh oooh."

Selena broke out with a smile of her own. I never tried seriating a girl but it seems to be going well.

"I'm running my mouth just like I got her, but I surely don't. Because she's so uh oh uh oh uh oh.. Rock And Roll! And she's out of my league, is she out of my league? I hope not."

I subtly winked at her so that no one would see.

"I'm in trouble, I'm so cliché. See that word just wears me out, makes me feel like just another boy to laugh and joke about. But even worse I cant stop calling, I love to hear that voice, and honestly, I'm left with no choice."

Then to my surprise almost the whole class joined in with me to finish out the song. "I've been playing to much guitar, I've been listening to jazz, I called so many times I swear she's going mad, and that cellar-er will be the death of us I swear, I swear."

We all clapped as the song ended. Well everyone except Sam. "Okay, everyone. Settle down and take out your notebooks." Mrs. McGuire told the class. This time everyone listened for the most part. I took my seat.

"Wow Demi, I had no idea you could sing like that. That was amazing." Selena loudly whispered.

"You so owe me a kiss." I replied with a cheeky grin before the teacher told us to keep quiet or she'll move us. I hate when teachers play that card. She's lucky me and Selena aren't supposed to be talking to each other otherwise I would yell across the room like I used to when a teacher would separate me and Kendra. It was safe to say no teacher liked having us in the same class period. But now that I think about it, singing to Selena may not have been the best idea. I think I pulled it off pretty decently in acting like I didn't know her that well. Yea, we'll be fine. Sam can moan and bitch all she wants Miley hates her just as mush as Miley hates me. They've hated each other since like the fifth grade. I cant seem to remember what triggered it though.

…..

The next time I got to see Selena was in Science. I can say that I am passing this class, thankfully. Sitting next to your girlfriend helps too. And having your girlfriend be incredibly smart also helps. The class period was going by as usual. Selena and I would hold hands under the table. She would be taking notes and I would be staring at her just taking in the sight that is Selena Gomez. A beautiful sight, it truly is.

Her v-neck was sliding towards the edge of her shoulder almost anytime she made a sudden move. Soon enough her pink bra strap was visible. Two thoughts ran threw my head. 1 pull her shirt up, or 2 lick her shoulder.. Why does lust always win with me?.. I leaned over and kissed and licked her shoulder where her bra strap was visible.

"Demi." I heard Selena say quietly.

I gave her shoulder one final kiss before I pulled away from her. "Hmm?"

Selena pulled her shirt back over her shoulder. "Can you be a little more ca- AH!" she screamed very high pitched and jumped up out of her chair.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

The rest of the class had turned to face us due to Selena's screech. "Ew. Demi there's a cockroach!" Selena screeched yet again. I did a 180 in my chair and sure enough there was a big gross ass cockroach crawling around the edge of our table. When the other girls in the class saw it, and the one gay boy in class, they all had the same reaction and scooted as far away as they could. I just sighed and stood up. I walked around my table to pick up Dean's Science book. Yea I haven't forgotten about him hitting on Sel back at the beginning of school. 'You cheer for me' yeah right dude, she cheers for ME… anyway I picked up his book and walked back over to my table. I lifted it up into the air behind my head, getting ready to slam it back down on to the nasty roach. "Don't kill it!" Selena yelled just as I was about to get rid of our little pest problem.

I looked at her questionably. "What do you mean don't kill it?"

"Don't kill it."

"What do you want me to do with it?" I asked.

"I don't know. Just don't kill it."

You've got to be kidding me. "Why not? Its just gonna go make more cockroach babies."

Sel looked like she wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. "May I suggest this?" Mr. Anderson said with a glass jar in his hand, interrupting our conversation.

I looked over at him. "You've got to be joking.." He shook his head 'no' and I sighed. "Just give me a second." I said to him before looking back at Selena. "Hey Sel, isn't that the shirt you wore last week." I said casually pointing to a girl on the other side of the room. As soon as she turned her head to look I brought Dean's book smashing down on the table, crushing the cockroach.

The sound of the book slamming against the table made a loud noise. Selena tilted her head. "You just had to kill it, didn't you?"

I lifted the book. "Yep and one day when were older your going to be happy I kill little pest like these." ew there's roach guts on this book. Oh well. "Here you go Dean." I said as I tossed the book back on his table.

"Now class may resume as normal." Mr. Anderson said a little disgusted as he walked back up to his desk.

Selena and I took our seats. "I cant believe you killed it." she mumbled.

I grabbed one of her hands to make her look at me. "Hey. I'm not your dad and I'm not your mom. I don't care how big or how small. If there's something threatening you, I'm gonna take care of it. I'm not gonna hurt you and I'm not gonna stand by and watch you get scared, no matter how big or small the problem is… you can expect me to kill every roach, spider, even a big ass rabid grizzly.."

It was silent for a moment. ".. Demi are you okay?" she asked.

"y-yea, I'm fine." I said. Regretting my past words.

Selena turned her body to face me. "What is it? I know when your lying."

Damn, we've been dating 2 and a half months and she already knows when I'm lying. "..Its just. My day started amazingly and I got to see my amazing girlfriend. . But the problem is that you have to live this lie, and I just want to take you away from all this.. I want me and you to live without having to pretend not to be in love with one another." I gripped her hands tighter. "Selena you deserve the world.. And I'm gonna give it to you.."

She sweetly smiled. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Selena I know this isn't the right time or the right place, but I'm head over heels in love with you and I think it just hit me and hard, a few minutes ago when I was messing with your bra strap.. And I'm sorry for my little mood swing a few minutes ago. I mean yeah I told you I loved you and I meant it but being in love is totally different and I know, I'm positive that I'm in love with you." I said in a rush.

Just then the bell rang and all the students rushed to get their things together and packed so they could get to lunch. I didn't move I just sat there and watched Selena pack up. She was packing up slower than everyone else. In fact once everyone was out of the room she stopped what she was doing and sat back down by me. "I'm glad we feel the same way about each other." she said smiling.

I put my arms out. "Come here baby. I'm sorry things are like this."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. "I'm in love with you too Demi. And you know this the way my family is isn't your fault."

"I just wanna take care of you." I admitted.

She held on to me tighter. "You're the best girlfriend anyone could ask for."

After sometime of cuddling I cleared my throat. "I believe you owe me a kiss from earlier."

Selena pulled out of the hug but we were still in each other's embrace. "You do know telling someone your in love with them is -" I cut her off by stealing a kiss.

"Yes. Telling someone your in love with them is telling them you want to be with them forever." I pecked her lips again. "I'm aware. Like I said I want to take care of you… forever."

This time she pecked me. "Good." then I leaned in captured her lips in a full on kiss.

After a few moments I had to pull away. "Ok. We need to stop." I said and she looked at me confused. "Do you know how hot you are? Obviously not. 5 more seconds of making out with you and I would've had to bend you over an-"

"Girls! Not on school property. I don't care what you do outside of school but take your foreplay and dirty talk elsewhere." Mr. Anderson said coming out of his office.

"Well that was awkward." Selena said letting go of me.

I chuckled but soon missed her warmth. "Aw gorgeous, where you going?"

She reached into her backpack and pulled out her pink poem book. "Nowhere but lunch after I give you this." I watched as she flipped through her book and stopped on a page only to rip it out and fold it. "Here I wrote this about you." she said handing it to me. I was about to unfold it and read it right there. "Don't read it now. Wait till later on when you miss me."

"So in other words, read it right when you walk out that door?" I asked.

She put her backpack on. "If that's when you miss me. I'm going to lunch. See you after school." she said before pecking my lips one last time and exiting the empty science room.

As soon as she walked out I unfolded the paper.

How you choose to express yourself, is all your own and I can tell

It comes naturally, it comes naturally

You follow what you feel inside

Its intuitive, you don't have to try

It comes naturally, it comes naturally

And it takes my breath away

What you do, so naturally

You are the thunder and I am the lightening

And I love the way you know who you are

And to me its exciting, when you know its meant to be

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally

When your with me baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally

You have a way of moving me

A force of nature, your energy

It comes naturally

When we collide sparks fly

When you look in my eyes it takes my breath away

Selena is so sweet, this girl should really write songs.

Happy Valentine's Day. This isn't full of V day fluff though. Thanks for all of the reviews you guys have given on the previous chapters. I hope you like this one.

"Holly, wait up." I said quickly before she was out of sight. She turned around from heading to her first class of the day. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked.

She swayed back over to me. "Sure. What's up Dem?"

Ok how do I word this.. "Holly.. What do you think about Nick?" Good start.

I watched Holly as she held her purse a little tighter. "I think he's been hanging out with us a lot more lately.. Why?" Cause he's been hanging out with us for the past two weeks and you guys have gotten nowhere.

"I think he likes you." I spat out.

Holly gave a sympathetic looking smile. "I know. Bridget and I have talked about it." she replied. Great. Bridget means well, but there's no way them talking is going to help me get them together. This is going to take a little more than just letting nature take its course. Sometimes nature needs a shove. "I'll admit he looks cute in all the new close he bought." or maybe not.

I stepped a little closer to Holly. "Cute enough to maybe.. date?" I asked in a teasing tone.

She giggled. "Demi .. I.. he's not my type."

"Yeah, I know. He's not an ass hole." I said a little meaner than intended to. "Sorry, that come out wrong. I just think Nick would be a refreshing change from the guys you normally go out with." I finished saying as the warning bell rang.

"If he asks me out then we'll see what happens." Holly said as she turned to walk to her class. "Bye Dems. See you at lunch." I mumbled a 'see you then'. Now I know where to go from here. I have to convince Nick to hurry up and ask her out.

….

2nd period.

After I entered Coach Jones' class room I took my seat. Convincing Nick shouldn't be too hard to do. I mean for god sakes he's liked Holly for a while and it's gotta be bugging him that he's gotten no where. It would be eating at me if I were him. "Hey nick." I whispered to him. He waved back to me in response. He's not the type to talk in class. "Dude you have to ask Holly out soon." I stated as I pulled out my Economics book from my back pack.

"Why?" he whispered back.

Really? Why? Damn Nick common sense. "Because Holly is hot." I whisper yelled at him. "Hot girls don't stay single for long."

Nick looked up to make sure Coach didn't see us talking before he spoke again. "She wont say yes to me if I ask her out."

"You never know… and you wont know unless you ask her." I said reassuringly.

I watched Nick as he stared down at his desk. "I don't know Demi… she's out of my league." this is a sad sight. Nick needs to be confident and believe in himself.

"Nick look at me." I demanded. I waited until he lifted his gaze from his desk to meet my eyes. "Ask. Her. Out. Worst thing that could happen is she would say no, and even if she does she wont look at you any differently for asking her… I doubt she'll say no though. In fact I think she'll say yes."

"..You really think she'll say yes?" he asked me. I nodded my head yes even though I have no idea what the hell Holly's answer will be. "H-how should I do it?" he asked me. I can tell he's nervous.

I felt my cell phone vibrating in my pocket but I ignored it. "Knowing Holly it really wont matter where." I stopped talking because I felt my phone go off again. "Holly isn't that hard to.. Jesus christ, hold on a sec." I said as I reached into my pocket to pull out my cell that had gone off for the third time.

I had 3 new txt messages. The first one was a forward of picture message from Kendra so I opened up that one first. I couldn't believe what popped up. It was a picture of Holly gripping the collar of my t shirt and me holding her face in my hands, placing a kiss on her forehead. Underneath the picture read: 'Hemi or Dolly? You decide the new couple's name.'

"What the hell!" I shouted involuntarily. How the fuck did me comforting Holly after a break up turn into me dating her? I slammed my phone down on my desk just in time to take notice everyone was staring at me from my outburst. Coach Jones included.

Coach let out a sigh and shook his head. "Uh, anyway.. The downward slope reflects the relationship between price and quantity demand." He continued on with his lecture and I went back to not paying attention to what he was saying.

I picked my phone back up and stared at the picture. If you didn't know what happened that day it could totally look like we were together.. Then I remembered I had other messages I hadn't checked yet. I closed out the picture and selected the second txt I received.

Kendra: personally I like Hemi. Its very auto mechanical. it fits since you fixed up your car. Oh did I mention you're so screwed if you don't clear this up with Selena? News is spreading fast so hurry.

Selena: What haven't you told me? What the hell is up with that picture of you floating around school?

Fuck. Of course she already found out. I hit the reply button and proceeded to rapidly txt Selena back.

Demi: That picture was taken way back on the day Holly and Joe broke up. I walked her to class. Remember, I told you all about that day. Trust me Sel, me and Holly are just friends.

I waited for her to reply but it never came. She hadn't txt me back the whole rest of second period. She must be pissed.

When the bell rang to release us to go to third Nick called my name before I was able to leave the room. I pivoted on my heels to face him. "What?" I said dryly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I took a deep breath before grabbing my phone. I went back to the picture message and held it up for him to see. I saw disappointment stretch across his face. "Nick there's nothing going on between me and Holly. Someone caught me and Holly at a bad time and snapped this picture. Now there's a rumor going around that we're dating." I explained to him.

I saw some relief come over him. "Oh ok. Why are you mad then if it's just a rumor?" He questioned me.

"Cause Selena hasn't txt me back yet." I stated in a matter of fact tone. I knew he didn't fully believe me or the rumor. He wasn't convinced of anything yet.

"..Oh…" with that I left him and was on my way to third period. On the walk there I had people in the halls telling me 'about damn time you two got together' or yelling 'Hemi!' and a few yelling 'Dolly!'. Did people really want us to get together that badly? During one class period that rumor spread though out the entire school. I swear if Selena doesn't believe me I'm gonna flip. I don't understand why I'm as irradiated as I am but I just hope she's understanding.

When I walked into Mrs. McGuire's classroom I got my second surprise of the day. I saw Holly standing next to Selena chatting up a storm. I slowly went over there, mentally calming myself if Selena didn't believe us.

"Hey guys." I said casually. "Holly what are you doing in here?"

"I was just making sure Selena knew not to believe that picture." she said to me before turning her attention back to Selena. "One snap shot in time doesn't explain what was going on at that moment. I was a wreak and Demi was just being my friend. It was the day I broke up with Joe. He had pushed me into a locker and I was lucky that -" Selena cut her off my lifting up her hand to silently say 'no more'.

Sel put her hand down. "You don't need to tell me what happened that day. Demi has already told me."

Now she had me confused. "Well if you know the rumor isn't true then why didn't you ever txt me back?" I asked genuinely wanting to know the answer.

"I was frustrated." Selena admitted. "I knew it wasn't what it seemed, but still the thought of you being with someone else made me furious."

I walked a little closer to Selena. I was careful not to get too close so attention wouldn't be drawn. "Baby I will never go off and be with someone else. You're all I want." I said truthfully. I love how we can talk openly about our feelings. Even if its in the middle of class.

"Demi. Holly. Scoot closer to each other." I heard a voice say to us. I turned around to see who was talking to us but before I could see a flash went off. I blinked a few times and saw that there was a petite, geeky looking girl holding a camera in her hands. "Can I get a picture of you for the school paper?"

I was stunned everyone was so interested in 'us'. My mouth dangled open as I glanced over in Holly's direction. "I'd like to make a statement. If that's okay." Holly said to the girl with the camera in her hands. The girl just nodded her head and took out a notebook and pen from her pocket. Someone came prepared.. "Demi and I are not dating. We're just friends." Holly told the girl, but the girl didn't take any notes of what Holly had to say.

"Why didn't you write that down?" Selena asked. I guess she noticed too.

The girl put her notebook and pen back into her pocket. "Because. That's not what the people want to hear, and more importantly it's not going to make people read the paper."

"But it's the truth." I countered. "I don't get why people are so interested in who I'm dating. They never were this interested before." I said more to myself than anyone else. I was contemplating what made everyone so crazy over the thought of me and Holly dating.

"Students have been asking us who you've been dating, but our gossip columnist was clueless." The girl said pulling me from my thoughts. "Two girls came in offing to make big donations to the school newspaper if we could find out who your secret girlfriend was." …Brooke and Vanessa. It has to be those two. The three of us exchanged a knowing look. "They said you weren't your normal self lately, and if you weren't glowing ten times more than usual they would think something was wrong. I'd say they're just curious and honestly so is the rest of the school."

"Why are there people in my room that aren't in my class?" Mrs. McGuire said as she sat down at her desk.

Holly was the one to give Mrs. McGuire an answer. "Sorry Mrs. McGuire we were just leaving."

"Wait. If your not dating Holly then who are you dating?" The reporter girl from the paper asked me.

I was starting to get tired of this. "Don't worry about it."

"So there is a woman in you life then, right Demi?" She asked yet again, further pressing the issue.

"Don't worry about it." I said sternly enough for her to drop it and leave. That was the last thing that was said before her and Holly left to go to their own classes. Guess who was behind us the whole time. Yep, Samantha.

"If its not Holly who is it?" Sam asked me as we all took our seats. I didn't reply I just shook my head. "Is it her?" Sam asked looking at Selena.

"N-no." I laughed nervously. "Why would you think it was her?" I asked feeling my heart rate pick up.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Hmm. I don't know. It could be because practically everyday you two sit here and have eyes sex all class period." She said sarcastically, yet at the same time she was completely serious.

I glanced between Selena and Samantha. I could tell Selena was nervous cause she knew the consequences if her father were to find out. Her faced became slightly pale. "I tried but she rejected me." I said without thinking. "That's probably what your picking up on."

Sam stared at me for a moment. "No I don't think so." She said looking over to Selena. "I think she's your secret girlfriend. It didn't make sense why you would keep it a secret unless it was her." She said like she knew all to well what was going on. "She's friends with Miley, and daddy's in the military, right? …It figures you'd fall for the only girl that would have problems 'coming out' as they like to call it." She finished saying with a smirk.

Selena cleared her throat. "We're not dating. Please don't accuse me of dating Demi just because no one knows who her mystery girl is." Sel said quietly.

"Sam, seriously. Your reading way to much into this." I added onto Sel's comment, hoping she would drop it. All she did was shrug her shoulders. She didn't say another word.

The whole class period I could feel Samantha starring me down. So much my hands were all clammed up. I cant believe she knows. I hope she keeps her mouth shut.


	17. Chapter 17

It's the end of the week and the rumor is still flying around, and I still haven't gotten Nick to sum up the courage to ask Holly out. Screw it I'll worry about him later. Today is Friday and tonight is the night I return to the court.

I have an interview with this girl Chloe during 2nd period. Its supposed to be a live broad cast thing the school is trying out. We have a AV club and every once in a while they get to have a broadcast during school. All year they go around and film people and events to put into the senior video. Nick is also a part of the AV club, he made a highlight video for me last year and I sent it off to a few colleges. It was an amazing video and it made me look even better than I thought possible.

So instead of going to second period I went to the AV club's studio. Its really just a class room with no desks. When you walk in all you see is several computers on one big desk, a shelf full of different cameras, and you can't help but notice the back wall being a bright green color.

I noticed everyone scurrying about in a rush, grabbing at the shelf of cameras and digging through a near by cabinet for I don't know what. This was an unknown world to me. I just watched as they moved about almost fluidly. "Demi. Are you ready?" a soft voice pulled me away from watching the AV geeks. It was Chloe. I nodded my head. "Ok, let's go to the gym. I figured it would look best if we interviewed you in there." She said as she lead the way to the gym with a taller guy following close behind with a camera on his shoulders.

On the walk there I was wondering why Chloe was in AV club. She's way too pretty for it. She doesn't look like the type to be involved in something known for being so geeky. Chloe is a pretty girl with dark hair and dark eyes.

Once we were in the gym, I watched as she talked with the camera man, not really caring enough to listen. I sat down on the bleachers and hoped Selena would be watching my interview. Mmm Selena.. I should get her a present… edible underwear? Maybe, as long as it's the fruit roll up kind and not the candy kind. I saw that episode of a 1000 ways to die.. Talk about a way to go..

I saw the two walking over to me so I stood up. "Remember, no cursing. This is live and we can't edit anything out." Chloe told me as the cameraman handed her a microphone. She then looked back at me. "You ready?"

I nodded my head. "Yep. Lets do this. Oh but can we keep it just focused on basketball. No personal stuff?" I requested. The last thing I want is for this basketball interview to turn into a 'harass Demi on who she's dating' interview.

She sighed. "Yeah, that's fine." She then nodded to the camera man and he proceeded to count down with his fingers. He started at five and when he reached one he pointed to us and a red light appeared on the camera. "Hello fellow Rams. I'm Chloe Bridges and I'm here with girls basketball captain, Demi Lovato." She said into the camera before turning to face me. "Demi, tonight is your first game all year seeing as you were out with an injury for the entire season. How do you feel about that?" she quizzed.

I placed one hand on my hip as I answered. "Um.. I'm just really ready to get back out there. I've missed it..."

"How did you go about obtaining your injury?"

I thought back to the day I dislocated my knee. "Well.. I was scrimmaging with the team, and I guess I landed on it funny." I said with a shrug.

"While you were out the team had a record of 12 - 6. Placing the team in the number 4 seat when your normally in number 1 or 2. What are your expectations for the playoffs?"

I was starting to feel better about being in front of the camera and I let an arrogant smirk make its way onto my face. "It doesn't matter what seat we get put in. We're gonna bring home another championship."

"You sound very ready to take on Taft High tonight." she commented.

I nodded. "Oh yea. I'm definitely ready. We're gonna win. No doubt."

"Lets say you were to win the local playoffs. Will you be up for State?"

"Chloe.. I'm gonna be bringing it all home." I said confidently.

She smiled at me before she pressed on with the interview. "Colleges are to be sending out their scholarship offers to athletes this month. Any one that your particularly interested in receiving letters from?" she asked.

"There's not one I've set my mind to, so I'll wait and see what I get and explore my options from there." I said putting my other hand on my hip.

Chloe again faced the camera. "There you have it. An interview with the one and only Demi Lovato." She then turned to me. "Any last statements?"

I hesitated but then looked at the camera. "Come out and support us tonight. Its gonna be one hell of a game."

"Alright Demi, want to sign us off?" she asked me.

"Yea, sure." I said to her then looked back into the camera. "I'm Demi."

"And I'm Chloe."

I internally laughed at what I was about to say. "And this is Disney 365. See ya." I said with a wave while I heard Chloe and the camera man laugh.

"Well that's not normally how we do it, but at least someone is still a kid inside." Chloe giggled out. "Later guys." She waved to the camera as the red light faded away and the camera man said 'cut'. "Thank you for the interview." she said sticking out her hand.

I reached out my hand and shook hers. "Your welcome."

Then the camera guy pulled a thing out of this ear. "Chloe they want us back in the studio." he informed her.

"Oh, Alright. I'll see you around Demi." she said to me as they began to walk off. Then something connected in my head.

"Wait." I shouted to them before they exited the gym. "What's that ear thing for?" I asked curiously.

"It's a ear piece that lets me hear the assigned director in the studio." the camera guy told me. Then I got an idea.

….

"They don't let us log that kind of stuff out." Nick said to me as we stood in the hallway.

"Then just go get it now. Everyone is at lunch, the room should be empty." I said, trying my best to convince Nick to go and get the earpiece.

"But I could get in trouble." Nick whined. "I'm not a thief. I don't want to steal it."

"Its not stealing if your going to return it. Bring it back during the game tonight and sneak it back in." I suggested, shrugging like it was no big deal.

He glanced around the hallway before speaking. "Even if I do get the earpiece set. I still don't see how it will work."

"Just trust me. This is going to work." I said grabbing his shoulders. Then I had another idea. "Do you guys have hidden cameras too?" I asked him curiously, while removing my hands from his shoulders.

"Yes. We have 3." he replied. "One even clips to clothing." He said with a smile that faded once he caught my drift. "Demi that's too much to take."

"No its not." I said playfully hitting his arm. "If I can see her and hear her, then we have this in the bag. Just go get the stuff." Nick just nodded and was off the AV club's studio.

Meanwhile I was off to lunch.

I was greeted my everyone at my table as I took my normal seat next to Kendra, and in front of Holly who sat next to Bridget. I stared at Holly for a moment. I'm going to be hitting on her later. That should be weird... I shook the thought as I began to pick at Kendra's lunch, tater tots and chicken nuggets. I picked up a nugget and popped it into my mouth. As soon as I did I felt Kendra nudge me with her elbow. "Why do you always take my food? Why not one of them?" She motioned to Holly and Bridget.

I rested my head on her shoulder. "Shut up." I said as I took another nugget.

"Wanna make everyone in here happy, have Holly feed you a chicken nugget." Bridget joked as she sipped on her water bottle thru a straw.

"Normally I would. But I don't want to piss off a certain cheerleader." I replied with my head still rested on Kendra.

Holly looked over to Bridget. "Yeah, I'm not up for making Mrs. Lovato upset."

"Who's Mrs. Lovato?" Bridget asked confused.

"Oh my god! Where have you been?" Kendra shouted with a mouth full of food. I lifted my head off her and laughed at how a like we can be sometimes. Holly and Bridget were more reserved then us, me and Kendra were the kind that would burp when ever the hell we felt like it.

Holly leaned over and whispered into Bridget's ear. "Ohh." Bridget said as she found out who was being referred to as Mrs. Lovato. "So she's not happy about the rumor, huh?" I just shook my head as a response.

I couldn't help but to steal a glance at Selena. She's so beautiful. I watched her take bites out of her chicken nuggets, she doesn't inhale them whole like me. I saw how her jaw tightened every time she bit down to chew. My eyes wondered downward, under the table. She was in her black cheerleading uniform that had white and yellow trim, just like all the other cheerleaders. Her short skirt giving me a great view of her perfectly toned and tanned legs. Those same legs that were wrapped around my waist countless times since the first time we made love.

Then I saw a flash of white as something soft hit my face. I glanced down onto my lap to see a small pile of napkins. I picked them up and put them back on the table. "Might want to wipe the drool off your mouth." Holly teased.

"I was not drooling." I stated.

Kendra chuckled and shook her head. "Dude you have got to stop staring so hard. People are going to notice." I didn't make an effort to respond. I was just taking some deep breaths and doing my best to resist the urge to take Selena into the bathroom and have my way with her. Thinking about her legs got to me.

Thankfully the bell rang but unfortunately I still had an urge between my legs that didn't want to die down. I need Selena. I whistled in her direction in a desperate plea to get her attention, but it didn't seem to work. "Mother fucker." I mumbled to myself. Then I whipped out my cell phone and called her. Come on Selena pick up. I know those cheerleader skirts have pockets. I watched as she was heading for the exit. Suddenly she reached for her phone, pulling it out of her pocket. Thank god.

"Hello."

"Hey gorgeous."

"Hey. Why are you calling me during school? Is everything alright?" she asked me sounding a little worried.

I smiled at how thoughtful she can be. "No. everything is fine. Meet me in the bathroom." I said then hung up, ending the call. I grabbed my backpack and hauled ass to the bathroom.

…

I threw my backpack under the sinks and leaned my back against the wall. I was staring straight at the door, just waiting.

It wasn't too long till Selena came in. As soon as I saw her I jumped off the wall and walked over to her. I grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her into the first bathroom stall and locked the door. "What's going on. Are you su-" I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers. My hand instantly traveled to the back of her neck and I felt her start to kiss back. Her hands placed on my rib cage. I had her up against the wall as our lips continued to glide and press passionately together. She let out a barely audible moan and I smiled into our kiss. Her hands found my face and she gently pushed me back to break the kiss. "Mmm.. Demi." she said quietly with her eyes closed, still holding onto my face. Could this girl get any sexier?

I nodded my head. "Yes."

"We have to go to the pep rally." she said with still closed eyes.

"Fuck the pep rally." I whispered before lunging at her to again connect out lips.

This time she pushed me backwards into the wall behind me in the tiny bathroom stall as we kissed. The impact of my back hitting the wall made a thud. "I love it when you talk like that." she whispered against my lips before reconnecting them. But our kiss was cut short because she pulled away again. "But I'm a cheerleader. I'm expected to be there and it's a pep rally for the girls basketball team. Your kinda expected to be there too." this time she spoke with our eyes locked on each others.

"What so that leaves us with what.. 15 minutes before they expect us.. that's plenty of time." Then I once again connected our lips. It was brief because I removed my lips from hers and brought them to her ear. I nibbled and sucked on her earlobe just like I knew she liked. Then I placed wet kissed around her jaw and down her neck as she let out soft, quiet moans. I could tell she wanted this just as bad as I did now. I found her pulse point and gently sucked on it, careful to not leave any marks. I felt her nails clawing at my back through my shirt. I can already tell I'm not getting out of this scratch free.

….

There's all kinds of sex. When I put my backpack over my shoulders and felt it smack against my back, I felt a slight bit of pain. However, it was a good kind of pain. It made me smile. Right then I decided rough bathroom sex with Selena… was one to repeat.

I watched her as she fixed her hair in the mirror. To think 3 months ago she was so innocent to stuff like this. Then I went and tainted her… Ha ha oh well.

…

I told Nick to meet me in the gym after school so we could get him asking Holly out of the way. Well that's not how I worded it to him, but that's what I meant by it. "Hey Demi." Here he comes now.

"Hey, did you get all the stuff?" I asked him.

He lifted up his bag. "Yep. Its all in here."

"Ok, good. Hook up the camera and stuff real quick." I told him and before I knew it I was staring down at a little hand held monitor that displayed the video streaming from the hidden camera Nick clipped to his shirt. "This is so cool."

"I know isn't it?" Nick asked. I have to admit AV geeks know how to do some pretty cool stuff with the equipment they have. "Here talk into this." he said handing me a microphone. "And put this in your ear. It will allow you to hear me from this tiny microphone right here." he pointed to his shirt pocket. I didn't see anything so I guess it was on the inside.

I put the earpiece in and brought the mic up to my mouth. "Testing, testing."

I heard a screeching sound and saw Nick clutch his ear. "Ah!.. Blasted feedback." what the hell did he just say? "Take a few steps back and try again." he said as he let go of his ear.

"Ok." I did as he said. "Testing, testing." I waited to see if Nick was gonna shout more random shit but he just gave me a thumbs up. "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, dede le de, there they are a standing in a row." I sang in to the microphone and Nick joined in with me. "Big ones, small ones. Some as big as your head!" We both shared a little bit of laughter. "I don't know the rest."

"Me neither Zazu never finished the song. Remember?"

"Oh yea." Then I remembered why we had all this equipment hooked up in the first place. "Go out to the parking lot. Holly should be by Bridget's car." He nodded and headed for the doors. "Nick don't forget the flower!" I hollered at him.

He turned back around and picked up the single red rose by his backpack. Roses. I'll get Selena some of those. She said she likes white ones, I hope that's still her favorite.

I took a seat on the floor with my back rested against the bleachers as I waited.

….

Nick approached Holly. "Hi Nick." she said with a smile.

"H-hello." no don't stutter. "Try not to stutter." Neither one of them spoke and a silence fell over them. "Give her the flower." Nick then extended his hand with the rose in it to Holly. "Tell her you got it for her." "I got this for you." smooth.

She gladly accepted it. "Aww thank you Nick that's sweet."

"Now repeat after me.. I bet your sweeter." "I bet your sweeter." Holly's mouth fell open and I did my best to stifle a laugh. I knew she wouldn't be expecting Nick to say that. "I was hoping you would let me take you out to dinner. To show you that all guys aren't jerks like my brother." "Um, I was hoping you would let me take you out to d-dinner to show you that all guys aren't jerks like my b-brother." damn Nick you almost made it without stuttering.

"Sure. I was wondering when you were going to ask." She said while smiling.

"You were?" I saw Holly nod her head. "Alright Nick don't get too caught up in that just ask her for her number." "Can I get y-your number?" Oh my god man! Stop stuttering. I hope she thinks that's cute.

"Of course. Let me see you phone." Score. "When she hands you your phone back just say 'thanks I'll call you' and then walk away." Holly handed the phone back to Nick after entering her number into his contacts. "I hope you call me sooner than it took you to ask me out." "Say don't worry it wont."

"Don't worry it wont." "Now say thanks I'll call you later." "Thanks I'll call you later." "Now walk away while she still has that smile on her face." Nick turned and began to walk away. "Now real quick turn around and give her a small wave." I keep my eyes on the monitor as Nick turned and waved. Not that I could see his facial expression but I bet it was a happy one. "Alright mission accomplished. Return to base." "Roger that."

I pulled out my ear piece and flung my head back onto the bleachers just to get the shit scared out of me. "AH!" I jumped up at the sight of Kendra sitting behind me. "Jesus Christ you scared the shit out of me!" I yelled at her before sitting back down where I was previously.

"When did you get so high tech?" she asked and I heard her footsteps getting closer. "I cant believe you talked Nick though asking Holly out." she said as she plopped her butt down next to me on the gym floor.

"Someone had to." I muttered.

Kendra chuckled. "Yea.. Get you head focused on the game now." she said poking the side of my head.

…

7:30 pm. The four of us entered the gymnasium. Me, Kendra, Bridget and Holly. All in our uniforms. Kendra and I wore our black basketball uniforms that had trim that was white and yellow just like the cheerleading uniforms. My jersey read 23 and Kendra's read 21. Bridget dance uniform was simple black short shorts and a tight black shirt with the Ram logo covering the heart.

"You ready?" Coach Jones asked me as he threw me a basketball.

I caught it. "Very."

...

We went through warm ups. Stretching, jogging, back kicks, side steps and lay ups. Before I knew it I was in the center of the court standing toe to toe with the top player from Taft, number 19. The referee's arm between us as he blew his whistle and threw the ball straight up into the air. Me and 19 jumped up into the air and I hit the ball backwards, where I knew Kendra would be. It felt good to be back on the court, but even better knowing I just won the jump ball at the start of the game. The two teams took off down the court and Kendra passed me the ball. One thing I like to do is make teams think I'm an outside shooter, then drill my way in for the lay up and that's what I was planning on doing tonight. Kendra passed me the ball as I stood behind the three point line. I didn't hesitate to throw up the shot since Taft's defense was so loose. Swoosh. 3 points. I looked to the crowd to see Selena standing next to Holly and the other cheerleaders. I sent a smile and a wink her way, and I saw her reaction as she blushed a shade of red.

I refused to play easy. I was out to dominate. So when Taft got the ball I stayed on their side of the court to play D and as 19 turned around to head down court, I snagged the ball from her and made a lay up. Kendra then joined in and the majority of the first half was played on one side of the court from our relentless defense. When the half time buzzer went off the score was Rutherford 42 - Taft 12.

We then headed to the locker room where some cheerleaders and followed, including Holly. The dancers were out performing in the center of the court. Too bad Sel couldn't be in here, I sure could use a good luck kiss. Damn Miley and Lily and their big mouths. "Girls you are doing an amazing job out there. But I want you girls to drop back instead of rushing." Coach Jones said to us.

"Why were killing them out there. Why not push?" I asked.

"Cause we're trying to beat them not humiliate them. I know your all giddy about being back out there but save it for the championship game. You can be as ruthless as you want there." Coach said.

Kendra laughed. "No coach. She's got a girl to impress." she said teasingly wiggling her eyebrows.

Coach seemed to ignore her comment. "Alright everybody, hands in." Everyone stuck their hands in, even the few cheerleaders that came back there with us. "1, 2, 3.."

"GO RAMS!" we all yelled and threw our hands up.

….

The rest of the game was mainly about defense, relaxed defense, seeing as how Kendra and I were scoring machines. I hated having to play beneath my full potential. When the buzzer went off to signal the end of the game the gym erupted in cheers and Kendra and I hugged each other in a tight embrace.

But, there was only one person I had on my mind as the crowd from the bleachers flooded the court. The final score was Rutherford 72 - Taft 24. Camera flashes were going off and people knew winning this game was just one step closer to being the local champs and making our way to being State Champs once more. I searched through the crowd for Selena and when I finally found her I dragged her out the gymnasium doors. The cool night air hitting my sweating skin sent a chill through me.

She wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. "Demi you were amazing!" she said to me and then pulled back and pecked me on the lips. "Oh and sweaty!" she said letting me go and scooting back a few steps.

I laughed at her. "Oh you love it." I said pulling her back into me. "When I win State me and you are going to get a room and celebrate properly." I said seductively in her ear.

She pulled back enough to look into my eyes. "What makes you think you'll win State. You still haven't won the local playoffs yet." she said with her eyebrow raised.

"Baby. I'm Demi Lovato. I'm gonna win State."

She giggled at me before adding in. "Whatever."

"Shut up and kiss the champ." I said playfully.

"Ugh. If I have to." She smiled as she leaned in and planted me with a soft loving kiss. Oh I love you Selena Gomez.


	18. Chapter 18

I was rummaging through my dads drawers looking for a pair of jeans. I lifted up the smallest pair I could find. "What do you think of these?" I asked Kendra as I spun around holding the pants up to my waist for her to see.

She put her thumb and index finger on her chin as if she were in deep thought. "Why exactly are you doing this again?"

I threw the pair of pants on to my dads near by bed. "Because, I want to see Selena's dad face to face, and ..I thought it would be a nice gesture to bring Sel some flowers." I told her as I walked over to the closet, opening the doors to reveal some of my dad's nicer clothing.

"So your going to dress up like a guy and bring her flowers?" Kendra asked me as I searched for a suitable shirt to wear.

"Yep." Oh this one is nice. I grabbed the black dress shirt. "That's the plan."

….

I changed into my new wardrobe and exited the bathroom. Kendra was seated on my bed waiting patiently for me to come out. "Ok, what you think?" I asked raising my arms up and out to the side.

She stood up and came closer to me. "You look too ..clean." she said.

I dropped my arms back down by my sides. "Too clean?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. You need to look grungier." Grungier? Where the hell did that word come from? She must be spending too much time with Holly, her vocabulary has gotten bigger.

"Um, grungier?"

"Here." she said reaching for my shirt. She unbuttoned the first three letting my undershirt show. "Show off your undershirt and roll your sleeves up to your elbow." she said taking my right sleeve in her hands. She rolled it up to my elbow, then did the same for my left arm. "There."

I stared at her blankly for a moment, an idea had been forming in my head. "Hey, Kendra. Why don't you dress up with me." I suggested.

She gave me the 'are you serious' look. "Are you serious?" she asked me. I smirked and nodded my head to ensure her that I was indeed serious. This could be a lot of fun if Kendra did it with me. She sighed heavily before speaking. "…We're gonna need fake mustaches."

…..

Once we arrived back at my house from our outing, I placed the dozen white roses down gently on the table and handed Kendra the bag with our fake mustaches and glue to hold them on. I watched as she peaked in the bag, then quickly shut it. "Race ya?" she said to me before bolting for the stairs. I barely had time to process what she said but my feet seemed to understand because I darted after her.

"Cheater!" I yelled as I ran up the steps. Hot on her tail.

"Its not my fault your slow!" she yelled back at me as she rounded the corner to my room.

Seconds later I was in my room too. "You cheated. You didn't even count." I complained. Kendra just shrugged her shoulders and sat down on my bed. She started to pull out the things we bought from our local Party City. "I'll get that stuff ready. You should go find something to wear." I suggested. I was already changed meanwhile Kendra was still dressed in tight jeans, a tank top and still had on her make up.

"Ok." she replied, standing and exiting the room.

I moved all the supplies into my bathroom. I wonder how Kendra's going to hide her tits. Their kinda big. I don't think wearing a baggy shirt will cover those puppies. Then again I really shouldn't be standing here thinking about my friends chest, its kinda weird. I should pin my hair up while I wait for her.

So that's what I did. I pinned my hair up and wore a black beanie over it so my hair wasn't visible. I was adjusting my hat when Kendra came into the bathroom, changed into some ratty old jeans and a plain white shirt. What amazed me was that she looked… flat. How did she manage that one? "Kendra, how'd you get your chest to look so flat? Your jugs are huge."

"I remember when they first came in. You were all over me on Friday nights." she laughed out.

I started to laugh to at the memories. "Hey I was just cuddling." I said, defending myself.

Kendra continued to laugh as well. "Yeah, with your face in my boobs." we both took time to catch our breaths before she spoke again. "You even did the same thing to Holly when she got hers."

I shrugged. "Can you blame me?"

She didn't say anything for a second. "Actually, yea. You never did that to Bridget. You always cuddled up behind her."

"That's cause she has the best ass out of you three." I said without thinking and received a playful punch to the arm from Kendra. I just smiled at her. "Alright, can we just get to putting on these mustaches?" I asked, resisting the urge to rub the spot she hit. She may act a little more like Holly but she still punches like Kendra.

…..

It wasn't too long before we had them on. And damn did I look like a white Mexican. Kendra on the other hand just looked like a surfer. She had put on a baseball hat, backwards. Her mustache was also a lot thinner than mine. Mine was big and bushy like Mario. I must say we looked like dudes.

"You look either Mexican or Italian. I cant decide which." Kendra said to me as I stroked my mustache in the mirror.

"I'm Italian baby." I said in my best fake male Italian accent. "But chu on the odda hand. Look like one a dem surfers."

"Your disgustingly good at that." Kendra said taking a step back from me.

I smirked at her. "Yep. Picture dis. Sicily. 1961.-" I was cut off by Kendra putting her hand over my mouth.

"Save it Sophia."

I cleared my throat and pushed her hand away. "Ok then, are you ready?" I asked using my normal voice.

Kendra nodded her head and I turned off the bathroom light as we made our exit. I had been wearing my dad's black boots while Kendra just slipped on a pair of flip flops. We trotted down the stairs to the first floor. I swiped up my keys off the counter and picked up the white roses I had left on the table. Just as I extended my hand out to grab the knob to the front door, the front door swung open reveling my dad on the other side. He stepped one foot in the house before he stopped in his tracks, his eyes glued to mine. "..Demi?" He asked slowly, carefully, and confused.

"Um, yes." I said forcing a smile while Kendra stayed silent. I cant believe right as I'm leaving the house my dad comes home and sees me like this. Talk about an awkward situation. But, I am surprised he knew it was me.

"You know what.. I don't even want to know." he said before finally taking his eyes off me and fully entering the house. He didn't look back at us, he just set his things down on the table. I didn't waste anytime in getting out of the house, dragging Kendra along with me. I didn't want to have to be asked 20 million questions on why I was dressed up like a guy.

….

I pulled up into Selena's drive way. I took a deep breath and made sure all my hair was still tucked in, in the rear view mirror. Ok it is. We're good. I opened up my door and stepped out.

With Kendra a few feet behind me I knocked on the big white door as I stood on the steps outside of the fairly huge house. Within a few seconds the door creaked open to show the rather large, in shape man I had seen from the back of Nick's car the night Selena and I had gone on our first date. "Can I help you?" The big man asked me. His voice was deep. His hair dark brown and buzzed. His eyes a piercing shade of green.

"uh.." My nerves were getting the better of me. This guy could kill me if he found out who I was. I cleared my throat. I just have to remember he doesn't know who I am. He just thinks I'm some flower delivery guy. "I have a flower delivery for ah .." I paused to look down at the card in the bouquet of roses. "Miss Selena Gomez." I said with my Italian accent.

"Mmm.. Who are they from?" He asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

Oh my god this guy is fucking huge. What is he part gorilla. "Uh.." I glanced back down at the card. "Um, some guy named, uh, Devonne, sir."

"Selena!" he yelled back into the house. Whoa jesus christ, why does he have to yell so loud. I clutched my ear, totally unprepared for his shouting. "Come down here!"

"What? What is it? I'm here." I heard Selena's voice say from inside the house. Her dad gestured towards me. I waited silently as she came into view and stepped outside. "I don't know him." she stated to her father.

"No, miss. I have a delivery for you. Here ya go." I said extending the flowers out to her. She accepted them and I'm guessing she caught a glimpse of my car out at the end of the driveway, because her eyes flickered between me and the area I had parked in. "Have a good day, gorgeous." I said hoping she'd catch the hint it was me. I couldn't tell for sure if she did or didn't know it was me cause she had this look of confusion mixed with shock. I didn't stick around to find out since her dad was still eyeing me.

Once Kendra and I had gotten into my car and drove off I got a text from Selena.

Selena: I got your flowers. Thank you. Their beautiful. I love them, and you too. Xx

Demi: It's not big deal. I thought you deserved something to remind you of how much I appreciate having you in my life, and I love you too xx :P

"Can you please not text and drive." Kendra said to me as I put my phone back down on the seat between us.

I rested my hand back on the stick shift. "You've been spending way to much time with Holly." I told her.

"What are you talking about. Holly texts and drives all the time! Bridget's the one who hates it." she replied letting me know I was wrong.

I chucked to myself. "Oh yeah." I don't know how I managed to mix that up.

I saw her lean over and check the time. "We need to hurry and get this stuff off our faces we're supposed to be in Central High in an hour and a half."

"Central High?" There's no way they won their game last week. "Your kidding right?" I asked in disbelief as I pulled up in my drive way.

I turned the car off and looked over at Kendra. "Somehow they beat South Dade." she replied as she picked at her mustache in the pull down visor mirror. "Looks like its us verses Central High for the Miami-Dade County Championship." How the hell did Central High beat Dade? They suck. I'd hate to rain on their little fairytale/Cinderella story thing they have going on, but there's no way in hell there gonna beat us.

"Let me help you with that." I said to Kendra who was still picking at the thing on her face.

She turned to face me and I scooted a little closer to her. I gripped the edge and yanked it as hard as I could in the opposite direction. "OW! FUCK!" Kendra screamed as she brought her hand to cover her upper lip. I couldn't help but to erupt in a fit of laughter at my friends pain. I was laughing so hard I clutched my stomach and fell back against the driver's door.

Then all of a sudden Kendra lunged at me. She was right over me, reaching for my mustache desperately as I held her arms. I was doing my best to stop her and my best to stop laughing from before. Eventually laughing and trying to hold off Kendra became too much and she was able to reach my stache. I felt the pain I caused her as she ripped it right off my face just as I had done to her not too long ago. "MOTHER FUCKER!" I yelled, grabbing at the sore spot. "That hurts like a bitch!"

I swung at Kendra's arm, making contact. "Ugh!" she scoffed before returning a punch of her own to my shoulder.

….

Later That Night. Central High's Gymnasium.

The team was in between drills. We had just finished kick backs, and were now lining up for high knees. I glanced over to the stands. More specifically the cheerleading section near the sideline. I didn't see the girl I was looking for. Sure Holly was there and Nick was by her side, but Selena hadn't seemed to have shown up yet. She's probably just running late. I pushed it out of my head and took my spot on the base line.

After that drill was over the buzzer went off, signaling that it was time to clear the court and get ready to begin the game. I've always hated this gym. I think it's the dark green walls. Central High's team colors are dark green and white. Pretty standard for the most part. The stands were packed to what was most likely their full capacity. This was the most people I've ever seen come out for a High School basketball game. The local news was even here. They had a camera set up in one of the corners of the gym, and there was even a reporter. If this game is getting all this attention I wonder what State will look like this year.

"Girls gather round!" Coach shouted at the team to get them to form a circle around the bench on which he was seated. Once we were all around him he began breaking down the game plan. "Demi, Kendra. You two are gonna be in the whole game." He instructed us. "Now everybody pay attention. This year Central got three new players. Their all good, but we're better. Stay focused and we'll come out with a win. They think they can beat us since they beat us before this season, but go out there and prove em wrong…. Hands in." Coach said. Finishing by sticking his hand out into the middle of the circle. "On three… 1.. 2.. 3!"

"GO RAMS!" The team yelled and the students and parents behind us erupted in cheers.

I ran out to the center of the court, and so did Central's captain. I've never seen this girl before. She must be one of the new players Coach was talking about. She stuck out her hand. "Tiffany." The blonde girl said, introducing herself.

I shook her hand just to be polite, even though I'll be pushing, shoving, and elbowing her soon. "Demi."

"Alright girls. You know the rules." The referee said to us while holding the basketball. "Ready?" He looked to both of us and we both responded with a simple nod. He gave us one nod in return before throwing the ball straight up above us and blowing on his whistle to begin the game. We both jumped up after it and I felt my hand make contact but I knew her hand make contact as well. The ball spun off to the side causing the players to dash after it. It was Kendra to the rescue as she snagged the ball just in time. When me and Kendra get a rhythm going, there's no stopping us. That's just what we did too. We flowed in sync with each other. This is the game I knew Kendra wouldn't be able to win on her own, and even though we're ahead I know I wouldn't be able to win this on my own either. We were a team. And a damn good one at that. The first quarter came to a close with Rutherford 26 - Central 14.

At the beginning of the second quarter I glanced back over to the cheerleaders, and once again Selena wasn't there. Where the hell is that woman? I started to get angry because I knew I couldn't just leave and go make a phone call to her. Even though I wanted too. I knew I'd have to wait till half time. I don't know if I should be worried or not. "..Get back out there. Keep the lead and win this game!" I caught the end of what Coach was saying to us as I came back to reality. I walked back onto the court pissed, not knowing where Sel was. That was it for me. It was domination time.

Kendra passed the ball to me and I didn't hesitate to drill through Central High's players for the lay up. every time I got my hands on the ball I would take any shot I could, which resulted in us gaining even more of a lead.

….

1:38 left on the clock for the second quarter and we have a secure lead of 51 - 21. It was our ball. Kendra passed the ball to me and I began to walk onto the other team's side of the court. I was trying to waste the remaining time off the clock, because as much as I tried to focus on the game, Selena's absence was all I could think about.

All of a sudden I heard the ref blow his whistle. What the hell is he blowing that for no one got fouled. Just as I dropped the ball to see what bs call the ref was about to make I felt someone's hand grip my arm tight. I was already pissed and the last thing I needed was someone to start shit with me so whoever decided to grab my arm better have a god damn good excuse.. I turned around to see a frantic and scared Holly desperately gripping my arm. "Get off the court!" the ref yelled at Holly. However the ref went ignored by the two of us.

After seeing Holly's state I immediately went from being angry to being concerned. "What's wrong?" I asked her, stepping closer to her so that this conversation would be just between the two of us and not the whole gymnasium.

She brought a shaky hand up in to my vision. Her hand held my cell phone. I always give her my phone before the game to make sure it doesn't get stolen while I'm playing cause half the time my dad would be late to my games. "Listen." she said ever so quietly, pressing the phone to my ear.

I listened intently. 'new message 7:52 pm.' the robotic voice said. I continued to listen to the voice mail. My jaw fell open from shock when I heard Selena's voice. She was crying so hard she couldn't form complete sentences. 'Demi… please… I need… you…. He knows…' She cried between sobs. I felt my heart drop into my stomach as I heard a deep voice yelling something I couldn't quite make out. I knew it had to be her father. Then the message was over.

My breathing became rapid, I knew all to well what her dad could be like. Without thinking I stuck my hand into Holly's skirt pocket and retrieved my keys. I didn't have time to think I just sprinted out of the gym as fast as I could. I heard Coach and the rest of the team shouting at me, asking me where I was going but I refused to pay them any attention. I kept running as fast as I could out into the parking lot and to my car. I fumbled my keys as I tried to unlock my car door, my hands were shaking like crazy. All I knew was that I had to get to Selena, and fast. I finally managed to unlock the door, I jumped in and started the car. I roughly threw it into reverse and backed out of my parking space. Then thrust into first gear. I speed off, pushing the limits of my car, burning the rubber off my tires, and ignoring speed limits.


	19. Chapter 19

I stopped my car in front of Selena's neighbors house, and hopped out. I was still shaking like crazy. I ran up to the front of the house and peaked through a window near the door. I could see Mrs. Gomez flinging her arms about like she was in a heated argument. But, I couldn't see her dad, which is who I'm assuming she's arguing with. I leaned to my left to try to get a better view, and sure enough I saw her dad shouting back at Selena's mother. His face was turning red and he was pointing his finger at her. Psycho bastard is probably a wife beater too.

Going through the front and back door isn't an option. Their house is fairly opened and spacey, so I wouldn't be able to enter undetected. It might be different if I had some kind of weapon with me, but I knew that unarmed her dad could still kick my ass no problem. So busting through the front door wasn't in my plan. Hell even armed he would still have the upper advantage, unless I had a gun in which I wouldn't trust myself with cause I'd loose my cool and shoot him dead. Last thing I want is to end up in jail, and not be able to take care of Selena... I took a few steps back away from the window, trying desperately to find an alterative way inside. I glanced up and saw shut windows. Why is this so hard? I walked further to the left side of the house. Luckily a light was on, on the second floor and the window was open. Now I just have to figure out a way up there. Fuck. I wanted to get in, and get her out as quick as possible but it doesn't seem like this is going to be done easily.

My nerves started to calm as I ran quietly to the neighbors house. I wasn't shaking anymore, however my heart was still beating rapidly and still felt as if it were in my stomach. On top of that my skin still felt clammy. I pushed in the doorbell button with my index finger and waited impatiently for someone to come to the door, rocking back and forth on my heels and my arms crossed over my chest. Finally, someone came to the door, although still not fast enough for my liking. A woman of around her late 20's. "Sorry to come to your door so late but I was wondering if I could borrow your ladder. I live next door." I spat out in a rush and pointed to Selena's house.

"Sure." The woman said looking at me oddly. "Let me just open the garage." She said stepping out of her home and heading to her car. Oh my god woman! Could you walk any slower! I felt the panic coming back to me. This whole thing was taking too long. As the garage opened I wasted little time. As soon as there was enough room I ducked under it and made my way inside. I know its rude but right now I don't give two shits about my manners.

I grabbed a hold of the biggest ladder I could see. "Thanks, I'll return this soon." I said quickly and speed walked back into the Gomez yard. As soon as I knew I was out of site of the woman next door I made a dash for the open window on the side of the house. I propped the ladder up against the side of the house and pushed the ladder downwards into the soft plush grass to make sure it was sturdy. I then began my climb up.

Peaking though the window I took a guess this was Sel's parents room. There were picture frames placed upon the two large dressers along the wall. Pictures of them as a family, and of Mr. and Mrs. Gomez standing together. The bed was big enough for two. In between the two dressers was a door that was slightly cracked open, just enough for me to see it was a bathroom.

I carefully climbed in through the window and walked over to the bedroom door. The door was open so I lent against the frame and peaked out into the hall. It was empty. I could hear the muffled sounds of the argument I saw taking place through the window downstairs still taking place.

I crept out into the hall. There were three other doors. One had some stickers on it. That's gotta be Sel's room. I turned the door knob slowly and pushed open the door. There she was, this was definitely her room. She was laying there on her bed, curled up with her back to me. She wasn't making a sound, only her gentle breathing could be heard. I made my way over to her so I could wake her up and get her the hell out of here. I placed my hand on her shoulder and turned her over so she was on her back. When I did I saw her once angelic face, now bruised and beaten. Her left eye was swollen to the point where I'm not sure if she'll be able to open it tomorrow, and had a purple and black ring surrounding it. Her bottom lip was cut in two places, and there was a red mark around her neck where a hand had been. Someone had tried to choke her.

That was it, I snapped. I couldn't stand to see her like that. I walked angrily to her closet. I opened its double doors and lifted the metal bar that was holding up all her clothing out of its holsters. The clothes slide off the end of the bar onto the floor. I gripped the bar tighter in my hands as I exited Selena's bedroom. I walked down the hallway, and down the stairs. I could hear the argument between her parents getting louder as I got closer. Then I saw him. The cause of all the anger, worry, and pure frustration I've felt tonight. "How can you stand for this! You saw those pictures!" He yelled at his wife as I walked into the room going unnoticed. They were too lost in their argument to know I was here.

"The first time was a shock, but she obviously has some deep seeded issue and you beating her isn't going to help! She needs real help!" Her mother yelled back. What is it with this family? All I know is I'm gonna make that bastard pay for what he did to my girlfriend. I again tightened my grip on the metal bar in my hand.

"Hey asshole!" I said. They both turned and when they saw me standing in their living room, her mothers mouth fell open from seeing me, and her father's eyes closed in on me with nothing but hate in them.

"You." He said pointing at me. I stared straight into his eyes, silently challenging him. I don't know what got into me. I guess it was pure animal instinct. "Stay away from my daughter!" he yelled coming closer to me. His fists balled. This is it. As if my heart rate wasn't fast enough, it got even faster.

"No." Then I ran at him like I was going to swing the metal at him, but instead I kicked him in the groin. He bent over, groaning in pain, clutching his privates. Mrs. Gomez gasped when I took a swing at him. The bar hitting him square on his temple, but he didn't fall. He began to stand back up, so I swung again. This time it left a gash on the side of his face next to his eye. "Ahhh!" I screamed as I swung yet again, this time for his ribs. The again to his jaw, and once again back to the other side of his face. He finally fell after the fifth hit, he was now kneeling on one knee.

Just as I had pulled back for another swing, he grabbed my ankle and swiped my foot from underneath me. I hit the carpeted floor with a thud, landing on my back. I rolled over and tried to push myself up, but his foot came crashing into my ribs, knocking the wind of me causing me to cough. I fell back to the floor as I coughed out a little bit of blood. I watched as he bent over and picked the metal bar up that had been dented from the contact with his face. He looked between me and the metal before throwing it to the side. As he began to walk towards me I did my best to scurry to my feet. I ran down the downstairs hallway. I could hear him running behind me, following me. I abruptly stopped and flung open a near by wooden door, and kicked it into him. He knocked into it head first. He stumbled backwards, dazed. I looked into the door I had just opened and saw it was a closet, even better it had sporting items in it. I grabbed the first thing I saw. A baseball bat.

In the 3 seconds it took me to pick up the bat he had already gotten out of his daze. I turned just in time to see his fist flying towards my face. I quickly ducked. His fist collided with the wall, making a hole the size of his fist, and bits of drywall dust fell upon me as he pulled his hand from the inside of the wall. I reacted without processing what I was doing as the bat in my hands smashed against his knee.

As he fell to his knees I stood up, and I went to hit him again with the bat but this time he caught it before I made contact with his head. I instantly let go of the bat and swung a fist at his head. Hitting right where I had made a gash earlier. Then I brought my elbow down onto the center of his skull. Then I kneed him in his face and he fell backwards on to the floor.

I wasted no time at all. I couldn't afford to let him get back up. I knew I had just gotten the advantage in this fight and I wasn't about to give it up. With the adrenaline pumping though my veins, I mounted myself on top of him. My fists pouring down like rain upon his face. One after the other. I was in a blind rage. I kept pounding down. Even after I felt no movement from underneath me, I still brought my fists flying down, crashing into his face. Even after hearing Mrs. Gomez's pleading screams… I continued. Even after I saw red staining my hands…. I continued.

…..

Soon enough my vision went from the blurry haze of blind rage back to it's normal, clear view. I sat there still on top of Mr. Gomez, seeing what I had just done mere seconds ago. My hands were shaking just looking at it. He was a bloody mess, and so was I. My hands were drenched in a mix of blood from his face, and blood from cuts on my own hands. It looked like something out of a horror film, but it wasn't. This was real. Somehow, someway, I won this fight.

I stood to my feet and walked passed Mrs. Gomez, who was standing with her hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes out of pure shock at what I had just done to her husband, who is two to three times my size. Not one word was exchanged between the two of us. She had fear in her eyes, yet I was the last person that would lay a hand on her. She wasn't the one who hurt my girl... She was just the one who stood by and let it happen, so maybe she should be scared.

I jogged up the stairs and entered Selena's room. She still lied there, asleep. I sighed deeply before walking over to her bed and picking her up bridal style. I carried her out of her room, down the stairs, out the door, and gently put her in the backseat of my car. When I positioned her laying down so she could continue to sleep, she mumbled something. It was cute and reassured me that what I had just gone though was worth it. She was worth it, and so much more. I closed the door quietly so I didn't wake her. Then I proceeded to walk back up to her house. I didn't want to but I knew I had to.

I came thought the front door this time. "Get out." Mrs. Gomez said shakily.

I shook my head at her. I was disappointed in her as a mother. I would never allow anyone to lay a hand on anyone I loved. "No." I said calmly before walking into her kitchen.

I heard her footsteps behind me. "What do you want from us?" she asked quietly and just as shakily as before. What do I want from them? I don't want one god damn thing from them, except to stay out of Selena's life until they can become understanding, caring individuals.

"Where are your garbage bags?" I asked as I dug through her cabinets. I didn't even bother to look back at her.

"Why can't you just leave Selena alone?"

I didn't respond to her. I just kept looking for what I needed. I opened the cabinets under the sink. Duh! Why didn't I look there first? That's where we keep ours at home. I grabbed the roll of trash bags and headed up to Selena's room. I wonder if its normal to be this calm after something like that…

When I got in there I tossed all her clothes into the bags in a rush. I don't know how much time I would have before Mr. Gomez wakes up. I did my best not to get any blood on Sel's clothes. I didn't want to ruin them. I grabbed everything I possibly could. Everything from her side table drawers to everything from under her bed to the things she had stashed up in her closet shelf. All together all she had, had filled three trash bags. I slung them over my shoulder and picked up her backpack for school, slinging it over my other shoulder before I exited her room.

….

Downstairs I saw Mr. Gomez shift. I kept my eyes on him as I walked to the door to leave. His movements were slow and groggily made. He may have been conscious but he sure as hell wasn't seeing straight. A large brown envelope by the door, on a night stand caught my eye. I put the trash bags down for a moment and picked up the envelope. I opened it and put my hand in to pull out what was inside. Inside was a picture of me and Selena kissing after the first playoff game. Her arms around my neck, and mine wrapped around her waist. This was from nearly a month ago. "How'd you get this?" I asked, glancing over to Mrs. Gomez.

She was now sitting in a comfortable looking armchair, with a glass of wine in her hands and a bottle next to her on the coffee table. "A girl came by earlier and gave to us. She was here to take Selena to the game." that was all I needed to hear. I knew who was supposed to take Sel to the game.

Despite everything that happened, it was a cute picture of us. So I put it back in the envelope and put the envelope in my mouth. I picked the bags back up and walked out of the Gomez residence.

I popped my trunk and put Selena's things in the back. Then I got into my car and started it. The roaring engine was loud and I heard Sel stir. I looked back at her and she was repositioning herself, still sleeping thankfully. I smiled to myself as I watched my girlfriend. Thank god she's 18. I turned my attention back to getting us out of here, and the sight of her father standing groggily at his door way, blood covering his face and dripping down onto his shirt, stopped me for a second. We were locked on to each other. Slowly I brought my hand up and stuck up my middle finger up at him, before slowly pulling away from the curb so I didn't disturb Selena.

…..

When I pulled into my driveway I saw my dad was already home, his car parked in its usual spot. I turned off the car and got out to open the back door. Carefully I picked Selena up, shut the door, and carried her into the unlocked house. This time when I walked in and closed the door, I made sure I locked it. It wasn't easy to do while carrying Selena, but I managed to do it.

"Just where the hell have you been?" My dad asked as I turned around to head to my room. He gasped at the sight of blood running down my hands. "Why are you bleeding?" Then he caught sight of Selena's face. "Is she okay? What happened? Demi I swear if you hit her.." My dad said that last part slightly angry, and looking at me sternly.

I looked down at Selena in my arms and sighed. "Tomorrow, dad. Okay, ask me anything you want tomorrow… and no I didn't hit her, I could never do that, I love her too much." I said to him as I headed for the stairs. Tears started to fill my eyes, I haven't cried in god only knows how long, but today was an emotional rollercoaster. Silent tears slid down my cheeks as I ascended the stairs.

…...


	20. Chapter 20

I woke Sunday morning with my arms wrapped protectively around Selena. Her back was pressed to my front, and one of my arms was under her neck while the other was draped over her waist. Last night I had changed her out of her cheerleading uniform, and into my favorite old wrestling shirt I got when I was younger. It was the most comfortable piece of clothing I had. I had also put some ointment on her bruised eye, and cut lip, and wrapped bandages around my own knuckles. I felt like I had to sleep on the side of the bed closest to the door just in case anybody came in. I know I was just being paranoid, but it made it easier for me to fall asleep.

It had to be early, cause the sunlight from outside wasn't shining as brightly through the curtains as it normally would around the time I would wake up. I kissed the exposed skin on Selena's neck lightly, then got up from the bed. I wanted to make today as easy as possible for her. So I traveled downstairs to the kitchen to cook her breakfast.

"Champ, we need to talk." I heard my dad's voice from behind me as I pulled out the pancake mix from the cabinet.

I set the box down on the counter by the stove. "Ok." I said simply. If I were him I would have a lot of questions on my mind. So, I feel like I owe him answers. I stood there, one bandaged hand on the counter waiting for him to speak.

He went to the other side of the bar-like counter we had, taking a seat on a stool. He stared at me from where he sat. "What happened last night?" he asked me in a calm tone, pointing to my wrapped up hands. It was always like my dad to give me a chance to explain myself before he judged the situation. I'm thankful I have a parent like that, even if the other one is a bitch.

Just because my dad is understanding doesn't mean he wont flip about what went down last night. But, its better just to get it all out now rather than to wait I guess. "Well, see the thing is.. Selena's parents.. Aren't exactly supportive of our relationship, in fact they didn't even know about it." I licked my drying lips, readying myself to tell him the rest. "When Holly ran out on the court last night.. There was a message from Selena on my phone.." I crossed my arms, hugging myself because all of a sudden I starting feeling cold. I was reliving the events of last night in my head as if it were an instant replay. "S-she was crying.. Saying her dad found out… back when I hurt my leg Sel had told me about the first time she kissed a girl.. Her dad saw it, and freaked out. He hit her, so last night when I got that crying message, I knew I had to go to her." My dad's face softened. He didn't speak so I continued. "When I got there, I saw how banged up Selena was, and something inside me just snapped… I started a fight with her dad, who's like three times my size." At this statement, my dad's eyes went wide.

"You what?" he asked, disbelief filling in his voice.

"I, um." I sniffed and held back tears. Jesus, why am I crying! "I got into a fist fight with her father." I said as I wiped my eyes with the inside of my night shirt. "T-then I brought her h-here."

My dad jumped up from his stool and came around the counter and put his arms around me in a loving hug. "Why on earth would you do something like that Demi." He said sounding pissed, but still rubbed circles on my back to try to calm me down. I don't ever cry. I'm not a crier, but I couldn't hold it in any longer. I covered my face with my hands and sobbed uncontrollably on to my dad's chest. "Why didn't you tell me, or for that matter the police." He said quietly. I couldn't speak right now, I was too much of a mess. I just shook my head. "Demi you could've been seriously hurt." He said pushing me back at arms length. "And your lucky to have come out with only scratched hands." He lifted my hands up and away from my face for emphasis.

"Dad. I'm not going to sit back and let anyone hurt her." Then I jerked my hands out of his grasp to wipe the tears off my cheeks. I was done crying. I hated it, and I hated when anyone saw me cry. "Just let me make her breakfast now, please… She's safe now and that's all that matters to me." I said quietly.

My dad put his hands on his hips. "And what happens when her dad comes looking for her? Demi she cant stay here. She'll have to go home, and if you don't want that then your going to have to get the police involved."

"Dad she's eighteen. She doesn't have to go anywhere." I said turning around to get a bowl out so I could mix the pancake batter. After I put the bowl down on the counter I turned back to facing my dad. "I know its asking a lot, but.. Can she please stay here with us?" I asked him, straight up, no puppy dog pout. That never worked on him for some reason, not even when I was a young child did it work on him.

He pinched the bridge of his nose with his right hand. "Demetria.. You know I cant just turn her out. I don't mind her living here, but there's gonna be rules." Thank God he's being reasonable. I felt relieved after he said Sel could stay and let out a sigh of relief, but I was concerned about these so called rules.

"Rules?" I asked a little confused. I don't want rules.

He returned his hand to his hip. "Yes. Rules."

"Like what?"

"For starters.." he said leaning on the near by counter. "No.. um" I watched my dad as he tried to gather his thoughts. Scratching the side of his face in the process. "no.. well let's put it this way.. I know your.. Uh, active.. So, no activity in the house."

I laughed at my dad's awkwardness. My dad always had a way of making me smile. No activity in the house? Yeah right pops. I'm gonna be hitting that daily, nightly, tightly, and ever so rightly. "k." I said, knowing I was going to be breaking that rule soon enough.

"Good. Now get back to making breakfast." he said, shooing me with his hand over to the stove. "And I want eggs too."

…

I had breakfast made. I cooked pancakes with a tad of cinnamon in them, scrambled eggs, and even some bacon. I arranged some all on a plate, and walked over to the fridge to get Sel something to drink with it. Hmm.. Milk or orange juice? I don't know which one she likes to drink in the morning. I'll just pour a cup of both and drink the one she doesn't want.

"Dad! Breakfast is done!" I hollered at him after I finished putting the plate and the drinks on a tray, so I could carry the food upstairs in one trip instead of two.

As I walked out of the kitchen, my dad walked in. "Thanks for breakfast." he said as we walked past each other. I nodded, and headed to my room.

When I entered I saw my sleeping beauty. "Yo Gomez!" I shouted and Selena shifted her body so that she was facing me. Her un bruised eye fluttered open. "Wanna smooch?" I asked with a smile.

She smiled back at me. "..Is this a dream?" she asked me, still laying down in my bed.

I shook my head. "Nope. Welcome to your new home." I said walking closer to her. "Here you go, I made you breakfast." I placed the tray next to the bed on the side table my alarm clock was on.

"How.. How did I get here?" she asked me groggily as she moved to sit up, but grabbed her head after she did.

"Let me get you some Tylenol for that." As I went to leave she grabbed my wrist.

I looked down at her, seeing her wounds from the night before. I loath her father. "Please don't leave me." she said in a whisper. I nodded and crawled back into bed with her. "Can you just hold me for right now?"

"Of course. Come here." I said as I lied down and opened my arms for her to join me. She rested her head on my chest, above my breast and snuggled into the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around her, and rubbed up and down her arm and shoulder soothingly. Her hand lingered on my stomach before she wrapped her arm around me, pulling herself even closer in to me. I winced in pain when her hand pressed directly on my bruised rib.

Selena pulled her head away from my neck and looked up at me. "Demi…" She said my name in a quite whisper. She hasn't been talking at normal volume at all since she's been awake. I hope she bounces back soon, I don't like seeing my baby like this.

"Yes?" I replied, and kissed her on the forehead.

Her eyes went down to the spot she touched that made me wince. "…what happened to your hands?" I guess she noticed the bandages as well.

"I came and got you last night.. may have had a little scruff with your dad." I replied with a shrug. I tried to make it sound like no big deal. The last thing I want is for her to feel guilty, which I know she probably will.

Her hand slowly made its way to the bottom of my shirt, and she began to lift it up just as slowly. I bit down on my bottom lip, I didn't want her to freak out. My side had a pretty grotesque looking bruise on it from when her dad basically punted me there. "Oh.. Demi.." she said positioning herself so she could get a better look, and staring down at my banged up rib cage.

I wanted to say something, but I couldn't quite find the words. Sel ran her finger tips over my discolored skin. I saw her eyes get glassy, the tears beginning to well up in those beautiful brown eyes that I adore so much. "I'm fine." I spat out. "Its nothing."

She didn't reply, instead she just shook her head as if to say 'no its not'. Then her eyes shifted to my hands. She took on in her hands and carefully began to unwrap it. I held my breath as I watched her. She was so gentle as she slid the material off my wounded hand. I heard her breathing hitch as the purplish and cut skin was exposed, oxygen hitting it for the first time this morning. I inwardly cringed. There was no denying that it wasn't easy on the eyes. Dried blood ran down my knuckles, I think I need stitches. "Demi.." Selena said placing her hand over her mouth as a lone tear slid down from her own bruised eye, and down her cheek.

I sat up and engulfed her in a hug. "Baby, don't cry. I'm fine, I promise." I whispered into her ear as I held her and rubbed her back. "I'm more worried about you." She only cried harder and held onto my shirt, gripping it for dear life, just like the day she first told me about her father in the hospital. Only this time I knew it would be the last time she shed tears over being abused. I'll make sure of that. As much as I hated to see her cry, I knew she had to get it all out. It was better to cry now then to keep it all bottled up. So I continued to hold her in my arms while she cried, and let her know that there's someone who loves her unconditionally.

After she had started to calm down she started to speak. "You shouldn't have gotten hurt because of me." She pulled out of my embrace and released my shirt. She looked the other way and wiped the tears off of her face. Her facial features had gotten red and puffy from all the crying she had just done. Her lips and nose were light red.

I cupped her cheek to get her to face me again, and she did. "That's where your wrong… its you that shouldn't gotten hurt because of me."

"No! you shouldn't be cut and bruised because of me!" she yelled, hot fresh tears streaming down from her eyes.

"Look at this." I said as I ripped off the bandage on my other hand. "Do you see this?" I said as I put my hands in front of her face so she got a good look. Her chin trembled as I made her take a good hard look. "Take a good fucking look. I may have cuts and bruises, but these aren't just any cuts and bruises.. These are trophies, because they were something that I got for something that was worth fight for… So, I don't have cuts on my hands.. I have trophies." I dropped my hands down into my lap before reaching over and taking Selena's hands in mine. "You are worth this and so much more." I brought each of her hands up to my lips and placed a kiss on each one. "I love you.. And I will fight for you."

"I love you too." She said as she threw her arms around my neck.


	21. Chapter 21

I made Selena stay home today. She needed the rest and I really didn't want her to come to school until she was able to open her eye more. When I walked into the school Monday morning I couldn't seem to find the girl I had been looking for. I hadn't seen her once all day, and now its already 4th period. Its almost as if she's ducking me. On a normal day I'd see the bitch at least five times by now.

….

"Holy shit!" Kendra practically yelled when she came in to class and saw me sitting in my seat. For a spilt second everyone looked up at her. Then she ran over to my desk and nonchalantly threw her backpack on the ground. "What the fuck happened to you? I've called you like 20 times! All of us have." Shit. My phone. I patted my pants and felt nothing but my jean covered thighs. Where is it?.. Wait, it must be in the car somewhere, I haven't bothered to look at it since the game. I'll have to go and get it after this just in case Sel tries to text me. "What the fuck happened to you hands!" She yelled staring at my black and blue, scratched knuckles. I didn't bother to cover them this morning, I was in a rush.

"Kendra! Language!" Mr. Williams scolded her.

She waved her hand, blowing off what he said to her. I raised my eyebrow at her and her direct defiance of authority. Nice to see Holly and Bridget haven't gotten to her too much in my absence. "We'll talk later. Now's not the time." I told her.

"Look I don't care when we talk but… what the fuck did you do to your hands?" She said that last part in a whisper, so she didn't piss of Williams again. "Your gonna need those." She said, finally taking a seat.

"I have a tongue." I said bluntly.

"Ew you perv." Kendra leaned over and lightly smacked the side of my head, and it made me chuckle. "I was talking about basketball. We won Saturday night." No way. My jaw fell open at this news. I hadn't even thought about the game, but now that I think about it... This is the third year in a row our team has been County Champs.

"What was the score?" I asked eagerly wanting to know.

"uh.." Kendra began to fidget with her hands. "55 to 54" 55,54. That's only four more points then when I had left.

"What happened? How'd they catch up?" I was surprised to say the least that the score had gotten that close. We had such a big lead, how did we only win by a point? ..I guess Central High was pretty tough.

…

It was soon lunch time. After going through the line to purchase some food, I headed to my regular seat. As I walked though the cafeteria I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I normally like having all eyes on me, but usually when this happens I'm on the basketball court. The last time anyone in here saw me on the court, I fled, or at least it looked that way, right before half time. I chose to ignore their stares and try to enjoy my food. Pulled pork barbeque sandwich here I come.

I was about three quarters of the way done eating my lunch when I spotted the girl I had been looking for all day long. Seeing her laughing it up with her asshole friends, like she hadn't been the cause of an innocent girl getting beat, I felt all my anger flooding back into me. I picked up a near by napkin and wiped my mouth off. Throwing the napkin down, I stood up from my seat and walked my way towards a certain brunette cheerleader.

"Miley!" I shouted when I got close enough to her.

She turned around to see who was calling her. "Huh?" she barely got out before my balled up right hand came smashing into her face.

I shook my hand in the air, feeling pain surge through my knuckles, as Miley's body met the floor. "Fuck that hurt." I mumbled to myself. Picking a fight while I had messed up hands wasn't my best idea. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder before that same hand spun me around. I was face to face with Miley's well known bff, Lily Truscott. Her hand striking me on the left side of my face. I then flung my fist to met with her face. She stumbled backwards, Lily was a lot tougher than Miley, no doubt. The I felt a heavy weight on my back side. Arms tightened around my neck. It became hard to breathe, but I think I can handle Miley hanging on me while I take on Lily. Lily quickly balanced herself back out, and from the corner of my eye I could see Kendra hop over our lunch table. I smiled and motioned for Lily to bring it on.

As Lily came closer Kendra came running, she clotheslined Lily to the floor as I rammed Miley into the wall a few feet behind us. She instantly released me. I glanced over in Kendra's direction, and she was rolling around on the cafeteria floor, her and Lily alternating who was on top of who. I ran over there and ripped Lily off, and Kendra jumped to her feet. We gave each other a knowing look and turned back to Lily as both of our fists clashed with Lily's face. This time she fell and clutched her nose. Blood was seen dripping from her hands as she got up and ran out of the lunch room.

By now there was quite the crowd. I set my eyes back on my main target and I saw her face pale when our eyes connected. She shot off like a rocket as she ran out of the cafeteria and into the halls. I booked it full speed after her. I wasn't letting her get away from me.

It wasn't long before I caught up to her. I pounced on her back, causing us both to fall to the ground, me on top. Her front was pressed against the linoleum tile. She squirmed underneath me, trying her best to crawl out from under me. I grabbed a hold of her head and pulled it back towards me and thrust it back down into the floor of the high school. Her face making a crash landing. The impact made a sickening sound. She quickly covered her hurting forehead with her hands.

I released my hands from their grip on her skull and pulled my right hand back in the air, ready to throw a punch. My fist connected with her ear. Then I flipped her body over so that her front was facing up at me.

I wrapped my fingers around her neck. I squeezed, I wanted her to feel what Sel had to feel, I wanted her to have choke markings on her neck. She gasped for air, her face changing colors so I relinquished my hold. I wasn't trying to kill her, just hurt her.

I so badly wanted to yell at her for the pain she had caused my girlfriend but I was too angry to form any kind of verbal communication. I balled my fists back up, and pulled my right back into the air and then brought it back down with force upon her. Just as I retracted my right hand again to start pounding down on her like I did Selena's dad, the schools security hooked me under my arms and dragged me away from Miley. "Get the fuck off me!" I shouted at them as I rustled around in their grip, trying to free myself. It was no use, they were too strong. Maybe if it was just one of them I could manage to slip out of their hold, but not with two of them holding on to me.

"Calm down!" One of them yelled.

I didn't calm down, I couldn't. "How about you get the fuck off me first!" I yelled back.

Somehow I got one hand free. "Stop resisting!" The second man screamed. I refused to stop, I hate being held like this. Then I felt my body crash against the hard, cold lockers. They had shoved me up against them to get me under control. They pulled my hands behind my back and I felt cold rings around my wrists. Great. Handcuffs.

They didn't ask me questions, and the didn't release me from their grip. "We're taking you to the principal's office." One said, pulling my on my arm to get me to move in that direction.

….

I wasn't in the principal's office yet. I was sitting in a chair outside of it, waiting. In fact we've been out here for around 30 minutes now. Next to me was Kendra, who was rubbing her temples like she always did when she was stressed about something. Across from us on the other side of the waiting room sat Miley and Lily. Lily's head was leaned back against the wall behind her as she held ice wrapped in a paper towel to her nose. Miley was next to her, her hair was disheveled and out of place. Blood trickled down from behind her ear from where I had punched her and her earring stabbed into her flesh. Her forehead was beginning to turn from red to purple along with my hand mark around her neck, she was starting to form bruises.

I'm the only one with cuffs on though. The officers that worked at the school stood in the middle of the room. That didn't stop me from shooting Miley a look that said she was lucky I got pulled off of her.

Our principal, Mr. Burns stepped out of his office and stared at each one of us. "Bring them in." The old man instructed the officers. I looked up at the officers and realized that one of them looked like Ned Flanders off The Simpsons. Weird…

The four of us stood and I saw Kendra glance down at my hands that were still placed behind my back, she smirked and shook her head at me, which only caused me to smirk back at her. We entered the principal's office, and once again I remembered how much I hate this place. By now I've started to get used to it. After all, this is my third trip in here this year, but its still an unsettling place to be. The Flanders looking guy pointed me to a seat on the far end. I guess he doesn't want me anywhere near Miley, because she was on the opposite end.

"Take her handcuffs off." Burns said gesturing to me. The officer did as he was told, and it felt good to have them taken off. My wrists felt free. I rubbed where the cuff once laid and noticed that I reopened a cut on my hand. "Does anyone care to tell me why there was a brawl in my lunchroom? Or why your hand is bleeding." He said looking at me. Then he looked at Lily. "Or why your nose is bleeding?" Then he looked at Miley. "Or why you have lacerations on your neck?" We all sat there in silence. Kendra and I shrugged our shoulders. We knew how this went, you don't snitch. That's how Joe's popularity turned to shit after he snitched on me, everyone found out and now.. Well I don't know where he is now. "Alright. I see how this is going to be." Burns said as he stood from his chair. "Bring them in." He instructed the officers. Bring who in? The four of us twisted in our chairs to watch the door.

In came Coach Jones, Ms. Summers, Mrs. Wilkinson.. Mrs. Wilkinson? Kendra's mom is here.. So that must mean.. Then just like I expected and feared, in walks my dad. I turned my back to him to sit properly in the chair, but then slumped down as I cringed. I hope I haven't pushed it to far this time.

Each parent stood behind their child and that's when I saw a brunette stand behind Lily and a blonde stand behind Miley. Odd. I thought it would be the other way around, but now that I've seen Miley's mom I must say wow. She's hot. No. I did not just think that. "Oh honey what happened to your nose?" Lily's mother said, the blend of aggravation and concern in her voice was obvious.

Then all the parents and coaches glanced over to Lily. Then each parent took a look at their own kid as the coaches went to stand next to Principal Burns behind his desk. Coach Jones stood with his arms crossed and Ms. Summers stood with her hands on her hips. "Do you see this?" Miley's mom questioned the principal. "I want who ever did this to have charges pressed on them!" Aww.. Fuck my life.

"Everyone of these girls is 18, so if charges are to be pressed then they will have to take that action among themselves." Burns replied as he took a seat back in his cushioned chair. "However, I will be dishing out the punishments for breaking school rules."

"What exactly happened?" I heard my dad's voice ask. I still hadn't looked at him.

"I'd also like to know what happened." Coach Jones said, staring me in the eyes. This is so uncomfortable.

Mr. Burns cleared his throat before he began. "We have the video if you all would like to see." He said to no one in particular. Ugh. Video.. Fantastic.. I hung my head, cause I really don't want to watch this right now. Though I wouldn't mind to have a copy to play on my own time. There's nothing better to cheer you u[ then watching some one you hate get the shit kicked out of them, especially if you were the one to do it.

I heard the fizzing sound of the television and looked up. I watched the video they played. Through out the course of it some parents turned their head because they didn't want to see their child get hurt. "So you see this leaves me with no choice but to enact severe punishments." Burns said once the video was over. "Demi, you've been in my office one too many times this year. First a food fight, then you knock out a fellow student, and now you start a brawl in the lunchroom…" I listen to him talk about the 'negative' things I've done when in reality I don't see them as negative. The food fight during cooking class got me time with Selena, I only knocked out Joe because he was forcing himself on Holly, and this time I started a fight with the person who was responsible for not only outing my girlfriend to her homophobic parents but for the bruises and cuts she received from those homophobic parents. "I'm aware you are needed for the State tournament. Therefore I'll go easy on you, you will be suspended for two weeks. For those two weeks you will not be aloud on the school's property."

"Whoa, hold on a second." Coach Jones interrupted. "I need to train her. She needs to be at practice. She should at least be aloud on school grounds for that."

"That is not my problem." Burns said staring up at Coach. "She will not be permitted to be on school property for two weeks and that's final."

"No! that's bullshit an-"

"Demi!" My dad yelled my name to get me to shut up, which I did.

"You know what. Fine." Coach said and you could tell he was getting pissed off. "For these next three weeks before we leave for State we'll practice on a public court."

It stayed silent for a few moments after that but soon Burns broke the awkward silence that filled the room. "Kendra and Lily will be suspended for the reminder of this week, and Miley you will be suspended for the next two days and today." Then he stood from his desk. "Now, I'm done with you all. I have other things to attend to, but the next time you act out Lovato. You'll be expelled." He said the last part pointing at me, before he walked out of his office.

…..

"Is there a reason you got yourself into a fight with that girl?" My dad asked me as we walked to the parking lot escorted my Coach Jones.

I nodded my head. I didn't feel much like talking. "I'd kinda like to know too." Coach said. "I mean we talk about stuff. I've always kinda felt like you were one of my own." I let a smile come on to my face from his comment. He was always there for me just like my dad was. I may not have a mom but I sure do feel like I have two dads.

I sighed before I spoke. "Miley outed Selena and I's relationship to her parents, and her parents took it horribly." I told the both of them. Dad knows what I meant by took it horribly, but Coach will probably just think there was a lot of yelling and we were forbid to date or something.

"The cheerleader?" Coach asked.

"Yep. Gomez." I replied, and he stopped walking.

Me and my dad turned to face him. "What?" we said in unison.

Coach Jones chuckled and shook his head as he started walking us to our cars again. "Nothing. It just impresses me.. I mean you impress me.. You've always have a pretty girl on your arm since the day I met you."

I grinned widely. "Thanks Coach."

"Just how many would that be?" My dad chimed in.

"Uh.. Hey look our cars!" I said trying to change the subject.

"Demetria." My dad said sternly.

I shrugged. "Does it really matter. Sel knows and she's okay with it. Th-" I was going to give my dad a speech off the top of my head about love and all that, but I stopped when I heard Kendra and her mom arguing.

"I ignored when you told me she was gay! I ignored the fight you got into in middle school because of her! I ignored it when I saw you two kissing in your room! But honey your 18 and if you keep getting yourself into trouble you'll waste your life!" Mrs. Wilkinson yelled at Kendra. "So this little phase you've been going though needs to end."

"Mom what the hell are you talking about!" Kendra yelled back.

By this time Dad and Coach had tuned into their argument as well. "You think I don't know!" Her mom screamed.

"Know what? What are you trying to get at!… Wait what did you say?"

"I see the way you girls look at each other, and I don't want that life for you. If your dating Demi I want it to stop. Its just a phase… She's no longer aloud to sleep over at the house, I don't mind if you hang out but she's not aloud over past ten." What!.. What the fuck!

"Oh my god mom! I'm not dating Demi and I don't want to date her either!" hey that kinda hurt. Im offended… nah, not really. I wouldn't date her either so I get it.

"Then why did I see you kissing her last summer? Hmm?" her mom said as she tapped her foot on the cement. I cant believe she saw that….

"Because mom, I'm bisexual!" Kendra shouted. Oh my god. I guess everyone's coming out.

...


	22. Chapter 22

My dad and I pulled up to our home within seconds of each other. The whole drive home the only thing I could think about was how Kendra came out to her mom about being bisexual, and how her mom said she has seen us kiss. That's just wonderful. Now every time I go over to Kendra's I'm going to feel awkward if her mom is around. Why did I even make out with her in the first place?.. Oh yeah, she was confused and I thought maybe I could get some ass out of it.. God that was fucked up of me. Ugh. I was such a demented piece of trash before I met Selena. If I would've gone through with it, it would've ruined our friendship. I tried to shake the thoughts as I rested my head on the steering wheel.

I sat up straight and hopped out of my car. I met my dad at the front porch. "Sorry." I mumbled to him.

He let out a sigh before he spoke to me. "Just get in the house Champ." He said as he held open the door for me. I could tell he wasn't mad at me cause he used my nickname, he was just mad at life.

"You need to get laid."

"Excuse me?"

Shit did I say that out loud? "uh.. I said.. When do you get paid." Ok, nice one. That was good. Eh who am I kidding that was so bad. I speed walked into the house before he could even give me a reply. I headed for the kitchen. I'm so thirsty. I haven't had anything to drink since lunch, whooping ass can make a girl parched..

When I got into the kitchen I saw Selena making a sandwich. Glad to see she's making herself at home. Granted I thought it would take a little longer. She turned around and when see saw me watching her she jumped. "Demi don't do that." She said with her hand over her chest.

"Do what?" I asked, even though I knew what she meant.

"Sneak up on me." She said before glancing over to the microwave. "Hey your not supposed to be home for another 30 minutes."

I smiled at her. "Surprise."

"Why don't you tell her what happened." My dad said as he took his favorite seat on his stool, placing his keys on the counter in the process. Way to ruin the moment.

Selena looked at me, waiting for me to explain what my dad meant. "What happened?" She asked, then added. "I made us some sandwiches. You can eat and explain." She said walking over to the food and handing me a plate with a sandwich on it.

I smiled at how cute she can be. "Thanks." I said as I placed a kiss on her cheek. My dad cleared his throat and Sel blushed. "Dad." I said looking over to him and taking a bite of my sandwich. "Knock it off." I said with a full mouth.

"So, what happened?" Selena asked, trying to change the subject. She still doesn't seem comfortable showing affection in front of other people.

I turned my attention back to her. "I got suspended for two weeks cause I beat the shit out of Miley." I said in one breath.

"Demi" She wined as she slapped my arm.

"Ooh." my dad teased. "Someone is going in the dog house." At his comment we both looked over at him, Sel's was just a glance but I shot my dad a look of 'shut up'. "I'll just.. Uh leave you two to sort this out." He said as he stood from his stool. I'm glad my dad respects the fact that I'm legally and adult, or at least enough to leave the room.

I watched him walk out of the room, just to make sure he actually left, then looked back at Selena. "I don't like fighting." She whispered. I wasn't really sure how to take that so I just nodded my head. I mean how is she supposed to expect me to let people push her around and not stick up for her? Even if that means getting into a fight and possibly getting my ass kicked, I'm gonna defend my girl. "It scares me." She said looking into my eyes.

I put my plate down on the counter and pulled Selena into me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her. "I know you don't like it, and I know it scares you, but I'm here and I'm gonna protect you. I'll never hurt you, that I can promise." I spoke softly into her ear. I felt her hands wrap around me and felt her head snuggle into my neck.

"Please don't do it anymore."

…

…..

I opened my eyes the next morning to see my beautiful girlfriend cuddled up on my chest. Our legs under the covers, tangled together. This is the most perfect way to wake up.

I lifted my head to see what time it was. 8:52 was what my alarm clock read. I could feel Selena shuffle her legs around and her arm lift off of my torso. She yawned and stretched as she woke up. I couldn't stop the smile that made its way to my face. I absolutely love waking up next to Selena. I leaned over and placed a peck on her lips. "Morning beautiful." I said while my lips lingered over hers. Then I went back in and gave her a slow peck before laying my head back down on the pillows.

"Morning Dem" she said tiredly as she put her head back down on to my chest, and placed her arm back over my stomach.

I kissed the top of her head. Then she looked up at me before connecting our lips. I made this kiss deeper, when I cupped her cheek and added a bit more pressure. I felt her push back just as much, and as our lips slid along one another's I felt butterflies erupt inside my stomach. She let out a soft moan, which turned me on. I rolled over so that I was on top of her and licked her lips with my tongue. Selena quickly opened her mouth and our tongues rubbed against each others.

As I pulled away she lightly bit my bottom lip. I saw her dark eyes and flashed her a smile before I moved my mouth to her ear. "Baby I want to make love to you." I whispered to her, and heard her let out a soft moan. She always loves it when I say things in her ear.

Her hand traveled up my back and into my hair. She pulled my head back and brought me down to meet her plump perfect lips in a wet kiss. "Please." she mumbled between kisses. I slid one hand under her shirt as I began to trace kisses across her jaw line.

Soon her shirt was off and her bare chest was exposed to me, I love that she doesn't sleep with a bra on.. I cupped her breasts in my hands and she arched her back in response. I could feel our emotional connection becoming a physical one every time we made love, this time was no different. I could feel the love between us.. I continued to massage her breasts as I returned to kissing her full lips. Every time I squeezed her breasts in my hands her moans would get deeper. Then I licked from her mouth down to her chest, and took one breast into my mouth. She arched her back up again to get more contact, and I returned her gesture by making my movements rougher. I moved from one breast to the other until I ran my hands down her sides and down to her thighs. I stroked them up and down as I kissed her stomach. I felt her hands dig into my hair and push my head further down. I knew what she wanted.

I clenched her pink bikini cut underwear between my teeth and pulled them all the way down her legs. I tossed her underwear off to the side, and positioned myself back between her legs where I belong. "Take this off." She said sitting up and lifting my shirt over my head. Then she reconnected our lips and my hands gripped her ass and pulled her onto my lap. Her hands found the rim of my night shorts and she tugged on them. "mmm.. Off." she demanded between kisses. I pushed her down onto the bed, me falling on top of her. She let out a giggle, which made me smile as I removed my shorts and underwear. I looked at her and she was staring at me, chewing her bottom lip. "You're so sexy." she said quietly.

"You're so perfect." I replied. I once again kissed her. I gave her the most passionate kiss I could to express how much I love her, and in the middle of it she had rolled us over so now she was on top of me. "Don't move." I said heavily breathing as I broke our heated kiss.

I shifted my body downwards. "Demi where are yo-" her speech halted as I brushed my tongue along her center. "Oh Demi." she moaned out. I began to lick and suck on her most sensitive of parts. Her taste made me hungry for more, I pulled her body downward, further onto me. Her moans filled my ears. They only grew louder when I inserted two fingers into her.

…..

I was completely exhausted from all the.. activity I just had, but Selena was thirsty so me being as whipped as I am went downstairs to the kitchen to get her something to drink. I didn't bother to get redressed. I just threw on a bra and some undies.

I had grabbed two water bottles and was heading towards the stairs when the doorbell rang. I turned on my heel and faced the door. Who the hell would be over here at… I glanced over to the microwave.. 11:30?

I walked over to the window and peaked though the curtains. Standing outside my door was none other than the one and only Kendra. I was relived it was her and not some lunatic. I moved from the window and over to the door. I swung the door open. Kendra scanned my body, probably wondering why I'm in my bra and underwear. "Hurry up and get in the house. My neighbors don't need to get a free show." I told her.

"Uh huh." she said as I pulled her inside.

"So what brings you here?" I asked as I walked into the living room. I took a seat on our white couch and saw Kendra look away quickly when I faced her. I squinted my eyes at her. "Were you checking me out?" I said teasingly.

"No!" she quickly defended herself.

"Uh huh." I kept joking with her. "You so were!" I said as I threw a near by couch pillow at her.

She blocked the pillow from hitting her, and took a seat on the chair next to her. "Well your kinda parading around in nothing but the basics." she said pointing at my attire.

I looked down at my body. "Yeah, maybe I should get dressed."

"Don't cover up on my account." Kendra replied.

I smiled at her. "Hey Kendra. Wanna smell my hands?" I asked knowing it would gross her out.

"Ew! Demi your so gross sometimes." Kendra shouted, bringing her knees to her chest.

"Your just as bad. I'm just more upfront about it." I said in defense of myself. I wouldn't make any comment like that to someone I didn't know well. I know Kendra pretty well so she always gets my rough edges.

"DemDem who was at the door?" I heard Selena's voice.

I glanced over, behind the couch and there was Selena, standing at the base of the stairs with a sheet wrapped around her tight body. "That would be me." Kendra said raising her hand for Sel to see. "I guess I came at a bad time."

Selena's eyes scanned my body, much like Kendra's did earlier. "Demi." was all she said.

"Yes gorgeous?" I replied as I watched Selena walk towards me.

She reached behind me, and pulled the blanket that was lying on the couch around me. I took this as an opportunity to kiss her since she was so close. I grabbed her arm and gently pulled her on to my lap. I gave her a sweet peck on the lips. "Aww" Kendra teased. "So she calls you DemDem?"

I wrapped my arms around Selena so she wouldn't be able to get up. I liked having contact with her as much as possible. "Only after sex." I said honestly. I personally think it's cause she gets super lazy afterwards.

Selena playfully hit my chest, and Kendra laughed. "Don't tell her that." Sel whispered to me. It made me smile at how embarrassed she can get. I've never seen anything cuter than this girl right here.

"Um the main reason I came by was because Holly said she couldn't get a hold of you. She's coming here after school to drop off Selena's work." Kendra informed me, pulling me out of my gaze that was fixed on Selena.

"Oh thank goodness." Sel said, sounding happy. "I forgot about my school work." she's such a nerd.

"You're such a nerd." Selena looked back at me with her eyebrow raised. "A very hot nerd that I love. But you are a nerd." I finished with another peck to her lips. I could kiss her all day if she'd let me.

"Its so weird seeing you like this with someone." Kendra spoke up.

That's an odd thing for her to say. "Like what?" I asked.

Kendra reclined the armchair she was in. "I guess love struck would be the right words." she said popping gum in her mouth.

I saw Selena smile from the corner of my eye. "She better be cause I'm here to stay." she said just loud enough for us to hear. I smiled at her and she turned to me and kissed my cheek. "I'm going to go get dressed." she said as she stood up.

I bit my bottom lip, fighting the urge to follow her up the steps to give her round 2. "You really love her huh?"

"So much." I said staring at the bottom of the stairs where she once stood. Then I turned to Kendra who's face was blank. "You ok?" I asked. She looks a tad off.

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine." she said with no emotion in her voice.

"You're such a bad lair, but if you don't want to talk about that, how about you tell me about what's going on with your mom." I suggested. I really wanted to know.

She shrugged. "The only thing she said is that you can't stay over past 10, oh and when your over the door has to be open." Sounds like Mrs. Wilkinson is giving me the rules she would give a guy that Kendra would bring home.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"No." Kendra stated. "Since I told her me and you weren't together, she thought that maybe you and Holly had something going on since you guys always wake up before me and Bridget." Ok, I'm so past this kick that me and Holly have something going on. "But then I told her you had a girlfriend and Holly has a boyfriend."

"Oh yea. How are Nick and Holly doing?" I said interrupting Kendra.

"um.. Their good. Holly said he's finally starting to not be nervous around her." she said answering my question.

That's great that Nick is getting comfortable with Holly, but when did they become official? I was about to ask Kendra but then I realized that her and Bridget are still single. I should find Kendra a girlfriend or boyfriend. I want her to be happy and we haven't spent too much time together when you compare it to my pre Selena days. Bridget has always been able to fend for herself, and well so has Kendra but she doesn't try as much. "You know what.. I'm gonna go get some clothes on." I said to Kendra. "Turn on the PS3 so when I come back down I can kick you ass at a game of your choice." I said confidently.

"Oh you are so going down." She replied as I walked out of the room.

"Only on Selena!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs.

I was laughing at my comment when I made it in to my room. I saw Sel putting our dirty clothes in the hamper, and I walked up behind her and engulfed her in a hug. "God you are so beautiful, you know that?" I said by her ear.

She turned around in my hold and faced me. "I know that I'm lucky." she said as she cupped my cheek.

"I know right? I am amazing." I joked, and got her to smile wide.

She put her finger over my mouth. "Shh.. Your so arrogant." she told me softly while looking into my eyes. I looked back into hers as I opened my mouth and wrapped my tongue around her finger, then gave it a kiss. "S-stop. Your friend is downstairs." she said flustered.

I nodded my head. "ok." I said before I picked her up and carried her over to the bed. I put her down and got on top of her and tickled her sides.

"D-demi!… S-stop!" she tried to say while laughing. I knew she hated to be tickled. "I mean.. it.. S-stop!" so I stopped but pinned her arms over her head so she wouldn't pop me in the shoulder like I knew she wanted to. "Why do you do that. You know I hate it." she said breathing heavy.

I smiled down at her. "I know but your just too damn hot to keep my hands off of." and with that I leaned down and captured her lips. I love the feeling of our lips moving along each others. Its pure bliss.

"mmm.. Up." she said breaking our kiss. "Kendra is still downstairs." aw shit she is.

I reluctantly got off my girlfriend and walked over to our dresser. "About her." I said as I struggled with what I wanted to wear for the day. "I want to get her a boy or girlfriend." I think I'll go with black sweat pants and a white tank top. Yep that looks comfy.

"Well do you know what she likes?" Selena quizzed.

I looked up from my dresser and looked in the mirror. I could see my reflection as well as Selena's. Kendra always said she thought I was pretty and she said the same about Selena. "Dark hair and dark eyes." Oh shit. Dark hair, dark eyes. Chloe.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say she likes you." she did not just say that did she?

I turned to face Selena. "We're just friends." I tried to reassure her. "What makes you say that anyway?" I asked.

"Nothing in particular." she said walking up to me. "Just if I didn't know you guys were best friends I would think you were dating."

"But you do know me, and you know I'm all yours right." I said a little worried. Last thing I want is for Selena to feel insecure.

She looked at me and smiled. "Yes, I know your mine."

"Good." I said pulling her into me. I kissed her quick and patted her ass. "Now go downstairs and keep her company while I change."

Selena said ok and left the room. Meanwhile I got changed into what I had picked out, and put my messed up hair into a loose ponytail. When I walked down to the first floor I could hear gun shots from the game Kendra must be playing. I entered the room to find Kendra and Selena sitting on the floor in front of the tv playing call of duty together. I leaned against the wall and just watched the two. My girlfriend and my best friend got along, and not only did they get along, but they looked cute doing it.

…

I don't know how many matches we've played. The three of us have been playing for… hell, I don't know how long. The only reason I'm up off the floor is because the doorbell rang.

Without thinking I opened the door, and behind it stood Holly, Nick and Bridget. "Hey!" Bridget and Holly squealed.

"Hey." I said as they hugged me and came inside. "Whats up Nick." I said as he high-fived me. The girls went on into the living room with Sel and Kendra, while Nick chilled with me in the kitchen. "So.. How's things with you and Holly?" I asked as I nudged him with my elbow.

He smiled and blushed, as he looked down. "Good. I kissed her."

"Dude up top!" I said excitedly and raised my hand for a well deserved high-five. Nick blushed a little harder, but still gave me the high-five. "Did you ask her to be your girlfriend?" These were questions that needed answering.

Nick scratched at the back of his neck. "She actually asked me to be her boyfriend." Nick admitted.

"That's nice, but Nick do you happen to have Chloe's number?" I asked.

Nick looked at me confused. "What do you need that for?" he questioned me.

"Cause I haven't fucked her." I said bluntly. "and she happens to be Kendra's type."

Nick dug into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Yea I heard she likes girls too. I'm not so sure about Chloe's sexuality though."

"You don't need to be because with most girls sexuality is fluid." I said as I took his phone.

"What's that mean?" Nick asked as I skimmed through his contacts.

I sent Chloe's number to me. "I don't know. I just don't believe in straight girls. I think their a myth."

"Hey I'm a straight girl." Holly said as she came into the kitchen. "Why do you always hang out in here?" she asked me.

I gave Nick his phone back. "Ok, one, if I was single I would prove you wrong. And two I like the feel of the tile on my feet." was my reply to Holly. Holly rolled her eyes at me and walked over to Nick. She took his hand in hers and they exchanged a smile at each other. If they kiss I do not want to be in here for it. "I'm gonna go check on Sel." I said and scurried out of there.

When I got into the living room, I saw an odd sight. Kendra was painting Selena's toes, while Selena was painting Bridget's, while Bridget was painting Kendra's. "So weird." I said, letting it slip out of my mouth.

The three of them looked up at me. "Ooh let me paint your nails!" Bridget said rather excited.

"Uh.. No, na I'll pass." I said to Bridget as I went over to sit next to Selena on the floor.

Sel stared at me. "Let me paint your nails."

"No." I shook my head.

"Please." She begged. "I'll paint them black."

I was about to protest but then she gave me that look. That one look that got me to do anything. I sighed, giving in. "Ok fine." I stuck my hands out.

….

Soon enough my fingernails and toenails were painted and dried. I looked at them, they didn't look bad. I liked it. "Hey Champ. You got mail." I heard my dad call. "Whoa and there's a lot of people in the house."

"Oh yeah sorry about that." I said as I got up. "Its just two more than usual."

My dad met me half way and handed me a stack of envelopes. "Do your old man a favor. When you make it big throw me in your speech." I looked at him confused until he pointed at the stack in my hand. "College offers."

My jaw fell open. "All of them?" I said flipping through the envelopes in my hand.

"Yep." he said with a huge smile. "You did it Demi, your big news in terms of college basketball." I looked up from the paper material in my hands and gave my dad the tightest hug I could.

...


	23. Chapter 23

Its been such a great two weeks out of school, I'm kinda pissed I have to go back. I mean these past few weeks have been amazing. I got to stay home with the most beautiful girl in the world, and snuggle with her, and make love to her repeatedly, and play video games with her, and cook with her. Ugh, its been too good to be real. I guess that's why it has to end. I'm really happy she took a week off to be with me, in this empty from 8 30 to 5 30, house. The past week was a little lonely without her, but thinking back on our week alone together I think my new favorite place to have sex is on the kitchen counter. That was AMAZING.

I was staring at the counter, from the dinning table where I was sitting. "What do you want for breakfast?" Selena asked as she sauntered into the kitchen. Her hair was perfect, along with her make up. Seeing her with her make up on really gave me a greater appreciation for her natural beauty when she wasn't wearing any. She really didn't look that much different.

"I think they question is, what do you want for breakfast." I said standing up and walking towards Selena.

She pushed me away when I walked into her. "Stop. We don't have time for your morning sexcapdes."

"But.. But.." I started to complain, but saw that she wasn't joking and stopped. I sighed. "Damn."

Sel giggled and leaned into me and gave me a peck on the lips. When she pulled away I followed her to try to keep the kiss going. "Demi stop." She said, laughter was evident in her voice.

I bit my lip and smiled at her. "Fine. Can you make me some pop tarts?"

"Sure." she replied and turned to look through the cabinets for the poptart box. This is how we would go through our day. She would make breakfast and lunch, but I would cook dinner… most of the time. I do our laundry ok, so its not like she does all the domestic work… I sat back down at the table, I had been sorting out my college offers. I want to go to a division one school that way I have a better shot at being a big name in basketball. I would love to go pro, but the odds of that happening are like one in a million. I tossed aside any offer that wasn't a division one school. Only problem now is the offers for the division one schools are only partial scholarships. So that means I'd have to get a job to pay for the rest of my tuition.. Oh wait a sec, here's a division one school with a full scholarship.. Hmm.. Kennesaw St. That's out in Georgia. "Here you go." Selena said, placing a plate with two pop tarts on it, down in front of me.

I put the letter down and watched Selena take her seat. "Wanna go to Kennesaw?" I asked as she took a bite out of her toasted egg sandwich.

"Where's that?" she asked with her hand over her mouth. We're so different. I never would've done that. I would've been careless and spoke with a full mouth and not even bother to cover it.

"Its in Georgia." I informed the beautiful brunette to my right.

"I have to go to a college here in Florida. I filed for Bright Futures so it has to be here other wise I wont get the scholarship money." Sel explained to me. "and because I have a 4.0, and I'm involved in advance placement class it pays for 100% of my tuition. Oh and they liked the fact that I'm a cheerleader, so that helped too." Wow she really had everything figured out for herself. Now I just have to figure out a way for my future to fit with hers.

I dramatically flung my head down onto the table, resting it there. "Great. Now I have to get a job." I mumbled. I turned my head to the side and lazily started eating my pop tarts.

"Get you head off the table." Selena complained. "What's wrong with you having a job? I was going to get one to pay for food and other necessities."

"Cause I really want to go to a division one school and the only one with a full scholarship is the one in Georgia." I said with a full mouth, and took my head off the table and sat up straight. "What schools have you applied to?"

Selena stood from her seat and wiped her mouth. "We gotta go. Lets talk in the car." she said as she picked up her empty plate and cup. I stood up too and put my uneaten poptart in my mouth, and grabbed my keys from the counter.

I held open the door for her, and she walked outside. "Bye Dad!" I yelled into the house before I exited, and shut the door. Then I ran up to the passenger side before Selena got there. I stood in her way. "This ride has a fee." I said with a cheeky grin.

"How much?" she asked placing her hand on her hip.

I cleared my throat. "a kiss."

"….Ok." then she stepped close to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around her waist. Our lips met in a divine kiss. Everything seemed to fade away, until reality came smashing back when she pulled away. "Ok. Lets go now. I don't want to be late." she said slipping past me and getting into the car.

It took a second for my feet to start moving. That kiss knocked my socks off. I shook my head and went over to the driver side and hopped in. I started the car and began to drive, but then I remembered our conversation in the kitchen. "So, Sel what colleges did you apply to?"

I focused on the road as she told me. "Um.. Stetson.. FSU.. and UCF."

"You really want me to get a job, don't you?" I said bitterly. "Fuck. Sorry that came out harsh. I didn't mean it like that." I tried to apologize. But she just had to go off and not apply to the colleges that were giving me the best deals. Why couldn't see have applied to Miami? At least there its 75% tuition paid. "Which out of FSU and UCF do you want to go to?" I asked as sweet as I could to make up for my jerkyness.

Those two colleges are 50%. Who knows maybe if we can pull out a win at state this year they'll offer to pay more of my tuition. "I really want to go to FSU." she said putting her hand over mine.

I took my hand off the shifter and lovingly squeezed her hand. "FSU it is."

We sat in comfortable silence with our fingers intertwined. "What do you want to major in?" she asked me when I let go of her hand to shift.

I already knew what Selena wanted to do. She wants to be an elementary school teacher. She's so sweet, she'd be perfect for it. "Honestly, I think I just want to be a fire fighter." I said as we stopped at a stop sign.

I looked over at her and she was staring at me blankly. "Really?" she asked, seeming confused.

I nodded. "Yeah. I wanna do something that will keep me fit." I said as I drove away from the stop sign. "I can't see myself in an office anyway."

….

Pretty soon we arrived at the school. We both got out of the car and entered the school. Everything was as it normally was. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

Just as Selena was about to head off in the other direction to her first class of the day, I grabbed her arm and pulled her into me. My lips crashed against hers. She kissed back immediately, but as soon as she remembered where she was she quickly jumped back. Hoots and hollering rang through the halls, either a fight broke out or they were cheering on our kissing. Selena didn't speak, she just stared at me shocked. "You don't need to be in the closet anymore. There's nothing to be scared of and like I told you, I'm gonna marry you." I said to her. She smiled and blushed hard. She brought her hands up to cover her face. "Can I have everyone's attention!" I yelled into the halls. Those who heard me stopped what they were doing and paid attention to me. Selena removed her hands from her face and mouthed 'what are you doing'. I took a deep breath before shouting at the top of my lungs. "I'M IN LOVE WITH SELENA GOMEZ!"

The halls were an eerie quiet until one single guy yelled. "Get it!" then the halls cheered even louder than when I kissed her.

Selena grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me off to an excluded area. "Don't ever do that again." she scolded me. "But gosh Demi that was so romantic." she said before she connected out lips.

….

The first two periods of the day I had people asking me why I beat up Miley. I couldn't tell them the real reason so I would just tell them she got on my nerves one too many times. I thought there would be more questions about me and Selena dating but there were only a few people who asked. A small amount when you compare it to the amount that asked me about Miley. Although I am currently getting chewed out by Samantha.

"Like I knew you there was something going on between you two but I don't get why you didn't just tell me. I mean I know I can get jealous or whatever but do you really think I'd sink so low as to out your precious girlfriend. Like really Demi, really? We were fuck buddies for how long? Of course I'm gonna know when your into someone. Jesus fucking Christ Demi did you really think I wouldn't pick up on it?"

"Sam! Ok I get it." I said effectively stopping her rant, which was really beginning to drag on. She's been going on and on since the teacher let us talk.

She huffed and sat down. God she's such a handful. "You know Miley didn't take that picture of you guys right?" Huh? What? How does she know about that?

"Whether she took the picture herself or not is irrelevant. She was still the one who came to my house with it." Selena spoke up. I looked at her impressed at her willingness to handle Samantha. That rant must've been getting on her nerves too.

"Well yeah, she totally hates Demi." Sam said. "But she was just the delivery girl. Joe actually took the picture."

"All because I hit him with my cane?" I asked. I was appalled he would tamper with my relationship just because I hit him.

"No." Sam shook her head. "Well, kinda. But, more like he was pissed because he found out about Nick and Holly, and that you helped him get with her." I forgot all about Joe. He wasn't even in the back of my head.. Well there's another relationship that wont be a secret by the end of the day.

"Wait what does Miley have to do with this?" Selena questioned Sam. "Did she do it out of spite?"

Samantha looked at Selena for a moment then looked over to me. "What's that mean?"

"it's a noun. The simplest way to explain it is, a desire to harm." Selena informed Samantha. For a split second I felt like I was in English class.

"Oh." Sam said in a giggly tone. "Yeah like I said she hates Demi…" That's nothing new. "Oh and she's dating Joe. So now there gonna try to be the popluar couple of the school." Ok that's new.

"Joe and Miley are dating?" I asked with a little disbelief noticeable in my voice.

Sam nodded her head. "Yep. You better watch your fabulous ass." Please tell me she wasn't just trying to hit on me. Then if by the graces of god him or herself, the bell rang to release third period.

Thankfully when we got up to leave Sam didn't say anything else, she just left and carried on about her day. I, as usual, held up Selena's bag for her to put her arms through. I don't mind doing things like this for her. After all, it's the little things that count right? "What with this town? Everyone is so mean?" Sel asked as she slid on her back pack.

"Its not that everyone is mean. Its that the people that are mean are extra mean to accommodate all the nice people." I replied as we exited the classroom, hand in hand. It felt so good to be able to act like her girlfriend in public.

We engaged in small talk as I walked her to her fouth period. "See you next period." She said.

I smiled at her and peck her lips. "Yeah, I'll see you there." Sel let a smile of her own surface as her cheeks went pink. I cant help but tease her, I think its so cute when she blushes.

….

Fourth is usually one of my favorite classes of the day. I have no class work because its study hall and I get to sit and chat with my best friend. That should automatically make it awesome, and it normally is, but Kendra didn't say one word to me. She laid her head down on the desk all period, and when I tried to talk to her she would ignore me. She wouldn't even bother to lift her head to glance my way. When I would touch her shoulder or arm, she would pull away. She's never done that before. Ever.

I stopped trying to get her to talk to me half way through class. But, as soon as this bell rings, I was gonna get her to talk.

So when the bell rang she stood up quickly and tired to leave before I could catch up. She may have made it out the door but I could still see her in the hall. She was standing at her locker, trying to open it. She couldn't get it open. I watched her get pissed and kick her locker. She probably put her combination in wrong. Wouldn't be the first time. Whatever is on her mind seems to really be getting to her. She's never acted like this before. It must be big. Ok it must be huge. She just started banging her head on the lockers. I have to get to the bottom of this. "Kendra, knock it off." I said grabbing a hold of her arm, which she tugged out of my grasp. "Hey! What the fuck is wrong with you?" I was letting my emotions get the better of me and I knew it, but I didn't care.

"I don't know what I'm feeling, that's what's wrong!" She yelled back as the warning bell to get to class rung.

I ignored the bell. "What do you mean?" I said just below the volume of yelling.

Kendra let her back pack slide off her shoulder and fall to the floor. Next thing I knew her hands were on both sides of my face and her lips were pressed against mine. She broke the kiss and dropped her hands from my face, and took a step back. Holy shit she just kissed me? "That. That right there." She said pointing at me. "I felt nothing, yet I feel like I want you when your not around, or when you're all lovey on Selena. I don't get it." she started to pace through the empty hallway. "I feel like I love you but deep down I know I don't. When we used to kiss in my room I didn't feel any spark or anything, and I still don't. I don't know what it is. I know its not romantic love because I'm not in love with you." she was more of talking to herself now as she paced. "I talked to the councilor and he doesn't fully understand it, but he thinks I just have some deep seeded attachment issues. Which I might. I just .. I .. I don't know." she said when her back found the wall and she slid down it. She sat there looking at me, and I just looked back at her with my mouth dangling open.

She had me so confused. How do you want someone and get jealous but not want them? "So your freaking out.. Because you have a crush on me?" I asked slowly.

Kendra banged her head on the wall behind her. "I don't know. I'm freaking out because I don't know what I'm feeling. But I don't think its love because I still have the urge to fuck other people."

"Then focus on that cause I really don't want to fuck up our friendship." I stuck out my hand to help Kendra up. She took it and I pulled her up. "And I really don't want to fuck up my relationship with Selena. I love her and I want you to respect that."

"I do." Kendra said before she grabbed her back pack up from the floor. "I'm sorry.. About the thing.." she said motioning to her lips. She was trying to talk about the kiss without saying it.

"Yeah I'm sorry it happened too." I said as we began our walk to class, heading in separate directions. ..

I had to sneak in to science. Lucky for me Mr. Anderson was in his office and not at his desk. I cant keep this from Selena, I just cant. What if she gets super angry, she probably will, but its better than having someone sneak a pic of the event then txt it to her. At this school that seems to happen more that most. "Hey, why were you late?" Sel asked me sounding genuinely happy to see me.

I was happy to see her too, but I was scared at the same time. "There's something I need to tell you." she didn't say anything she just waited for me to speak. "I was in the hall.. In fourth period Kendra wasn't talking to me.. When the bell rang I went after her and ..um.. Well she said she likes me but doesn't love me then she kissed me. Like a peck. That's all. It was small. It meant nothing. I did not kiss back. I repeat I did not kiss back." I spat the last few sentences out so fast I barely understood them.

"She what!" Selena shouted. Ok she heard everything I said.

Some of the kids in class looked back at us. "She kissed me, I didn't kiss back though." I whispered to her. I didn't want my dirty laundry to be aired.

"Oh like that makes it any better that you didn't kiss her back." she whisper yelled at me. "I knew she liked you." she said turning back to face the front of the classroom. Mr. Anderson had come back into the classroom and was lecturing on about something I don't care about.

"Look at me." I told Selena. She turned to face me. Her face wore a pissed off expression, one I hadn't seen before. I licked my lips, and tried to hold her hand but she snatched it away. "Alright well. I don't care if she likes me because she knows I don't like her and that I'm in love with you." I was about to continue but she put her palm up, signaling for me to stop talking. She didn't say a word to me for the rest of the class period.

I couldn't pay attention to the lecture being given. I was stressing to much about what was going through Selena's head. She was staring up at the front of the classroom, listening to the teacher and jotting down notes on occasion. "I don't want you to hang out with her." she told me as she wrote down more notes.

She still hasn't looked at me. "Selena she's my best friend." She put her pencil down and sighed. Maybe that was the wrong thing to say.

She faced me and when she did I saw her eyes were watery and slightly red. "Then I don't want you hanging out with her alone, or without me there." She said angrily.

"Ok that's fair." I said quietly.

Then I got up and put my arms around her to try to comfort her. "Please don't touch me." she said in a low whisper.

…..

When we got into the lunch room I offered to sit somewhere else with her, but Sel said it was fine. So we sat at my regular lunch table. Except this time I changed up the seating. It went Holly, Selena, then me, on one side. On the other sat Nick in front of Holly, Bridget in front of Sel, and Kendra was in front of me. I didn't think sitting next to her would be a good idea. I didn't even want to sit in front of her but that was the only seat left for her to sit at.

Lunch was fairly quiet at first. Holly and Nick were flirting with each other, while the four of us were silent. I dug into my food, not wanting to get caught up in the awkwardness of this lunch. Bridget looked at the three of us suspiciously. Normally me and Kendra would be talking up a storm. "Did something happen?"

"No." I answered quickly while eating.

Bridget shrugged it off. "Did you decide what college you guys were going to?" Nick asked me and Selena. They all knew I was doing my best to sort out my offers.

Sel took hold of my hand that was laying on top of the table, looking at Kendra in the process. "We decided on FSU." She said looking back at Nick.

Kendra noticed Selena's possessive gesture and rolled her eyes at it. "I thought you wanted to go to Miami?" Kendra asked trying to hide how annoyed she was.

Selena looked at me as I answered Kendra. "All I want is to go to a division one school, and go to the same school as my girlfriend. So that let me with FSU." I explained.

"UF is better." Kendra muttered under her breath.

"Yeah well UF didn't give me an offer." I told her.

"Oh." Kendra said, smiling and looking down at her food. She picked at it with her fork. "They gave me an offer, and I took it."

"I guess we'll be playing against each other." I said to her, returning the smile. If I couldn't be on her team, then at least I could play against her. She has real talent and I'm looking forward to meeting her on the opposite side of the court. That should be an interesting game.

"Yep." she said simply as she ate her lunch. "I think the campus' are like two hours away from each other."

"Wait so you guys are staying in state?" Holly asked, jumping in the conversation. "I was thinking about going to Duke." Damn that's all the way out in North Carolina. "Or NYU."

Nick got wide eyed at Holly statement. "Jesus, woman! You trying to get away from us?" I questioned her shocked.

I didn't think she'd be going as far as New York. "Their excellent schools. I thought you got an offer for a school out in New York?" Holly asked me.

I shook my head. "No, I got one from a school out in New Jersey though."

"What? Duke? I cant go to college out side of the state." Nick said to Holly. He's a little late in the convo. Maybe it just hit him.

Creepy. I've never had déjà vu before. "Bright Futures?" I asked, remembering this morning's conversation with Selena. Nick nodded his head to say yes. "Man you guys are on top of your shit." I said referring to Selena and Nick's way of paying for college.

"We'll work something out." Holly reassured Nick. Hell with all the money Holly's parents make she can afford to go to any college she wants.

…..

College was the talk for the rest of lunch. When lunch was release I stood up and picked up mine and Selena's empty trays to throw into the trash cans. Suddenly Selena stood as well and gripped my shirt collar. I saw her glance over to Kendra before she passionately kissed me. The kiss caught me off guard but I kissed back. I felt her tongue slide across my lip, and I gladly opened my mouth for out tongues to begin their loving battle. I heard clapping and that's when Selena pulled away. We both saw people perving over seeing two girls kiss, and she nuzzled her head into my neck embarrassedly. I laughed at her cuteness, even though I know she just kissed me to piss Kendra off. Selena was going all Alpha female, and claiming what was hers.

...


	24. Chapter 24

After Selena's little public display of affection, I walked her to her 6th period class. I knew better than to try to talk to her about what she did at lunch. I know why she did it, and I would've done the same thing. But, I don't want her to think that I don't love her with all my heart, because I do. I don't want her to be mad at me either. So when we got to her 6th period classroom door, I chose a different subject to talk about. "Did Ms. Summers decide if the cheer squad was going to come with us to State?" I asked hopeful that her answer would be yes. Last year they went with us and rode on the same bus there. This year if they came, Selena would be with me and that would be epic. Winning State, and having my girlfriend there with me would make the best senior moment anyone could ever ask for.

"She said we were going to discuss it during 7th period today." Selena informed me.

I really want her to come with me. Coach Jones will probably let her on the bus if the squad decides not to go. "Well don't sweat it too much. I'm sure my coach will let you come with us if the cheer squad decides not to come along." I said with a smile.

"You think so?" She asked me with a smile of her own gracing her features.

I nodded my head. "Yep… hey do you want to come to my practice today?" I asked as the warning bell rang for us to get to class.

Selena let go of my hand. "The last time I watched you practice you dislocated your knee."

I was slowly taking steps back from her, getting ready to have to run to class so I wont be late. "Don't be superstitious, that was a freak accident. Its not gonna happen again."

"Ok, fine I'll watch you practice." She said as she stepped foot into her classroom.

I grinned big. "You just wanna see me get all sweaty!" I shouted as I ran off into the direction of my class.

…

After school let out, I walked out to the parking lot. My car was parked right next to Bridget's. I unlocked the driver door and threw my bag into the back. Then I shut the door and leaned on my car as I waited for Selena to come outside.

While I was waiting I heard a voice say. "Hey." it was Kendra. I turned to face her, she was standing next to Bridget's car. Usually Bridget is out here before her, but I guess she got tied up in doing something.

"Hey." I said back to her. An awkward silence fell between us. We were staring into each others eyes until I broke the contact and stared down at the black parking lot beneath my feet. Everything was fine, but she just had to go and kiss me and make everything hard. "Kendra I really don't want to loose my best friend." I said quietly.

I heard her sigh. "I know. I don't want to loose mine either…" she said, then another awkward silence fell between us. This sucks…

"Hey guys." Bridget's voice pulled my gaze away from the ground to see her walking over to her convertible. She glanced between me and Kendra as we all stood there silently. "You two have been really weird lately." She told us while giving us a confused look.

I shrugged. "Pre-State stress." I lied. I wasn't nervous or worried about State. I didn't want everyone finding out about what was really going on between Kendra and I. It was no one else's business that our friendship might be falling apart.

I watched Bridget put her things in her car and put the top down. I glanced over at Kendra, and I could see pain in her eyes. I waved for her to come over to me. She seemed shocked at my gesture but still walked over to me. "What's on your mind?" I questioned her with my voice low enough so that Bridget didn't hear.

"I feel like I messed up our friendship.. Not like just messed up, but like fucked up beyond repair." she explained to me.

"Its not fucked up beyond repair." I said. "I know me and you can get through this. You just need to set your sights on other people." then I mumbled. "Like Chloe."

"Chloe?"

"Yeah, Chloe. Chloe's sexy and you know it." I said playfully nudging her with my elbow, getting back into the rhythm of our old habits. "Imagine how fun it would be to fog up those glasses." I teased.

Kendra busted into a fit of laughter as I heard someone clear their throat behind me. Shit. I closed my eyes tight. That's Selena isn't it? I opened my eyes and turned around. Yep. Selena, and Holly was with her. "Hey babe." I said nervously.

"Oh, don't 'hey babe' me." she said as she walked past me and put her things in the car.

Today has not been our best day. "You need to treat her better." Holly told me. Treat her better? I treat her like a fucking queen! "Your all she has. You are literally all she has." Holly's words stung deep in my chest. Mainly because what she said was true, I am all Selena has.

I watched Selena as she walked over to me. I saw her glance at Kendra before she grabbed my arm and pulled it over her shoulder and snuggled into me. I whispered into her ear. "I love you so much. You have nothing to worry about. I'm all yours." then I kissed her ear. Bridget had joined in whatever small talk the girls were having. "So what's the verdict? You guys coming this weekend or what?" I asked, interrupting whatever conversation the three were having.

"I'll let Selena tell you." Holly replied.

I looked expectantly at Selena. She looked me right in my eyes and smiled. "Yes. We're coming with you." she said happily. I flashed her a huge smile before picking her up and spinning around. I spun us around in the parking lot as she laughed and held on to me for dear life.

I let her feet find the floor as I stopped spinning, but I didn't let her out of my hold. I was grinning like and overjoyed kid on Christmas, and so was she. Then I swooped in and stole a kiss from my girlfriend's lips. "I'm taking you out to dinner tonight." I told her as I broke our kiss. "We're going somewhere fancy."

She giggled. "Demi I know you're really happy, but we don't have to go out to a fancy restaurant. I'm fine with it just being you and me cooking together in the kitchen."

"Nope. None sense." I was determined to take her out. After having to lay low all this time, and avoid certain places, and not being able to kiss her or hold her hands whenever I felt the urge.. I really wanted to show off my woman. She's gorgeous. "You deserve an extravagant night." I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Awww their so cute together!" Bridget squeaked out.

"Demi! Selena!" someone yelled. Off in the distance was the reporter girl that tried to make a story out of the Hemi or Dolly, whatever they called me and Holly's supposed 'relationship', running towards us. "Can I get a picture of you two?"

I didn't want to deal with this girl, but nothing could kill my mood. I was too happy. "Sure." I said and put my arm around Selena's shoulders and her hand found my waist. The girl said smile and then a flash went off.

…..

I called Wish, which is a local restaurant that I've always wanted to go to. It doesn't look like much from the outside but I hear the inside is spectacular. Bridget has been there a few times on dates, and Holly has gone there on family outings, and they both swear it's a great place to eat. So I made a call and sure enough they had a canceled reservation for 7:30. I told them I'd take it.

I don't have anything super fancy so I had Holly stop by my house with an outfit for me. Selena and I decided to get ready in different rooms. She had our bedroom and I took the hall bathroom, so it wasn't hard to have Holly sneak me some clothes.

I exited the bathroom in black heels that I think Holly called gladiator heels, a black skirt that came down to my mid thigh, a tight white button up shirt with the first few buttons undone so I could show some cleavage caused by the push up bra I was wearing, and lastly I had a black vest thingy over my shirt. I even put in some gold hoop earrings and I also managed to curl my hair on my own too. I think I'm gonna curl my hair more often, I'm starting to like it.

I knocked on the bedroom door. "Sel you ready?" I asked loudly so she could hear me.

Within a few seconds came her reply. "Yeah. Just a minute." So I stood by the door and waited. When she opened the door my eyes fell on her. A blue strapless dress that went to her knees and had a slit on the side, graced her perfect body. "I just need to find a jacket." she said then turned around to go back into the room. After taking a few steps she turned back around to face me. She bit her lip and tilted her head a little, as her eyes wondered all over my body. I raised my eyebrow at her. I was used to seeing Selena in sexy outfits, she wore skirts all the time, but she's never seen me in one before.

We stood there ogling each other. Ok, I cant keep staring at her if we plan on leaving the house. I averted my eyes for a second and took a deep breath before looking back at her. "You needed a jacket?"

"Yeah.. Um.. I really like your outfit."

"I really like yours too." I pointed towards the closet. "Jackets are in there gorgeous."

"I know." she said turning to go to the closet. I watched her, more specifically her ass as she bent over to reach for something on the floor of the closet. She has a smaller butt than me, but her butt is just so firm and fun to smack. "Why don't you wear this?" she asked as she faced me, holding up my varsity letterman basketball jacket, and in the process she caught me staring at her backside. She laughed as she said. "Your such a horn dog."

I gave her a cheeky grin. "Oh like you weren't ogling me three minutes ago."

"I'm your girlfriend I can ogle you all I want." she defended herself.

"Exactly." I agreed with her. "You can wear it if you want." I said to her changing the subject, and letting her know she could wear my jacket. She smiled brightly and put her arms through my jacket that I only wore when our team went to State. I guess now Selena will wear it this year. That thought alone put a smile on my face. "Ready to go?" I asked Sel, who now adorned my letterman jacket.

She slipped on a pair of silver heels, and grabbed her purse off the bed. "I'm all set." with those words I took her hand in mine and led her downstairs.

When we were passing by the living room I told my dad we were going out. "Dad I'm leaving! We'll be back before 12!" I hollered as I grabbed my keys off the key rack.

"Wait. Whoa.. This is just too cute." my dad said as he spotted Selena and I by the door. "Don't go yet. Hold on." he said, exiting the room. Selena looked at me, and I shrugged my shoulders. I had no idea what my dad was up to.

It wasn't long before he came back. He had his digital camera in his hands. "Dad. No." I told him. I didn't want to take any pictures.

"Come on Champ." He almost sounded like he was begging.

"Lets take a picture or two. You look cute." Selena whispered to me.

"Cute?" I questioned her. "I dress like this-" I motioned to myself. "And all I get is cute?"

"What do you want me to say. I cant tell you how sexy you look and how much I wanted to stay upstairs and have sex for hours." She very quietly said in my ear, so that my dad wouldn't hear.

This girl makes me smile way to much. "Ok, one picture." I told my dad.

…

It wasn't just one picture. It turned into a mini photo shoot. I think we took about 20 pictures. Selena and my dad get along better than I thought they would. He really looks at her like his own daughter now. He always appreciated her for making me a better person, even though I don't think I've changed that much other than becoming a one woman woman.

The drive to the restaurant was.. Interesting. Driving with heels on was an experience I hadn't gone through till tonight. Never the less we made it. I held open the restaurant door for her as she walked in, me soon following. I walked up to the hostess. "Lovato. Party of 2." I said to the girl with light brown hair who looked like she was in her early twenties.

She picked up two menus. "Right this way." then she led us to our table. The lights were dim, setting the perfect atmosphere. When we got to our table I saw that it was small and circular. A white table cloth was draped over the top, along with a pair of thin and tall candles standing in the center. "Your waiter will be right with you." She said to us as she pulled out both of our chairs for us, and placed the menus on the table. We took our seats and the hostess went back to her post.

"This place is beautiful." Selena spoke as she took in the appearance of the restaurant.

I smiled and picked up one of the menus. "I've seen better."

She looked at me and saw the smirk I had on my face and she knew that that comment was about her. "My name is Greg. I'll be your waiter this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?" why do all waiters and waitress say the same thing every single time?

"Can I have a Sprite, please." Selena said to the waiter as she removed my jacket from her perfectly proportional body and placed it on the back of her chair. As she did I caught the waiter looking at her chest. I decided to take a deep breath and ignore it, but he better watch himself.

I carefully watched him as he smiled at her and said. "Of course you can, miss.." he leaned over and read the name off of the back of my jacket. "Lovato."

"See even he knows I'm gonna marry you." I said to Selena before looking up at the waiter, who seemed distraught. Yeah buddy, you were gonna try to hit on a gay girl. "I'll have sweet tea."

"Um.. Sure.. I'll be right out with your drinks." Our waiter, Greg, said to us before leaving to get our drinks, and to check on his other tables.

The rest of dinner went smoothly. Greg didn't try anything. I caught him staring a few times and shot him a look of that's-mine-not-yours. He could've been a lot worse and been a jerk, but since he was respectful, I gave him a fairly decent tip.

Selena and I walked hand in hand to my car. I never wore my letterman jacket much but I was absolutely loving the way Selena looked in it. "You can wear that jacket anytime you want." I told her as I opened the passenger door for her, and snuck a small kiss from her. She got in the car and blushed, but it was barely visible.

I climbed in on the driver's side and started the car. "I don't want to go home yet." Sel said to me. The clock on the radio showed me that it was only 9:45.

I began to back out of the parking space. "Where would you like to go gorgeous?"

"How about we just drive and see where it takes us?" she suggested.

"I like that." I said with a smile. "Left or right?" I asked once we we're at the exit of the parking lot.

Selena looked both ways before saying. "Left." left it is. I grabbed one of her hands and placed a kiss on it before turning and driving left.

….

We had been driving around for a while in comfortable silence, the radio wasn't even on. All that could be heard was the purring of my car's engine. It was truly a quiet and peaceful night. Selena had her head rested on my thigh the whole time I drove around. It wasn't till the car stopped at a red light that she sat up and looked me in the eyes, then proceeding to connect our lips. It started slow but then turned intense.

This wasn't just a kiss. This was a lets have sex kiss. It was heated, and full of passion. I'm not the kind to turn down sex, so I pulled up on the e-break and pulled Selena on top of me. As she sat straddling me, my hands were wondering along her thighs, and up under her dress. Muffled moans came from both of us. I reached up and began to fondle her breasts as she moved her mouth away from mine and to my ear. "I want you." she spoke softly, her breath tingling my ear's nerves, and causing a heat wave throughout my body.

I nodded my head, ready to give her what she wanted. I pushed up the bottom of her short dress, and trailed my fingers along the rim of her thong. "SELENA!" a deep voice made us both jump. I saw Selena's face turn a ghostly white at the sight of who had pulled up next to us at the light. Who knows how many times the light has changed colors since I put the e-break on, but when I looked to see who made her face go pale, I felt a cold sweat hit me. It was her dad and he was pissed.

"Shit!" we both said at the same time. Selena seemed to be a deer stuck in the headlights. Her dad angrily got out of his car but Selena was frozen on my lap. I quickly locked the door. "Sel move!" I shouted as I gripped her waist to guide her off of me. We didn't have time for her to be in shock. I rushed to put the e-break down. As I threw the car into first I heard a loud thunk. Her dad punched my window. As I started to accelerate he threw another, and this time it shattered my window. The glass fell onto my legs and scrapped my arm, but not enough to draw blood. My tires screeched because of how fast I accelerated. I looked back and saw him jumping into his car. "Sel call the police!" I exclaimed, speeding down the unoccupied road. We were in the next town over, however I had no idea this place would be dead at 11pm. Its smaller than our town but still its unbelievable seeing no one on the roads, and what the hell was her dad doing out here? I glanced over to Selena and she hadn't moved. "At least put your seat belt on!" I looked up at my rearview mirror and saw his car gaining speed. Fuck.. "Selena put your fucking seat belt on!" finally what I was saying registered with her. She reached for her seat belt and buckled up. Shit. Where's my phone? Where's my phone.. "Selena get my phone out of your purse please." she wasn't speaking but at least she was doing what I said. She dug through her purse and held out my phone to me. I took it, and took another glance in the rearview just to see her dad catching up. I put the pedal to the floor. There's no way his car can compete with mine. I watched my speedometer needle rise as I pushed my cars limits..

Feeling a little more comfortable seeing that I was pulling away from her dad, I took the time to look down at the phone in my hand and dial 911. "911 what's your emergency?" a female voice asked.

"My girlfriends dad has lost his damn mind and he's chasing us down…" I squinted to read the fast approaching street sign. "Monroe Avenue." I said as I passed the sign in a flash.

"Is she a minor?" the woman questioned.

I looked over at a pale Selena. "No. she's 18." I was doing my best to stay calm and rational, cause Sel was obviously very discomposed. She sat there biting her nails frantically. "So am I." I added in.

"Ok, ma'am. Stay on the phone with me. We're sendin-" the phone slipped out of my hand when Selena'a dad bumped my car with his. How the hell?.. How did he catch up? What does he have under his hood? We were now driving side by side.

"I'm gonna get you!" He yelled furiously as he rammed into my car once more. I clenched my teeth together tightly. That son of a bitch is scratching my car! I glanced down at the speedometer, 122. Holy fuck! I didn't realize we had been driving that fast. I immediately put my foot on the breaks to slow the car down, causing my tires to screech. Her dad didn't expect it. He zoomed right passed us. I swiftly did a u turn, just to see him doing the same thing. I took another quick look at Selena just to see her head cradled between her knees. She was shaking and I could hear sobs coming from her side of the car.

I had to gun it again. I'll comfort Selena later. Right now I have to keep her safe.. All this racecar speed driving is going to tear up my engine.

Within a minute or so, her dad was right behind us. He rammed into the backside of my car, causing us to fishtail. The spinning caused my vision to blur until the car came to an abrupt stop. Smoke flooded out from under the hood. I could hear the sound of air leaking out of my tires. I looked around enough to see why we had stopped so fast. We had hit a telephone pole, which cracked my windshield all the way across. I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt, then saw that Selena wasn't moving. I felt my heart stop. I crawled over to her to check her pulse. I felt her blood still pumping through her veins, and I felt my heart beat again and was about to breathe.

I unbuckled her seatbelt. "Ouch." she said quietly as she brought her hand up to her head. She had a nasty gash that was bleeding pretty good. "Oh my god!" she shouted from the sight of blood on her hand. I didn't know blood freaked her out. Her hands were shaking.

"Come on babe. Come here." I told her. We had to get out of the car. She glanced between me and her blood stained hand before her eyes went wide. "What?" I turned around to see what she was looking at. I internally cussed at the sight of her dad coming towards the car. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I frantically looked around the car for something to use as a weapon… nothing..

"Demi watch out!" I heard her Selena yell, I turned to see her dad toying with my door. It wouldn't budge open, and at that moment I promised to go to church come Sunday.

I saw rage in his eyes and scooted back towards the passenger side as he tried to grab me through the window. I scooted so far back I was on top of Selena's lap. "Come here!" he demanded.

Selena wrapped her arms around me. "Dad leave us alone!" she shouted back at him. About damn time someone came out of shock. He didn't leave us along though, and I knew better than to think he would. He was able to grab a hold of my left ankle. Selena screamed something I couldn't make out. I used my right foot to kick her dad in the face. He took a step back, releasing my ankle, and putting his hands over his face. Hmm.. Maybe I should wear heels more often.

"Selena get in the back." I ordered her. She nodded and did as I said.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too." I said quickly as I watched her dad yank off the driver's side door. Fucking gorilla. I was at a loss for what to do, but when he reached in the car for me, I kicked him in the chest. It didn't stop him. He was still able to drag me out of the car. My back smacking against the paved road.

I felt his shoe on the side of my face, pushing it down into the pavement. Everything was going so slowly. I could see all of my car, it was trashed. A back tire was missing, the front tires were turned opposite directions, and there were scratches all down the side, not to mention the smashed front end from where I hit the pole. It was safe to say my car was totaled.

I could see Selena in the back seat pressed up against the window staring down at me. She was screaming again as tears streamed down her cheeks, and again I was too dazed to hear her clearly. "You need to see this." her dad's voice rang through clearly.

I heard what sounded like the clanging of a belt buckle. "No! I'll come home with you! I swear! Just don't hurt Demi!" That time I heard her.

Selena made a move to get out of the car. "Shut up and stay in the car!" I screamed at her. Her father put more pressure on my face with his foot to silence me. All I could see was Selena and her reactions. She was a crying mess with blood dripping from above her brow.

"Your coming with me no matter what!." he told her.

"Don't hurt her." she said as she made her way up to the front seat.

She was really starting to tick me off. Here I am trying to buy time till the cops show up and she's ready to give in. If she gets out before the cops show, he'll just take off with her. "Stay in the damn car!" I instructed her.

"Go get in my car!" he told her.

"Stay in the fucking car!"

"Shut up." he said kicking me, and rolling me over on to my stomach and putting his foot back on my face. I could no longer see Selena. Now I could only see down Monroe Avenue, and the few shops that ran along the road.

There was no getting out of this. He had me pinned. "Dad, please. Don't hurt her." Selena's voice begged.

"Get it the car!" he yelled as I felt air hit my back. Then pain stretching across my lower back as something came in contact with it. I hissed at the pain.

I think he was whipping me with a belt. I heard Selena's sobs become louder. "Stay in my car!" I told her for the fourth time as I felt anther jolt of pain come across my back.

"Dad please." I heard her begging as whip after whip crashed down against my skin. I felt myself drifting back off into a daze with every hit, I could no longer hear anything. I could feel though. I could feel the belt cracking against me. Every blow. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes tightly, trying not to cry.

I didn't keep count. I didn't want to, but all of a sudden I felt the whipping stop, and his foot lift off my face. I slowly opened my eyes to see blue and red flashing lights, and two police officers holding down Selena's father though blurry vision. I didn't try to get up. I just laid there. I watched them handcuff him, and lift him off the ground. A figure knelt down in front of me. I saw the blue dress and knew it was Selena. She ran her hand through my hair as my vision and hearing were coming back to me.

Once my vision had cleared I saw that Selena not only had the gash above her brow from earlier, but now she had a long welted mark running across her delicate features… he hit her.. He hit her with the belt.

I fought to ignore the pain as I stood up, Sel rising to her feet as well. I flung my arms around her, pulling her into a hug, and held as tightly as I could. "I told you to stay in the car." I said close to her ear.

"I couldn't." she replied with a sniffle. "I couldn't watch you get hurt."

"Excuse me miss, the ambulance just arrived. Do you mind if we asked you some questions while they examine you?" an officer with a handle bar mustache said to me.

I nodded at the man, and released Selena from my grip. She was hesitant to let me go. "Its ok gorgeous. Its all over now." I said to her as I gave her a loving peck on the lips. When I pulled away fresh tears escaped her eyes. I looked over to the officer. "Could you give us a minute?"

"Sure thing. I'll be over by the ambulance when your ready. And, officer Tindal will want to speak with your girlfriend by the squad car." with a tip of his hat he walked off, giving us privacy.

Selena fell onto my chest and cried, cried hard. I wrapped my arms around her and held her. I didn't speak, I let my embrace do the talking for me. I kissed the top of her head, and her forehead a few times. Minutes passed us by as we stood there. I rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. I let her cry it all out cause I knew she needed to. My own tears we're making their presence felt in my eyes, threatening to fall. But I forced them back at the sight of my dad's truck pulling up next to the police cars. He hopped out and looked around hysterically, his eyes landed on us. "Demi! Selena!" he called out as he sprinted in our direction. He protectively pulled us into his chest, and that was it for me, I cried.. He kissed each of us atop of our heads and cradled us in his arms.

…

..

I had to go talk to the handle bar mustache police officer, and Selena had to go talk to his partner, Officer Tindal. Lucky, she got the lady cop. At least they gave me a blanket to cover up myself with, I felt a little odd being in a bra and skirt in front of people. "How'd this all start?" the man in uniform asked me as an EMT cleaned my back, which was stinging with every touch. "Not too long ago he came into the police department saying his daughter was a runaway. However, she's 18 so we couldn't do anything about it. I'm assuming that young lady over there is who he was speaking of?"

"Yea." I said as I winced in pain from the EMT now rubbing ointment over the markings. "Her dad is abusive so I went and picked her up one night."

"Was that the last time you had any form of contact with him?"

"Yes sir." I replied as I watched a third cop pull Mr. Gomez out of the back of a police car and begin to question him.

My dad, who had just come over here from comforting Selena while she talked to the lady cop, caught were I was looking. "Is that him?" my dad asked me.

I nodded my head, and my dad began to walk off in that direction. "Sir!" the handle bar officer called after him. What the hell is this dude's name? "Mr. Lovato!" I looked down to find his nametag. Franks. I looked away from Franks in time to see my dad's fist met Mr. Gomez's face. Selena's dad fell to the floor, my mouth fell open from shock. My dad was never a violent person. The officer that was over there pushed my dad away.

I could hear his faint yelling. "Sir you need to go back by your daughter!" my dad raised his hands in the air and backed away willingly.

Franks watched to make sure his fellow officer had everything under control. When he saw my dad step back, he resumed asking me questions.

….

….

That night the three of us pilled into my dad's truck. Me, Selena and my dad. When we arrived at the house and we're inside, he told us to wait a second. We stopped at the base of the stairs, our hands tightly held on to the each others. Dad locked up the door and came over to us. He hugged us and said. "I love you. Both of you." then he let us go and looked in Selena's eyes. "No matter what happens between the two of you, if you get married, or if you go though the worst break up imaginable, you'll always be welcome here Selena. Your family." then he cleared his throat. "But if you don't mind I'd like to speak to Demi alone for a moment." Selena said ok and headed upstairs. I looked at my dad and waited for him to say what he wanted to. Instead he walked into the kitchen. I followed close behind him. He dug in the fridge and pulled out a beer. He popped the top and took a good look at it before he reached in and grabbed another. "Here you go Champ." he said as he tossed me a beer. I looked down at the beer in my hand. I've only gotten drunk twice, but that wasn't from beer, it was from Rum with Holly, Bridget and Kendra at Holly's place both times. Drinking isn't my thing.

"I'll pass." I said tossing the beer back to him. He nodded and placed it back in the fridge then waved for me to follow him.

He led me to the living room and sat down on the couch. I decided to sit on the arm chair. He sipped his beer. "I'm proud of you." he said as he placed his beverage down on the coffee table. I waited to see it he was going to say anything else, but the room just stayed quiet.

"..is that all?"

"Yep." he said as he stood up. "I'm going to bed." he picked up his beer and walked towards the stairs. "Next time something like this happens, I'd appreciate a phone call from you and not the police."

After he had gone up the stairs I remained seated. But soon enough I too stood and went up the steps. I entered my room to find Selena curled up in the blanket on the bed. Seeing her sleeping peacefully reassured me that everything I've gone through was worth it. I just wished my car didn't get totaled, I'm fine getting the shit kicked out of me, but my car. I loved that car!

I crawled into bed with her and examined her face. She had gotten stitches where she banged her head in the accident, and the left side of her face was swollen from where her dad hit her with the belt. Poor baby has a mark on her face, she's not gonna like that. I can tell its going to scar. School is going to be hell tomorrow…

I scooted close to Selena and i guess she woke a bit. "Demi." she mumbled as she snuggled up to me.

"Yeah, gorgeous?" I asked as I put my arms around her.

"I love you."


	25. Chapter 25

On a normal day I wouldn't bother to hit the snooze button, but today I felt so tired. After what happened last night I don't feel like getting out of bed, but I have to cause my grades have been slipping due to me getting suspended.

My eyes were closed as the alarm went off for the second time this morning. I groaned and rubbed my eyes with my hands before turning the annoying noise off. Where's Selena? She's usually laying on my arm.. I looked around the room and didn't see her. The closet was open. I reluctantly got up. Ah that does not feel good. My back was sore, and I felt the pain when I stood up. I collected my composer and trotted out into the hall. The light from the bathroom was shinning from under the door. "Sel?" I said as I gently knocked. I could hear muffled sniffles coming from behind the door that separated us. I hate when she cries. I really don't like seeing her sad. I took a deep breath and slowly pushed the door open.

Selena was sitting on the bathroom floor with her knees pulled up to her chest with her head in her hands crying. I didn't say anything as I sat down beside her, and put my arm around her. I pulled her into me slightly and she wrapped her arm around my waist and cried into my neck. I felt the wetness of her tears on my skin as I struggled to fight back my own tears. I forced them back, not allowing myself to become weak when she needs me. I busied myself with running my fingers through her soft dark brown hair. It seemed to soothe the both of us. "This thing is so ugly." Selena cried with her face still nuzzled into my neck. "It makes me ugly."

"Hey." I said to her as I shifted her head away from my neck. I then lifted her chin so her eyes would meet mine. "Your not ugly, and you will never be ugly. You just have a little bruise." I said with a small shrug.

"Little? Demi this thing is huge!" she said pointing at the marking her father gave her with a belt the previous night.

It was a gruesome looking mark. Parts of the bruise had scabbing from where the force actually managed to break her skin. I wonder what my back looks like.. I rid the thought from my head, and focused back on Selena. "It doesn't matter how big it is, it doesn't take away from how beautiful you are." I told her confidently. To be honest I was surprised she didn't care about the five stitches she had to get on her forehead.

"I don't feel beautiful." She mumbled.

"Then lets change that." I said as I leaned in closer to her.

I was going to kiss her but instead I got her cheek. When I pulled away I saw a smile on her face. "Why is your sex drive so high?" she asked while laughing at me, and whipping away the tears from her eyes. "Its like every second of everyday." she continued to laugh as she spoke.

I smiled back at her, just happy I got her to laugh. "So.. Are we gonna make out or what?" I asked being half serious.

She rolled her eyes at me but still leaned in and planted me with a kiss. She pulled away too soon for my liking though with a serious expression on her face. "Why do you always know how to make me feel better?" she asked me looking deep into my eyes.

"I don't know, I don't like seeing you sad." I told her truthfully. "But, I know how you could make me feel better." she looked at me expectantly, waiting for what I was going to say. "You could reattach those lips." I said pointing at her lips. "To these." I then said pointing at my own.

Selena looked at me for a moment with a soft expression. "..Please don't ever change." she mumbled before reconnecting out lips.

…..

While Selena and I got ready for school, and she did her best to cover up her bruise, I txt Bridget to come pick us up for school.

Demi: Hey can you come pick me and Sel up this morning?

With in a few minutes my phone vibrated on the dresser signaling I had a reply.

Bridget: Sure thing : ) … Everything ok?

I thought about how I should reply to that. When they see Selena's face their gonna know something happened.

Demi: Not exactly. We ran into Sel's dad last night so when you see Sel don't seem shocked.

Bridget: OMG what? What happened?

Demi: The psycho fuck yanked me out of my car & whipped me with a belt & hit Sel with it in the face. Theres a lot more to the story but I have to go make breakfast. Please don't freak when you see Sel's face though. Plz.

I shoved my phone into my pocket and jogged down the stairs. Shit. I don't even know what she wants to eat. I jogged back up the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door. "Baby what do you want to eat?"

Selena opened the door and I was surprised at how well she was able to tone down her bruise. It was still visible but compared to what it had looked like before, this was major improvement. "I'll cook." I nodded my head and gave her a peck on the lips as she exited the bathroom. Even though I love to cook, I got nothing on Selena's cooking.. I felt my phone buzz in my back pocket, so I whipped it out and read the txt message.

Bridget: Awww youre soooo whipped :P

I smiled and put my phone back into my pocket. Damn her and being right. I am whipped. But, I don't see a problem with it.

I slipped into the bathroom and locked the door. Curiosity was getting the better of me. I faced the mirror, staring myself in the eyes. "ok." I said to myself. Then I lifted up my shirt and pulled it over my head. Just from seeing my own front in the mirror I could see markings on my sides from where the belt had wrapped around my body. I inhaled and held my breath as I slowly turned around to get a view of my back in the big mirror above the sink. I winced at the sight and couldn't help but to count the lines that would most likely leave a permanent scar…. 14 was how many I counted.. 14.

…

When we heard Bridget honk her horn I stuffed my remaining food in my mouth while Selena stood from her chair and put her plate in the sink, before we both grabbed our things and headed outside. I locked and closed the door behind us. Then held Sel's hand as we walked to the car.

On the ride there no one said anything about Selena's bruise but I knew being inside school would be a different story. These are my friends so off course they would be respectful and not bring it up, but inside school was just a bunch of teenagers with no manners what so ever. So as we walked inside the building I let Selena know I would be walking her to all her classes today. She gave my hand a little squeeze as we walked through the entrance, and the three other girls went their own way to class, giving us a friendly wave.

No one said anything, but there were quite a few people who stared, and not just like glanced, like full on mouth gaping not bothering to pretend like they weren't looking stare. In fact that's how the whole day went. It wasn't until lunch when things took a turn for the worst.

Selena and I entered the cafeteria together, just as we had been doing since she moved in with me. And since she's moved in with me, she's packed both of our lunches. Its so much better than school food.. Some people stared at us but most just continued on with their lunch. As we walked to our table I could faintly hear mumblings. 'oh my god do you see that?' 'Ouch.' 'what a shiner' 'how'd she get that massive thing?' were just a few things my ears heard but one in particular shocked me. 'Mary told me Demi beat her up' I heard a female voice say. I stopped in my tracks and looked at the table of girls. "What?" I said in disbelief and the lunch room grew just a little quieter.

The seven or eight girls turned their attention to me. "..We all saw you beat up Miley... What would stop you from.. beating up Selena?" a blonde spoke up cautiously.

"Demi didn't beat me. She would never do anything like that." Selena said. "She'd never hurt me." I couldn't help but to look at Selena and smile. She finally got it. She finally understands that I would never hurt her.

The girls at the table looked at her like they didn't believe a word she said. I didn't bother with them after that. The rumor was denied and that was that. Selena herself told them it wasn't true. I tugged at Sel's hand and we made our way to our lunch table and sat down. "Demi I have great news!" Nick said excitedly. "Whoa Selena what happened?" he asked gesturing to his own face to mirror the spot on Selena's where her bruise was. Damn I forgot to tell Nick, and I guess Holly didn't fill him in.

She opened her mouth to speak, but I spoke before she had the chance to. "What's the news Nick?" I didn't want Sel to have to explain anything. I don't want her to feel awkward, so after I spoke I gave her hand a small kiss.

"Oh ok. Um Holly you'll want to here this too." he said, and Holly stopped txting and looked up at him. "Chloe and I, get to go to State with the basketball team!" huh.. Cool, but why?

"Honey that's great!" Holly exclaimed, overjoyed. She leaned over the table and hugged him and gave his lips a peck.

Sometimes I forget their a couple. "Wait.." I said. "Why are you guys coming with us?" I asked curiously.

"The school wants to document it." he replied. "They kinda think the team is going to.. Go downhill.. once you and Kendra leave." he whispered. I nodded my head with a smirk on my face. "There's one more thing though." holy shit Chloe is going! Whoa why did it take so long for that to click in my head. That's perfect. I'm so making Kendra sit next to her on the bus.. "Check this out." Nick said as he reached in his pocket.

He slammed something down on the table and when he lifted his hand I saw a GameStop nametag with 'Demi' on it. "No way!" I shouted.

Nick laughed at my reaction. "Way. They wanted to hire a girl for a long time now. The best part is they'll let you transfer when you go off to college." Nick informed me. I couldn't believe Nick was able to get me a job. I told him I was looking but I didn't expect him to go off and do this.

"Thank you Nick." I said as I picked up the nametag off the table. "Your amazing."

"It was nothing really." then he mumbled. "It was quite easy since the manager thinks your hot."

"EWW!" Kendra and I said at the same time. "The fat greasy 30 something that never combs his hair?" Kendra asked disgusted.

Me and Kendra were completely grossed out by the thought, but Selena seemed to think it was the funniest thing in the world. "Yeah.. That would be him." Nick said to us as Selena continued to laugh hysterically.

"What is so funny?" I asked Sel.

"Ha ha.. Just that.." she struggled with her words. Maybe she took one too many Tylenols this morning for that headache. "I was concerned that maybe you'd be around hot girls, but obviously I have nothing to worry about." She managed to choke out through her laughter.

"That's cruel of you to laugh at me.. And for the record you don't need to ever feel worried." I told her. Glad she could get a laugh out of it…

"Sexy we have a problem." Samantha's voice dragged my attention from Selena's giggle fit to her. She was standing behind Kendra. "Well you have a problem." she said leaning on Kendra's back, her chest pressed into the back of Kendra's head, and shoving her phone in my face. Kendra didn't seem to mind the contact from what I could tell.

I took the phone and read the message. 'Did you see Demi's girlfriend? Demi beat her pretty bad. She tore up.' "What the fuck?" I couldn't help but shout after reading the message.

"What is it?" Selena asked. She placed her hand over mine and turned the cell phone so she could read. "Oh.. Wow.. This school really loves rumors." tell me about it. First they had that ridiculous manhunt to figure out who I was dating and now that they've found out a new rumor comes out saying I beat my girlfriend.

"I just got that." Holly chimed in causing me to look away from Samantha's cell phone. "I cant believe some people. Demi baby, I'm sorry." she said as she put her phone back into her purse.

I handed Sam her phone back as Kendra pulled out hers. "Oh I got a few asking me if its true or not."

"Then tell them its not." Holly instructed her.

"Look Dem I know you don't beat your girlfriends, and so do all the girls you've been with." Sam started what I knew was going to be one of her little speeches. "The people who know you know your not abusive, if anything your protective. But, that mark needs an explanation."

"Fuck it." I mumbled.

"What?" Bridget, Holly, Sam, Sel, and Kendra all said at the same time.

I looked around at all of them. "I said fuck it." I said with a shrug. "Its just a rumor, and honestly I've been through too much in the past 24hrs to even try to care about what people are thinking." I put my arm around Selena. "I've got my woman, and my friends. That's all I need." I kissed Sel's temple. "I need my rest for the State Tournament so I'm not going to spend my time and energy caring what other people that mean nothing to me think."

…

After basketball practice was over for the day I headed into the locker room. I was a sweaty mess in desperate need of a good shower. Normally I would strip my shirt as soon as I stepped foot in the locker room, but today I kept it on. I sat down on one of the benches and took off my shoes and socks, then stood up with my bag in hand. I made my way into the shower room and felt the steam on my already wet skin, from the other showers that was making the shower room cloudy. I walked over to an open stall and stepped inside, locking the door. I opened my bag and pulled out my towel and slung it over the top of the door. Then I pulled my hair out of its pony tail.. Took off my shirt.. Then my shorts, then my bra and underwear, and put all my articles of clothing into my gym bag. .

Once I was finished washing myself and making sure I smelt good before I got picked up by my dad and Selena, I wrapped my towel around myself. Shit. I didn't bring a change of clothes. I swung open the stall door and proceeded to walk towards my locker. I should have a spare change in there. I put in my combination and thankfully I had an extra pair of shorts, bra, underwear.. Where's my extra shirt? Damn that little freshmen earlier this year. I never bothered to replace that shirt from when I had to change cause that kid spilt coffee on me.. I glanced around the locker room to see that it was empty. Good thing I took a long shower today. I dropped my towel and began to get dressed in what I had.

….

"Jesus Christ!" Kendra yelled.

I turned around to face her, I was in my bra and shorts putting on my flip flops getting ready to leave. "What? Why are you yelling?" I questioned her. I thought no one was here but I guess Kendra stuck around.

"Your back!"

I sighed. "Kendra I told you about what happened."

"Yeah but.. I didn't think it would be that bad!"

"Do you have an extra shirt?" I asked her, not only cause I needed a shirt but because I wanted to change the subject. I wasn't in the mood to talk about it.

"Yeah, hold on." she said as she went over to her locker. "I'm worried about you." she said as she put in her combination.

I chuckled a little bit. "Why?"

"Because. This is the second time you've gotten hurt because of Selena." after she said that she tossed a blue shirt at me.

I caught it and slipped it on. "Her dad's in jail now, and we're gonna file a restraining order when we come back from State." I explained to Kendra as I picked up my gym bag.

"Whatever." was all she said.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Why don't you just worry about getting into Chloe's pants." I teased and that little comment got Kendra to smile. "Oh man, I know that grin.. You want her I can already tell." I continued to tease her.

"Shut up." she said playfully, causing us both to laugh. I motioned for her to follow me, which she did. I was ready to leave so we walked out of the locker room together.

"State here we come!" I shouted as we exited to the parking lot.

…..

We said our goodbyes and see you tomorrows. Then I hopped in my dad's truck. I got in the back since Selena was up front with my dad. "Hey" she said to me.

"Hey." I replied, then pecked her lips. When I pulled back I decided it wasn't enough, so I went back for more and kissed her. Not even two seconds passed when I heard my dad clear his throat. Sel being her somewhat shy self pushed me backwards to break the kiss when I didn't stop.

"Dad don't be a mood killer." I told him, glancing at him before taking my seat in the back.

My dad didn't reply. He just shook his head and.. Starting laughing? Selena and I shared a look of confusion. "I always had a lingering you might turn out to be like your mother, but I swear with the way you act its almost like watching myself at that age."

"What girl were you macking on at this age?" whoops that was meant to be a thought in my head. This is gonna be gross I don't want to hear this.

"She was amazing, had it all, and was perfect.." I sat back as my dad went off about some girl named Sarah Waulberheiken. What the fuck kind of a last name is that? Well apparently she was a Canadian girl adopted by some Germans. Dad dated her back when he was 14.. "Then when sophomore year came along her parents decided to move. They never like me too much, but they put up with me." Dad said finishing his story. 14 to sophomore year that's like.. 2 or 3 years. Wow.. He's been reliving this girl's memory for the past 45 minutes. We've been home for 20 but sat in the car to listen to him. Well more of I was ready to get out but Sel made me sit back down. I was kinda glad she did cause dad seemed really in love with this girl. Crazy how he fell in love at 14.

"Why didn't her parents like you?" Selena asked him. She was very interested in the story. I could tell from the way her eyes were shinning.

Dad took a deep breath. "I was just like Demi, the arrogant jock. Except I wasn't a player until she moved away.."

I scoffed. "I am not an arrogant.." I trailed off realizing that I am indeed an arrogant jock, but that's okay with me. I like who I am. "Nevermind."

"Demi maybe be the stereotypical jock, but she has a soft side. A really romantic, caring, loving, protective, soft side." Selena said. "She just only shows that side to certain people." I watched Sel as she talked about me, feeling content with myself that she thought I was all those things.

Then it hit me. "OH!" I yelled. "I get it! She's your Selena."

Dad nodded his head. "You two tend to remind me of us. From time to time she'd pop up on my head but.. Its been a lot more recently."

"Awww.. You should get in touch with her." Selena suggested. "If she loved you as much as I love Demi she'll be more than happy to hear from you again."

"Maybe." he replied. "Come on girls lets get dinner started." he said opening his car door and stepping out.

We followed suit and got out of the car as well. After we hopped out I took a hold of both of Selena's hands so she would face me. "Have I told you I love you today?" I asked.

She looked up as if to actually think about it. "Umm… I think so."

"Ok." I said as I pulled her body close to mine. My hands finding her waist and hers finding their way to my shoulders. "Well then even if I have.. I would just like to say.. Selena Marie *cough* Lovato *cough*.. That you are the most beautiful woman alive and I love you very much."

Selena smiled at me and giggled a bit. "I know you love me." then pecked my lips. "I love you to."

"How much?" I asked playfully.

She arched her eyebrow. "How much?" she quizzed. Then pressed her mouth to my ear. "I'll show you how much later." she whispered seductively into my ear. Tonight is gonna be good.

...


	26. Chapter 26

I am so thankful that its finally Friday. We leave for Tallahassee this morning 30 minutes before school starts. On the bus. That Selena gets to ride on with me. I'm so ready for this. The rumor thing has really spun out of control. Of course everyone, with the exception of my friends and the girls I fooled around with before I met Selena, is debating on whether I'm a girlfriend beater or not. I've been trying to stay away from it, and I've been making sure Sel is ok cause I don't want anyone harassing her, especially over this. It's just some stupid ass rumor that will be forgot once our team comes home with another Championship.

SELENA'S P.O.V.

I'm so excited for today. I know Demi has to be too. Actually I bet she's nervous. She's really talented at what she does, but she's got a lot riding on this tournament. She boasted about it all year, ever since they won they're first playoff game.

I had gotten all dressed and put on my make up only to walk back into our bedroom to find Demi still laying in bed. I just stood by the door frame and watched her. She was staring up at the ceiling with her hands behind her head. I don't know what I would've done if I had never met her. She's been my rock, and she's gone through so much for me. "Baby why are you still laying down?" I asked her. She should be up and getting dressed, we have to be at school 30 minutes earlier than usual to get on the bus for State.

"Just thinking." she said. Then she sat up and got out of bed. Still in her baggy Black Ops pajama bottoms and tight white tank top. I love it when she wears tight tank tops cause it shows off her arm muscle definition.

"About what?" I asked as she walked over to me. Oh no, we don't have the time for this. I started backing away slowly.

She looked at me suspiciously. She took a step towards me and I took a step back. I'm not playing her little flirty games this morning. We cant be late. "Why are you moving away from me?" she questioned.

"Cause I know you and I know how you get in the morning." I said in a matter of fact tone, trying to stifle a giggle.

She scoffed at my remark. I love it when she does that. "What's wrong with a little morning kissing?"

"You don't kiss Demi, you make out." I told her. She smiled mischievously and I knew she had something going on in her head. "Demi." I warned. Next thing I know she has me up on her shoulders in what she told me was a fireman's carry. "Demi!" I shrieked as she ran down the hall with me a top her shoulders. "Put me down!"

"Not until you give me my morning make out!" she shouted back.

Ugh this girl and her hormones. I saw that we were headed towards the stairs. Oh my gosh! "Demi! NO! I give!" I squeaked out. I did not want to even let her attempt to carry me down those steps. She's strong but it is was way too early for her to be doing this. "I give!"

She suddenly stopped and I let out a sigh of relief. "You what?" she asked.

"I'll make out with you." I said. My chest was starting to hurt from being pressed into her shoulder.

"Good." she said as she gently put me down. My eyes fell to her clef chin and her tight shoulders, and from that sight alone I didn't hesitate to sling my arms around her neck and press my lips to hers. I felt her hands grip tightly onto my waist as she pushed me backwards until my back was against the wall. Our lips moving along each others as she ran her hands up my body and my arms, stopping at my hands. She took a hold of them and pinned them against the wall above my head, while adding a little pressure into out kiss. I couldn't help but smile into it, and she smiled back removing her mouth from mine for a split second before reattaching our lips. I tugged at her bottom lip with my teeth and once again smiled because Demi let out a moan.

"Not in the hall. Take that in your room." Demi's dad, Patrick, complained.

Demi pulled away breaking our kiss, but still held my hands above my head. We have really got to be more careful about where we make out. "Dad!"

"Champ!"

"Dad!"

They playfully shouted at each other. I never had that with my dad. We couldn't just goof off like that. He was a serious kind of guy the majority of the time. Before he found me in my room with Dallas he wore a happy expression, but we still were never as close as Demi and her dad are. It makes me wonder what kind of a parent Demi would be. I think she'd make a good one. She's definitely loving and protective enough for it, and I know she'd be great if they got into sports. She's in great shape. My favorite part of her, other than her beautiful face, has to be her arms and shoulders. She's not overly muscular but you can tell she works out just by looking at her. "You alright?" I heard Dem say. I guess I spaced out there for a moment staring at her shoulders. "Yo gorgeous."

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine." I replied to her, she was still pinning my arms up.

"You sure?" she asked me. I nodded my head to let her know I was fine. "Okay." she said before leaning in and pecking my lips. "Dad is gonna take us to the school." she released my arms. "I'll go get our bags." she said kissing my cheek and heading down the hallway. One thing I've noticed about when she speaks is she doesn't say 'my' she says 'our' and it gives me a warm feeling in my stomach, a since of belonging.

…

When we arrived at school the basketball team and the cheerleading team were all crowded together. The cheerleaders had their own crowd and so did the basketball players. Only a few were intermixed. Then my eyes landed on the one girl I was really unsettled by. Kendra. I trust Demi, I really do, but I don't trust Kendra at all.

"Ok Champ. Give me a call when you guys get there ok?" Patrick said to Demi, who was sitting by me in the backseat with our fingers laced together.

"Don't worry I will dad." she said in a fake annoyed tone. "Are you going to be able to make it if we get to the finals?" she asked her father. Her voice sounded hopeful.

"I'll be there." He said without hesitation, and Demi's eyes practically lit up. She smiled and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. I swear when she flashes that big grin of hers its contagious.

"Better be old man." she replied opening the trucks back door for us to get out. She jumped out first then extended her hand to me. "Gorgeous." she can be so charming sometimes. I gladly took her hand and she placed a kiss on it as I got out of the vehicle. I felt a blush creep its way to my cheeks. As if she doesn't make me melt enough just by looking at me, she goes off and does more sweet things. I absolutely adore her.

…..

The way we all are on the bus is Demi and I are in the back together. Demi literally ran onto the bus and sprinted to the back to get this seat. Its one of those traveling buses where there's a bathroom next to the back seat. So the backseat isn't as out in the open as the other seats. No one sits across from us.

Holly and Nick sat in front of us. Kendra sat across from Holly. That Chloe girl was sitting next to her. Dem told me she was trying to hook those two up, I hope it works so she'll stop checking out MY girlfriend.

Samantha was in front of Holly with Bianca, a fellow cheerleader who I get along great with. Then Miley and Lily were sitting in front of Kendra and Chloe. Miley hasn't caused anymore problems since Demi and her got in that fight. Who knows though, she could've been behind that vicious rumor about Demi 'hitting' me. I wouldn't put it past her. She was always telling me to keep my distance from Demi. I don't understand why she hates her so much, Demi is an amazing person.

"Hey Sel?" Demi's voice pulled my attention from the window. I had been staring out of it just thinking. She had been kind enough to give me the window seat.

"Yeah?" I turned to look at her. Gosh I love her eyes.

"You look kinda spacey is everything alright?" she asked me her deep brown eyes showing concern.

"Yeah baby I'm fine." I said as I rested my head on her shoulder. "I love you."

Demi put her arm around me and pulled me into her embrace. "I love you too." then she kissed the top of my head.

"Girls! Listen up!" Demi's basketball coach, coach Jones, yelled. The bus got quiet. "We're gonna play one movie then stop for snacks, gas, bathroom, stretching.. And whatever else you girls wanna do in a ten minute time period.. We should be in Tallahassee in around 5 hours." he informed us. I snuggled into Demi's arms and closed my eyes, taking in the moment of just being held by her. "When we arrive you will be given your room number. You will be assigned a room. No whining about your assigned room either. Lights out will be at 10 as usual." he said before he finished and sat down.

The bus rocked forward as we pulled out of the school's parking lot. "Aww I hate this movie." Demi whined.

I still had my eyes shut but couldn't help but giggle at Demi's tone. "What movie is it?" I asked.

"Jurassic Park 3." she said with her tone still showing how annoyed she was. "If they didn't play it so damn much on the movie channel we have at the house I wouldn't be as sick of it as I am. The first one is way better. Why cant they play that one?" a smile broke out on my face as I listened to her complain.

I opened my eyes and shirted my body so I could look up at her. Even though she isn't angry now, Dem does have a bit of an anger problem. But her half way pissed face is incredibly sexy. She presses her teeth together tightly and you can see it when she does because of the way her jaw gets defined when it clenches. Her nostrils flare when she breathes deep, but right now she's only a little ticked so it was only a momentary teeth clench.

I leaned up and kissed her jaw and felt it relax under my lips before I pulled away to let my lips linger over her ear. "Maybe they'll play The Notebook." I whispered, knowing she hated that movie too. Not because of the movie itself but because other than the night my dad hit her, it was the only other time I've seen her cry.

"Oh they better not." she said turning to face me. "I brought something to help pass the time." she said to me. I watched as she dug into her pajama bottom's pocket. Yeah she didn't even bother to change this morning. Neither did half of the basketball team. That wasn't the case with the cheerleaders though, we all were dressed like it was a regular day, in our everyday clothes. "Ta Dah." she said holding a deck of cards in front of me.

"I cant believe you brought those. You know I'm just going to beat you." I told her.

"Whoa slow it down now." she said removing her arm from my shoulders. "Look who's being the arrogant one now." she said with an arched eyebrow.

"I'm not arrogant I'm just stating the facts." I explained. Demi has never beaten me at poker. Ever since the first time we played in detention, I've beaten her.

"Ok ok, I see how your gonna be." she said nodding her head while shuffling the deck. "You wanna make it interesting?" she asked glancing in my direction.

I should say no but.. I want to know what's going on in that head of hers. "Sure." I reluctantly said.

"I say we play strip poker if your so confident."

My eyes widened. "Demi were on a bus. Not in your room."

"Our room." she interrupted.

"Right were not in 'our' room." I said correcting myself. "There's people around. Their going to see."

"No they wont." Demi said as she placed the cards down in her lap. She leaned out into the isle. "Holly can I borrow your blanket?" within a few seconds Demi leaned back into our seat with a pink blanket in hand. "We'll cover up.. Kinda.. I just wanna see you naked."

"We're not playing strip poker." I said scooting closer to the window.

"Oh come on! I thought you were confident in you abilities to beat me?" I can already tell she's not going to let this go. I'll just beat her and get this over with.

"Fine." I said. Demi smiled big and began to deal the cards..

…..

"I am not taking off my underwear!" I whisper yelled. I was down to my bra and panties and Demi was in her pajama bottoms and bra. Both of us were under Holly's pink blanket. This wasn't going how I thought it would.

Demi laughed at me. "Those are the rules." she sighed. "Take em off."

I glanced around the bus seeing all the people that were on board. "Nope. There's no way." I said sternly.

"What if we go in the bathroom?" Dem questioned. I thought about it for a minute then nodded my head to say yes. Maybe I could make a comeback? "Ok here you can take the blanket." she said removing it from her shoulders to show off her toned abdomen. I averted my eyes, doing my best not to get caught up in ogling Demi's body.. I wrapped the warm blanket around me before I stood up. Demi stood as well, cards in hand, and opened the bus' small bathroom door. We headed inside the small, cramped bathroom without being seen. Demi placed the cards on the tiny sink, I dropped the blanket and was about to slide my panties off but Demi's hand stopped me. She put her hands over mine. "Let me." her voice was huskier than usual. She gripped my waist almost possessively, non that I mind when she gets possessive cause I like it quite a lot, and ran her fingers along the trim of my under garment. I took in a shaky breath knowing that one of us wont be able to control our hormones soon. However, not knowing who will break first.

Finally her thumbs hooked my panties. She slowly slid them downwards, until she was at my ankles. I stepped out of them. "Deal." I basically ordered before things had the opportunity to turn sexual. She followed suit and did what I said. The cards were played on the sink. I couldn't stop myself from taking glances at Demi. Her stomach was begging to be touched. We were paying more attention to each other than the game. She was looking at my most private of areas, that have only been exposed to her. If it were anyone else I would be uncomfortable but Demi makes be feel beautiful no matter what I look like.

"Shit." Demi mumbled when I reveled my cards to her.

I beat her this round. She went to reach for her pajama bottoms but that wasn't what I wanted her to take off. "No. take off your bra." I told her. She smirked at me as she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. It fell to the floor. I swallowed hard as my mouth started to water just from seeing Demi topless. I tried to shake the thoughts of having crazy, hormonal, teenage sex in this tour bus on the way to a State basketball tournament…it wasn't working though. I was breathing a little heavier, I started to fan myself with the cards in my hand. It was getting really hot really quick. "Deal." I told her again. Then I gulped. I don't know how much longer I can stare at a bare chest Demi.

"No." she said as she let the cards fall from her hands. She walked into me, her lips finding mine. I didn't try to fight it, I couldn't try to fight it, it was inevitable. I kissed back roughly, and with urgency. I want her, and I want her now. Her hands traveled my body, caressing all the right places. I dug my nails into her shoulder to hold back making any noises that I desperately needed to let out. I felt the cool air hit my breast, from her removing my last article of clothing, as she detached her lips from mine and trailed wet kisses down my jaw. My breathing became heavier, I was finding it harder and harder not to make any noise.

Her mouth began sucking and licking the skin of my neck and collar bone as she fondled my breasts with her hands, it was driving my senses insane. She knows just what to do to me. I had to bite down on my lip when I felt her soft lips cradle the sensitive tissue of my breast. Her tongue playfully teasing my nipple. I entangled my hands into her hair pushing her head closer to my chest for more contact. I needed more contact. I want to feel her.. All of her. "God Demi come here." I said as I pulled her face back up to meet mine. I crashed my lips to hers and our tongues immediately went for each others. Suddenly I felt her hands on the back of my thighs, then I was lifted off the ground as she pressed her body fully onto mine. I wrapped my legs around her waist while she had me pinned to the wall. "Fuck me." I moaned out during our kiss.

Demi kissed her way to my ear. "What do you want?" she whispered. Her breath hitting my ear only made me want her more.

Using profane words isn't something I normally do, but there was no other way to get the point across. "Fuck me." I half whispered half moaned into her ear. She nodded against the side of my face before I felt her fingers plunge inside of me, her other hand supporting my weight. "Ugh! Demi!" I moaned loudly. I slapped my hand over my mouth so that I wouldn't make another loud noise. I whimpered as Demi continued moving in and out of me. I began to move my hips with her as I tightened my legs around her waist.

…..

After we came out of the bathroom I fell asleep the moment I made contact with the seat. I was extremely tired. When I woke up I was curled up on Demi, my head laid on her chest. She was sprawled out along the seat, her head rested on a pillow by the window and her feet dangling off the edge of the seat. I snuggled back into her, ready to drift back to slumber when a flash went off. I reopened my eyes to see Holly and Samantha smiling at us. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up. You guys are just so cute together." Holly said. "Aren't they?" she asked Samantha.

"I hate to admit it but they are." Samantha replied. She's just one other girl on the list of many that want to be with MY girlfriend.

"Thank you." I said quietly with a small smile.

"mm what?" Demi mumbled waking up and rubbing her eyes. "What's up guys?" she asked once she caught sight of Holly and Samantha.

"On the bus Demi?" Samantha said. "Wow."

"Ha ha I don't know what your talking about." Demi chuckled. Did they hear us?

Samantha pointed at Demi, who was back in her tank top. "So princess likes it rough?" she asked. Oh my gosh can we not? She pointed to scratch markings on her shoulder. I winced when I looked at it, Dem on the other hand just smiled and nodded. I playfully popped her in the side silently suggesting a topic change.

"How long till we get to the hotel?" Demi asked the two cheerleaders.

"I don't remember." Holly said. "Kendra how long till we get to the hotel?" she shouted over her shoulder.

"Dude I don't know I think he said 30 minutes like 15 minutes ago!" a voice rang out belonging to a girl I really don't like.

"Way to be on top of things Kendra!" Demi yelled from underneath me. I flinched from her sudden yelling. "Ooh sorry gorgeous." she quickly apologized.

…..

It was still day time when we arrived at the hotel. We were all standing in the lobby waiting to be giving our room assignments. "Ok girls listen up!" Coach Jones shouted to get everyone's attention. "Cheerleaders will be on the 4th floor, Basketball players on the 3rd… No, I repeat NO sneaking into each others rooms in the middle of the night!" he looked at Demi the whole time he talked about sneaking into rooms. "Got it?" he asked looking directly at her.

Demi looked around to see if he was talking to any one else. "You talking to me coach?" she asked fully knowing he was. Most of the girls got a good laugh out of that. Coach Jones nodded his head and continued to further explain the rules. "He never cared before. I bet Ms. Summers had him say something." Demi mumbled to me. I don't know if I should be angry about her comment or not. Its not like we were dating at the time, we didn't even know each other. But, I don't like that Demi had been sneaking into girls rooms before, it irks me.

She opened her mouth to talk more but if it was about her previous adventures sneaking into other girls rooms I don't want to hear it. "Shh.. He's telling us our roommates."

"Miley, Lily, Brooke, Vanessa. Room 412. Come get your key.. Heather, Nicole, Ashley, Monica. Room 413. Come get your key.. Bianca, Samantha, Holly, Selena. Room 414. Come get your key."

I let go of Demi's hand to go get my room key, but she didn't let go. She pulled me into her and pecked my lips. "Room 414. I'll see you tonight?" she questioned. I didn't give her an answer I just pecked her lips and walked away.

I stood with the three other girls who I was to share a room with. "So I guess Demi is gonna be sneaking in our room this year?" Bianca asked me.

"Does she do it every year?" I returned her question with a question of my own.

Samantha spoke up before Bianca got a chance to reply. "Yep. Every year. Most of the time it was my room. Odd. Wow, it will be again just not for the same girl."

Holly hooked her arm through mine before jumping in the conversation. "Yeah but this year Demi's in a relationship, and I happen to know she's very much in love." I smiled at what Holly had to say. I'm very much in love with Demi also.

"You must be killer in bed." Samantha said. Uh. I don't like where this is going.

"I thought you were a virgin before Demi?" Bianca asked. She was like my Holly almost, just funnier.

"Whoa hold on." Samantha spoke. "You were a virgin.."

"Why does it matter?" Holly quizzed.

"Yea no shit Sam?" Bianca added in.

"I just thought it was odd. She's really pretty. And come on guys remember what Demi used to call her?"

"Selena 'The Hotness' Gomez." all three girls said in unison.

"Did she actually call me that?" I couldn't help but to ask.

Holly laughed. "Yeah she did. Up until after your first date. Then she started calling you Mrs. Lovato." it felt really good to hear that Demi felt so strongly about me, and her friends took notice from early on.

I listened in to Coach Jones as the other girls kept chatting. I wanted to hear what room Demi was going to be in. "Britney, Alex, Jordan, Carter. Room 326.. Demi, Kendra, Sydney, Kiarra. Room 327." I cant believe she's roomed with Kendra. That's just fantastic.. Its fine I trust her. She's never done anything to make me feel otherwise… she better sneak into my room. "Ok girls go get settled in. Then your free to do whatever you want for the rest of the evening until 10pm."

I waved to Demi and she came walking over, her walk is more like s strut but its very subtle. She oozes confidence. "Hey sexy." she said to me with a smirk gracing her lips.

I blushed knowing what she used to call me before we started dating. "Hey."

"Oh, hey Demi, do you know what room Nick is staying in?" Holly asked.

"Yeah he's bunking with Coach." she informed her before looking down at our hooked arms. I forgot we were even like that. "Can I get my girlfriend back?" she asked.

"Oh sure." Holly said unhooking her arm from mine. "Here you go. She's all yours."

"Trust me, I know." Demi said confidently. Holly just shook her head at her and patted her shoulder before leaving to go find Nick. "So may I help you put your bag away?" Demi asked returning her attention to me.

"That would be very appreciated." I said handing over my bag to her.

….

After we got everything settled in. Samantha and Bianca went for a dip in the pool, leaving Demi and I in the room alone. We were lying on the bed. In our usual positions. Demi lying on her back with me curled up against her side with my head in her neck.

It was decided that I would share a bed with Holly, and Samantha and Bianca would share a bed together. Which made me ask a very needed to be answered question. "Are you going to share a bed with Kendra?"

"No. I'm gonna share a bed with you." she quickly replied running her fingers through my hair. I love the feel of that, especially when the tips of her nails lightly graze my scalp. Its very soothing.

"But, don't they do room checks?" I asked curiously on what Demi meant by sharing a bed with me.

"Yeah but I'm going to sneak out after." she explained. "Me and Holly can switch around midnight each night." That sounds like a major pain. I know she's going to be tired when we come back to the hotel after her games.

"Your gonna do that?"

"Fuck yeah. I hate being away from you." she replied so vulgar yet so sweet, and kissed my forehead. She truly is irreplaceable.

…


	27. Chapter 27

The switch last night went perfectly. Holly and I successfully snuck to the stairs to meet and exchange room keys. I'm hoping tonight will be just as easy as the first.

All I really know is I am dog ass tired. I'm falling asleep on this bus ride back to the hotel. I had just played my ass off though two games, back to back. We won both and knocked two teams out of the tournament. I think its like 8:30. I'm gonna have to set an alarm for midnight so I'll be able to wake up in time to go sneak into Sel's room. I have to do it now otherwise I wont set it cause I'll be too tired once we reach the hotel. "Baby don't forget to call your dad since you have your phone out." Selena's been calling me baby a lot. I mean she's always done it but its been a lot more frequent. I like it.

"I will. Thanks for reminding me gorgeous." I replied. She wasn't leaning on me like she normally would. She said I was too sweaty, but that didn't stop her from hugging me after my team won both games. It didn't even stop her from kissing me after winning the second game. I love it when she gets excited after I win. There's no one else I'd rather share my moment in victory with.

I had just finished setting the alarm on my cell phone when I felt something rough swipe my shoulder. I looked over and Selena was wiping my shoulder off with a towel. "Ok, that's better." she said before she rested her head on the wiped off area.

"Wow." I said even though I thought what she did was cute. Then I kissed the top of her head.

"I don't want sweat on me." she said with a raspy voice. She was cheering her little heart out during my games. On occasion I would send a wink her way just to let her know I heard her and part of me was playing just for her. "I love you but unless we're both sweating its gross."

"Please I know you think its sexy when I'm sweaty." I said teasing her.

She giggled in response. Only confirming my suspicions of her thinking its hot when I'm a sweaty mess. "Shut up." she said playfully smacking my thigh, leaving her hand there afterward. "Call your dad."

I placed my hand over hers that was resting on my upper thigh. "Only if you get all bossy like you do in bed." I told her. "Did I ever tell you how sexy I think that is?"

"No." she said quietly. "Did I ever tell you how sexy I think you look in tank tops?"

I like this little game. "No." I never knew she liked me in tank tops. This could lead to some serious beneficial information. "Did I ever tell you I think its sexy when you wear my letterman jacket?" I asked her, knowing she wore it today while watching me play.

"No.. Did I ever tell you I think your sexy when your angry?" sexy when I'm angry? that's different. When Selena gets angry I get nervous.

"No. Did I ever tell you I think its sexy when you bite me when we make love?"

Sel shifted a bit and looked up at me. "Once or twice." I stared back at her. Our eyes locked. We gazed into each others eyes until we felt the bus come to a stop. I looked up for a second to see that we were back at the hotel.

I looked back into Selena's eyes. "Did I ever tell you I could stare into your eyes forever?"

A smile fell upon her beautiful face. "No, but you did tell me once that they were easy to get lost in."

"Girls, lets go." Coach Jones called out. I looked away from Sel just to see that we were the only ones left on the bus.

We stood and I held my hand out for her, and she accepted it. I then led her off the bus, and walked towards the hotel. I held open the shiny glass door to the hotel for her and followed her in after. I led her to the lobby and sat down on one of their couches. I dialed my dad's number on my cell phone and put it on speaker. Selena and I were the only ones in lobby for the time being as the phone rang on the other end. .. "Hello?"

"Hey dad."

"Hey Champ, how's it going?" he greeted.

"Good. We won our first two games today." I informed him on our status in the tournament.

"That's great. I'm proud of you Demi. Keep it up."

"Don't worry. I will. We're gonna win." I said, my confidence returning to me since I was beginning to wake back up.

"Try not to get too ahead of yourself. These are the best teams from all over the State." he said trying to keep my head from getting too big.

"Yeah dad, but only one team has me on it." I said like it we already won the whole tournament.

He sighed knowing no matter what I was always going to be over confident. "How's Selena doing?" he asked changing the subject.

I looked over at Sel. "She's right here. Here Sel say hi." I said holding the phone closer to her so dad would be able to hear.

"Hi Patrick." she said sweetly in her voice that I've noticed she tends to use when she's around adults.

"Hey Selena. Are you keeping Demi under control out there for me?"

Selena laughed a little before answering. "I'm doing my best."

"That's all I can ask for." he said with a chuckle of his own. "I've gotta finish up some paper work. You guys have a goodnight. I love you both." he said. I felt kinda bad he took on an extra work load just so he could get the day off to come up here and see me play during the finals.

"Love you too." Sel and I said at the same time before I hung up the phone, ending the call.

"I think we should get in the pool later tonight." I said as I put my phone back in Sel's cheerleading skirt. Those pockets are so convenient.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You seem pretty tired." she said placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I'll just take a nap before I head to your room." I said with a shrug.

Then the best thought I've ever had crossed my mind. We could go skinny dipping. "Ok… why are you grinning like that?"

"Like what?" I asked trying to hide it.

"Like-"

"Excuse me Ms. Lovato?" a woman interrupted Selena.

Both of us looked up at her. "..Yes?" I replied. This woman was dressed in a very dark blue blazer, and her hair was pinned up and blonde. She was very pretty.

"My name is Annabelle Stone, I work for WCTV. Our local news station here in Tallahassee. Mind if I ask you a few questions?" I was a bit taken back. It was only the first day of the tournament. I wasn't expecting this until the day before or the day of the finals.

I nodded my head. "Sure."

"Ok. Thank you." she said to me before turning around and waving to someone off in the distance. A guy with a big camera on his shoulders came over to us, and Annabelle pulled a chair closer to the couch Selena and I were sitting on.

I felt Selena's hand leave my shoulder and I saw her scoot further away from me. "Where you going?" I asked her.

"I was getting out of the shot."

I shook my head. "You don't have to." I told her. "Come back over here." I patted the spot next to me.

"No. It's okay. Just do your thing Dem." I know she's just being a good girlfriend, trying to stay behind the scenes but .. that's not what I want. I want her right by my side.

"Get your sexy ass over here." I pointed to the spot next to me on the couch. "I want my woman right here."

I could tell Selena was trying to hide the smile that made its way across her face, but she failed miserably. She did as I asked and came back over by me, and I grabbed a hold of her hand and held it in my lap. "Demetria?" the blonde said to get my attention.

"Yeah?" I turned to face her. "You can call me Demi." I told her.

"Ok. Demi. This is going to be taped so we can go edit it in the studio. It should air tomorrow before your game. Is that ok with you?" she asked now with a microphone in her hand. Damn what was her name.. something with an A.

Anna.. Anna .. Annabelle. That's it. "Yeah that's fine." I replied putting on a polite smile.

"Ok great." she said to me. Then she turned to the guy with the camera. "Roll it Ed." she instructed him.

"Rolling." the guy said as a little red light blinked on.

"I'm here with Rutherford's own Demi Lovato. If you followed the girls State tournament last year, or the year before then you already know who she is." Annabelle spoke into the camera. "Now Demi." she said turning to me. "This is your third time being in this tournament. In the past two years you and your team have taken the court by storm, and went home with the championship. So tell me how your feeling after knocking two teams out of the tournament today?"

The microphone she was holding was now tilted towards me. "I'm feeling good and I'm feeling confident." I replied.

"This is kind of a big deal for you and your team isn't it? You girls are the reigning defending champions, and for most of you this is your senior year." she made a good point, there are only 3 juniors on the varsity team. Everyone else is a senior.

"Yeah this.. This is a big thing for us." I began to explain. "Our team really wants this. We wanna win."

"Did you get nervous when Lakeview almost caught up to you in the 3rd quarter?" she asked. They were the second team we played today. We totally crushed the first team.

"No. I knew that we had that game in the bag." I said like it should've been obvious

The reporter smiled at me. "I see your very confident."

"Yes ma'am I am." I said returning her smile with a smile of my own. "I'm pretty sure you would be too if you were the State champ for two years straight."

"Does that ever cause problems with your teammates?"

"What? ..Me being confident?" I asked, and she nodded her head. "No. Its never caused a problem.. I may be confident but I know these games are a team effort and I love my team. They're the best players anyone could ever ask to play with."

"Rutherford does seem like a tight knit team. You and Wilkinson seem to have great chemistry on the court together. You seem to be the dynamic duo everyone is fretting to face." how the fuck is she gonna go off and call me too confident then say shit like that? Less than five seconds ago she was.. Just never mind.. Just answer the questions.

I gave Selena's hand a little squeeze before I answered cause I know how she feels about Kendra. "Kendra and I have been friends since middle school. We always practice together."

"It certainly shows.. Which brings to mind an important question.. Have you decided where you will be attending college come this fall?"

I took a second to think. Selena said she wanted to go to FSU. But, she also said Stetson and UCF. Maybe I could get a better deal if they think I'm undecided. "I'm between three schools right now." I told the reporter.

"Is there one your leaning towards?" she asked curiously. "Its been reported that Kendra Wilkinson has already signed with UF."

"I.. well.. I'm leaning a bit towards FSU." I said even though I was already planning on attending there.

"Well I wish you the best in this tournament, and thank you for your time Ms. Lovato." she said to me before turning back to face the camera. "Make sure to stay turned throughout this weekend to see more player interviews and more game highlights.. This has been a WCTV exclusive with Demi Lovato." then the little red light went off and the camera man said cut. "Thank you for your time." she said extending her hand out to me.

I shook her hand. "No problem."

"I'll probably be seeing you again shortly. Promise me the first interview after you win?" she asked.

The way this woman was is confusing me on so many levels. "Yeah if your there just come find me." I said not really caring. Something about her made me uneasy, but I don't know what it was.

"Pardon me." Coach Jones said stepping in between the blonde reporter and me. "I want you in bed. I know its only 9, but you need your rest."

"But coa-"

"Na ah ah. Bed. Now, please." he said pointing towards the elevator. At least he said please, but I'm still not ready for bed.

"Whoa coach-" I began to complain only to be cut off again.

"Come on. I'll walk you to your room." Selena said softly, while standing up and tugging at my hand. I stood up and let Selena lead me to the elevators. "Do you not want to go to FSU?" she asked once we reached them.

"What? I don't care where I go as long as I'm with you." I told her truthfully.

I watched her press the little up arrow button for the elevator. "What was that during the interview then?" her voice was still quiet.

"I thought maybe if colleges thought I was undecided and I became the State champion for the third time in a row that FSU would offer to pay more of my tuition."

"Oh." the elevator dinged signaling it was on our floor, and the doors opened.

"After you." I motioned for her to walk in first. I followed behind, and leaned back on the back wall of the elevator. "You really shouldn't worry about anything.. I'm always gonna be there." I said looking at her.

"I know.. I just.." she trailed off. She suddenly found the floor to be an interesting sight.

I pressed the button with the 4 on it. I'd prefer to walk her to her room. "You what?" I asked.

She took a deep breath before lifting her head up and staring at me. "Sometimes I feel like I'm going to wake up.. And you wont be there.. And I'll be at my dad's house.. Being with you feels too good to be true sometimes." she said with watery eyes. I still hate that piece of shit 'dad' of hers with a passion.

"I know it does, because I cant believe I have you in my life either. But, let me tell you something gorgeous.. This is real, and I'm one hundred percent positive that you'll never wake up and be back at your dad's house." I said taking her hands in mine. "I got you and I'm never letting you go." then I pulled her into a hug.

It was quiet as I just held her, until she spoke. "..I love you, and I'm sorry I get insecure sometimes." she mumbled into the skin of my neck. I don't mind when she gets like this cause honestly its not as much as I thought it would be. I mean after all the shit she's been through, I thought it would be a lot more often and more frequent. Turns out she's a very strong girl and she's becoming more confident whether she knows it or not.

The elevator dinged yet again, but this time to signal we were on the 4th floor. "Don't be sorry, and I love you too Mrs. Lovato." I finished my sentence with a kiss on to her cheek. "Now let me walk you to your room so I may sneak back in there come midnight." I said with a flirty tone, and I got my baby girl to crack a smile.

….

…

I could hear the loud ringing of my cell phone, but all I could see was blackness. Man I really must've been tired, as soon as I hit the bed I was out like a light.. I blindly reached for my phone. I cant believe I put that thing face down. Now I cant even follow the glow to it. Oh ok I got it.

"Demi turn that shit off!" Sydney groaned. She was never a heavy sleeper.

I picked it up and had to shut my eyes tight from the light being emitted. "I'm working on it. Go back to sleep." I said as I squinted my eyes open so I could see, and turn off the alarm. Once I had if shut off I glanced over to my right and saw that Kendra wasn't there. I wonder where she went.

I hopped out of bed and made sure to pick up the key to Selena's room before exiting my own. I looked both ways checking to see if anyone was in the halls. No one. Good. I walked out of my room and closed the door as softly as I could so I didn't wake Sydney back up.

I walked over to the door to the stairwell, and went inside. I ascended the flight of stairs and opened the door to the 4th floor just in time to see Holly leaving her room. "Hey girl." she said when she saw me walking her way.

"Hey Holly."

"Don't stay up to late." she said teasingly as she passed me in the hall.

I didn't respond but I did smile. Gotta love cuddling with Sel.. I slid the key card into its slot and the tiny light went green and I pushed open the door. Everyone was awake. Sam was reading some gossip magazine, while Selena and Bianca were sitting with their legs crossed on the bed watching tv and eating popcorn. "Damn I didn't think you guys would be up." I said as I came into the room.

Sam's eyes peered over her magazine. "Sorry." she said dryly and sarcastically.

Selena jumped off the bed and ran over to give me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and spun her around before picking her up bridal style, her arms finding their way around my neck. "Demi what are you doing?" she asked with a giggle.

"Practicing for when I have to carry you over the thresh hold on our wedding night." then I pecked her soft, full lips. "Ready for the pool?"

"Yeah sure just let me grab my suit." she said still smiling.

"Suit?" I questioned her. "Nonsense." I said shaking my head, heading to the door.

"Demi." she whined.

That was kinda hot. "Ooh do that in my ear." I said leaning my ear towards her mouth.

"Now I can tell you got some sleep. You are very awake." she said as I somehow managed to open the door with her still in my arms.

"Yep." I said agreeing with her. I got some much needed sleep. "Are you ready for a night to remember?" I asked her.

"Every moment with you is one to remember." aww that was one of the sweetest things I've heard her say to me. It was so sweet I momentarily stopped walking, and just looked down at the beautiful girl I was holding in my arms. Feeling very blessed for having her in my life.

…..

I let Selena walk by the time we got to the stairs. She really doesn't seem to like the idea of me carrying her around stairs. I wonder why..

We walked down the four flights of stairs to the lobby. We were being as quiet as we could cause there was literally no one in sight. I don't know where the dude who's normally at the front desk went and I don't care. I'm ready for some sexy fun time in the pool with Selena.

We walked out the glass doors at the back of the hotel, and down the shrubbery surrounded path way to the pool. When we reached the pools gate my jaw almost disconnected from how fast it dropped at what I saw. I jerked Selena downward, and crouched behind some bushes, making sure to face the opposite way of the pool. "Baby what's wrong?" she asked me probably seeing the panicked look on my face.

I don't even know how to describe what I just saw. Just AHHH! Why? Why? Why?.. that's sooooo wrong. "Look." was all I could muster out while pointing behind us at the pool.

Selena stood from her crouching position next to me and glanced into the pool. She instantly shot back down by me. "Oh. My. God." she said shocked. "Oh my god!" she whisper yelled looking at me. "Kendra's tongue is down Miley's throat!" this cant be happening. I slowly stood up to take another look and there it was. Kendra and Miley making out in the pool. Hands roaming all over.. The sight made me shake just from how weird it was to see. "Demi get down here!" Selena continued to whisper yell at me. It was like watching a car crash. You just cant look away..

"That's so wrong!" I whisper yelled back as I returned to my crouching position. "Just ew!.. Ahh I'm scarred for life! Lets go back to the room." I said taking a hold of her hand and dragging her back inside.

When the hell did this start? It has to have been recent. It doesn't make sense though. For fucks sake she beat up Miley's best friend not to long ago, and I thought Miley was dating Joe? What the fuck is going on?


	28. Chapter 28

Oh my god. I gotta get to Holly. She has to know. Miley and Kendra. It doesn't make any sense at all. Ah ha ha ew! I cant believe I saw that. So, so, so wrong.

I was pulling Selena behind me as I speed walked to the elevator. Once we got there I was rapidly and repeatedly hitting the up arrow button. This damn thing needs to get here already! Jesus fucking christ how long does an elevator fucking take?

SELENA'S P.O.V.

I'll admit I was shocked, I never expected Kendra and Miley of all people to be together, but Demi is loosing her mind. She dragged me all the way back to the elevators while walking incredibly fast, mumbling something about how wrong it was, and how it didn't make any sense. I watched her press the elevator's buttons as if hitting it constantly would make it arrive at the lobby quicker. When the ding was heard and the doors began to open, Demi ran in before the door was fully open all the way, pulling me in along with her. I don't know where she's rushing off to, we were already clearly out of sight of the pool. I continued to watch her as she attacked the glowing '3' button on the panel of buttons inside the elevator. Hitting it repeatedly just like she had the other button outside the elevator. "Stop you're going to make it break down." I said to her, I was beginning to get nervous that she would short circuit the fuses or something. I'd rather not get stuck in an elevator, that's kind of scary.

She released my hand and began to pace as the elevator rose upwards towards the third floor. Demi bit at her nails as she continued to pace around the small space. She was mumbling incoherent words. I slapped at her hands to get her to stop biting her nails. "Stop." she stopped everything she was doing at just looked at me, and brought her arms up to cross over her chest. I couldn't read her expression, but I knew she was freaking out and making a bigger deal out of this than it really is. I'm happy Kendra is doing whatever she's doing with Miley, it means she wont try to get with my girlfriend any more. Suddenly the elevator dinged and the doors opened to the third floor.

The door slid open to reveal Coach Jones and Nick on the other side. Oh no. Demi and I glanced at each other then back at her coach. We're so screwed. They specifically stated no sneaking around or into each others room after 10pm. Its way after 10pm. Coach Jones looked back and forth between the two of us. I was mentally preparing myself for some sort of punishment, though I'm not sure what he would do exactly. Maybe give us detention? "I don't have time for this." Demi said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the elevator. This time she walked at a normal pace instead of one I had to jog at to keep up with her. I cant believe she just did that though. I glanced back to see her coach's reaction and he was just standing there with his hands in his pockets looking confused while watching us. I turned my attention back to where we were going and we were right in front of room 327. Demi's assigned room.

Demi frantically knocked on the door making a loud banging noise sure to wake up anyone inside. She pounded on the door with a close fist until it was thrust open. An angry basketball player residing behind it. "What?" I had met all the girls on the basketball team but it took a moment for me to remember her name.

"Move." Demi said intruding into the room, pushing Sydney a side. "HOLLY!" Demi shouted.

"Sorry to wake you Sydney." I said apologizing for busting in her room this late at night.

She sighed. "It's fine." She said shaking her head. "Nice to see you again Selena, you can come in if you want." she said, moving aside for me.

I said thank you and stepped inside, Coach Jones had came over after her heard Demi yell and followed after me into the room. "Your not going to fucking believe what we just saw!" Demi was still shouting at a tried Holly. "You will not! It is so fucked up!" she yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

"Whoa. Calm down." Coach Jones said going over to stand near Demi. "What's going on?" he asked her.

I saw Nick enter the room from the corner of my eye. Him and Sydney came by me and stood. "Yeah what the hell is going on?" Sydney whispered to me.

I noticed Demi was trying to collect herself before explaining what she came in here yelling about. "Demi is about to explain." I whispered back to her.

Sydney nodded her head as Demi began talking animatedly with her hands. I've never seen here do that before. "I went to Selena's room, and I suggested we go to the pool. So we go down to the lobby and walk out to the pool, and when we got there we saw Kendra was there, and she was.. She was.." Demi was having a hard time spitting it out.

"She was what? Is she okay?" Holly asked with growing concern beginning to etch across her features.

"Oh she's fine." I mumbled to myself.

"She was kissing Miley!" Demi finally spat out.

Holly blinked at Demi a few times. "What?" she asked rather quietly, probably wondering if she heard right.

"She. Was. Kissing. Miley." Demi said slowly then shook. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit due to Demi's reaction. She was completely grossed out meanwhile I couldn't be happier.

"Your joking right?" Holly asked Demi. "You have to be joking. There's no way." she said in disbelief.

Demi shook her head no. "Kendra's gay?" Coach Jones asked breaking the little moment of silence that had spread throughout the room.

"She's bi." Sydney said, answering his question. "A lot of the girls on the team are. I'm more shocked about Miley." truth to be told so was I. She's a devout church go-er. Every Sunday, other than this weekend, she's down at the church for the morning mass.

"No." Holly said rubbing her forehead. "Why would Miley be with Kendra? Miley constantly bashed you for being gay. Now she's gay for Kendra?" Holly was trying to make sense out of all of it. "This happened when?" she asked thoroughly confused at the information given to her.

"Like five minutes ago." Demi answered. "There probably still there."

The room fell silent again and everyone in the room looked at each other before Sydney spoke up. "Well, I'm gonna go take a look. You guys are welcome to come with, cause I know you want to see it too." she said before turning to leave the room.

Holly nodded at Demi. "Yeah, I want to see this for myself." she said beginning to walk towards the door, grabbing Nick's arm on her way. "This better not be some sick joke." Holly mumbled to herself as she passed by me to exit the room.

All that was left in the room was Coach Jones, Kiarra, Demi and I. Kiarra hadn't said a word the whole time, she just sat on her bed and watched the scene unfold. "Y'all white people are fucking crazy." she said standing from the bed. "But, ima go take a look." she said walking to the door. Coach Jones looked at Demi and I before following Kiarra out.

….

All seven of us had crept out to the bush surrounded pathway to the pool. Everyone was equally curious to see the couple that was never expected to be. As we inched closer smacking and popping noise could be heard, along with a moan every three or four seconds. I was a little scared to look over the shrubbery, afraid of what I might see. No one else had peaked up yet either.

Kiarra was the first to peer over, then Sydney followed suit, then gradually the rest of us peaked over as well. There they were. Kendra's mouth glued to Miley's neck. Miley's hands in Kendra's hair. Kendra's hands somewhere under the water, probably doing something we didn't need to see. Holly was the first to look away. She crouched back down with her hand covering her mouth. I still couldn't believe these two were hooking up, and apparently she couldn't either.

Demi and I were the next to look away. Then down came Kiarra. "I can't believe it." Holly said quietly.

"I know. Isn't it fucked up?" Demi replied in a whisper. If I didn't just see what I saw, I would think Demi's random foul language was hot, but not now, not after seeing that.

"I cant believe it." Holly said again repeating herself.

Sydney crouched down lightly laughing. "Whoa.. Wow."

"Talk about a senior moment." Kiarra chimed in.

"Hey their both 18, right?" Coach Jones asked, which made me wonder why he would be asking that. He probably thinks its hot.. gross.. "Never mind. This isn't right. I cant watch this." he said looking away and crouching down by the rest of us. "Lets get out of here." he suggested, and all of us nodded our heads in agreement. I personally had seen enough for one night.

All of us began to head back to the hotel, but Nick was still watching. "Nick!" Holly hissed at him. I don't think he heard her because he didn't turn around, he just kept on watching. "Nick!" she hissed again, this time tugging at his arm.

….

….

DEMI'S P.O.V.

After seeing what I saw last night there was no way I was going back in my room this morning. Instead I went back to my room to grab my basketball uniform last night, then headed back to Selena's room. Me and Kendra are going to have a serious talk, but I needed time to figure out how to approach the subject.

Since the basketball game wasn't until around 4 this afternoon, and our drills weren't until 12, I took it upon myself to sleep in. I woke up to Selena lightly shaking me. "Demi." she said as I groggily opened my eyelids. "I ordered you some breakfast babe." I smiled at her as she nodded towards the tray on the nightstand. I love this woman.

"Thank you." I said sitting up in the comfortable bed provided by the hotel.

I reached over and picked up the tray that held a plate of French toast. "What's the plan for today?" Sel asked me as I dug into my food.

I chewed a little more before I answered her. "Drillsareat12andthegameisat4 ." I mumbled with a mouth full.

Selena raised an eyebrow at me. "Drills at 12 and game at 4?" she asked scrunching her eyebrows together.

I nodded, and grinned that she understood my mumblings before swallowing. "Come over here." I patted the spot next to me. She came over and sat by me, and I put my arm around her and continued eating while she snuggled into my neck.

A knock came to the door as I was finishing up my food. The three of us that were in the room looked up from what we were doing. "I'll get it. You just chill with your girl." Bianca said to Selena as she got off of her bed and walked to the door.

"Is Demi in here?" I heard coaches voice ask.

Bianca looked back at me, unsure of what to say. "Yeah I'm here!" I shouted so he could hear me.

Bianca stepped away and let coach enter the room. "Look Ms. Summers is riding my ass because of you. I don't know what she has against you, or why she doesn't want you in the cheerleaders rooms.." He paused for a second thinking over what he just said. "Scratch that. I know why she doesn't want you sneaking.. Actually no I don't. Its not like your gonna knock one of em up." He paused yet again and put his hands on his hips. "Just be sneakier about coming in here alright?" Ha I knew it. I fucking knew the sneaking rule was because of Summers. "And when you get done eating get your ass down to the conference room." coach instructed me.

I put my now empty plate back on the night stand where I got it from. "Why?" I asked him. It was only 10:30. I didn't think we were leaving for another hour.

"Film." he said, then walked out of the room. Watching films is so boring. I don't need to watch the other team play to know how to beat them. Just tell me who their main point scorer is and their main rebounder and I'll do fine.

…

Soon after coach left, and after a little morning smooching from my sexy woman, I headed down to the conference room. It wasn't until I reached the conference room doors and saw Kendra already seated that I was reminded of last night.. Ah .. don't think about that.

I took a deep breath and opened the doors to the room, stepping inside. I quietly sat down next to her. "Hey." she greeted me cheerfully.

I glanced over at her. Great she's glowing. "H-hey." I stuttered through a cough.

"Your not getting sick are you?" she asked putting her hand on my shoulder. I shut my eyes tightly. God just think of where that hand could've been.. That thought freaked me out and I abruptly stood, brushing my shoulder like a bug had been on it.

Kendra was looking at me like I had gone absolutely wacko. I was breathing quickly and heavily. "We need to talk." I said rushed.

"O-kay." she said still looking at me like I was nuts. "About what? Are you okay?.. Your acting weird." oh I'm acting weird? Did you fucking see yourself last night Wilkinson! Hmm? I saw her eyes trail down to my feet and that's when I realized I had been tapping my foot angrily. I probably do look like I've lost all my marbles right now. "What is it?" she asked cautiously.

I had to take a few deep breaths to ready myself for this. "Girls take you seats!" Coach told the team just as I had my mouth open to speak.

I huffed in annoyance and sat down. This is gonna be harder than I thought. The lights went out and coach's portable projector began to play on the wall. It was a video of St. Lucas High, the team we'll be facing at 4, and some other team that didn't make it to the tournament. Today it's the final four, so if we pull out a win tonight then we'll make it to the finals tomorrow.. I stopped paying attention after I figured out who their best player was, and starting thinking about what I should say to Kendra.. How about 'I saw you last night'.. no, that sounds kinda creepy. Maybe 'so Miley, huh?'.. yeah I like that one. That should work, but what if she tries to deny it.. Then I'll just tell her I clearly saw her m-ma.. Mak.. Jesus I cant even think the word! "Dude you alright?" Kendra whispered, slapping the side of my thigh to get my attention.

I nodded. "Yeah dude.. Just.. Dandy." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm as I kept my eyes fixated on the projection. I could feel her eyes on me for a few seconds before I felt her stare fade. I took a glance her way and could feel a little pain in my heart. I looked down at the floor after complete realization hit me. We were severely drifting apart, and I don't like it.

….

When the film was done the team was rushed on to the bus. The cheerleaders were already on board when we boarded. I went to the back to take my seat by Selena. "So, how did it go?" she asked me as I sat down.

I leaned out into the isle a bit to see what Kendra was up to. She was talking with the girls around her, including Miley. She seemed to be paying more attention to her than the rest and it was pretty noticeable. "It went." I replied pulling myself back into my seat. Selena looked at me curiously. She always knew when something was bothering me. She didn't have to ask what it was, cause I could tell from the look she was giving me that it was her way of asking 'what's wrong' without actually having to say anything. "I love Kendra, as a best friend, and as the sister I never had." I began to explain how I was feeling. "And.. I feel like that bond we had is slipping. Otherwise I would've known she liked Miley, or at least wanted to bang her."

Selena nodded, understanding. She licked her lips before she spoke. "As much as I don't want her around you alone. I do trust you, you've never given me a reason not to. So, if this is important to you, you should spend some time with her." She said to me slowly.

I know she doesn't want me alone with Kendra, but I do need to figure out what's been going on with her, and I need to get back on that best friend level with her too. "Maybe me, Kendra, and Holly should get together and do something." I suggested to make her feel better that there would be someone else with us.

"I think you should." she said being supportive.

I smiled at her before taking her hand in mine and bringing it to my lips to kiss it. "So.. Uh.. Wanna make out till we get to the gym?" I asked while a grin made its way to my face. I couldn't help it. Even after the awkwardness between Kendra and I, being around Selena just makes my mood like a thousand times better. One look into those beautiful big brown eyes makes my worries fade away.. She playfully popped my arm with her free hand. "Is that a yes?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

She struggled to hold back a giggle. "No. it's a get your head out of the gutter and get it in the field, or court, or whatever you play on."

I stared at her with mock shock written all over my face. "Whoa. Ok listen sweet cheeks." I said pointing my finger at her. "It's a court.. And for your punishment of calling it a field.. you have to kiss the champ." I told her before leaning in and connecting our lips.

She kissed back for a few seconds before pulling away slightly. "Is this the standard punishment for calling it a field?" she said less than an inch from my lips. I responded by nodding my head. "Well then.. You play on a field." she said before leaning back in and pressing her lips to mine. Times like these are times I'm thankful I hauled ass to the back of this bus the day we picked seats, cause I know she wouldn't be this touchy feely if we were anywhere more visible.

….

…

We ran most of our drills. Now we're on layups, and Kendra is in line behind me. I got the ball and ran, dribbling to the hoop and sinking the layup. I jogged back into the line and saw Kendra make hers too. So then I don't know why but I glanced over at Miley, who was with all the other cheerleaders, and saw her watching Kendra run. She was totally checking her out.. This is some weird stuff. I have to push away how freaked out I am by all this, and get to the bottom of it.

I scratched at the top of my head, turning around to face Kendra. "How long has this been going on?" I asked before I knew I even opened my mouth. Oh well. It had to come out one way or the other.

"How long has what been going on?" she questioned me.

I stopped scratching my head, and was about to speak when coach cut me off for the second time today. Both times I had been trying to talk about this Miley issue. "Free throws! Partner up." he yelled.

I grabbed Kendra's wrist and pulled her over to one of the hoops. "Hey Sydney! Throw me a ball?" I shouted across the gym. She nodded and tossed one my way. I caught it and bounced it a few times before passing it to Kendra. "You can go first."

She nodded her head and stood at the free throw line. Each one of us has our own little routine we do when we step up to the line. Kendra bounces the ball the times before she shoots. I like to spin the ball once in my hands before I take my shot. She took her first shot and made it with ease. I got the rebound for her and passed it back to her. She bounced the ball three times then took another shot. She made that one in too. I went and got the rebound again. Ok, how do I go about bringing this up. I guess I'll just say it. "So, you and Miley huh?" I said passing her the ball a little harder then I intended.

She caught it and her eyes went wide. "What?"

I glanced down at the floor for a second before returning my attention to her. "I know there's something going on between you two. So, spill." I said confidently, putting a hand on my hip.

Kendra bounced the ball three times. "I don't know what your talking about." she said as she took her shot. This time she missed.

I went and got the ball and threw it to her pretty hard. She caught it and gave me a 'what the hell' look. I couldn't help it. She knows what I'm talking about and she's fucking lying to me on top of that. We never keep anything from each other. "You know what I'm talking about." I said raising my voice.

She took a glance at Miley then looked back at me. "I don't." she said stepping towards me.

"Tell me what's going on." I demanded.

She shook her head. "..Nothing." she tired to turn away from me but I grabbed her arm and made her look at me. She stared down at my hold on her arm before pulling it out of my grasp. "You that rough with your girlfriend?" she spat angrily at me. Her comment made my blood boil. She knows those rumors stung when they came out.

"Why don't you stop being a bitch and quit hiding things from me." I said feeling more and more frustrated at how this was going.

"Oh like you can call someone a bitch? That's just like that old saying 'the pot calling the kettle black'." she said shoving the ball into me roughly.

I threw the ball aside. I was now fully pissed off. "How the hell am I a bitch?" I said raising my voice yet again.

"Forget it." she said trying to end the conversation. She turned to got get the ball that I threw off to the side, but I grabbed her arm for the second time. I wasn't done talking to her. She turned back around to face me and pushed me with enough force for me to stumble. Out of pure reflex I pushed her back. She took a swing at me, but I ducked it and wrapped my arm around her, pulling her into a standing head lock. She responded my gripping the back of my thighs, lifting me up and ramming me into the near by wall. I winced at my back making contact with the solid wall behind it. I heard the people in the gym gasp at what was happening before them. Kendra and I were supposed to be best friends and here we are in a fight. I didn't let go of her when she slammed me against the wall, instead I tightened my grip and squeezed my legs around her waist.

I heard her cough, then felt her punch my ribcage causing pain to surge through it. I squeezed as tight as I could around her. She rammed me into the wall one last time before she dropped to her knees coughing roughly. "You give?" I questioned her breathing heavily.

"No." she coughed out. We had fallen to the floor and Kendra was on top of me pushing against me to try to out of my hold. I have a death grip on her, there's not way she'll be able to slip out.

Coach Jones suddenly appeared and tired to pull me off of her. "Demi let go!" he yelled at me, tugging at my arms.

"Not until she gives!" I shouted back. Kendra and I had wrestled before but we never tried to intentionally hurt each other like we are now.

"Let go!" I heard a girls voice before a white shoe made contact with the side of my face.

I released Kendra and brought my hands up to my now aching temple. Who the fuck just kicked me? "Miley what the fuck!" I heard Kendra say between coughs. "I can handle myself." Kendra said as I felt her body lift off of mine.

"Are you ok?" Selena voice rang out loud and clear.

I lifted my hands away from my face and saw the most beautiful girl staring down at me, kneeling by my side. Her hand on the side of my face, and her other hand holding mine. "Yeah. I'm good." I said moving to sit up. "I'll be right back." I told her as I stood up. She tried to protest but I reassured her it would be ok.

Everyone was watching Kendra and Miley engage in a quiet conversation by the door of the gymnasium. For everyone it was truly and odd sight. "Excuse me." I said when I got over to them.

"What do you want." Miley spat with a voice full of venom.

"Hey." Kendra said to Miley. "Watch it." she said which made me feel a little better that she was making Miley watch her tone.

Miley rolled her eyes at Kendra in response. "We should talk." I said. Kendra nodded her head in agreement before telling Miley she'd be back. Lets just say Miley wasn't a happy camper. God, I don't know what she sees in her.

Kendra lead the way out the doors of the gym as I followed behind. We started out walking side by side in silence, taking in the view of the park across the street. We shared a look at each other and knew that's were we should go.

We crossed the road and began our walk along a gravel path through the tree filled park. "When did you start liking Miley?" I couldn't help but chuckle as I asked. "What happened with Chloe?"

I saw a smile make its way to Kendra's face before she replied. "I never actually talked to Miley before the bus ride down here. She's funny and so different, and vibrant.. Chloe is kinda dull, and boring." she finished with a shrug.

"So this started Friday?" I asked. I was trying to set up a timeline in my head.

Kendra's smile only got brighter as she talked. "Yeah, we got in an argument about over which was better, cheetos or cheesy poofs."

"Cheetos." we said at the same time, which caused us to laugh. There's not many people that can get in a fight with each other then go back to being bff's in an instant, but I'm glad we've managed to be able to do that. But I had a question that was plaguing my mind. "Wait. Isn't Miley dating Joe?" I asked.

"She broke up with him yesterday." she replied. "I know she's caused a bunch of problems, but I really like her. So do you think… maybe.. You could be nice to her?" she asked turning our conversation serious. She knows Miley is one of my least favorite people. That might be why she hid it.

I stopped walking, and she stopped and looked at me. "I'll be nice to her for you, but if she says or does anything to mess with Selena I wont hesitate to knock her ass out." I said being completely serious. If that bitch does so much as to look at her the wrong way, its over.

"That's fair." Kendra replied. "Sorry I pushed you."

"Sorry I put you in a headlock." a moment passed before we both chuckled at ourselves. "No more hiding stuff?"

"No more hiding stuff." she agreed. Then we stepped forward and shared a hug. "Maybe we could do a double date?" she asked while we were still in each others hold. It had been a good while since I felt like I had a best friend, so I was taking in the moment.

I let out a low giggle at the thought. "I can get Selena to do some things, but I think that would be out of the question."

"You get Selena to do things?" she questioned as we pulled out of the hug. "Cause to me it looks like you're the one who's whipped." she said teasing me.

"Yeah. Ok. We'll see how you and Miley get."

"Psh, please. I got that bitch in the palm of my hand." Kendra said, making me laugh. I cant believe she calls her bitch. You'd never catch me referring to Selena like that. Their relationship should be interesting to watch unfold. It's already a weird and unsettling combination. But, for Kendra I'll try to stomach it.

….

…

When we got back to the gym, Kendra filled Holly in on what was going on. Holly listened intently to what Kendra had to say, and like me she was willing to give Miley a shot to make Kendra happy. Selena didn't seem to care too much about it, she was more ticked about Miley kicking me in the head.

Soon enough it was game time. We went through our warm ups and headed back to the locker room. Selena stood behind me, I was seated on a bench and she was kind enough to rub my shoulders to release some tensions I had built up. She's done it for me every game of the tournament, and it has really helps to calm my nerves. "You've seen what they've got, and you beat them last year." Coach continued talking to us about the game we were about to play in the next 5 minutes. "Play as a team and you girls will win this no problem. Remember the best offense is a good defense.. Lets get out there and win.. Hands in." he said to us. Everyone stood and put there hands out, I turned my head and placed a kiss on Selena's cheek. It felt good to have her in the locker room with me, and be a part of the whole experience. "On three.. 1.. 2.. 3.."

"GO RAMS!" The cheerleaders and basketball players all shouted, lifting their hands into the air. Then made our way to the exit. I took a hold of Selena's hand, and as we walked out the locker room door a flash went off. There was a media crew here with all kinds of cameras. Its really intense this year. "There's scouts over there." Coach Jones said, pointing off in the stands of the gym.

"Is their one from FSU?" I asked him.

"I think so. They scouted you last year too. It's the same guy." I'm really hoping that's an FSU guy. I'd like for them to pay more of my tuition. "I'll talk to him after the game if you win."

"If I win?" I looked over at Coach. He did not just say that. "If I win? Oh I'm gonna win."

"That a girl." he said patting my back. "Get out there and make me and Selena proud."

I nodded then kissed Sel on the cheek before letting go of her hand and jogging out to the middle of the court.

….

The game pressed on and the score was 58 to 50. This team has gotten better since last year, I'll admit that. We only had a minute left on the clock. They have the ball. They tried to pass the ball but they made the mistake of passing it too close to me and I snagged it. Kendra took off down court as soon as she saw I stole the ball, I quickly made the long pass to her and she caught it, shooting a layup making the score 60 to 50. We celebrated her two point addition with a chest bump. It was safe to say Kendra and I were back on the same page.

When the final buzzer went off to signal that the game was over the crowd cheered and flashes from cameras went off. A smile broke out on to all of the girls on the team's faces from the realization that for the third time in a row we were going to the finals. Kendra and I had a sweaty mess of a hug to celebrate "We did it." she said close to my ear.

I pulled away. "Hell yeah we did. We're gonna win the whole damn thing to cause that's what we do." I said worn out from the game. "Lets go get our women, shall we?" I said nodding my head in their direction.

We jogged over to them. I headed towards Selena and she headed towards Miley. Its weird but I guess I'm just gonna have to get used to it.. I wrapped Selena in a tight hug and I could hear her giggle, my arms wrapping around her waist and hers around my neck. "Mmm.. I love you so much." I said as I pulled my head back just enough to give her a peck on the lips.

I felt her smile into the kiss. "I love you too." she replied. I leaned back in and properly kissed her. If I could live in this moment forever I would.

"Excuse me, Ms. Lovato?" someone said while tapping my shoulder. Who tries to talk to someone while their kissing someone in celebration? If that's not rude I don't know what is.

I turned around to face the same blonde reporter from the hotel. "Hey, what can I do for you?" I asked with one arm still wrapped around Selena's waist.

"Can I get a word with you and your teammate Ms. Wilkinson?" she asked politely.

"Sure." I replied. "Kendra!" I shouted across the gym to get her attention. She looked over at me so I waved for her to come here.

She walked over and eyed the camera and the reporter. "What's up?"

"I would like to interview you two, is that okay with you?" she asked Kendra, to which Kendra nodded slightly. "Ok if you could just stand next to her that would be great. Ed can you give them some mics please."

Kendra came over to stand by me. "How come your girlfriend gets to be in the video?" she quizzed as mics were handed to us.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm cool like that." I said arrogantly to Kendra before turning and smiling at Selena. She smiled back and I felt my own smile get as wide as I think it possibly could.

I looked back to the reporter to see that she totally saw that and from the look of it she thought it was cute, cause she had a little grin on her face. "Are you two ready?" we both said yes and she told the camera man, Ed, to roll it. "Demi Lovato and Kendra Wilkinson just pulled out another win, sending them into the finals for the third year in a row. Accompanying them during this interview is a Rutherford cheerleader, what's your name sweetie?" she asked Selena, tilting the microphone towards her.

The look on Sel's face was priceless, you could tell she wasn't expecting to have to say anything. "..Selena Gomez."


	29. Chapter 29

I'd be a lair if I said I wasn't nervous. This game tonight is huge. I woke up around seven this morning and couldn't go back to sleep, so I went and stood out on the balcony. It was a pretty good view of the city. Nothing spectacular, but at the same time nothing you wouldn't want to stop and take a look at.

I was sitting on one of the outstretched chairs when I heard the sliding glass door to the balcony open. I looked over my shoulder and saw a sleepy Selena. "What are you doing out here baby?" she asked in a groggy, raspy voice that I found to be adorable. "I woke up and you were gone." she said as she walked closer to me rubbing at her tired eyes.

"I was just thinking. I didn't want to wake you up." I said to her as she climbed on top of me and laid down.

She rested her head on my chest, and I put my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "About what?" she asked softly.

I began to run my fingers through her hair that was still a little messed up from laying in the bed. "I'm nervous." I admitted. "This game is big." I said confiding in her.

"Since when does Demetria Devonne Lovato get nervous." she said mocking me which caused me to let out a small giggle.

"I don't know." I said as I tightened my grip on her. Sel let out a little moan of content and shifted her head to place a kiss on my neck.

"Don't be nervous." she said putting her head back down on my chest. "Your amazing and so is your team. Don't you forget it."

….

It wasn't till 11am that morning that Selena and I were supposed to meet Holly and Kendra down on the third floor, in the room I was supposed to be sleeping in. When we entered the room I internally groaned at seeing Miley as we said our good mornings to everyone. I'm not used to this. She was sitting between Kendra's legs on the bed while Kendra had her arms wrapped around her. It gave me a chill, but I just have to remember to stomach her for Kendra. I wonder if Lily knows about this?

On a more pleasant note. Nick was here. I prefer Nick and Holly's relationship over Kendra and Miley's any day. That and me and Nick are actually friends. He was sitting on a near by brown leather couch, holding Holly's hand. I led Selena over to the couch and we sat down next to them. I put my arm around Selena's shoulders, and nodded at Nick to get him to do the same to Holly. It took him a second but it finally registered and he did it. Holly smiled at him and pecked his lips, and I watched Nick fight back a blush.

No one was really talking much. The tv was on and we were waiting for the interview from last night to air this morning. The only noise that could be heard in the room was coming from the news anchors on the television. A new noise blasted through the air as my cell phone rang. I reached into my sweat pants pocket and pulled out my phone. I smiled at who I saw was calling. I answered it and put it on speaker so everyone could hear. "About time you called." I spoke into the phone.

"Ugh, I've had dance practice like crazy. And hey, I texted you." Bridget's voice emitted from the speaker with her natural bubbly playful tone.

"Bridget!" Holly and Kendra shouted when they heard her voice. Kendra sprang off the bed and darted over toward the phone, while Holly leaned in to hear better.

Bridget laughed at their dorkyness. "Hey." she replied. "Tonight's the night, huh?" she asked and I felt my nerves catch back up with me.

"Yeeaaah!" Kendra said excitedly, raising her fist into the air.

"You guys better bring home that championship." she teased.

Everyone looked at me waiting for me to say something overly confident as always. "Uh.. don't worry we will." I said with a smug grin.

"Ooh the interview is coming on." Holly squealed, patting my knee to get my attention. This interview was airing on ESPN, I had never thought I'd be on ESPN as a high school student. I think the blonde reporter was trying to use my story to break out onto bigger news stations instead of her local one, and it seemed to be working out for her. I don't mind, its free publicity.

"I'm gonna go watch it. I'll call you guys later, and good luck out there to night." Bridget said as the commercials were coming to and end. "Love you guys."

"Love you too." Holly, Kendra, and I said into the phone before I hung up.

All eyes were fixated to the 46 inch flat screen in front of us. Behind the desk sat a clean shaven man in a black suit and red tie with his hair slicked back. "Welcome back! Oh man do we have a story for you guys." The man started talking with a deep and clear voice. "Rutherford High's girl basketball team is in the finals for the State Championship. I know you guys out there are probably wondering why the hell am I reporting on a High School game, right?" the man said with a shrug. "Well here's the deal. This particular team has won the State Championship two years in a row, making this year the third year they've made it into the finals. But will they be able to win for a third year straight? Annabelle Stone was at the scene of the team's victory that sent them to the finals. Check this out." the man said pointing at a monitor, and suddenly Annabelle, Kendra, Selena, and I appeared on the tv set.

"Demi Lovato and Kendra Wilkinson just pulled out another win, sending them to the finals for the third year in a row. Accompanying them during this interview is a Rutherford cheerleader, what's your name sweetie?" Annabelle asked tilting the mic towards her. And then Selena made that cute face, just shocked she was going to be included in the interview. "..Selena Gomez." Sel replied.

I was reliving all the moments as they played out on the screen. The blonde reporter nodded at Selena with a smile then turned her attention back to Kendra and me. "The two of you were amazing tonight, and seemed to be in perfect sync with one another. Do you think you will be able to perform at this level tomorrow night?"

"Oh yeah we got this." I watched myself speak arrogantly on the screen. I wore a cocky grin on my face as I continued. "We're keeping our championship."

Kendra nodded on screen in agreement. "Yep. Rams all the way baby."

"Kendra, do you think its your friendship with Demi that enables you two to play at such an amazing level?" she quizzed.

"It definitely helps. We have our ups and downs but.." Kendra stopped mid sentence and looked over to me. "Bottom line.. We always have each others backs." she said then looked back to Annabelle.

"Rumor has it you two are attending different colleges.. Do you plan on keeping in touch?" she asked us curiously.

Kendra and I let out a small laugh. "No doubt." Kendra said.

"Yeah. She's like my sister. I'm hoping we get to play against each other." I added in.

"When we do your goin down."

I looked over to Kendra. "what fantasy world are you living in?" I joked.

Annabelle let out a giggle and kept a smile on her face. "Demi, I know you dislocated your knee not too long ago. How is that knee holding up?"

"Perfect. Sometimes it'll make this weird popping noise when I stretch but other than that its like I never hurt it." I answered her and put my arm over Selena's shoulder. I totally forgot I did that during the interview.

Annabelle noticed because she asked Selena a question next. "So Selena. I've noticed that for the past three years the cheerleaders have accompanied the Rutherford Girls Basketball team to the State tournament. Why is that? None of the other teams have their cheerleaders make the trip with them."

"Umm.." Selena looked at me unsure of what to say. "I guess its because.. The cheerleaders have always been somewhat close to the basketball team.. Demi is friends with just about all of them."

"You two seem to be pretty close."

Selena nodded. "Yep. She's my favorite." I said to Annabelle.

Annabelle gave a knowing smile. "I bet she is.. I wish you girls and the rest of the Rams basketball team luck in the Championship game. Thank you for your time."

Then the screen faded back to the man in the suit behind his desk. "Alright now I know what your thinking.. And yes there 18 so your thoughts are ok." he joked. "No, folks but seriously three years in the finals.. That's impressive.. Now in other news things are not looking up for Ben Roethlisberger." was the last thing he said before I turned off the tv.

"Ha ha that reporter totally knew you were banging Selena." Kendra said while laughing.

I was gonna say something back but I couldn't help but to laugh along with her. "I know. I don't think she cares though." I said and saw Selena's cheeks turn a light pink color as she fought the urge to laugh along with us.

"Demi!" Coach Jones voice rang out throughout the room causing our laughter to come to an immediate halt. "Damn would you pick a room already." he said when he saw me on the couch. "FSU's assistant coach is down in the lobby, and he wants to talk with you." he said pointing towards the door.

I quickly got up off the couch. "Thanks coach." I said before kissing Selena's cheek. "I'll be back." I said to her, then walked out of the hotel room and down to the lobby.

…..

"Ms. Lovato." a man in his late 30's with a receding hair line, wearing a suit and tie said extending his hand. "My name is Lance White. I'm the assistant coach for Florida State University's girls basketball team."

I reached out and shook his hand. "Hi." I greeted. "Nice to meet you." I said trying to hide my excitement.

"I'd like to talk to you for a moment. Mind taking a seat?" he asked gesturing for me to sit in one of the chairs the hotel had set out in their lobby. I did as asked and took a seat. He sat down in the chair across from mine. "We sent you a scholarship offer for 50% tuition paid, but we're willing to pay for 75%." he explained. "This year FSU is trying to build up its athletics departments. Unfortunately there's only so much scholarship money we can give out, but we'd love for you to be a part of our team, regardless if you win or loose tonight. You'd be a great asset and we would be absolutely ecstatic to have a player of your level."

75 is certainly better than 50. "I'd love to play for your team, sir." I said and the middle aged man smiled big.

"Fantasic!" he said overjoyed. "So you'll do it?" he asked, and I nodded my head to say yes. He most likely had no idea I was planning on going there anyway. "I brought you some things just incase you said yes." he said reaching behind his chair. I watched him pull out a red FSU gym bag and place it on the small table between us. "Go ahead open it. Its all yours." he said and I couldn't hold back a smile any longer. I smiled brightly as I unzipped the bag. Inside was tons of things with the FSU logo. Like a basketball, basketball pump, two t-shirts (one white and one red), a pair of warm up pants, sweat pants, sweat shirt, hoodie, and a window sticker. Most of it said 'FSU Basketball'. "What size shoe do you wear?" he asked as I rummaged though all of my new stuff.

I stopped and looked up at him. "8." I answered and he started doing something on his iPhone.

"What number jersey would you like?" he asked. "We have 23 if you'd like to keep your high school number." he said with his eyes glued to his cell phone.

I definitely wanted to keep 23. "I'd like to keep 23." I said honestly.

"Ok. I have to make a phone call. Excuse me." he said standing up. Then he took a few steps away to make his call in private.

I began going back though all of my things. This was so cool. Wow they even have custom hair ties in here. I didn't think I would get so much stuff. I was digging around for quite a while until I heard "Champ!" my head shot up and looked in the direction of the hotel doors.

"Dad!" I shouted excitedly as I jumped up from the chair and ran to give him a hug. "Come look at all this stuff." I said as I pulled away and dragged him by the wrist to the table my new gym bag was on.

"Whoa that's a lot of stuff." he said as he bent down to look through everything like I had done.

I heard someone clear their throat and I glanced up to see White was done with his phone call. "I spoke with our head coach, Sue Samrau, she would like to do the signing tonight live right after the Championship game." White said adjusting his tie.

"Live?" my dad asked.

"Yes, sir. You must be Mr. Lovato." He extended his hand much like he had done when I first met him. "I'm Lance White, assistant coach for Florida State University's Girls Basketball team."

"Yeah, that's me." my dad shook White's hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. White." I think normally a parent would question their child on if this was the school they really wanted to go to, but my dad already knows cause he's heard me and Selena talk about it. "Now what do you mean live?" my dad asked.

"Well this year the local news station is broadcasting the whole event, and ESPN is going to be giving updates periodically throughout the night. By the end of tonight everyone is going to know who your daughter is." the assistant coach began. When the hell did this become such a big event. Don't get me wrong I'm happy, I just wasn't expecting ESPN to be all over this too. "What we would like to do, whether she wins or looses, is after the game is have her sign, and present her with her jersey."

"If that's what you want to do." my dad said to me.

I quickly replied. "Yeah, I want it."

"Then its settled." Coach White spoke clapping his hands together. "I'll see you tonight."

As soon as he started to walk away something clicked in my head. "Coach White!" I shouted as I ran to catch up to him.

"Yes, Demi?" he asked as he turned around to face me.

"There's something I need to ask you." I said. "If you could, could you make it so my roommate in my dorm is Selena Gomez?" I asked hopeful that he could make it happen.

"The girl from the interview?" he asked to which I nodded. "I'll see what I can do." he said pulling his cell phone from his pocket. "What did you say her name was?"

"Selena Gomez. S.E.L.E.N.A. G.O.M.E.Z." I spelt it out for him just to make sure he got it right.

…..

This is it. As soon as I step foot off this bus it becomes real. "Cheerleaders out first!" Ms. Summers yelled so everyone aboard the bus heard her. "There are a few camera crews outside so be sure to put on you best smiles.. The basketball players will follow you out." I felt my nerves getting the better of me as my heart rate picked up and my palms grew sweaty. This is it. I swallowed hard and took deep breaths.

"Baby are you okay?" Selena asked me as she stood to line up behind the other cheerleaders to get off the bus.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine." I was fine just extremely nervous.

I glanced over to Kendra to see her look out the window at the people surrounding the bus. When she looked away I could see she was breathing heavily too. Pre game nerves were kicking into high gear for the both of us. Selena grabbed my chin to make me look at her. "You'll do great, stop worrying." she told me then leaned down and pecked my lips. Normally I would try to start a make out session, but not this time. Instead I licked my lips to savior Selena's taste. "Wow. You really are nervous, you didn't try to stick your tongue down my throat." she teased.

"Hey you love my tongue!"

She giggled. "I didn't say I didn't."

"Selena!" Ms. Summers shouted. "Get in line!" she ordered. God sometimes I hate that woman.

"Ok!" Selena shouted back. "I love you." she quickly said to me before leaning back down to peck my lips one more time. This time I stood up and leaned into her when she tried to pull away. I felt her smile into the kiss as she tried to push me down back into my seat, but she's just not as strong as me. I grabbed her hands and interlaced our fingers as we continued our lip lock.

"Selena!" Ms. Summers yelled yet again.

At the sound of her voice I pulled away and saw Sel blush a little. "Love you too gorgeous." I whispered to her. She smiled and slid past me into the isle of the bus, as she did I smacked her ass and she turned around swiftly to point an accusing finger at me, as if to say 'don't do that'. I shrugged as she turned around and got in line. It was nice to forget where I was for a few moments.

When the first cheerleader stepped off the bus tons of camera flashes went off. That's when I grabbed my black Rutherford Rams hoodie and put it on zipping it up over my uniform, making sure to put my hood up to help block some of the flashes. When I was done I had saw that Kendra had done the same thing. I walked up to her and nudged her with my elbow. She looked over at me and nodded to say hi. We didn't talk much before big games. When we do its usually never more than a few short words. "Lets go girls! Head on out." Coach instructed us.

Kendra and I shared a glance at each other. "Ready?" I asked.

Kendra sighed. "Yep. Lets do this."

….

The camera flashes increased when Kendra and I stepped off the bus. We walked side by side through the parking lot. When we got to the door of the gym there was someone holding the door open for us, and we walked right on in. The first thing I saw was a large video camera. The guy was following Kendra and I's every move. I chose to ignore it for now, maybe if we're in the lead later I'll do some show boating.

We walked to the bench and removed our hoodies. The cheerleaders were behind the bench stretching. The gymnasium is packed so I guess the cheerleaders are going to be on the sidelines the whole night. Not that I'd mind. I couldn't help but get distracted, Selena was in mid stretch and her mid riff was visible. I knew I was staring, but she's my girlfriend I'm allowed to ogle.

I felt something slap against my shoulder. "Stop drooling over your girlfriend." Kendra said to me. "We gotta run drills."

"Alright." I said tearing my eyes away from Selena, and following Kendra out onto the court.

….

After we had finished our drills, Coach led the team to the locker-room. That's where the cameras stopped following us around. They weren't allowed in here.

The basketball team was seated on the benches, and the cheerleaders stood behind us. Selena began her magic, kneading her fingers into my tense shoulders. I took a glance Kendra's way to see if Miley was doing the same to Kendra but she wasn't, she was leaning up against the lockers, arms crossed over her chest, listening to Coach give his speech. They were all over each other earlier.. Maybe they haven't told anyone yet. More specifically, Lily.

Whatever. I'll ask Kendra what the deal is later. I tuned back in just in time to catch the end of Coach's speech. For some reason I never listen to these things. I don't know why, but I tend to zone out and do a lot of my thinking when Coach goes all inspirational. "I know it looks intimating with all the camera's and lights and people, but this right here, you girls in this very locker room.. You.. Are the Champions. Are you gonna let some second rate team from Jacksonville take that away from you." he questioned all of us. "I wanna hear you.. Are you gonna let them take this from you?" he asked again. This time everyone on the team said 'no'. "What's that I cant hear you? I said.. Are. You. Gonna. Let. Them. Take. This. From. You?" he said louder than before, standing up from his seat, pointing at the ground with each word he spoke. The team and I rose to our feet and shouted 'no'. "You have built yourselves a legacy! So get out there and bring home OUR Championship!" Coach yelled, pointing at the locker room door. "Hands in!" we did as we were told and took part in our locker room tradition. "On 3.. 1.. 2...3!"

"GO RAMS!" echoed through the room.

I took Selena's hand in mine, and exited the room. I was slightly blinded by the flashes, I brought my hand up to cover my eyes. It was safe to say I wasn't ready for all that light. I squinted my eyes and headed in the direction of our sideline. Suddenly I felt a tug on my hand, and looked back to see Selena standing still looking over to the other side of the court. "Dallas?" she said quietly tilting her head a little to the side. Then her eyes widened and she straightened up, and let go of my hand. "DALLAS!" she screamed excited.

A girl with light brown, almost dirty blonde hair wearing a teal Jacksonville uniform, number 12, turned around. She stared at Selena for a second before screaming herself. "SELENA!" Who the fuck is Dallas and why is my girlfriend running to her? They met in the middle of the court and embraced in what looked like a bone crushing hug.

I took my time walking over there. I was watching them carefully. The name Dallas sounds so familiar, but I cant pin point where its from. "Damn Selena look at you. Your still fucking gorgeous. I haven't seen you since I was 14" the girl named Dallas said placing a hand on Selena's cheek.

"I know its been so long." Selena said going back in for another hug. "When did you move to Florida.. And when did you start to play basketball?" Sel asked sounding rather confused as she pulled out of the hug.

"My mom and I moved out here two years ago.. And as for basketball. I just kinda picked it up sophomore year."

"That's cool. I, um, I'm actually dating a basketball player." Selena said nervously. No way. She's gonna blurt it out to someone. That's so unlike Selena.. I knew she was getting more confident.

Dallas gave her a questioning look. "Girl or boy?" she said with a smile. "I'm really hoping you got into girls."

"Girl." I said from behind Selena causing her to jump.

She turned and playfully slapped my arm. "Why do you do that?" she asked in a cute whiney tone. She turned back to Dallas. "Dallas, meet Demi. Demi this is Dallas." she said gesturing between the two of us.

"Is this the girlfriend?" Dallas asked.

Sel nodded. "Mmm hmm." Selena said as I rested my arm around her shoulders. Dallas looked me over. I didn't like the way she was eyeing me. It was as if she was sizing me up.

Dallas. Holy shit! Dallas. "Wait, wait, wait.." I said putting my hand up. "Dallas you kissed in your room, Dallas?" I quizzed looking at Selena to see if my connection was right.

"The one and only." Dallas said arrogantly while winking at Selena.

I know I'm not seeing shit. She just winked at my girlfriend right? That constitutes as flirting doesn't it? Selena sighed. "Yes. There is only one Dallas."

"Damn right baby, don't you forget it either." she said with a flirtatious grin.

I tried to stay calm but who does this bitch thinks she is. "K, you can stop flirting with my girlfriend now." I said with a bitter laugh.

"Clear the court!" the referee for the game yelled.

I took one last look at Dallas before taking Selena's hand in mine and walking towards the rest of my team while Selena gave Dallas a goodbye wave.

…..

The same five as always started the game. Me, Kendra, Sydney, Kiarra and Jordan. "What are we playing. Man on man or zone?" Kiarra asked.

I took a look over to the other side of the court. "Man on man. I've got 12." I said while looking at Dallas.

Kendra noticed and chuckled. "You already have a rival for the game? How the fuck did that happen so fast?" she questioned me.

I turned my attention back to the four girls I was standing in a circle with. "That's the first girl Selena kissed, and she was trying to flirt with my woman."

"Oh lord." Kiarra mumbled.

Sydney and Jordan let out a loud laugh. "Demi's gonna start a fight I can see it now." Sydney said while her laughter died down.

"You better not." Kendra said sternly. "We need you out there. Keep the fouling to a minimum."

"Whatever." I replied. Fouling to a minimum my ass. "Call your man."

The four girls looked over to the other side of the court. "24." Kiarra called out.

"18" Kendra claimed.

"32" said Jordan.

Sydney turned back to us. "Alright I guess that leaves me with 11"

…..

When the game got under way I was playing the most aggressive defense I think I've ever played. Dallas just had the ball passed to her and when she turned around to shoot, I jumped up in the air and knocked her shot down. I ran after the ball, and from my peripherals I could see her coming after me. I picked up the ball and began dribbling down court. I made a pass to Kendra and she caught it but was quickly surrounded, so she passed the ball off to Jordan, who then passed it back to me. I got the ball and was working my way closer to get a better shot when Dallas stuck her foot out and intentionally tripped me. The referee blew his whistle as I flew to the floor. I jumped up off the ground. "What the fuck Dallas?" I shouted at her stepping up in her space.

"Back off Lovato!" she said as she pushed me, and I felt my blood boil with anger toward her.

"Ah Fuck. She done did it now" I heard Kiarra say.

"Don't push me!" I yelled back, our eyes burning into each others. That's when I realized I didn't know her last name nor did I care what it was.

The referee got in between us fairly quickly before punches were thrown. "Separate or I'll have both of you thrown out of the game." he ordered.

Kendra pulled me away by my arm, while Dallas' teammates did the same to her. "Now is not the time. We can deal with this bitch after, but right now we have a game to win." Kendra said making me look at her.

I nodded. "Your right." I said agreeing with her. "Let's win this game." this game was bigger than just me and I needed to get over my own ego for a second and win this game with my team.

"Free throws, 2 shots!" the referee said tossing me the ball. I walked over to the free throw line and spun the ball in my hands one time. I took my shot and heard the swish as the ball went through the hoop, nothing but net baby. The crowd clapped then went quiet for my next shot. The ref tossed me the ball for my second shot. I repeated my actions, spinning the ball in my hand one time before taking my shot. This time it hit the rim, but thankfully it went through the hoop right after.

I glanced up at the score board. 34 - 32, 4th quarter, 2:56 on the clock. Jesus I don't think this game could get any closer.

Since I made my shots Jacksonville got the ball. I was still playing D on Dallas but they didn't even toss her the ball. Instead they tossed it to 11 and she made a hook shot, tying up the game. Great. 34 -34, 2:29. Time to bust out a three pointer.

I passed the ball in to Kendra and she took it down court and drilled into the center then quickly passed to me, and I shot from behind the three point line. The ball bounced on the rim twice before falling. Shit I missed. A Jacksonville girl snagged the rebound, and before I knew it she tossed the ball down court to one of her teammates. Kendra and I were hauling ass to try to catch up to her before she could make a shot. The only thing I could hear was the stomping of feet behind me as everyone else sprinted down court as well. We didn't get their soon enough and the opposing team made their layup. Shit. 34 - 36. 1:44 left on the clock.

Every one on the team exchanged a look at each other. No one wanted to loose this game and it was evident. I passed the ball in to Kendra. She passed it back after we got past half court. Then the other team made the biggest mistake they could've at that moment. They tried to press us.

Two girls came up on me and I quickly passed the ball to Kiarra, who then passed to Sydney, who made a quick and easy two point shot. We just tied back up, and ran to get into our defensive positions.

Next thing I know the ref is blowing his whistle and I look over and see Kendra on the floor, clutching her jaw. I walked over to help her up. I wiped the sweat off my hand and held it out for her to grab on to. I pulled her up. "What happened?" I asked as she rose to her feet.

Kendra was still holding her jaw. "That crazy bitch elbowed me in my face." she said pointing to number 18.

"Are you ready to take your shots, or do you need to get subbed out?" the ref asked.

These Jacksonville girls are begging for a fight. I'm not sure if I can hold out the last minute of the game without popping one of them. "I'll take my shots." Kendra replied, making her way to the free throw line. Off in the distance I could hear the yelling of the Jacksonville coach. I'd be pissed to if my team just gave away two free points, when we were tied in the State Championship game and under one minute. Kendra shoots 95% from the free throw line so it wasn't to anyone's surprise she sunk both shots.

NORMAL P.O.V.

Annabelle Stone was on stand by. Her camera man Ed had been recording the entire game. They weren't the only camera crews there, they were just the only ones with a guaranteed interview with Demi Lovato when the game was over. The crowd watched as the final seconds of the game played out. Selena watched anxiously from the sidelines, gripping her pompoms for deal life. She knew something was going on between Demi and Dallas just off of the way they were playing so aggressively against one another. It wasn't hard for Selena to connect the dots. Dallas was a flirty kind of girl, much like Demi, one other trait they had in common was they both were extremely protective of Selena.

Demi's father Patrick was down on the sideline standing next to Coach Jones. His arms were crossed over his chest as he tried to contain his nerves. He was proud of what Demi was able to accomplish in basketball, and proud of the person she had grown to be regardless of the out come of this game. But with the score at 38 - 36, with 38 seconds left on the clock, he couldn't help but to feel anxious for his daughter. He knew that if she lost this game she would be pissed for weeks.

Coach Jones on the other hand began to pace the sideline, barking out an order every so often as the clock ticked down. It was these final moments where an athlete shows their true colors, and values of sportsmanship.

As the final buzzer sounded, Demi shot from behind the three point line just to add insult to injury if she made it. The score changed to 40 - 36 as the ball swooshed through the net. The entire Rutherford Rams Girls Basketball team flooded the gym floor. The five that were already on the court, Demi, Kendra, Jordan, Kiarra, and Sydney, all embraced in a group hug. The rest of their team joining in around them. The group hug soon broke off and individual hugs began. Kendra and Demi wrapped around one another, both on the brink of happy tears. "We did it." Demi said quietly in Kendra's ear.

Kendra pulled back. "We did it." she repeated just as softly.

Annabelle and her camera man were there to capture the moment between the two talented players. Ed panned the camera back to Annabelle. "As you can see a celebration has erupted inside this gymnasium." she spoke into her microphone, covering her ear with her other hand. The gym had yet to calm down. Loud cheering and camera flashes were still going at a high rate. "The Rutherford Rams are going down in history tonight as the only team to have ever won State three years in a row."

Demi had begun her search through the crowded gym floor. She was looking for Selena, and Selena was trying to find her in the sea of people. Demi's eyes spotted Selena and kept her eyes locked on to her as she jogged over to her. Demi let a smile grace her face as she picked up speed and ran as fast as she could to Selena, scooping her up in her arms bridal style. Selena yelped then giggled realizing it was an overjoyed Demi spinning her around in her arms. Demi spun a few good times before setting Selena down on her feet, then pulling Selena's body into hers for a game winning kiss. All cameras in the place caught their kiss, but the two lovers were too caught up in each other to care.

Holly had found Kendra in the crowd, and they both watched Demi and Selena's passionate public display of affection. "Woo Demi, Get it!" Kendra shouted. As much as Kendra wanted to hate Selena, she couldn't bring herself to. All that mattered to Kendra was that Demi was happy, and if Selena made her happy then Kendra was happy for her. She knew Demi didn't like Miley one bit, and Kendra didn't blame her for that. Miley and Kendra had both decided to keep their relationship secret. Mainly because neither of them knew where their relationship was headed. They weren't even an official couple, they just had sex A LOT in the past few days.

…..

Once everything had calmed and the court was moderately clear, two workers brought out a table and placed a white cloth over it. Then they placed two chairs behind the table. Lance White waved for Demi to meet him at the table, so she did. One of the workers handed Lance White a microphone. "Your all set." the worker said to let White know everything needed was done, and set up.

White cleared his throat. "Excuse me ladies and gentlemen. May I have you attention please." he spoke into the microphone clearly. The people in the gym stopped and watched him. "I am happy to present to you FSU's new addition to the Lady Seminoles basketball team.. Demetria Lovato!" he announced and loud cheering and whistling was heard throughout the gymnasium. "Demi if you will just sign here and we'll present you with your jersey." White said sliding a pen and paper to Demi.

Demi picked up the pen and without hesitation and signed. Her hand trembled as she put the pen back down on to the table top. Her hard work paid off, she was going to a district one school. Her father watched on proudly as Lance pulled a red jersey from his bag. Demi eyed the item as Lance unfolded it to revel the number 23 in white font. Demi's face lit up as Lance turned the jersey around to show everyone the surname 'Lovato' printed across the back. Camera flashes went crazy once again for the third time that night. Lance shook Demi's hand, then handed her the jersey. "Welcome to the team."

When Holly saw Demi's jersey she knew what she needed to do. "Girls come on." she said waving for the cheerleaders to follow her.

"Where are we going?" Selena asked.

Holly turned around to face her and the rest of the squad. "Its time for one last cheer." she said and the cheer squad got the hint. "Grab your pompoms."

"Thank you so much." Demi said in response to Lance welcoming her.

"No. Thank you." Lance said back to her.

Before Lance had the opportunity to say anything else the entire cheer squad had assembled in front of the white cloth covered table. "Ready? Ok!" Holly shouted as the girls went into their positions.

"I'm A Mighty Ram From A Mighty Town. It Takes A Mighty Ram To Knock Me Down. If You Don't Like Apples Then Don't Shake My Tree. I'm A Mighty Ram So What? Don't Mess With Number 23! Go Demi!" The cheerleaders cheered that cheer for the last time, making Demi smile incredibly big and getting the cheer broadcasted over ESPN.

…..

Demi did her interview with Annabelle. Selena watching from behind the camera this time. No matter what Demi said, Selena didn't want to be in this interview. Not because she didn't want to be in the interview necessarily, more because she wanted Demi to bask in this moment as her own. She did all the hard work and she should be the only focus point during the interview.

As the team was getting loaded onto the bus one question rung out over all the rest being shouted at Demi and her teammates. "What are you gonna do tonight to celebrate?"

Demi chuckled to herself before turning to face the camera. "You see that girl right there." she said taking a hold of the camera and pointing at Selena as she got on the bus. Then she turned the camera back so it was facing her. "I'm gonna rent a room, and I'm gonna make love to my gorgeous girlfriend till sun comes up." she said with a wink to the camera, then quickly boarded the bus.

...THE END...


End file.
